


Demon Inside

by Airiamurillo



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Demons, F/M, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 171,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airiamurillo/pseuds/Airiamurillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollywood Undead aren't your average rock band. They are Cambions, demons who have lived for  hundreds of years. They have been forced to keep it secret from everyone they meet, change their identities every few years so they are never discovered. Then one day they meet a man, a quiet man who needs their help. How quickly are they willing to change their ways to help just one man, a man that they didn't realize can change their lives so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>AiriaMurillo on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 2010 and Danny is 20 in this at the beginning.
> 
> Anyway this an alternative universe fic so anything that happens is obviously not real and it has not happened to them before you have a go at me cause I know that will happen in the reviews. In addition, there are some medical descriptions and things that squeamish people should avoid. In addition, here are the Cambion (Demon) types the lads are:
> 
> J-dog= Bogeyman
> 
> Deuce= Sandman/Siren 
> 
> Johnny= Nightmare
> 
> Matt= Bump 
> 
> Charlie= Imp
> 
> Funny= Incubus
> 
> Yes, there is a story with the same demon types for each member that is kind of, what I based this on but this one will be completely different. The only things that will be similar are the types of demon and the energy they need; the rest is all my own even how they met each other and were changed.

J-dog's p.o.v

I run my hands through my hair. Why does Aron have to be such a prick? He used to think that he could get away with skipping rehearsals and shows. I say used to because tonight we decided to vote him out of the band. Now it is up to me to get our good friend Danny who has been covering for Aron in shows to join us. Even though we are cambions, we are not going to make Danny one of us in that way unless he is dying or he wants to.

As I near Danny's front door I can hear his girlfriend Theresa shouting. I cannot hear Danny shouting back. However, it does not concern me as he is not the kind of person to shout at someone and he rarely uses violence on people.

I do not get time to wonder if I should knock on their door or not because Theresa is walking out the door to the small one bed bungalow Danny calls his home with a bright neon pink suitcase trailing behind her. I use the fact that the door is open to waste less time in finding where Danny is.

As I look around the house, I notice how trashed his house is. Glass and picture frames are scattered everywhere. If my undead heart could beat, it would be racing right now. I check the lounge, bathroom and the kitchen dinner for where Danny could be. He is not in any of the rooms but they all look trashed and many personal belongings are broken.

The last place he could be is the bedroom so I head over to it. As I enter, I can see blood on the bed and on the floor and walls. I gasp in shock as I find Danny lying in the furthest corner of the room. He looks severely beaten and struggling to stay awake. I quickly make my way over to him and call out his name. He struggles to keep his eyes on me but he manages it. "Jay what are you doing here?" he asks. I crouch down so he does not struggle as much. "We kicked Deuce out and we want to offer you his place in the band, I also heard Theresa shouting." I explain.

"Okay, I accept the offer, I kind of need a job." he says before coughing. I could tell that he was fading, fast. "Danny, I'm going to get you back to the house you will be living in from now on and Johnny can help with your injuries" I explain before carefully slipping one arm under his neck and the other under his knees.

I feel him going limp in my arms as he slips into unconsciousness. I carefully stand up and run back to our hideout/house. It would have been quicker and easier if I shadow travelled/ teleported back but because of Danny's injuries, there would be no way he could survive it. As I make it into our lounge, George jumps up from the cot on the far side of the room as he sees me.

"Jorel, what happened to him?" he asks as I set Danny's limp form onto the cot and cover him from his waist down in a thin blanket. "Theresa beat him up severely and from his facial expressions I doubt this was the first time." I reply. Matt and Dylan walk in but stand back as George sets about gathering his medical supplies to try to save Danny's life.

I know Matt will not be much of a bother to George but Dylan I am not so sure. I think about Danny's house how it looks trashed and the door is wide open. "Dylan, can you do me a favour and go to Danny's house and get his stuff and clean it up you know where it is." I say. He nods before walking towards the door.

I watch with worry as George frowns while his does his head to waist check on Danny. "What's wrong George? What have you found?" I ask. "I don't like his chest injuries or the sound of his breathing, how hard can she hit?" he replies. "I don't know" I say. Silence fell and we could hear how off and laboured Danny is breathing. I would be lying if I say I do not find it unerving.

We cannot go to hospital as it will raise questions so I pace around trying to work out how we can help Danny. He is not even 21 yet so I don't want to change him so young. "I know we can't go to the hospital, but what if we call Airia? She knows about us but has kept quiet." Matt suggests.

Airia is the 25-year-old younger sibling to Charlie; she is human but knows about us. She is also a paramedic with medium length curly dark brown hair and brown eyes that remind me of milk choclate* she will know what to do. "Matt you are a genius," I cry out while Jordan walks in. "Why is my sister being mentioned?" he asks.

"Danny is dying and we need her medical help as I fear mine will not be good enough to save him." George says. Charlie looks to where George is and sees how bloody and bruised Danny's torso is as George cuts off his shirt. Jordan gets his phone out then walks out.

A few minutes later he returns, "She says she will be here in five." He says before he makes sure that our front door is open for her. While we wait, I make my way over to Danny and crouch by his head. I gently tilt his head up to make sure his airway stays open and notice something while I had one hand on his forehead. I check again with the other hand and notice that his forehead is excessively warm for the normal body temperature. "He has a fever." I tell George. "He will do, his body is working too hard to get his breathing under control." George says.

I stroke Danny's cheek before I hear Airia walking in. " Jordan, Matt there is some more equipment in my car that we will need can you get it please." she says and they nod and leave. I get up and greet her taking one of the bags off her and opening it before setting it on the floor by George.

Airia walks over near the cot. "What's wrong with him George?" she asks. "He has been severly beaten and is working to hard to breathe. His name is Danny Murillo and is twenty years old." George replies. She opens a bag and gets a tube and a laryngoscope before walking to where I stood moments before and crouching down. She uses the laryngoscope in Danny's mouth to keep his tounge back before inserting the tube into his airway. She then grabs a bag with a tube on one end, attaches that to the tube in Danny's airway, and squeezes it in and out to a slow breathing rhythm.

"That should ease some of the work for him," she explains to me. Matt and Jordan walk back in with the extra equipment before setting it down heading back out I assume to get their fill of esscense from sleeping people. We do not kill.

George gets the portable x-ray and uses it on Danny's chest. Meanwhile Dylan walks in with some bags and sets them down before heading to his room. George asks me for my laptop which is on the coffee table. I hand it to him and he immidately connects it to the x-ray to look at the images. I look at it briefly and it does not look good. "Shit." George curses. "What?" Airia and I ask in unison.

"One of his ribs has hit his lungs," he explains. Airia frowns. "Jorel, should we try and repair the damage or let him go and change him." he asks me.

Shit. I was not expecting to need to change him so soon. I need to know more about the other option. "What is his chance of making it if we pick the opertation?" I ask. "It is 50/50 but if we can repair the damage to his lung then we should be good." she replies. I sigh in relief that means I do not need to change him. I have not had esscences for a few days so if I were to change him tonight then we both would die.

"Let's do the op because there is a less survival chance for him if I try and change him now as I have not got enough esscence in me." I say. I watch as she nods then sets up the ventitlator and hooks Danny up to it. George cleans the space that they are working on and attaches heart and breathing monitors to Danny's chest away from the site, they will opperate.

They then go and get scrubbed up and get me to do the same so I can monitor his vital signs and any signs of him coming round. George starts and prepares to make the first insicison then Airia's phone rings. She answers and listens before talking. "I can't, I'm in an emergency situation with another patient and I don't know when we will be done." she says. She has a mini fight with the person on the other line before hanging up.

I look at her questiongly. "There is no way they can get me to leave Danny to die tonight." she explains. She works with George and I and it takes us three and a half hours to repair the damage and get Danny out of the woods. She takes the ventilator out and replaces it with an oxygen mask.

"He should be fine without the ventilator but the oxygen will help him for a little bit. I will leave that and more oxygen here in case." she says before helping me clean up.

Jordan and Matt return. Matt heads off to his room but Jordan lingures to see his sister before she leaves.

"Danny will be fine, all we have to do now is wait for his body to recover and for him to regain conciousness and that could take a few days." she tells him before hugging and walking with her bags.

George leaves to get him and me some essence. I make my self-comfortable on the sofa. "He will be okay Jorel, Airia said so." Jordan says before walking over to Danny and making sure the blanket is covering all him. "I know but I can't shake the feeling that this has happened to Danny before but not to the same degree." I said. Jordan joins me on the sofa and wraps his arm around me. "You love the kid don't ya?" he asks. "Yes, no agh I don't know." I cry. I mean he is cute and I like him but he would never like a bogeyman. Jordan chuckles and pats my shoulder. "You will know soon Jay, you will feel it here." he says putting his free hand on my chest, where my heart is. "Who are you and what have you done with Jordan?" I joke.

He laughs before getting up and leaving. I see the sunlight peaking through the curtain. George comes back and gives me the extra esscence he got. He then joins me on the sofa before we fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still go between the band's stage names and their real names, Danny is an exception as his stage name is more of a nickname than say Johnny whose real name is George.
> 
> Anyway, let us get on with this thingy...

$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~ Danny P.O.V~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$

I open my eyes to find myself in an unfamiliar room, which is lit by the TV. The curtains are closed but I can see daylight peeking through the bottom. My chest hurts a lot so I just look around the room. When my eyes look towards the sofa, I can see two people sitting on it. When my vision focuses properly, I see that it is Jorel and Johnny. My bags are on the floor by the cot I am lying.

I can barely remember what happened. Theresa got angry that my band Lorene Drive was not getting anywhere, not famous. She trashed the house and took the rest of her anger out on me. I remember Jorel turning up and offering me a place in the band he is in but after that, my memory goes blank.

I lie still for a few more minutes before I decide that I should get their attention. "Jay," I call out, surprising myself with how bad and scratchy my voice sounds. They both turn to look at me. They both get up but Jorel walks right to the cot. "Danny, how are you feeling?" He asks, ruffling my hair gently. "My chest hurts a little but other than that I'm okay." I reply. Johnny moves closer to the cot, standing just behind Jorel. "How long have I been out?" I ask. Jorel steps back. "About a week, you gave Jorel and me quite a scare." Johnny replies, picking me up with ease.

"Look who decided to wake up this morning." Johnny says as he enters the kitchen and places me on a stool. "Hey Danny, I made breakfast." A new baritone voice says. The man that owned the low voice sets a plate of pancakes in front of me. "My name is Dylan; I brought your things here and cleaned your house while you were unconscious." He says just as I start to eat. I smiled in recognition.

I knew his name but never seen him before. I only met Charlie, Matt, Johnny and Jorel before today. I had not met Dylan or Aron even though I have heard a lot about both of them. I also know about all of their Cambion status. It was one of the first things Jorel told me when I met him. I hear Charlie's footsteps on the lino floor before I see him.

"Hey Danny, it's nice to see you have some colour back in your face, dying doesn't suit you." He says. "Ha-ha save the death jokes for later Char." Johnny says. Charlie rolls his eyes before walking over to me and hugging me gently. Jorel enters the room just as I finish eating.

"Danny, has Theresa beaten or hit you in the past?" he asks me. This is where it gets a little awkward. There is no point lying to these people they can see straight through them. "Yes, she has been doing it every day for seven months now." I reply. I hold back my tears.

"Danny, why didn't you tell any of us, we could have helped you?" Johnny says. I do not reply I just look down at my chest. I have no shirt on and I can see stitches running down the middle of my chest. The tears start to fall slowly. Jorel puts one finger under my chin and lifts my head up so I make eye contact with him. "She said she would kill anyone you told didn't she?" he asks. I nod as my tears start falling faster.

Jorel picks me up and I bury my head in his neck. He then sits down and starts to rub circles on my back. "Shh, it's okay. We won't let her hurt you anymore." He says. I calm down slightly but I'm still crying. "Why do I have stitches?" I ask. Jorel continues to rub circles in my back. "We had to operate to fix some chest injuries you had when you arrived." Johnny replies. I hear him walk over and then feel his hand placed on my back to calm me down. I flinch for some reason but then I relax.

After a few minutes, I manage to stop crying and get Jorel to put me on the floor. I start to walk back to the living room. "Where are you going?" Charlie asks me while helping me steady myself when I nearly fall. "I need to get a shirt because I'm cold." I say. I manage to make my way to the living room unaided.

I grab the first bag I see and then the first top I find. I put it on with a little difficulty but I guess it is from the fact I have stitches and I'm quite sore from the beating. I turn around to see Johnny standing in the doorway. He walks over and hugs me. I return it happily. "I'm so sorry Danny, I didn't know you would react that way." He says. "Its fine, I might be like that for a while though because I'm scared she is going to come back." I say.

A loud knock on the front door startles us both and prevents Johnny from saying anything. He opens the door to two police officers. They concentrate on Johnny not looking much further than him. "Sorry to bother you sir but have you seen Daniel Rose Murillo in the past week?" the shorter police officer asks. I freeze, am I wanted for something? "I might of why?" Johnny replies. "He has been reported missing and someone said you are good friends with him." The taller, slightly fatter one says. I let out a little sigh of relief.

"Yes, he is a very good friend of mine and he has been staying here with me all week because I have been taking care of him." Johnny replies. He lets them in and they gesture for us to sit on the two sofas in the room. "So Danny, why have you not returned to your house in the past week? Theresa has been worried about you." The smaller man asks. "She was only worried that she might have killed me. I was abused by her and only woke up from the recent beating today." I say. "He is living here now anyway, there is no way I am letting my friend go back to someone who could kill him, I nearly lost him when he was brought here by our other friend a week ago." Johnny adds. They give him a weird look before asking me about the latest injuries I received from her and how long she has done it. To be honest I did not want to answer their questions but I did in the hope that they would leave me alone.

Then they ask Johnny about how much he and anyone else knows about the whole thing and what kind of things he had to do to treat me when Jorel brought me here a week ago. Then they took photos of my injuries, asked for the photos Johnny took a week ago and left. I let out another small sigh of relief. Johnny does the same then looks at me. "They were annoying," he says. I nod in agreement.

Matt walks in with a look of concern on his face. "Who was it?" he asks. "The cops, they wanted to know where I was because Theresa reported me missing and someone said that you guys were good friends with me." I reply. "I agree with what you told them earlier, Theresa would only be worried about you because she thought that she killed you and if they couldn't find you alive." Johnny says trailing off. "Then as she was the last person to see you alive at that point then she would have been arrested for murder and her game would have been up." Matt adds. I nod; I still think that now she probably knows I am alive and staying here then she will try to ruin my life again. "Her game is already up, Danny should have told the police everything that she has done to him over the past 7 months, and it's just a matter of time before an arrest warrant is issued and life in jail rotting for her." Jorel says walking in. Johnny looks deep in thought, probably going back to our conversation with the officers. "He did tell them and I'm not going to repeat it because you can probably read my mind and it's not nice." Johnny says pulling me in for a hug.

"Well, if Danny is up for it I saw he has a pretty awesome car that he can get back today." Jorel says. "Yeah, but my truck isn't that cool." I say correcting him slightly. Johnny releases me from the hug, which allows Jorel to pull me up to my feet. I make my way over to my bags, grab my converse, and put them on. I follow Jorel to his car, a black 1997 Chevy impala. Charlie and Johnny both have black Cadillac escalades. Must be confusing for them unless they know their number plates off by heart. As far as I know, no one else has cars.

I get in the passenger side and we make our way to my old house. I am a little nervous because I do not know if she is going to be there or not. "Don't be nervous, I checked with Dylan yesterday when he went to finish cleaning up and getting pictures for evidence and it seems she hasn't returned yet and if she does the I will knock her the fuck out." Jorel says, easing my nerves.

I get out of his car once we arrive and go to a stone turtle by the front door. There was no way that I would let her have access to my keys. I lift the turtle up and shake it a little, the keys fall out. "Never knew that people still do that." Jorel said, clearly amused. "Well there was no way that I would keep these in the house with her around." I told him.

My truck is a Hummer H2 in blue. I get in it and follow Jorel back to the house. When we get out Jorel hugs me. "I was so worried when I found you like that last week, so was Johnny and the others." He says. I hug him back. "I know but you have faith in Johnny and Airia's medical experience so you knew I was in safe hands." I told him. Johnny told the cops he had help from Airia to treat the only life threating injury I had.

To tell you the truth, I am bi and have liked Jorel for a while now, I am not a hundred percent sure he likes me back but he acts as if he does. We enter the house and already I can sense a hostile atmosphere. Matt and Dylan are not in the room but Charlie and Johnny are and they do not like whoever is sitting on the sofa that we cannot see.

At first, I think it is Aron because Jorel told me on the way to my old house that he thought he could skip shows and rehearsals whenever he wanted which is why I filled in for him at times which led to them voting him out. Now as I get a better look at who it is my heart races in fear. It is Theresa; I freeze in my spot behind Jorel. Johnny walks over to us and hugs me before leading me to a corner of the room where I was out of her reach. "Why are you here Theresa?" Jorel growls. "I'm here to see Danny and take him home." She says. "I said that night that if you walked out one me then we are through, you walked out on me and left me to die, we are over." I tell her. "The cops will arrest you for what you have done for the past seven months soon Theresa." Charlie spits.

"Well, if you feel that way then I guess this is goodbye." She says before getting up and slapping me in the face one more time before walking out. I hold me cheek while it stings. All of them are angry with her. Jorel is the worst he is "breathing" hard. I know cambions do not need to breathe; it is more of a habit for them. "Guys, she isn't worth this, you said yourselves that the cops will get her, let her rot and forget about her." I say. I walk up to Jorel and put my free hand on his cheek, it seems to calm him and the others down. He looks at me to see if I am just saying it to calm them down or I meant it. When he seems satisfied with his answer, he takes my hand from his cheek and lets it drop to my side. He does the same with my other hand, which is covering my own cheek.

Johnny leaves for the kitchen and Charlie sits down on the sofa. Jorel looks at my cheek, probably seeing a red mark with a white hand mark in the middle. He carefully rubs his thumb on it and I still wince a little. Johnny returns with and icepack wrapped in a tea towel. He hands it to Jorel who gently places it on my cheek. Johnny ruffles my hair before he decides to leave to another room, I guess. I have not had the full house tour yet.

After a few minutes, Jorel removes the icepack and takes it back to the kitchen. I get the sudden urge to go to the bathroom, "Charlie, where is the bathroom?" I ask feeling slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, it's right down the hall second door on your right." He replies. I follow his instructions and sure enough, there is a bathroom.

When I return, Charlie is fighting with Johnny and Jorel. "What if Aron returns? He will find out that we have a human in our coven and take him. He is human for fucksake he will have no chance against him." Charlie says. "Danny might have changed by then; Aron wouldn't come back so soon, he would build up a coven of his own and he is still brooding in his house 'cause we booted him out." Jorel replies. I hide behind a wall before they have chance to see me. I am just going to cause more problems for these people; Jorel should have left me that night.

"Don't worry too much Danny; they have been fighting like this before you got here. You're a member of the undead army now, we will keep you safe." Dylan whispers, making me jump. I hug him. "I don't want to bother you guys. It sounds like you have enough problems." I mumble into his shoulder. Curse the height issues. "Deuce? He is small fry and you're not bothering us." Dylan whispers back, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"Guys, we have got to stop this childish fighting, Aron wants this for us to be divided so he can spend less effort destroying us. We are a coven, which means we protect our own and that includes Danny. No more what if's, when Aron eventually comes back to claim our territory then we will defend it." Dylan says loudly making them all turn around and see us both.

"Danny how much did you hear?" Johnny asked concerned. "Enough to know that Charlie thinks I have no chance, like Jorel said I might be a Cambion by the time he comes back or if I'm not then I can use earplugs. I also know self-defence which might not be great against you guys but it's better than nothing." I say. "He is right about the earplugs, remember that child that slept with those in her ears every day and Aron tried to knock her out when she woke up? Never had a close shave like it." Jorel said.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that it's done." Dylan says. They forget about the fight and leading me upstairs to a room with my name on the door in gold writing. All the doors on this level have the lad's names on them. They open my door leading me inside whilst covering my eyes. When they uncover my eyes, I am in awe.

The walls have been painted red and gold. There is a black fluffy carpet on the floor and the furniture is chocolate brown. The en-suite bathroom is white with expensive looking things in it. All of my room looks expensive. Some of my paintings and my other bands album covers framed on the walls. "Do you like it? We have tried to make it more your style based on what your house was decorated like." Dylan says. I only got input for the bedroom in my old house and it was not anywhere near as amazing as this. "Like it? I love it, it is so amazing thank you guys so much." I say. "I'm glad." Jorel says walking up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

15 minutes later, we find ourselves watching the TV. "And in other news twenty year old Daniel Murillo has been found safe and well. He decided to stay at a close friend's house after splitting with his girlfriend who was arrested on domestic abuse charges late this afternoon." A news reporter says. "I have been on the news?" I ask the others. "Only the story that you have been missing which has been on for about two days now, we are worried that when the world knows you're in the band when we release our new album that Aron is going to attack us based on that story." Jorel starts. "Aron will probably think of us when he hears friends and he knows that we are friends with you." Charlie adds.

I think about what they have been discussing while I was unconscious and when I was not. Their worries seem reasonable however; I know a way to get past this. "While what you have told me is reasonable, you shouldn't worry too much because I have many close friends and they could think that I am with my other band members from Lorene Drive." I told them. "True but we still can't help the worry we feel inside when we know that there is a potential for you to be harmed." Johnny says.

I just grab the remote from his hands and change the channel to one with a comedy movie playing. They give me a look that read what the fuck. "We all need to lighten up a bit and enjoy the time we have where a crazy maniac that name sounds like douche isn't going to destroy us with his singing." I tell them. They burst out laughing at my comment and I just grin.

"You're right, he is probably going to brood for a little bit then disappear and then attack like six hundred years later cause no one is going to go with him." Jorel says. Towards the end of the night, we end up in pairs snuggled up to each other in some way. I end up lying down on one sofa with my head on Jorel's lap and him playing with my hair. Jordan and George are snuggling like lovers on the love seat. Dylan and Matt are sitting kind of slouched with Dylan resting his head on Matt.

"Guy's, we need to feed. It has been a week and we are all going to start feeling the effects from it soon." Jorel says, breaking the relaxing atmosphere. "We didn't go because we were worried about Danny's condition and now he is awake and Aron as far as we know is still here what are we going to do?" Matt asks. "We go for our normal routine but Danny is going with Johnny and I so we can keep an eye on him." Jorel says. "But I'm probably going to end up falling asleep." I tell them. "Aww poor little human." Charlie says. I throw a cushion at him.

They all are changed into sweatpants and jumpers and tell me I should do the same. "I don't own a jumper; Theresa burned all the ones I had." I tell them, looking down ashamed. "Don't worry I got you some when we were decorating your room, they are in the wardrobe." Dylan says ruffling my hair. I fix my hair when I walk into my room and change.

I rush a little bit because I know that they need to feed and soon. I take a glance at the clock. 3am we have three hours to go out and come back. Jorel said that with certain clothes, the daylight does not affect them but the outfits they wear to go feed are not like that. Matt does not need them as he can go out day or night but prefers to wear them as a backup in case.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$~Jorel p.o.v$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Johnny lets Danny climb onto his back as we leave so he can keep up, as we are faster than humans are. I know Danny is feeling exhaustion and would love nothing more than to be in bed but Aron is still a threat and so is Theresa even if she is in a jail cell. That means we need to keep him with us, kind of as a mother would do with her newborn.

I enter the orphanage first. I have to double check that the room we go to has no awake children. We need to get the essence while there asleep to get the maximum benefits. Johnny follows with Danny silently behind once I give the all clear. Danny would be our lookout.

I take the essence from two children, making sure they are not siblings or twins, just my preference really it doesn't have an impact. All we do is feel the essence spiritually inside and draw enough to satisfy us and not kill them. We normally do this to two or three children each depending on our needs. I do not need much as I have not been using my powers often. Johnny, however needs a little more than me as he was analysing and destroying Danny's fevered nightmares he had on the fourth night.

Danny was doing so well while he was unconscious, he did not need oxygen support and was generally okay until late day four where out of nowhere he spiked a fever of about 105°F, which is about 40°C and not good for a human. With Johnny's assistance, I started the process of breaking it then I needed to go to a meeting with the council about Danny so he spent all night continuing what I started and keeping the nightmares at bay. Finally, at about twenty-four hours later, we broke it and he was fine.

Danny saw shadows coming towards the door while Johnny was nearly done with his feed. I motion for Danny to come to me and for Johnny to hide. I take Danny to a wall behind me and use my powers to cover us both in shadows making us practically invisible. Johnny was good at hiding in the places that the women who owned this place never think to look.

"Danny all you gotta do in a situation like this is stay quiet okay? They are not going to see us this way." I whisper as the door opens. I feel him tense up in my arms but he nods. The two women walk around checking each bed to make sure the children are sleeping.

Then my worst fear, one of the children bolt up screaming. They had a nightmare. Johnny did not cause it, as he tends to use a small amount of what he gets to make sure no one wakes. One of the women shush the child and take it out of the room so the others stay sleeping. She then comes back three minutes later with a calm child who goes back to bed and settles back to sleep. "Poor Timmy keeps dreaming about the fire." The woman says. "I hope the counselling helps." The other woman says before they leave the room.

I wait five minutes before I stop using my powers. "Johnny is Timmy sleeping?" I telepathically ask. "Just about. I am going to make sure he has no nightmare ever. Counselling never works with nightmares ask Danny." Johnny says back.

"Danny you had counselling and nightmares?" I ask quietly. "It was back when I was little and was in a car accident, this very orphanage sent me to counselling as I had lost my parents and I was having nightmares of the moment they died in the car before I blacked out. All it did was make it worse." He replies quietly. While he is still in my arms, I give him a gentle squeeze.

I get a little top up while Johnny finishes feeding and uses his powers to stop any fire related nightmares. As he is a nightmare Cambion, he can control any aspect of the nightmare.

We decide to leave as Timmy now gives them a reason to come back before the wake up time, which is in two hours. We started the feed at half three and it is now four am, which is the quickest we have ever fed at this place even with the distraction.

Danny climbs back onto Johnny as we enter the alleyway behind. We go to meet the other three at their usual feeding spot before we go back as I need to make sure nothing went wrong.

"He is asleep, he grip just completely loosened." Johnny says as I glance back to him to make sure Danny is okay. I grin. "He has done well for only waking up today, I felt him dozing while they were dealing with Timmy. Bless him I had to keep nudging him before he could fall asleep in my arms." I reply. "I did see he was very tired when you stopped using your powers to hide. "Johnny says, sending me a grin back.

"How long did he last?" Dylan asks as we meet. "Till we were about halfway here but he did struggle with sleep when we had a little incident at the orphanage." I reply. "Aww bless, he has done well though considering everything." Dylan comments. "What happened?" Jordan asks. "We were nearly done when the women came to check and a little seven-year-old called Timmy just woke up screaming from a nightmare. I had no trouble keeping Danny quiet and hidden but he was falling asleep a little. We finished the feed with no other issues." I tell him. "Ours was uneventful for the most part however; Matt's was cut short as the little girl had earplugs again. He got scared." Jordan says. "If you are desperate for more before our next feed then you can go out in the day to those hippies that sleep in the day not the night." Johnny says before adjusting Danny a little.

"Too heavy?" Matt asks. "No he is actually too light but I need to move him a little cause he fell asleep a while ago and people usually move in their sleep so they don't get sores." Johnny replies. "True, I am a little concerned about his weight but I am sure from Dylan's good food he will gain a bit." I say. I get a chance to look at him, the jumper he was wearing was way too baggy on him and so where his sweatpants but I shouldn't be as surprised, he told Johnny that after most beatings he felt too sick to eat as she mostly went for his stomach and legs.

"Let's go before the sun rises and get him into bed, I don't think he would like waking up more sore than he already is." I say and we race home.

I take Danny from Johnny's back as we enter our house and take him to his room. The others went to their rooms to get a couple of hour's shuteye. We do not really need it but it helps us seem normal to outsiders. As Danny is a human, we will need to adjust our schedule for feeding nights so he can get as much sleep at night as he can without it overlapping into the daytime.

I place him in his bed under the covers and he shifts in his sleep to lie on his side and snuggle with the blanket a little. I chuckle before leaving to get some sleep myself.

As I lie on my bed, Johnny comes in. "Jay, I think he might be the one for you." He says sitting on the edge of my bed. "What do you mean? He is human I cannot date him; the council will not let me. They only just allow us to keep him human until his death has a minimal chance of being on telly. Theresa would have gone to the police saying she killed him and with us taking him and his fame, it would raise some questions." I tell him. "I understand and I should have said I don't mean now. He just got out of the worst possible relationship to be in, I doubt he would want to date anyone for at least a year." Johnny replies. "How will I know if he is the one that I am meant to be with?" I ask him.

He is married to a lovely Cambion and they have a daughter together. She was human when she met but after the homebirth of their little one in which she died in, she had to be changed. He would have had a slow and painful death from losing his soul mate if he did not call me for help.

"You will feel a strange sensation in your chest whenever you are apart for more than 72 hours, like your chest is being set on fire by someone on the inside, unless they expect you to be gone for a while. When they are hurting in anyway no matter how weak or strong you will get the overwhelming urge to comfort them in any way you can. But you will only get it when you're in the relationship." Johnny says.

I give him a little whine to show I do not want to trial a relationship with him only to break his heart if he is not the soul mate. "Don't worry jay the way you acted this morning when Danny broke down in front of us gives me a strong feeling that you are soulmates but unfortunately the only way to find out is when you ask him out, both of you will feel complete even if you didn't think you were missing anything." Johnny says.

"Thanks Johnny. Are they ready to move in yet?" I reply. Johnny wanted his wife and their one-year-old to move in so that he did not experience the fire and neither did she. That and Ava is cute and is going to be spoiled by her five uncles. "Yeah but I think I should wait until Danny knows about them and is a little more settled in before they move in, what is he going to think when I say hey Danny meet my wife and daughter who are moving in." he says. "He might freak out just a little bit but I'm sure if we arrange meet ups between the three, get him to pick up Ava from the plaything she goes to then he will be fine in a few days." I tell him. He freaked out when I told him about the Cambion status and my friends but I told him more about them and made the three of them meet him individually with me there as support. He never met Dylan before but I was going to then Danny stopped meeting me every week.

Johnny nods. "Well night Jay, see you in a couple of hours unless Danny has a nightmare and needs you." He says. "Night." I reply.

I briefly turn the TV on to see if there are any developments in Danny's story. "We report earlier that Daniel Murillo who went missing just over a week ago has been found safe and well at a friend's house. His girlfriend at the time has since been arrested and charged with domestic abuse and lying to the police. She has been given a life sentence as the judge looked over the case." She starts. "The judge said " I do not need to hear her excuses as the evidence I have of the house and the collection of photos and videos of her injuring him is enough for me to give this sentence. Daniel did everything he could possibly do for her and in return she threw it back in his face." We tried to contact Theresa however she declined to comment." The reporter finished.

I turned it off. I am glad Danny has justice and he does not need to fear her anymore. The next step now is recovery and trying to adjust to a more normal lifestyle. I crawl under the covers and close my eyes just as the sun comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you love or hate this, I take constructive criticism only though. Flames do burn. I write the way I do for a reason and portray the characters how I see it suits the story. You can also leave little plot bunnies in the reviews and I will consider them.


	3. Chapter 3

D.p.o.v

$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~  
It has been three months since Jorel saved me and brought me to the house. It took me a few days to get used to living with five men that treat me really nicely then one woman that hit me every time I spoke or did anything she didn't like. it was also hard to get used to the big house and having more freedom to move around and live with more than one other person. I am currently babysitting Ava while the others are "hunting".

Ava and her mother moved in two weeks after I woke up. Johnny kept asking me if I was really fine with it especially having a woman in the house. He thought it was too soon for me as well as I was struggling to cope at the time with all the changes. I knew that he has been waiting to move his wife and daughter in for a while and I actually found it easier to cope now that they were here. Asia cares for all of us so much. Ava is one year old and very cute.

"Danny?" Ava asks holding a teddy in one hand a rubbing her eye with the other one. We were playing together for a while and I thought she had gone to sleep. "Do you want me to tuck you in little one?" I ask her. She nods and I make my way over to her to pick her up. I know it is way past her bedtime but as long as she is fast asleep before mum and dad get home and they don't know then it is okay.

I carry her up the stairs to her bedroom next to her parents room. I shift her in my arms so she is now lying down in my arms. I then sing a Spanish lullaby I picked up from when I was younger. Ava won't understand the words or what it means now but she falls asleep to it. I gently place her in her crib and tuck the blanket in. Quietly I walk out.

No one has seen or heard from Aron since they kicked him out of the house. They assume he has left Los Angeles for good. I on the other hand am not so sure. He is probably still here keeping a low profile and waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack while their guard is down. Dam I watch way to many superhero movies.

Jorel told me that Theresa is in prison for life. I hope I don't have to see her again anytime soon. I don't think I would handle it well if I did. I would probably have a panic attack if I saw her right now. I have been recovering a lot quicker now I am not there. A few weeks ago Airia came to see how I was doing and to take the stitches out. she said I am healing well from the operation and most of the bruises are gone.

I walk downstairs and sit on the sofa for a minute. I didn't hear the others coming home. "Danny, yo come back to us." Dylan says clicking his fingers in my face making me jump. Johnny was standing behind him. "sorry must of zoned out." I tell them. Dylan pats my shoulder. "it's fine, go to bed now you look tired." Johnny tells me."night guys." I tell them. "night Danny-boy." they reply.

God it freaks me out when they do that. The creepy twin thing just aghh. It's like something out of a horror movie. They could be like the shining twins. They told me that they never intend to say stuff in sync like that but it happens a lot. I go back upstairs but to my room this time.

Tonight is quite warm for late autumn early winter. I chose to only wear sweatpants to bed. I crawl into the sheets and smile. It feels great to be happy going to bed for a change and not having to worry about things. This is the best bed ever. It feels like I am lying on a marshmallow it is so comfy. I manage to fall asleep before my head hits the pillow.

$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~The next morning~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~

I wake up to Jorel perched on the end of the bed watching me carefully. He was studying every inch of me like he had never seen a human sleep before. He didn't even know I was awake. "Morning crazy man." I say hiding the grin that was about to make an appearance. . "Morning Danny, I am not crazy your the last one up today and Johnny was getting paranoid so he sent me to check on you." Jorel tells me.

"Nah, you wanted to see me shirtless and see me finally sleep peacefully. I was really tired yesterday so I slept a little longer." I tell him. "Ah no you got me. Well Johnny was worried but it was good to see you sleep peacefully for a change." he says before ruffling my hair.

I get dressed ready for my morning run. I do normally eat something before I go. I run everyday out of habit. I did it while I was living with her so I had a chance to escape a morning beating before she went to work. It was also the only way I could keep my fitness up to a decent standard.

"Hello fairies." I say as I enter the kitchen. Ava giggles like normal at my not very creative nicknames for the guys that I say on the mornings when I am in a good mood when I get up. Which is not often as I tend to have nightmares from recent events. The Timmy incident also brought back memories of my parents deaths which I thought I had left in the past. Johnny has tried to remove the nightmares like he has successfully done with Timmy but so far it hasn't worked.

"Well hello chirpy, what makes you so happy this morning?" Dylan asks me. " I'm not in a super happy mood, I normally say stuff like that to make Ava giggle." I tell him. "Okay, I made you breakfast." Johnny says walking behind me as I sit down and placing the plate of bacon pancakes with some maple syrup on top. He hugs me from behind and I wrap my arm over his.

Soon breakfast is over and after cleaning mine and Ava's dishes I decide it is a good time to go for my run. I shout the to guys that I'm leaving for the run and I hear a few okays in response. I put my headphones in and start. My playlist mostly consists of songs from Swan Songs, Romantic Wealth and whatever songs I like at the time.

I run a total of twelve miles each time. Six there and six back to different locations so I don't get bored of running to the same place everyday. Sometimes my runs are longer when I have more need to work things out and gather my thoughts and what is left of my sanity. Sometimes my runs are shorter when the weather is bad or I don't feel motivated to run the full twelve miles. There have been a few occasions where I have chosen not to run at all but they are rare.

I slow down to a walking pace as I hit a pedestrian hotspot. There seems to be a lot more business people walking to work today, I wonder if the train broke down or the bus service is running so late they gave up. Suddenly a rough hand grabs me harshly and drags me towards the alley way I just stopped at because there was too many people to walk through.

I get a chance to look at the face of the person who grabbed me. It's Deuce, the former lead singer of the band I am now in. I recognize his face from pictures but until now I have never met him. "Aron." I growl, deciding not to call him Deuce because I will probably end up calling him douche and get killed. "Fuck-boy." he replies. I manage to tear my arm away from his grip. "You're not going anywhere so don't even think about running."he says. "I wasn't going to run, I just didn't want to lose my arm" I spit. God he is annoying.

"So did they tell you why they kicked me out?" he asks using air quotations for "kicked me out." I go silent not answering him. They have told me bits and pieces of it like Jorel said he never showed up to shows he was very lazy and they had to bend over backwards to accommodate his picky needs. But I didn't really want to know as it didn't really concern me. I guess he hates silence so he slaps my cheek. "Speak." he commands.

"No they didn't because I told them I wasn't really interested, I can figure it out for myself" I say. "Okay then Fuck-boy why do you think I was kicked out?" he asks with an evil grin and air quotations. Did I already say he was annoying? "The power got to your head and they were sick of being treated like peasants by you when you became an arrogant brat." I say with irritation in my voice. "That's a load of lies, they were jealous because the girls were screaming my name more than theirs." he says.

I roll my eyes. The cockiness from the guys must of rubbed off on me because I don't normally say stuff like this. I also hate being called Fuck-boy, its so unoriginal. "Of course." I say, my voice now dripping with sarcasm. He refrains from hitting me again because he knows they guys may find out. "Don't forget who control's Los Angeles. Me." he says.

"That's bull the council say Jorel and they other own it." I blurt out. Shit I was not suposed to say that. He knows I am human and he didn't know I knew all about them. "How do you know about the council? Your supposed to be the stupid little human that knows nothing." He asks now curious and slightly angry. "Jorel told me not long after I moved in." I say, a lie but it would be worse if he knew the truth that I have known for years.

"Nevermind. They won't be in control for much longer. Once I return Los Angeles will be mine and unfortunately for you, you will be dead before you see my great victory." he says. Typical villain. Before I get the chance to open my mouth and ask what bullshit are you talking about he stabs my neck with a thick needle and pushes the plunger. Whatever liquid now entering my bloodstream burns. He takes the needle out of my neck once all the stuff is gone and fleas like the pussy he is. He also takes the needle with him meaning if the others can't find out what it is then I'm screwed.

The burn soon goes and I am able to complete the run, a little later than I would of liked to but I couldn't control the situation. "What held you up? You normally tell us if it is a late run." Charlie asks when I finally walk through the front door to see them all sat on the sofas watching the door. "Some tourists wanted pictures and directions, I also got stuck behind some businessmen." I say. Part of it is a lie but I don't want them to know the truth yet. I don't want to worry them or trigger a massive manhunt. 

I have no idea what was in the needle or what effect it is going to have on me but for now the burning sensation I felt in my neck has gone and I feel okay. My neck is a bit tender to touch at the place the needle went in but I should expect that for a few hours as it was roughly stabbed in. Everything seems normal about me at the moment Healthwise.

~two hours later~

The burn from before has returned with a mission. To give me discomfort and to spread to my head. I don't know how long it will be until I feel burning across my body but for now it is in my head and my neck. The burning feels like someone is setting fire to my veins with matches and when it goes away the relight it. A small headache as decided to join the party as well making me feel a bit like crap.

I am currently at the breakfast bar with Matt as I just had some lunch. I let out a groan and decide to turn my arms into a makeshift pillow and lay my head on top. This makes the headache a little bit more bearable. "What's the matter Danny?" Matt asks me quietly. "Head hurts." I whisper. I hear his clothes rustling a little and a a few cupboards opening and closing as quietly as possible. "Danny head up bud." Matt says. In front of me now is a glass of orange juice and a pill. I put the pill in my mouth and wash it down with the drink.

I noticed someone had entered the room while my head was on my arms. "Is everything okay?" Jorel asks worried. "Yeah, I just had a little headache." I tell him spinning round in the bar stool to look at him. "He has just taken one 400 mg ibuprofen tablet." Matt adds. Jorel walks over to me and places his hand on my forehead. "hmm, your a little warm." he comments. He then wraps his arms around me and I relax into the awkward cuddle.

"Jorel, what's that on his neck?" Matt asks. Jorel pulls out of the hug and takes a close look at my neck on the right side after a quick look at the left side. "Just a little cat scratch I think." Jorel says. They then look at me expected the explanation. "Tourist had a not nice parrot." I say. Of course I never saw him but they think I did. However there is a guy that actually brings his parrot on holiday with him. "Ouch, you need to get that cleaned, Johnny is in his room and he will do it for you." Jorel says.

I get up and head towards Johnny's room. He looks busy drawing something. I don't want to disturb him but he already knows I am here and looks up from his sketchpad. "Are you busy? I can come back later." I say, a little nervous. He can be intimidating at times. "No I'm not, what's up Danny-boy?" he asks. " I got attacked by the parrot and Jorel sent me to get my neck cleaned." I tell him. Johnny is silent but pats the bed for me to sit down before getting up to get his first aid kit from the other side of the room.

"Let's have a look." he says looking at the mark on the right side of my neck Matt discovered. He then opens an alcohol wipe from the first aid kit and gently wipes it over the mark on my neck. I let out a small hiss when it makes contact with the mark.

"I'm sorry but it has to be done." Johnny says. "I know, it just stings a bit." I tell him. He carefully goes over the mark until he deems it to be clean. "Well the good news is it is only a little puncture mark probably from the claw that got lucky and got grip." he starts. "There is bad news isn't there" I say while he pauses. "Yes, we don't know if the parrot had any disease that can transfer itself to you through the puncture and it has been a few hours since you got it and not told us." he finishes. He opens another compartment of his kit and gets a small plaster and rips it open and places it over the mark. "I didn't notice it until Matt pointed it out I didn't think the parrot actually harmed me." I say.

He pulls me onto his lap and I snuggle into him a little. These guys have turned me into a little cuddly teddy bear. I don't mind because it is quite relaxing and comforting. "Well we will have to keep an eye on you just to make sure you're okay." he says wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Is he okay now?" Jorel asks when he walks in. I had just started to doze off and the burning had faded a considerable amount."Yeah he is fine Jorel it was just a tiny puncture wound not much to worry about, it has been cleaned and disinfected and covered to protect it." Johnny explains. Now I am starting to think Jorel likes me. "I decide some cuddle time was in order after the nightmares he has had lately."Johnny adds.

Jorel decides to join our cuddle turning it into a human or human and cambion sandwich. They are like the bread keeping the filling from falling out. Okay maybe I have lost my mind if I am comparing us to food. "You're not as warm as before." Jorel comments. "Ibuprofen." I reply, snuggling into the sandwich.

"Sorry to eat the sandwich but the council just showed up." Charlie says making the sandwich fall apart as Jorel gets up. "Okay we are coming now." Jorel says walking towards Charlie who is standing in the doorway. I get off Johnny's lap. I don't know if I am going to be required or not.

Johnny walks to his doorway. He turns to look at me. "Come on Danny. They are probably going to make a request to meet you soon so why not now" he says holding his hand out for me. I follow behind them refusing to take his hand as I am too nervous to get too close to them around the big leaders.

In the living room there are the rest of the band and Asia. Ava must been taking a nap or something and I don't think they want to see her anyway. There are three strangers by the fireplace, who I assume are the council.The first one I see is a tall, muscular man with red hair. I mean red hair not ginger. The second is a tall slender woman with long black hair tied into a tight ponytail. I am not sure if they are friendly people. The last is a shorter slightly chubby man with ginger hair in a sort of quiff. The first man has a haircut which is typical of a young man from around the late 1940*s. That is the only way I can describe it.

They are quick to notice that I have tried to hide behind the boys. I am a new face so I stand out more. "So this is the boy you spoke of." The redhead says when he sees me and I try to hide more. "You forget Hayden he is of age now." the smallest says. "Quit it Elijah he is a boy in our eyes he is still quite young." the woman says. I send Johnny a confused look as I have no idea what they are talking about. "Anastasia, Hayden and Elijah I hate to interrupt you but this is Danny Murillo and right now he is incredibly confused." Johnny says.

I assume they have been around for a while as they are the leaders and they speak with a soft posh tone which one would assume was spoken in earlier times before slang and cuss words were invented and now I have started using it. Johnny also uses it around them and I think the others do to. That will be something that I will get used to in time I guess.

They were facing each other when they were talking but when Johnny mentioned me they all turned to face me making me more nervous. "We are really sorry Danny we aren't used to people who a new to our way of life and our terms." Hayden says. I give them a small smile which lets them know I accept their apology. "When you turn twenty-one you are of age in our laws."Elijah says. "This means that you can legally be changed by the leader of your coven when you chose. We normally don't allow humans to become cambions before that unless special situations arise." Anastasia says. I nod to show I understand now what they are talking about as I am too afraid to talk.

Hayden looks me up and down a couple of times and then tilts his head in confusion as if he was working something out. Something about me seems to be troubling him a lot and I am not sure what it is. The other two don't seem to notice this and neither do the guys and Asia. "Come with me a minute." he tells me. I follow him outside to the back garden where the others can't hear us and I don't think they can use their mind reading abilities.

"I sense a lethal poison is spreading through your veins. Has anything happened recently?" he asks talking to me softly like a caring parent. I can't lie to him, he is the leader of the cambion council and might need to know about my incident with Aron. " Aron dragged me into an alleyway and we had a verbal fight then he injected me with a needle and ran away with it. The others think it was a parrot attack. I have worried them enough recently I had to lie to them so I don't worry them more." I tell him.

He places a hand on my shoulder. "I won't tell them but I think they will learn soon, this will kill you soon. I think you are a very selfless person and that is a good quality but putting your life at risk to stop them worrying them is a dangerous thing to do and you shouldn't make a habit of it. It will be better for them to know as soon as it happens than a few days later when you are lying on the cot clinging to life." he says starting in the soft tone and ending in a scolding parent tone. While he is talking the burning returns and hasn't spread any further. The headache is replaced by a major dizzy spell which makes me nearly fall flat on my face if Hayden hadn't of caught me and helped me get upright.

"I'm sorry." I say quietly. "It's okay little one I know you don't mean to do this. You aren't used to people helping you Jorel told me. he says his tone back to the soft one. He helps me get back to the others and we are greeted by Jorel who wraps his arm around my waist and takes most of my weight. Hayden returns to the others. "He is just dizzy from a test we did." he lies. Jorel takes me to a chair and makes me sit down. " We think Danny will be an amazing addition to the Los Angeles coven."Elijah announces. Anastasia remains silent but smiles.

Soon they say goodbye and leave back to the Los Angeles cambion headquarters. I take some time to think about what Hayden just told me about my fate. I am destined to die by Aron's hand it seems. I will probably have a painful death and the little issues I am having on and off now will get worse, stronger, and more frequent.

"Earth to Danny Murillo." Charlie says loudly breaking me out of my thoughts and making me jump. "You zoned out again Danny." Johnny says when I look at them confused. "Sorry I was just thinking about something." I tell them. "It's okay, care to share what sent you into such deep thoughts?" Jorel asks. I can't tell them yet, I have not come to terms with it myself yet. I shake my head. "Well okay then if you don't want to then we won't force you." Matt says.

"How are you feeling now?" Dylan asks. "Not dizzy anymore." I tell them honestly. "That's good to hear but dude stop zoning out on us. It is a bit freaky."Charlie says ruffling my hair. "It's not my fault, I can't help it." I say fixing my hair. Charlie rolls his eyes at me so I decide to act like at like diva and fake storm out of the room to go to my own.

I love the guys a lot like brothers and Asia like a sister, they have done so much for me lately. They have given me a better job and a better home with protection from scary women. Right now though I need some time alone to try and process everything that has happened in the past 24 hrs.

The council seemed like really nice people. They didn't judge me or show any dislike which is good. I thought that because I am a human and I know bits and pieces about them and what they do they would have been mad at me or Jorel but I guess all the meetings that he went to about me while I was unconscious gave him chance to explain his reasoning. Aron might of left Los Angeles for good now however he has left me dying... Great.

Suddenly a song idea enters my head. I quickly grab my notebook from the table and flip it open to the song "pour me". I have nearly written the song with Johnny's help because they need new songs for their second album. I was missing the part of the song to make it complete and have a decent chance of making on to the album. Now I have the perfect idea in mind.

Pour me

D- Time just seems to go on and on, on and on, and on and on. Life inside a bottle all alone, all alone the bottles gone.

J3T- I'm not just a man with these broken dreams, even I can go to heaven if I part the sea.

D- What's life inside a bottle if it's gone?

J3T- one more song and I'm finally free. I'll meet you here in heaven between the sea. 'Cause I'm not just a man with these broken dreams. that even I can go to heaven if I part the sea so.

I sing my parts out loud to an imaginary tune. Well it is the tune that I hope goes with the song. "you finished pour me?" Johnny asks. I didn't know he had entered or heard me singing it. "Yeah, I just thought of that part now." I tell him after jumping a little. "Sounds amazing, great job." he tells me. I blush slightly. "Thanks." I say. "You're welcome. I came to tell you that dinner is on the table and Ava is desperate to try yours." he says. I chuckle and we both head towards the kitchen. Johnny is a faster walker then me so he is already there.

Halfway down the stairs I get dizzy again. I have no one to help me now so I just stop on the middle of the stairs. The guys no longer need me to be taken with them when they go hunting so they go at anytime. The prefer night still but sometimes go in the day. I wait two minutes before continuing. It has got to be food related and not killer poison. When I enter the kitchen I see Ava reaching for my plate. "Ava you can't steal my food." I tell her. She pouts but soon happily returns to eating her own. I start eating the sweet and sour prawns that have been ordered for me.

Once we are both done eating I wash and dry mine and Ava's dishes. "I'll put them away." Johnny says. I think he knows I am a little short for the cupboard that the plates are stored in. Asia took Ava upstairs for her bath so it is just Johnny and I in the kitchen. "Thanks." I tell him. "No problem.. Danny what really happened today?" He asks me. Oh god am I that much of an open book to him. I have no choice here either I have to tell him about Aron. "I didn't see a tourist I saw Aron. We had a little confrontation and he injected me with poison and now it is going to kill me." I explain, only now do tears start building up.

"Oh Danny why didn't you tell me in the first place?"he asks. "I didn't know what he injected me with until Hayden told me and you guys have done so much for me in the past few months it makes me feel like a burden to tell you these things and I didn't want to worry you." I tell him honestly while the tears start making their way down my face. Johnny wipes my tears before wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. "Shhh Danny, it's okay you're our little brother we will always worry about you. Jorel can make you one of us when you go." he says rubbing my back as well. I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my head into his chest until I calm down.

About ten minutes after I calmed down the burning returns and it has now spread to my chest and is a bit stronger. I now feel light headed and like I could pass out at any point.I need to tell Johnny this now before it gets to late." Johnny I feel like I am going to faint." I tell him. "Do you feel anything else?" he asks. "I feel a burning in my head, neck and chest." I tell him.

Suddenly he picks me up bridal style and carefully carries me to the living room back to the cot that I woke up on three months ago after they saved me. Dylan was watching the TV but as he saw me getting carried in he hovers nearby. "I need a cloth and cold water please Dylan." he orders. Dylan leaves to get the stuff.

Johnny removes my shirt and the plaster before making me lie down on the cot. Dylan returns with a bowl of water and two flannels. Johnny takes one from Dylan as he sets the bowl down. He dips the flannel into the water and squeezes most of the water out. He folds the flannel and places it on my forehead I shiver a little but it soothes my skin. "Dylan use the other flannel to cool is torso down please." Johnny instructs.

I can barely focus. The burning got slightly more intense than before. Then the cold water soaks into my skin. I let out a content sigh. "You still with us Danny?" Johnny asks me while he quickly re dampens the flannel on my forehead as my built up fever quickly heats the flannel up. "Just about." I manage to say. I let out a small hiss of pain when something touches my neck. It is still really sore to touch. "Sorry" Dylan says.

"Johnny, what's wrong with him?" Jorel ask. "Turns out it Aron that Danny saw not a tourist. Aron injected poison in his neck and now he is dying." Johnny says. Dylan and Jorel gasp. I am surprised they are not angry at me. Dylan finished his attempt to cool my body down and reduce my fever a little. I feel someone running their hands through my hair and it felt relaxing.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Jorel asks me worried. "Aron fled the city after and I hate worrying you." I say. "Hayden told him that it is going to kill him." Johnny adds. "Aron is going to die for the second time real soon." Jorel growls. Now here is the reaction I was expecting. Jorel would get Charlie and Dylan and probably go on a manhunt. I find one of his hands and hold in the strongest grip I could manage.

"I need you here." I tell him. There is a lot of truth behind what I said. Jorel gives me a lot of comfort. I didn't want Jorel to leave because he wouldn't find Aron anytime soon. "Danny's right. He could die at anytime and if you're out hunting Aron there is a high chance of you not finding him and us losing Danny for good." Johnny tells him and Jorel seems to be calm for now.

The burning spreads to my abdomen making me whimper as it become more uncomfortable. "Where now?" Johnny asks me as if he was able to read my mind. I manage to point to my abdomen with my free hand. Dylan hands Johnny the cloth and he gently goes over it with the other cloth. It soothes my skin but doesn't take the burning away completely.

"I don't like this." I manage to say. Jorel offers me a sad smile and resumes running his fingers through my hair. "I know and if there was anyway I could share the pain with you or even take it away then you know I would." he tell me. "I know." I say quietly. Was this his way of admitting his love to me? I doubt it. He has had dates with a nice young cambion girl who's name I don't know.

Charlie and Matt enter the room, I guess Jorel called them using the telepathic communications. They kneel at the foot of the cot."Johnny, how long has he got?" Charlie asks. I guess that they also know everything I have told Johnny. "It is hard to say, Aron has the needle so I can't identify the poison but it could be any time from now and six days from today." he says sadly. The light headed feeling gets worse and before I can tell anyone I black out.

~Jorel p.o.v

Danny only just passed out. I feel extremely guilty for bringing him into this situation and our fight with Aron. I never wanted Danny to die like this where he has no choice over how he goes. But if I left him with Theresa then we would probably be dead by now. "George is there anyway we can ease this?" I ask as he changes the cloth once again as Danny's fever heats the cloth. "I can give him an injection that will end it all as quickly and painlessly as possible but I am not sure if the poison will prevent its effects." George tells me.

I don't leave my spot by Danny's head but I need a minute to think about my options. Danny is slowly dying. I can either let it happen naturally and have to watch him suffer or let Johnny give the injection and it all goes smoothly and painlessly and I can begin the change process. However the injection could fail and Danny will die the horrible way.

Dylan wipes down Danny's torso again. Even in his unconscious state Danny lets out a little whine when Dylan finishes and his fever makes the water evaporate. I put my hand on his forehead allowing Jordan to get a new cloth to see if we can bring his fever down at all. I estimate it to be around 102°F maybe 103°F which is starting to approach dangerous levels. I am surprised his fever has come on so quickly after dinner but if he has poison in his blood then I should be expecting this.

I make my decision. "Try the injection, if it fails then we are just going to have to wait it out." I say. George turns to look at me to see if I mean my answer. "Are you sure? If this works then you will have to begin the change and I don't know if you will both make it." he says. "We will cross that bridge when we get to it. I have been taking a little more essence than normal trips to prepare." I say. "It wasn't that that worries me. We have no way to identify the poison in Danny's blood. We have no idea if it can affect us as well as it will remain in his blood." Johnny points out. I pause he is making good points here.

I have not got time to think this through completely as Danny's life depends on this. "We have to try it at least. I don't think any of us in this room or Asia will want to see Danny suffer. We can get a tiny amount of untainted blood for Jorel to change him, he has enough for three people right now." Matt says. George makes a discontent noise before getting up to get the stuff he needs. He doesn't want to lose anyone in our coven.

I look at Danny's neck to see a little trickle of blue liquid coming from the site. "Jordan, will Airia be able to get this analyzed in time"? I ask. Jordan looks at Danny's neck as well. "I'm not sure but I think if she pulls a few strings she could be able to get it done. Then we can know for sure if it will harm you." He replies. George returns mid conversation.

"I got this so you can collect a sample." He says handing the little vial to me. I catch enough of the liquid in it to make a decent sample for Airia. I seal it without touching the blue stuff and hand it to Jordan. "You know where to go with this." I tell him. He nods and runs off, grabbing his car keys on the way. George recovers the site so no more stuff leaks out which could hurt us.

He prepares a small site on Danny's arm for the injection to go in. This might hopefully work. I don't want him to go the other way. My own death was a torture. I remember the pain of dying when all my organs failed at once. George quickly inserts the needle into Danny's vein and pushes the plunger in. Danny makes a little noise. "It's okay buddy." I tell him running my fingers through his now damp hair.

That should work now and hopefully he will go peacefully. We wait a couple of minutes to see if anything happens. It doesn't seem to be working as Danny should have gone by now. "I guess you were right but there is no harm in trying right?" I say once we are certain it has failed. "Yes Danny shouldn't feel any worse because of that but now we have to do it the hard way." George says rubbing Danny's arm. Dylan texts Jordan to say that it failed but we still need to know what the poison is before he dies.

Jordan replies saying that they are looking at it now and they are testing it out on his blood which he has donated a little bit of. He said Airia will call me with the results and that he is coming back after he stops at our clothes store to get Danny's order put in. We have his clothes size so we can make the special clothes that we have to protect ourselves from the sun so we can be a band.

I can't believe this has happened in the short space of a day. I was not expecting this again. I was hoping that Danny could learn a little more about our ways and things before he died so he wasn't such a lost puppy. We had begun to teach him our ways in between our song writing sessions.He is a fast learner I will give him that.

~summary of the next few days by Jorel

Danny's condition remained the same the second day as it the on the first day when we learned he was dying. His symptoms mostly consisted of the following:

Fever of 103°F

Fevered nightmares

long periods of unconsciousness

confusion

nausea

vomiting

you get an idea. It wasn't good. He has times where he struggled to recognize who we were and thought we were there to hurt him. It took us a few hours to get him to calm down and know that we were here to help him not hurt him.

The third day was the same as the second but we saw a bit of a deterioration in his condition. He was getting sicker and only managed to stay awake for 10 minutes at a time. Ava now saw her uncle like this and tried to keep him calm after a nightmare and it worked. She plays nearby to his cot and sometimes gives him her stuffed animal to keep him company.

On the fourth day he died. He started off bad that morning and it continued until he painfully passed in my arms. He was crying in pain for most of it so I cuddled him to try and bring him some comfort in his final hours. It worked for little bits at a time but then the pain got worse as all his systems started shutting down. He managed to stay awake right to the end and that day.

I felt like he should have been unconscious all day as he was the three days leading up to it but he wasn't. I would be lying if I said that we didn't cry for a moment when he passed. Airia gave us the results of the tests she did and the poison that killed Danny doesn't have any affect on us to it is safe for me to bring him back.

She also told me that Theresa had a child a couple of weeks ago. They did DNA tests on the little girl that she gave birth to and it is Danny's little one. She said that unfortunately Theresa has the baby so Danny can't see her when he gets better but they said that once the child who they have named Scarlett Murillo is three months old she will be placed in joint custody of Danny and Theresa's current partner. This is good news and I told Danny that he has a little girl that looks exactly like him but I am unsure if he will remember this or think it is a fever delirium of some sort.

I'm not sure how he is going to react to the change. It involves pain a bit like his death. I know that Danny is a strong guy who doesn't let many things bother him for too long before he is back to this bright bubbly personality we have now seen from him.

I will remember the moment he cried my name out as the pain started to get worse. His voice similar to a small child who was scared. I immediately was at his side saying soothing words and stroking his hair to try and get the tears to stop. It didn't work so I carefully lifted him into my arms and gently rocked him in the rocking chair which had been moved into the living room.I refrained from using words like it is going to be okay because we both knew that the end result was death. This will be in my memories for as long as I live.

I have started the change now. The blood transfer was successful and he came back. He didn't wake up for a few hours but it was okay. He was a little childlike when he woke up but some people are when the change is about to begin. It mostly depends on your background and childhood. Considering Danny and his brothers lost their parents when he was five gave for a pretty rough childhood and the abuse he suffered for seven months prior to our intervention also makes it likely for him to act this way.

I spent most of the four day change period with Danny on the rocking chair. It seems to be our favorite spot at the moment. Just sitting there like the old man I should be with a young child like twenty one year old man just spending hours gently rocking back and forth to keep him calm. It does send him to sleep occasionally so I quietly watch a television show or a movie that they put on.

~present day J.p.ov~ Day 4 of change.

Danny is currently sitting on my lap as we both watch the sunrise. The rocking chair is such a good relaxation tool for us. I forgot how much family life can be stressful. Ava is amazing and so well behaved and Danny is good too. We haven't had humans in our coven for so long it just takes a bit of time to get used to it.

"It's okay Danny you have been so amazing putting up with everything that has happened so far this week." I tell him as he starts whimpering again. I start the slow rocking movement that calms him down. The whimpers have become more frequent which tells me that the process is going to end soon. It started to work but it soon fails as he is still whimpering.

Danny gets a bit tense in my arms and I know that the change is at its end. I stop rocking as I feel it won't help him right now. "Jorel." he says quietly. I rub his arm gently. "I'm still here Danny the change is almost over I promise." I tell him. He goes limp for a second and then is back to some form of normality. He seems more aware now than he was before and is just looking around adjusting.

"Hey Danny you did it, how do you feel now?" I ask him letting him go to see what he does and how he reacts. He stays on my lap, and looks up at me his milk chocolate eyes staring into mine with such a brighter light inside. "A lot better than I have the past few days." he says, his cheeks suddenly going red.I chuckle, little Danny is embarrassed about something. "What you blushing for?" I ask. He hides his face in my chest. "I'm not blushing." he mumbles.

I have never ever seen this side of Danny before. I think I like it. It is good teasing material for Funny Man though. Anything that guy can tease someone for he will do it until it gets old. I know Danny likes me back, we have gained a strong bond over the past few months. I felt a little spark when I started the change process and I don't think that is ever gonna leave.

I have had more time to grow fond for Danny. I was the first person he opened up with Johnny coming in close second and surprisingly Charlie coming in third. Who knew that Charlie Scene can be sympathetic to people. It took Danny a few days to even say hello to Asia but once we explained everything to her she completely understood his strange shy behavior he showed.

He trusted Airia as she helped save his life so when she came to check on him he was okay with her. I swear that girl is looking less like her brother as she grows up. He has a baby face and she has a more mature face. She has been turned about a month or so ago with her brothers permission and guidence and she is amazingly calm about it.

Arina, Aron's younger sister is a different story. She could practically be a one hundred year old cambion because of the amount of things she has been taught about us. Aron has no idea how much trouble that could get him or even us in as it breaks the rules that we have been so strictly taught by Hayden himself. If they know a certain amount of stuff about our race and they are human then they should be either changed or killed.

I let Danny have a few minutes to get himself together and to feel comfortable with this new change. "Is it done?" George asks. "Yeah he just got a little cuddly." I reply with a little smile. George chuckles like I did. "Is it scary being like this?" he asks Danny. "A little bit but I think I can get used to it soon." Danny says looking at George with a shy smile.

I will need to inform Hayden, Elijah and Anastasia that Danny is now a cambion and he will need training. I have no idea what type he is going to be but all signs I have seen so far indicate that he could be a siren/ sandman. I did say when Aron first left that I wasn't going to have another sandman in my coven as I wasn't sure about their loyalty and how they would behave but Danny is the complete opposite of Aron so I am not worried about him trying to make Los Angeles sleep forever like Aron planned for several months. Danny also won't skip shows or make us bend over backwards.

"Shall we try letting him get essence for himself today"? George asks me. "I suppose we could try later on today, Danny seems to be amazing at adapting." I reply. We knew Danny was still on my lap we want him to get used to compliments as well. He hides his face in my chest again as he blushes. "Aww Danny, are you blushing again?" I ask him. "No." he mumbles and this time tries to hide his face even deeper into my chest. "Little Danny can't take a compliment?" George says out loud. I chuckle as Danny reacts like the shy person he is.

"Okay, we should stop teasing him now I don't think he can hide himself anymore." I say after we laugh for a few minutes at Danny's expense. "Thank you." Danny says finally lifting his head up to look at the two of us. His cheeks have a slight red tint but once he calms down it should go. Today we have to go and pick up Danny's new clothes from the shop. Well it is mostly all Danny's clothes he already owns and a few new things that have been made for him. They have been altered to protect him from the sun.

Cambions to tend to suffer a bit in the sun depending on what type you are. My skin blisters and burns and if I stay in the sun for too long I could die. Matt can easily wander around in the daylight and it won't affect him at all. Jordan gets a bit lethargic at first and then it will start to burn. George is similar to me and we don't get lethargic. Danny and Dylan will only get lethargic. Once we are in shaded areas we are okay. This is a side effect of being demonic beings that live forever. There has to be a downside to it, it is a bit like when humans sunbathe too much and they burn.

Around two hours later Asia brings Ava down for her breakfast and the others must be sleeping still as they didn't get back until five am. "Morning Ava, Morning Asia." I say from my seat. Asia turns with Ava in her arms and smiles seeing Danny looking at them. "Morning Jorel, morning Danny." She says. Ava's eyes light up as she sees her uncle Danny. "Uncle Danny, Uncle Jay." She shouts smiling.

We let them get on with their breakfast things. It will be a bit weird for Danny not to be joining them but we don't need to eat as often as we used to. He will join them at the table soon but for now as he is so new he will be sick if he attempts to eat food. Ava seems to be desperate to hug Danny and as soon as she is lifted out of her high chair she runs over to us.

I lift Danny from my lap and switch so he is sitting on his own on the chair and I am now standing to one side. "Hello Ava." he says smiling as Ava makes grabby hands for him. He complies and lifts her onto his lap. They snuggle for a few minutes. "Uncle Danny better?" Ava asks. "Yeah Uncle Danny is a lot better now." He replies. She smiles and hugs him tightly.

I bring down some of my clothes for Danny to wear to go out until we get his back. "These will help you with the sun." George explains as he looks unsure at my clothes. "All your clothes are at the store we are going to so you have to wear these until we get them back." I add. "Okay." he says and gets changed. I picked my clothes as I thought I was the closest to Danny's size so they wouldn't be massive on him. it turns out I was wrong. He looked like a little kid who had borrowed his older brothers clothes. They were huge on him. I forgot that Danny is a bit shorter than I am .

Dylan holds his laughter as he enters the living room to see Danny in my clothes. "Don't you dare. I am getting my own clothes back soon." Danny says. "I thought they would fit better on him to be honest." I admit to them. "You forgot Danny is shorter than you." Dylan says. "Yeah but if we were the same size then they would have fitted better." Danny says looking annoyed at Dylan.

Danny gets up on unsteady feet. He takes a little step and we stand ready to catch him if he falls flat on his face. Cambions are a lot faster than humans are so Danny could have some issues with getting used to speed and might fall over a few times. Danny takes another step which is a little more confident than the last and he continues until he reaches me.

He smiles at me feeling proud of himself. "Good job dude." Jordan says grinning, he knows how difficult walking would be for a new cambion. He fell flat on his face the first time. "You only say that because he didn't fall flat on his face like you did." Dylan says. Danny chuckles and doesn't comment.

Soon I decide to take Danny to the shop. The shop is called Gothic Empire. It has a normal gothic clothes store in the front and in the back is where the cambions go to get their orders. It is in downtown Los Angeles and cambions from all over the world tend to shop here online or come and visit.

Danny is a little awestruck when he sees the shop. It is quite a large shop and looks awesome. "come on Danny let's go inside." I tell him and lead him into the shop. Inside is full of all the gothic stuff and a black curtain leads to where we shall be going in a few minutes. I walk up to the cashier with Danny following behind me keeping close.

"Hello Jorel, what can we help you with today?" the lovely human cashier asks me. His name is Mark and he is a nice guy who has been working here for the last twenty years and has only seen me a handful of times and doesn't question why I don't look like I have aged at all. "Hello Mark, we have come to see Michael if he is around." I reply.

Mark looks behind me to see Danny looking around but remaining by my side. "Who is this then?" he asks pointing to Danny. Danny turns around to see Mark looking at him. "His name is Danny and he is with me, we put in an order for Danny a few days ago." I say wrapping my arm around Danny's shoulder. he does look a little strange in my clothes but he should look better once we see Michael.

Michael is a nightmare like George and has owned this shop for the last three hundred years. He has really good hearing and hates it when his human employees are rude to his cambion customers. I have been friends with Michael for as long as I have been a cambion and he showed me how to turn people and helps me out whenever I need him.

"Mark are you being rude to Jorel and his young friend?" Michael asks appearing from the back. "It's okay Michael. I haven't brought any new people for a while and Danny-boy doesn't talk." I reply. I told Danny that for now when we meet new people he can act how he feels like he should act and I will cover for him. Right now he doesn't want to talk.

"Come this way gentlemen." Michael says motioning for us to follow him. I gently take Danny's hand in mine and lead him to the back.I did this as I felt Danny was beginning to send me signs he was getting a little distressed. Maybe it is too early and we are pushing him too far. He has been through so much lately and I feel like doing this isn't helping much.

"Welcome Danny, as you guessed my name is Michael and I own this shop. I also heard that you are a brand new cambion and have come to get your clothes that we modified?" Michael says to Danny making sure he talks slower than his normal fast past way and he doesn't scare Danny. Danny nods and tries to hide behind me.

He is still acting a little childlike but we all understand why. Many new cambions act this way so Danny isn't on his own. It is a sort of de stress option that naturally happens if they have a stressful death. Like Danny was killed by the former front man of our band through one of the more painful methods and he would have been scared because he wouldn't have known what was happening to his body.

"It's okay Danny, Michael won't hurt you." I tell Danny. I turn around and hug him gently. "Was the ordeal as tough as Jordan briefly explained?" Michael asks me. "Yeah it was really tough, why didn't I kill Aron when I had the chance?" I say, finally voicing my thoughts out loud. "Because Danny needed your help more and I doubt you would really kill him." Michael says.

Michael decides that he is going to look at Danny. "Jorel did you dress him in George's clothes?" Michael asks. "No, I thought my clothes would be his size but nope." I say. "Come on Danny, I will let you get changed into your own clothes now." Michael said reaching out for Danny's hand. I am a bit worried about this bit. I am not allowed to go with Danny for this.

Danny looks to me for reassurance. "I can't come with you bud but I will be right here." I tell him. He takes Michael's hand reluctantly and is lead into one of the fitting rooms where Michael checks if the clothes he has made for Danny fit okay and to give him his clothes back.

When he comes out I can't help but grin. He has had a haircut, basically it the same as before only shorter. He is wearing a loose black t-shirt with the dove and grenade symbol on. He is also wearing black tight skinny jeans and awesome converse. He has two bags of clothes. Mine the he was wearing and his.

"Thanks Michael. How much do I owe you?"I ask when Danny walks back to me. "Nothing, Jorel you have helped me get business so you get freebies. That and Danny is adorable." Michael tells me. I chuckle and wrap my arm around Danny so he doesn't try and hide. "See you soon." I tell Michael.

We walk out to the street and back to my car. Mission Accomplished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, this is the next chapter. I have written a few storylines which will go up probably when this has like over 30 chapters as timeline wise it doesn't really fit in right now. I am still aiming to write my stories more often and I'm trying really hard to do it.
> 
> I am adding my best friend/sister Jess into this story as I needed a couple more characters for the plot later on and she is the best person for it.

Danny p.o.v

I woke up from the change yesterday. I felt the same as I did when I was human before I died yet everything was a bit clearer. I would compare it to when the sparkly vampires changed for the first time, but it is not the same. My veins no longer felt like someone was setting them on fire, the burning feeling in my chest, head and neck disappeared too. Jorel, I noticed had never left my side, he was always there to comfort me. Every time I managed to come round for a little while he would talk to me, tell me how good I was doing and that it would be fine soon.

We went to the shop to get my clothes back from the amazing guy who modifies them for any cambion so they can walk in the sun without the effects. He was so nice and calm, he treated me in a way I was not expecting. He also gave me a little hair trim which I thanked him for. When we got back home we didn't do much because they didn't want to push me too far as I had had some stressful stuff happen to me over the past few days. That and I took a nap not long after I got home.

I have seen them "hunt" before, that one time after I woke up from the other time I spent most of a week unconscious. I never really knew what they did exactly, they just kinda stood there and half an hour to an hour later they are done on a good day. Today is my turn to learn, Jorel is going to take us all "hunting" later on and then tomorrow he wants to know exactly which cambion type I am.

I could be a boogeyman, capable of releasing merry hell on anyone when trained. Boogeymen can manipulate shadows and hide in them and teleport within them. They can also transform into the scariest looking demon when angered. Then there is the nightmare, they use tricks of the mind to manipulate victims and also their nightmares. When they are angered they turn into the person's worst nightmare. Pretty scary, Bumps are not the well-known cambions, but from what I know about Matt is that they can silence people and manipulate the earth.

There is a pattern, all cambions manipulate something. The Incubus/Succubus are masters of the manipulation of people. They are a bit strange compared with the other types as their main power as it were, is to make people have sex with them. They can also make a person suffer sleep paralysis, however, this is rare as many of these cambion types rarely get that power. Imps on the other hand, are master pranksters and if you ever meet one of these guys then you might want to watch your back.

Then there is the type that has been said to be vital to all the types' survival, the siren or sandman though many prefer the term siren as sandman makes you think of someone made of sand. In Greek mythology, there are known as beautiful women who lured people onto their island with their beauty and voices and then you would never see those people again. In the more modern times, the sirens are similar in the way that they use their vocals as a power, but you can be either man or woman and they mainly put people to sleep.

From what Jorel has observed of me and when he has asked me to sing for him in the past, he believes I am going to be a siren. The usual way to know before is if the human sings and it sounds like an angel to demon ears. Let's face it anyone with can sing like an angel with talent, but the demon's don't really pick it up with their hearing. With me, Jorel could hear me sounding like an angel and so could the others.

"Hey, Danny," Jordon says I walk out onto the balcony which is linked to his bedroom. "Hey, Jordon," I reply. I walk up to him and hug him. He hugs me back. "Cuddly again little bear?" he asks me. I get a little bit embarrassed because I am never usually this cuddly, but lately I have been. "Yeah, Jorel said I would be," I tell him.

"Don't get embarrassed by it, I like it. We are still hunting tonight, by the way," he says. I smile and nod. "That sounds like a good plan. I need to learn." I tell him. He wraps both his arms around my waist and lifts me up a little. It is still easy for them to lift me as I am still really light and they are stronger than I am until later on tonight.

Like vampires, cambions are stronger when they a new-born or newly created. They are still a few things that make us different from each other. Cambions have more than two types. Also, cambions are childlike when they are new. It is said to be because when, you completed the change your mind is temporarily reset and the time it takes to get it back to normal and for the person to feel more like themselves depends on the background of the person and how they died.

I am a bit more childlike than the others were when they were newborns. My background is full of losing the closest people to me, my family and the feeling of being abandoned as the foster or adoptive parents hated how quiet I was and that I shied away from them so they always gave me back to the centers within a month or two. My death was also not one of the nicer ways to go.

Jorel has told the others to help me when they feel like I need it. He also said embrace and encourage the childlike side of me. He said that it will help me keep some of my innocence. Cambions are so easily corrupted and their hearts can become darker with the flick of a switch. This is probably what happened to Deuce. Once you become corrupted, there is no going back.

Jordon decides he wants to carry me all the way to the living room. I can't hear what they are thinking yet, but I am guessing it is about me. They have a feeling I am going to be weak because I need the essence and I would have had it by now. Once I get my first "hunt" out of the way, then I'll be able to communicate to the others with my thoughts. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Jorel asks me. Jordon puts me down and I try to get balance, but I suddenly feel weaker than before and I fall. The guys try and catch me, but I hit the floor.

"Weak," I tell them. Jorel helps me to my feet. I hold onto his arms and once again try and get my balance back, but I don't think I can. "I can see that. Don't worry Dan, we will be hunting soon. Just have to wait a little longer." He says. It is currently five pm, we won't go hunting until midnight to our usual location. Midnight is usually the best time to go as our targets will be sleeping and the ladies that check never check at midnight for at least 5 hours so we will have plenty of time.

Jorel makes me let go of his arms and he makes sure I don't fall down again. "Maybe Danny should sit down until we are nearly ready to leave. Ideally the change wouldn't have lasted as long and he would be stronger, but that's the way the cookie crumbled." George says.

Jorel helps me to the chair in the living room that you can't help but sink into it. I think I like this chair the most. It is so relaxing and as I don't have to support myself as much, I feel a little stronger. So far I haven't been able to eat human food or drink anything. I tried last night as I was weak then, but I threw up not long after, Matt stayed with me and made sure I was okay.

"Maybe we can try a little bit of water now, hopefully, it won't come back up." George says after giving me a quick once-over to make sure I am okay and I didn't hurt myself when I fell over. Matt gives him an uneasy look but goes into the kitchen to get some water. He then returns with the small glass full of water. He gives it to Jorel who is standing right next to me. "Are you sure, after what happened last night?" I ask.

Jorel rubs my back. "I'm sure you'll be fine, you need a little more energy before we go and this should help," Jorel says. I am still not sure, but with Jorel's help I drink it anyway. It doesn't feel as bad as it did yesterday, but I still take it easy as my stomach will be weaker than usual. I know there are two options for us to get the essence. The first is to drink blood either from a blood bag or straight from the human vein. This method is more useful for an emergency top-up as you would need a lot of blood to get the amount of essence to keep you alive. The second is where we spiritually draw the essence from the people when they sleep. This is more effective as you get the pure essence which makes us stronger than if we survived of blood. We also need it less frequently than if we were on a blood diet.

They have a plastic bucket nearby in case I still can't handle it. I should be okay, though, my body needs the energy to stay conscious until later on tonight when we go hunting. I don't feel sick at the moment and I hope it stays that way. I will have to get up out of my comfy seat soon as I will need to get changed into the hunting outfit. Well, I am not forced into wearing a jumper and track pants, but it has been the routine for as long as those two items of clothing have been around so I am going to embrace it. We also go to bed for a couple of hours after so they kind of act as pajamas. 

George is teaching me a lot about what cambions are and their history. They told Hayden it would be easier for me and them if I was taught by my coven rather than being stuck in a classroom and learning everything. I know a lot already as Jorel has been teaching me a lot over the past few years I have known him. Hayden, Elijah, and Anastasia had mixed reactions to my amount of knowledge considering I was still human when I learned most of the things I know now. They are okay with it now as has made it easier for the guys to teach me.

Jorel has hardly left my side for the entire week. I know it has been done with the others when they turned, but part of me feels like he cares a bit more and that he is in love with me like I am starting to be with him. A major part of me doubts this. Who would want to go out with someone like me? Why would anyone be interested in me? I am not boyfriend material and I never will be.

The flinching and jumping have gotten better, but it still happens every so often. Whenever someone I don't really know touches me without warning is where it tends to happen most and sometimes when the guys have been quiet for a while then they will touch me. I am trying to restrain myself and make myself stop it wherever possible. I have no needs to be this way, the guys won't let anyone hurt me again.

"Do you feel okay now Danny?" Jordon asks me. Everyone turns to look at me. "I'm still a little dizzy, but I don't think I'm going to be sick," I tell them. I don't lie to them anymore. It got me nowhere good with them in the past and it won't help me now. The first lie I told them lead to my death, I'm not going to make the same mistake anytime soon. I hated my death.

"That's good, better than last night anyway," Matt says. Jorel picks up the glass from the coaster on the table. He storms off to the kitchen. I think he is a little upset if not angry. "Is Jorel okay?" I ask once I am sure he can't hear me. "Not really, he got angry when he was not told until this morning that you were ill last night," Dylan says. I look at each of them, to confirm what Dylan had told me. They all nodded, so it was true.

I manage to get myself standing. I feel a little bit dizzy, but I manage to keep upright and I feel like I am more able than earlier. "And where do you think you're going?" George asks me, his hand is on my chest like he is going to push me back down on the chair. I push his hand away, an action he doesn't like, but he doesn't put his hand back even though he can easily push me back down. "To the kitchen, I don't want Jorel to get so angry that he transforms," I tell them.

I walk into the kitchen without any problems. The guys try and stop me, but I ignore them, I feel fine and I think I can calm him down. Jorel is obviously far from fine. He is really angry, I can tell from his body language as I enter the kitchen. He is tensed up and "breathing heavily." There is some blood and shattered glass everywhere. I manage to avoid stepping on the glass or slipping and make my way to stand in front of him.

"Jorel, what happened?" I ask, placing my hand on his arm. I look into his eyes, seeing only rage in the brown eyes. I remain calm and collected not showing any fear in front of him that could make it worse. He looks at me still breathing heavily, but once he realizes it is me he starts calming down. I see his right hand has shards of glass sticking out of it. "I got so angry and it... Smashed in my hand," he tells me. I let go of him and grab the first aid kit and hop onto the counter.

I open the kit and get the tweezers out. I hold one hand out for him, "Let me help you." I tell him. He puts his hand on mine and I hold it in a gentle grip. I use the tweezers to get the shards out of his hand. He is lucky that they're not deep enough to require stitches. He winces when I take the larger shards out. I keep apologizing, I don't like hurting people, and it's probably the reason why I let myself get hurt so easily. I just let them do it. "Don't say sorry Danny, it's not your fault it hurts," Jorel tells me.

I grab the antiseptic wipes and clean the cuts that litter his hand. "I know, but I don't like to cause pain even if it is indirect," I tell him while I'm cleaning. I then get some gauze and a bandage and put them on his hand, over the injuries. "That's why you're the innocent one," Jorel says with a little smile. He is a lot calmer than before, but I can tell he is still angry and not completely calm.

I put everything down and just like I did when I was still human I put my hand on his cheek. It seems to still have the same calming effects as it did before. I don't take it away until I am sure that he has now calmed down and isn't going to be angry anytime soon. I hop down off the counter and hug him as an extra calming measure. He hugs me back and ruffles my hair with his good hand, something I am not fond of yet.

"Thanks for sorting my hand out and calming me down Danny. I got so angry that the guys didn't tell me that you got sick and had a fever last night," he explains. I clean the floor off the blood and glass. I didn't know I had a fever last night, but if I was sick once again, then I guess my memory could be a bit hazy. "I know, they didn't want you to get really stressed out after the meeting last night so they chose not to tell you," I tell him.

"I could have looked after you last night, though, the meeting was not that bad," He says, lifting me into his arms for another hug. I wrap my arms and legs around him. "Maybe you needed a night off. Think about it, you have been taking care of me twenty-four seven since Aron attacked me, staying up all day and night with me taking care of my every need and neglecting your own a little. They wanted you to have a night off and rest." I tell him, resting my head on his shoulder. "I suppose that's fair, but I wish that they had told me that," he says.

"We would have, but we had taken care of Danny by then and he managed to fall asleep, so we didn't think it was something to tell you then," George says. Even though George isn't the leader of the Undead coven he is always the voice of reason whenever Jorel loses his mind which has been a few times lately. "Okay, but next time let me know anyway," Jorel says. George nods in confirmation.

I let go of Jorel and he puts me down, I think I might get ready now and then relax for the rest of the seven or so hours we have until we go hunting. I head towards my room, the place in the house that is my own personal space but I have only been in it once or twice before. I get my sweatshirt and sweatpants.

I walk into my en-suite bathroom and decide now is the best time for a shower. I take off the clothes that I have been wearing since yesterday and dump them into the laundry basket Jordon put into my bathroom. I turn the water on and let it heat up a little bit. Then I hop into the shower and wash.

Once I am done I can hear people arguing outside of my room. I forgot to get the clean clothes that I left on top of my drawers. Crap, I don't know if they are in my room or not, my hearing isn't that well-tuned yet. I have to take the risk or else I will be only wearing a towel for the rest of the day which is not good. I walk out of the bathroom and there is no one in my room, there are just outside my door arguing about Jordon's sister and someone who might have found out what we are, I think.

I quickly got changed and started drying my hair. "But we can't have the whole world know about who we are Jordon, who knows what she might say," Jorel says angrily. "Jessica is not like other humans Jorel I know Airia will make her silent about it," Jordon says just as angry. So I know Airia is Jordon's little sister who turned about a month or so before I did. Jessica must be a friend or something. I decide not to butt in on this conversation as it would be rude and pointless.

I briefly walk back into the bathroom to put my towel in the basket. There isn't a lot of washing in there as I haven't been changing my clothes as often because I seem to have spent most of my time while I have been in the house unconscious. I hope to God I am not going to spend my whole time here unconscious as it really is not a good thing.

I don't hear them fighting anymore so they have either gone to another part of the house or they have stopped talking about it. "Make Airia bring her over tomorrow after we find out what type Danny is," Jorel says. Okay so they haven't completely stopped talking about it but they aren't so pissed off. "Okay, I'll call her later and say we are having a dinner and we are inviting them over," Jordon says.

I hear their footsteps leave and go other places. Did they need to fight outside of my room? Was there any part of that little spat I was supposed to know about. I know I was one of Jorel's human friends who would have had to have been turned anyway because Jorel told me about them, but it could serve as a warning for me not to tell any of my friends about my new condition.

Before I died I texted the guys of Lorene Drive and told them there was no chance of me returning to make music with them anytime soon. I wasn't happy with the lack of fame or the touring schedule. They were understanding and said that they felt the same and they told the record label that we are now on hiatus. I also told them Hollywood Undead wanted me to have a more permanent role with them.

I don't know if I will ever be able to see them again. I hope so but with our current circumstances I don't think it will be anytime within the next few years at least. I won't tell them what I am no matter what happens. I don't want to burden Jorel with more people than he has to manage already. I don't want to break the rules either.

I head back downstairs the whole Jay breaking a glass and me helping him and then having a shower wasted about an hour of the seven hours of waiting we have. I am not sure what we are going to do for seven hours. I might take a little nap for a couple of hours. Normally we wouldn't be waiting around like this but they don't want to push me too far right now. By tomorrow, we should be back to some form of normality.

"Hey, Danny, I see you're ready already," Matt says when he see me, all eyes are one me once again. "Yeah, well I needed a shower and I might go and rest up for later so I planned ahead and changed into this. I might sleep for the six hours we have to wait." I tell them. "Good thinking Danny, we might watch a couple of films but if you want to sleep then that's okay," Jordon says.

"What films were you thinking of?" I ask I might stay with them if I am into the films. Or I might stay and end up sleeping anyway. "A few of the old horror films," Dylan says. Uh oh, I know I hate horror films so this is something I won't enjoy. "Uh, I think I'll pass, I don't really like horror films," I tell them. "Aww, little Danny gets too scared." Jordon teases, Dylan is tempted to join, but one look from Jorel changes his mind. "Jordon doesn't say things like that, it's okay Danny you don't have to stay at watch them if you don't like them," Jorel says.

"Ow," Jordon says as George whacks the back of his head. "Don't be so nasty to Danny, not everyone likes horror films," George says. I give them a little wave and head back to my room. I close my blinds and curtains so my room is completely dark. I climb into bed and snuggle under the covers.

~Six Hours later~ George p.o.v

We are all about to go hunting when Jorel noticed that Danny has not been down since he said he might want to sleep for a bit. "George, can you go and get Danny?" Jorel says through our telepathic communications. "Yeah, if he is still asleep I'll wake him up," I say back.

I walk upstairs to Danny's room and open the door. The first thing I see is Danny fast asleep under the covers. "Danny, wake up we have to go, "I tell him. He wakes up even though he is not that happy with it.

"It is time to go?" He asks me. "Yeah, you have slept for the last six hours, we are leaving soon," I tell the newbie. He sits up and rubs his eyes a bit. "Good sleep?" I ask him, holding out my hand in case he needs some help up. "Yeah thanks," He replies, taking my hand and allowing me to pull him up to his feet. He is still a little sleepy, but I'm sure he will be fine once he is moving around a bit and he has hunted.

"Come on, let's go downstairs before the others leave." I tell him and he follows me downstairs to where the others are patiently waiting for us. "Sorry guys, I was still asleep." he tells them. Jordon hugs him. "It's okay Danny," he tells the younger lad. "So, Danny and George are with me and Jordon is in charge of Matt and Dylan," Jorel says, splitting us evenly and as we are the two oldest members it is important we make sure Danny is taught properly.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go," Matt says. We walk out then quickly part as they go to the orphanage on the other side of town and we go to the nearest. We mainly get our essence from children as they are the most innocent and pure, they won't have seen the things that we have and we will get stronger using their essence instead of someone older. It doesn't hurt the child and they are not killed by it.

"You ready Danny? This is your time to shine." Jorel tells him as we reach a dormitory.

~Danny p.o.v~

"I guess," I reply, I'm nervous, but this is like my initiation into the Cambion world. Once this is over I will be fully transitioned from human to demon. They haven't told me what I need to do yet, but I am sure all will be explained once I enter the room and it is my turn. Jorel slips into the room, like a ninja and double checks that all the children in this room are asleep.

He gives us the all clear and we slip in also like ninjas just as the old lady walks past. We get tense and slowly and quietly close the door. Jorel takes me into the shadows once again and covers me, George once again finds somewhere to hide. The lady walks in and looks around for anything that shouldn't be there. She finds George and I struggle not to gasp. George is still as a statue and doesn't react to the lady.

She pokes him in different places as he remains a statue the entire time. "I knew some of the children were talented, but I never knew they could make realistic waxwork," She mutters. I look up to Jorel, he is nervous too. I don't think this has happened before. She pokes him some more before she is satisfied enough to leave the room. We wait a few minutes before we move.

"That was too close," I whisper as we meet in the middle of the room. "You're telling me, I never want to go through that again," George tells us. Jorel rubs his neck. "Yeah, this place might not be safe enough for us anymore. We will think about trying a new orphanage soon maybe even an adoption center." Jorel says.

They get their feeds done so they can both focus on helping me. I noticed a new sensation that I didn't feel before. It is kind of like how people describe auras, but I can't see anything different. "Can you feel something different?" Jorel asks me, I nod. "Good, I need you to focus on it," He tells me. I focus on the new feeling and it gets a bit stronger.

"Now focus on a child, any child you feel will give you the most strength, then think about that kind of aura boosting you, making you stronger," he explains. It sounds completely absurd, but I follow his instructions. I start feeling stronger than I have ever been as I get the essence and I stop myself when I think I have had enough from the child.

"Very good Danny, for a newborn you have a lot of self-control which is amazing." Jorel says. I grin at the compliment. "You did amazingly well, we are proud now let's get out of here before she comes back. We can't shadow travel anywhere so we have to run." George says. Jorel takes my hand and we dash out of the place as quickly as we can.

We meet up with the others at the halfway point at exactly 3 o'clock in the morning. The others are faster than us and were already there. "So how did it go?" Matt asks. George looks a little traumatized after the old lady touched him. "With Danny, it went amazingly well. He has so much self-control already and that part went off without a hitch." Jorel says. "The old lady walked in just after we got in and found George and poked him," I say.

Matt, Dylan, and Jordon laugh at George's misfortune. "Don't laugh, it's not funny. Our hunting location is compromised." George says. "We have other places we could go, but that is no longer an option for us. She thought he was a waxwork made by one of the teens," Jorel says. "Anyway we should focus on our little superstar. Great job Danny." Jordon says before he picks me up and spins me round.

"Well done Danny, Normally newborns need telling when to stop and don't have the self-control built in," Dylan says. They all hug me and congratulate me on how good I have been. Apparently no cambion they know has the level of self-control I have at two days old. I died four days ago, but you start counting the age once you wake up and the change has been completed.

The change should have taken two days to complete, but I think the poison slowed it down a little. I feel a lot better now than I did before, but I am going to need some more time to adjust to this new life. I nearly fell over when I was running because cambions are a lot faster than humans, one of the reasons why I was on George's back the first time I saw them hunt.

We head home and to our respective rooms before the sun starts rising. I drift back off to sleep.

~the next day~

It is now time to find out which cambion type I am. Also, Airia and her friend are coming over for "dinner" later. Ava has been so happy to see me up and trying to get back to how I was before. She cared about me so much when I was sick. I can remember some of the times I woke up for the ten minutes and seeing her there watching me or having one of her teddies tucked into my arm.

I was sitting on the sofa while Ava was having her breakfast. To find out what type I am, I have to sing in front of Ava and see if she falls asleep or not. She is going to be on the sofa in my arms I think, just so she doesn't hurt herself when she falls asleep. Ava comes running in holding her teddy bear. "Uncle Danny," she says happily. "Hello, Ava," I tell her.

She crawls up on the sofa and snuggles into my side. Jorel is on one of the other sofas in the living room watching us.

I pick her up and hold her gently in my arms. I start singing the Spanish lullaby that I have sung to her before.

Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol,

 

arrorró pedazo de mi corazón.

Este niño lindo se quiere dormir

y el pícaro sueño no quiere venir.

 

Este niño lindo se quiere dormir

cierra los ojitos y los vuelve a abrir.

 

Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol,

arrorró pedazo de mi corazón.

Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol,

 

Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor. 

She was asleep before I finished singing. "You are definitely a siren Danny," Jorel says with a grin. I look at the sleeping tot in my arms. She was peacefully asleep and still holding onto the teddy. "I didn't hurt her did I?" I asked him. He chuckles and so does George. "No, she is fine Danny. It is just a little nap, she will be perfectly fine when she wakes up in an hour." Jorel says.

We decided to prepare dinner for later on. That way we could spend more time with Airia and the mysterious stranger and clear up any issues. The dinner was quite a simple one, but it was a good idea to get all the preparation done now. Jordon walks in. "Airia should be here in an hour," he tells us. "Okay, we should be done with the prep by then," I tell him.

They are making me tear down the walls I have built around myself and it is a good thing, but I don't like how tough it can be as they are really strong and I have been making them for so long. Also, Ava woke up about half an hour after we started just as happy and playful as she had been before.

An hour later I hear the front door open and close. Then Jordon's younger sister Airia walks into the living with someone I'd never seen before following close behind her. This young lady had long ginger hair and if I'm honest she looks very sexy. She was around 5'5 maybe 5'6 which is definitely taller than me. I am around 5'4 which is small compared with the band who are 6' and just below. This new girl is taller than me that's for sure.

"Hey little sis, hey Jess." Jordon greets. Airia hugs her brother and Jess looks around the room, her eyes resting on me. "Who is the new guy?" Jess asks. I feel nervous under her gaze, she seems like the type who is loyal to her friends and will kill any double-crossers. She also looks like she can be easily pissed off.

"Jess, this is Danny. He moved in a few months ago and he is really shy." Airia tells Jess. "Pfft, why are you shy?" she asks me. Oh shit, do I tell her what happened to me recently? "I was abused in the past, it is my nature to be quiet," I tell her. "Ah, shit sorry," Jess says, rubbing the back of her neck slightly.

Then George walks in and Jess gets angry. She storms up to him, not intimidated by the height difference between the two. "Do you want to explain why one of my patients has been seeing your face for the past twenty years of her life and is worried that you are a danger to the children in her care?" she asks. The silence that falls is awkward and tense.

"Jorel, should we tell her I mean she would get changed anyway." George asks in the coven mental chat. "Fine but she is the last one to find out. No one else is getting told who we are." Jorel replies. "Jess, we are demons all of us here. I have been alive for over a hundred years and yes I have seen that old lady a few times." George explains. "For how long?" Jess asks Airia and Jess is beginning to get pissed off. "A few months," Airia tells her friend.

Jess goes pale. "Finally, someone cool," She says. Jordon has to run over to catch Jess as she faints. Jordon carries her over to the sofas and places her down next to me. The cot was being sat on by Dylan, Matt, and Ava at that particular moment so Jordon had no other option.

"I have heard many comments about our kind before, that has to be the weirdest one I have heard so far." Jorel says, this situation now starting to amuse him. I, on the other hand, was starting to feel awkward and nervous. A girl I barely even knew was now lying to my left-hand side.

"Don't be nervous Danny, I have known her nearly all my life. She won't hurt you." Airia tells me, sitting on the floor by my feet. "I know, but I can't get rid of the memories and fears I have so soon. It will take a while." I tell her. She passes me an IPhone 4s, new and barely used.

"I have been asked by Jordon to set up this for you, it has all our numbers in it and I know you don't have a phone." She says handing me the phone. I take it from her with a smile. "Thanks, it will be good for when I feel like going places on my own," I tell her.

"Yeah and we feel like you will be more confident soon once you have had the compulsory training sessions with the council." Jorel says hugging me awkwardly from behind.

"So she has been seeing me for the last 50 years or so?" George asks. I shrug, I was paying attention to the conversation, but it wasn't really interesting. "According to Jess she has. Maybe we are safe there, I'd have to get Jess to ask her soon." Jorel replies. "Maybe I can interview the lady. I will see her tomorrow I think. I'll ask about the man she sees and what she thinks." Airia says.

"That will be good, with the information you get from her we can then decide if we need to change hunting location or not." Matt says. Jess was still pretty out of it, but I noticed she had started to wake up a little bit. I stayed quiet, but I was going to help her out when she does wake up.

"Danny wanna switch?" Dylan asks me. I think he likes her. " Yeah sure," I tell him. I get up and go to the chair which is probably my favorite chair in the whole house. I am so glad I feel a lot better than yesterday. They said I might be weak, but I don't think they were expecting me to be as weak as I was yesterday.

Dylan moves Jess' head into his lap. She starts waking up a little more and is a bit confused as to where she is and what happened. "Jess you fainted," Airia informs her friend. " I wondered why I was on a sofa since I was standing up before," she says. She sees Dylan's face hovering over her and she starts blushing like crazy.

"Oh.... Hi." she says. "Are you using your powers on her?" I ask him through the mind chat. My first time using it to communicate and I hope I got the right person. "Nope, her reaction is completely natural. If I had used my powers on her she would want to go to bed with me now." He replies. "Ahh okay," I say.

"Anyway how long until food is ready?" Airia asks. I look to Jorel for the answer. "About half an hour, Danny won't be joining us for dinner, though, not completely better yet," he answers. They all look at me. "I don't think my stomach can handle food yet after being ill for a week," I say as an explanation. "Fair enough," Airia replies.

I had some food in the hour we were waiting for Jess and Airia to show up and let's just say it didn't agree with me.I can handle water and any other drink but at the moment I should avoid food. The smell of food was starting to affect me in a similar way as well. I will be fine in a few days, though, it is just my body's way of coping with the changes it just went through.

I had already set the table for the evening so I didn't have to go back into the kitchen. Jess' blush has calmed down a little bit, but you knew she had been blushing about Dylan. Even with his demon type he would treat the girl he ended up with long term like she was a goddess walking on the earth.

When the time came for dinner to be eaten I had to stay in the living room while they went into the dining room which was alright by me but I knew some of the others wanted me there. I still hadn't gained a lot of weight back after the last beating. I probably gained around a stone or something out of the three stone I lost.

I curl up a little bit on my chair. Matt has left the TV remote with me so I could choose what I wanted to watch. I settled for watching a film on Netflix.I picked a comedy film and become absorbed in the film. I just about noticed that George had come back briefly and covered me with a blanket.

"Thanks," I mumble, snuggling into the blanket. " no problem Danny enjoy the film." He tells me. He walks back to enjoy the food with the rest of the group.

By the time the film was over, everyone has finished their food and has joined me with the film. They laughed when it was appropriate."Good film choice Danny." Jess comments. I smile at the comment, I'm finally starting to make friends with people. Jess seems like a really nice person and a good friend to have. "Yeah, I didn't know you like this genre," Jordon says.

"Unfortunately, there is a bit about me that you don't know yet." I tell them. Airia hugs me from behind. "Don't worry we won't push you into telling us things about yourself," Dylan says.I awkwardly try and hug Airia back. It is so awkward that she nearly falls over. "Thanks for hugging me back Danny. One step at a time." She says.

I look at the newcomer, maybe I can hug her. I won't force her to hug me if she doesn't want to. We have only just met each other and it would be a bit strange for us to hug so soon."It's time for us to go, we have to work in the morning." Airia says. Airia goes and hugs everyone including me. Jess doesn't hug everyone but surprisingly I am one of the ones she hugs.I hug her back happily. "It was nice to meet you Jess sorry I was shy," I tell her. "It's okay Danny, it was nice to meet you too," She says.

They leave and I get a lot of hair ruffles from the guys. " I'm proud of you Danny. Little steps to get better." George says. I blush and smile a bit. I also fix my hair.

I decide I have enough of talking to the guys and I want to be on my own for a little bit. "I am going to my room for a bit night guys," I tell them. "Wait, I wanna try something," Dylan says. I stop walking out of the room and turn around to face him. He then runs at me like he can tackle me to the floor. Internally I am panicking and I think George knew this as he goes to defend me, but Jorel stops him.

"You can knock him over easily now, you are stronger than him," Jorel tells me. George had also given up on heading to help me out. When it looks like he is about to get me I step to the left sending him flying to the floor. Then he tries again, this time I decide to tackle him back as since I am the stronger one I am more successful and I am now on top of him on the floor.

"I think you failed." I tell him, I am grinning and so is he. "Yeah, but your two days old and stronger. I will get you," he replies with a pout. "I know you will, maybe not anytime soon, though," I tell him.I am still lying on top of Dylan and probably from where they can see me, the others think we might be about to kiss or something. 

I get off him and stand up. "Anyway, I am going to my room now see you later," I tell them. I get the creepy in sync night from at least half of them. I don't know if that is ever going to not weird me out. George remembered that it creeped me out and said it after the others and so did Jorel.

When I get into my room I see a sketchbook lying on the desk which I had never noticed before. There was also a few sets of pencils and pens for drawing with. I glance at the walls and see a few of my own drawings hanging on frames. Why have I not noticed these things before?

I sit at the desk and open the sketchbook and start drawing. I draw the five guys together in one group picture. Then I draw them individually on separate pages. This probably took me an hour to complete the group one then and hour and twenty minutes on the individual ones. I probably won't show the guys as drawing is more of a private hobby that I can let my emotions out in the form of a picture. 

I then decide it is time for me to go to bed. It has been a really long few days and I am honestly exhausted. Have you ever gone through what I just did?? No?? Good, I hope you don't because it was horrible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set a month after the last one which brings the story into 2011....
> 
> Let's go

Jorel's p.o.v

I stand outside the council's main building in New York. It's modern exterior houses some quite interesting medieval interior. Like seriously if the main three ever went on one of those hoarder shows the people running it would be shocked. They have a collectable from every decade they have lived in. Deep within these walls is where the council have been operating since around 1912 maybe even earlier, I am never sure myself.

I walk up to the main reception desk inside the building. Emma has been working here for the last twenty years and fortunately she hasn't asked why I haven't aged at all since I have met her, then again I don't come here often. "Hello Jorel, here to see Hayden?" she asks me. "Yeah, I did arrange this one this time," I say with a chuckle. The last time I was here was kind of an emergency because Aron had left and Danny had joined our lives. She picks up the phone to ring his office, "Hayden, Jorel is here to see you," she says once he picks up the phone. There is a little bit of head nodding from Emma. "Okay I will," She says and puts the phone back down. "He is ready to see you now." She tells me.

I make my way down through various flights of stairs and even an elevator or two to reach him. They have made their home in the basement levels of the building so the top can be used by mortals. The stairs are there to prevent said mortals from coming and discovering us, that would probably mean the deaths of everyone. I don't even need to knock this time as Hayden opens the door for me. "Welcome Jorel, what do you need to tell us," he says, ushering me into the room and closing the door behind me.

Elijah and Anastasia are sitting on their mighty thrones. They also seem interested in what I have to say. The case of Danny has been the most interesting thing they have dealt with for years. They have never met a human quite like him. "I am here to report that four days after your visit in November, Daniel Murillo passed away from the lethal poison injected by Aron and began the change. The change was completed four days later and we learned that he is a siren," I say. Hayden looked a little upset when he learnt of Danny's death but then once he knew Danny is now okay then he is fine. Hayden is the most sensitive bogeyman I have ever met. I hate the way I have to word the official reports but that is the way they expect you to do it if it is to be officially recorded by them.

"You should bring Danny here so he gets the training he needs since you'll be in the public eye a lot soon. I trust he has fed before?" Hayden says, I grin. Brag time. "He has had two successful hunts so far. He also has the highest level of self-control for a new-born that I have ever seen," I say. He has also gotten over most of the childlike behaviour now and he is doing incredibly well.

Hayden and Anastasia are shocked by my announcement. They know few covens will actually take their new-borns out on a hunt and teach them themselves. Most tend to bring the confused, childlike and scared people here and let the council do most of the work. Elijah isn't convinced though. "Really, and he has been this way since the very first hunt he has done?" Elijah asks me. "Yes, I was very surprised myself that at two days old he managed to not go overboard and he knew what was enough, he has also kept it up as well," I tell him honestly.

A lot of new-borns have overfed the first time and have been a bit ill due to the overfeeding. Fortunately, no one in my coven has done this so far, Dylan was quite close to and so was Matt but I told them to stop and they did so I avoided disaster there. George was the second person I turned and Hayden stepped in for training then as I wasn't sure of my authority within the coven and Aron was giving us grief. Hayden also trained Jordon and I. Aron says he was trained by the guy who turned him but I'm not sure if he is telling the truth.

Elijah is still not convinced that I am telling the truth about Danny. Elijah is a nightmare and the most powerful nightmare I know, even more powerful than George. He can look at people's memories as well as their dreams and nightmares. I know George can get to this level one day. He gets off his throne and walks over to me. "Let me see his first hunt then," he says. I allow him to touch my temples and I close my eyes to focus on the memory he wants.

It takes him a few minutes but he finds and views the memory he wants. "This is a very rare case but for Daniel it is true." Elijah says once he is done and he heads back to his throne. "I told you he would be a good addition to the coven," Anastasia says with a smile. Hayden is excited, he likes it when he doesn't have to teach new-borns self-control, he hasn't seen the level Danny has at his age before either. My Danny is full of surprises.

"Bring Daniel here tomorrow and I will make sure he is trained by either myself or the best siren available," Hayden says. I nod and shadow travel home.

Shadow travelling is a bit like teleporting but I use the shadows to get from place to place quickly. This does take a bit of time if, like now for instance I am travelling from one side of America to the other. It isn't as long as a flight there though, it takes me about an hour and a half to get home.

George is waiting for me in the kitchen when I return. "How did it go?" he asks me. "It went very well, Danny has been scheduled for training tomorrow, Hayden will probably take him," I reply. George smiles, "That's good, I am sure Danny will do absolutely fine." He says. Danny walks in, he probably heard his name being mentioned or knows I am back now. "I'm doing what now?" Danny asks us.

"You're getting trained tomorrow by Hayden," I tell the newbie, I refrain from playing with his hair as he doesn't like it but I hug him instead. "Will I be on my own with him?" Danny asks, getting nervous. He has developed an attachment to us and I don't think he wants to be separated from us anytime soon, he is a month old and I don't think he was expecting the training to be so sudden after him being reborn.

"Yeah, but don't worry Hayden is really nice and he will take care of you, you're not leaving forever Danny." George says. Danny grips onto my shirt a little bit and the nerves and some of the childlike behaviour is returning. "Hayden won't allow me in with you, he feels it's better to do it on a one to one basis," I tell him, pulling the now slightly distressed Danny onto my lap.

"Don't worry about it though Danny, remember when you met him and he was really nice to you? He will be just as nice to you then, he will look after you and make sure you're okay," I tell him, rubbing his back in an effort to calm him down. He nuzzles my neck and then rests his head on my shoulder. Poor Danny, maybe I should've waited a little longer before training.

"Uh oh, I didn't think he would react like this, should I cancel?" I tell George through the mental link. I keep rubbing Danny's back in small circles to keep him from a full blown panic attack or something. "No, we know he will be fine, we just need to prepare him as much as we can. This will sound nasty but he needs to do this now while he still has the control and everything, he will need to suck it up this once. We can't keep him wrapped up in cotton wool forever, he needs to learn how to survive in our world before management get on our tail," George says, and he is totally right, I can't keep the precious little bear wrapped up forever, I just didn't expect this amount of fear from him.

George wasn't trying to be nasty with what he told me, I know that. He walks up to us and keeps a hand on Danny's lower back while I'm still rubbing circles a bit higher up. "Danny listen to me okay; we wouldn't do this if we knew you weren't going to cope. Breathe buddy, it's going to be just fine." He tells Danny. I can feel the tiny efforts Danny is making to try and calm down. We don't need to breathe the older we become but when we are as young as Danny is it helps to "breathe" when panicked.

I stop making circles and make Danny turn to face George. My efforts to help were no longer working as he got too panicked. "Danny I need you to look at me now, okay and I need you to take deep breaths with Jorel and I, do you think you can manage that?" George says, making sure he had Danny's full attention. Danny manages a little nod and together we manage to get him completely calm.

He returns to resting his head on my shoulder once he is calm. Dylan had entered the room by now, watching the panic attack unfold. He was concerned like everyone has been over Danny over the past four or five months. He needs people to watch out for him and we fit the bill luckily. "Sorry guys, it was kind of silly of me to act like that," Danny mumbles.

"It wasn't silly Danny, it's natural. You got panicked because of what we told you about tomorrow. You don't really know Hayden and it is understandable that the one on one training with him tomorrow will scare you." I tell him, kissing the top of his head, something I have done before and seems to give him a little smile. I do love this little dude, maybe it is becoming something more than a friendship.

"Don't worry too much about it though Danny, you're a talented baby cambion and you will ace the training," Dylan says, earning chuckles from George and I. Baby cambion, never used that before but then again he is seen as a baby cambion to us. "if you guys say so," Danny says. Here comes the self-doubt always here to screw everything up.

I swear to Hades or Lucifer himself, whoever wants to listen if I ever meet this woman again that has destroyed Danny I will destroy her. She has reduced him to a fragile, broken shell of a bright and bubbly guy. He is always questioning himself, doubting whether or not he is worth it or if he has any good qualities. It is going to take us years to build him back to what he was and it only took her about a month, maybe more or less to break him this badly.

"We know so dude, you will do amazingly well, this we all promise you." Dylan says, messing up Danny's hair. It is getting quite late in the evening now and we should really be in bed. No one needs to go hunting tonight but I will need to take Danny again within the next week because he will be using his powers more for the first time tomorrow. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight Danny?" I ask the youngest member, I figured he was still a bit panicked about tomorrow and there would be no harm in me falling asleep with the youngster in my arms or something.

"yes please jay," Danny says, his voice a little muffled by the fact he had his face pressed into my shoulder. I stand up, holding the smaller guy in my arms. Danny just started yawning as I mentioned staying with him, new cambions still need their sleep while they adjust to the new life.

I take Danny into his room and sit him down on the bed. He gets up to change into sweatpants, then he takes off his shirts and stares at the various scars he has littering his torso, the most recent being the chest surgery scar. "You know I have always admired young people with scars," I tell him, it made him jump a little as it was quiet before I said that but he hugs me.

"why, to me they show that I have been weak," he tells me. "well, they show me that the person who has them has fought a battle and powered through it, to me they show strength and the ability to carry on no matter how shit the hand of cards life has dealt you is," I tell him, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him.

I quickly go into my room to get changed into my pyjamas then dash back into Danny's room before he knows I have been gone for a minute. He had put a t-shirt on and was dozing off on his bed. I join him on the bed and wrap my arms around his waist protectively. He wriggles around so he is facing me and he gets comfy. "you comfy now bud?" I ask him with a chuckle, he is such a cutie. He nods and manages to fall asleep within minutes, an achievement I am proud of considering he struggled so much before.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ next day Danny p.o.v ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

I wake up snuggled deeply into Jorel's chest, he has a strong grip on me and he is still sleeping. Did I really worry him that much when I panicked yesterday?? Oh god, that is not something I want to do. I knew that I was going to go and get trained at some point during the beginning of the year but I didn't know it was going to be this soon. I guess they have had to do it now since I have signed all the contracts and things for Hollywood Undead and we will be in the public eye again soon.

Well I say again but really I haven't been in the public eye at all like they have, Lorene drive was so not know compared with these guys. They must be pros at it by now right? I mean Jorel and George are both over a hundred years old so they could have been famous at other times and the others as well even though they might be younger.

Jorel shifts in his sleep a little and holds me tighter than he did a minute ago. This is NOT helping the crush I seem to have on him. Like seriously Jorel do you have to do this to me? It's not difficult for you to get into my heart and stay there, that kiss on my forehead last night didn't help me either. I'm falling for him, and falling hard but there is always some voice in my head telling me that I am dreaming, one day this is all going to come crashing down around me and I will be powerless to stop it.

"What you thinking about muffin?" Jorel asks me, he had just woken up so he had that oh so sexy morning voice. I nearly jumped but this time I managed to control it. One day I will be strong and I won't be jumping at every sudden noise. "Nothing in particular," I tell him. God dam him and that sexy voice, face, body, agh why does he have to be so sexy??

"Are you sure about that muffin? You seemed pretty distant to be thinking about nothing," he says. He sees right through me, I am like an open book to him, I always have been and I always will be. "Yeah, where did the nickname muffin come from?" I ask him. He shrugs, "I'm not sure, it suits you though, I think it's stuck," he tells me.

He lets me get up and stretch. He relaxes in my bed for a few minutes just watching me stretch my arms a little, "Are you enjoying the little show?" I ask then turn away. Where on earth did that come from?? I'd never say anything like that before now, she never allowed me to do things like that, she was very dominant. Jorel chuckles at my little reaction, "I was actually," he says, getting up and hugging me again.

I managed to keep myself from blushing. He can't know my feelings, heck even I didn't know my own feelings. I don't know what love is anymore, she ruined it in all ways. I hug him back, standing on my tiptoes to reach his neck as I am just a few inches shorter than him. "Do you have any cuts or scratches right now Danny?" he asks me.

I pull away from the hug and quickly check, "I don't think so, why?" I ask him. Jorel's phone pings from my dresser and he goes to get it. "If we are shadow travelling to New York like I did yesterday, you can't have any open or scabbed wounds, shadow travelling with them leads to an infection that not many cambions ever recover from, most die from it." He says, unlocking his phone and checking his messages.

"But it seems Hayden wants us to go to the training center here in LA instead, easier for the both of us," he says putting his phone in his pocket. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and leads me downstairs. "I didn't know there is such thing as training centers," I tell him as we make our way to the kitchen.

"Every major city has one, it is to encourage less people to go to the council leaders with their new-borns to get trained." Jordon says when he heard me. Then why am I being trained by Hayden today. Then as if he was reading my thoughts, "Hayden has a special place in his undead heart for us and requested to train you himself," he adds. I don't dare to look at anyone to see if Jordon was telling the truth because I knew he was.

I didn't want breakfast but they made me eat, they said it would help reduce the amount of essence I lost during the training because we still hadn't figured out if we could go back to the orphanage or not so Jorel wasn't sure when he could take me to get more. He hadn't talked to Hayden about it either. I went upstairs and got ready quickly, I had some time to kill before Jorel took me to the center so I sat in the living room.

Ava has become a such a talented toddler, probably because her father was a cambion long before she was born. She has learned how to walk, talk and run all before she turned 1 which was in June last year. She was happily playing on the floor but when she saw me on my chair she came running over and was trying to climb onto my lap with little success.

I lifted her onto my lap and she grinned. "Morning Ava," I tell her, smiling. "Uncle Danny," she says, still grinning, okay so she hasn't mastered sentences yet but that's okay. She looks at my arms, the tattoos interesting her. I have a wizard of Oz scene on my right forearm and dear god on my fingers. I was never really a strict Christian, the things that happened to me would be frowned upon by them, but I always had a little belief inside.

Ava points to my arm, "Picture?" she asks me. George walks in and we both chuckle. "Yeah uncle Danny has a picture on his arm," George says, picking his daughter up and spinning her. She giggles, and George looks at me. "Time to go dude," he says. I get up and head towards the main hallway to get my shoes on.

"Don't worry Danny like we said yesterday, everything will be just fine," George reminds me through a single mental like between us. "I know, I'll try and keep calm," I reply through the same link. I was still getting used to talking out loud and sending it through mental links. At least they can't read my thoughts or something like that. That would be super privacy invasion and I certainly wouldn't like that.

Jorel was waiting for me by the door. "Who's car are we taking?" he asks me. I thought that he would want to drive me there and take his car but he is giving me a choice. Does that mean I can drive?? "I would suggest mine but you're not insured on it yet and don't you have a bit of time to kill before I can go home?" I ask him. He smiles, "Well, I say we can take your hummer and let you drive, I can shadow travel home and then shadow travel back in time for me to tell you how to get home," he says grabbing my keys and throwing them at me.

"So it IS Danny who owns the hummer truck, sweet man, how'd you afford it?" Matt asks me as he walks past. "Even though my family abandoned me they forgot my parents saved a lot of money during the first five years of mine and my brother's lives to put away as a sort of trust fund. We got the money when we turned 18 and my family had no say in if it happened or not," I explained.

"Aw that's a good plan, your parents sound better than the rest of your family already," Matt says. I glance down at my keys. I now had the hideout/house key and some keyrings on my truck keyring. I got Jorel to get me a picture of my parents with me and that is on there along with some other things that mean a lot to me. There was no denying I was the apple of my parents eyes and I certainly missed them a lot. I wonder if they would be proud of me now, I'm starting to come out of the dark tunnel and into the light and do everything to make them happy even if they aren't here now.

Jorel senses my mood change and brings me into a group hug with Matt. "Aw, dude I'm sorry. I know they aren't here anymore, you must miss them a lot," Matt says once the hug is over. I take another glance at my parent's picture, seeing the smiles on their faces as they hold the baby me, already so happy to have a third boy. "Yeah, it's been hard growing up without them but I know I'm okay now. I may have lost my family but I have gained five brothers, two sisters and a beautiful niece, what more could a guy need?" I say with a smile.

"And you wonder why we call you adorable, come on we got to go," Jorel says wrapping his arm around me and pulling me to the door. We get to the garage and into my truck, it has been cleaned on the outside since I last got the chance to see it. I always grin when I get in it at the moment, this is my pride and joy. I might not have gotten much use out of it yet but I love driving it.

Jorel gives me the instructions to the location and I set off. "So, what you said back there, about us being your family, is it true?" he asks me. I nod, I don't look at him since I am driving. "Yeah, my real family abandoned me at the first hurdle because they were too grief filled to care for such a fragile five-year-old like I was, they always thought it would be easier to give me up than to work through it. You guys saved me from the start, the first hurdle was her and you saved my life and I consider you to be family to me," I tell him, tears falling a little but I wipe them away, I have to be strong now.

I give him a glance and see I moved him so much he had tears and I managed to make him speechless. He kept opening his mouth, to try and say something but he closed it as he couldn't. "Dude, I didn't know, I don't know what to say," he says eventually. I manage my heart warming smile for the first time in a while. "Then say nothing, I didn't say it because until now I had no one else that I could call family, I knew why they left me but I always denied it, I wanted them to love me," I say.

I stop in the parking lot of the training center. "Man they are full of surprises," I say under my breath. The location looked like a typical gym with big glass windows either side of the door so passers-by could watch the work outs. Surely this wasn't the location was it? I turn to Jorel as if to voice my question but he looks just as stumped as I was.

"You're right about surprises Danny, I was trained at home by Hayden back when I was your age. I never knew what the centers looked like. They weren't made until 1954 and by then I didn't need one I was above the age where you need the training offered," he said. So if it is here then how are we going to find Hayden. Is there a desk where we could ask someone? There is only one way to find out.

Jorel gets another ping. "Hayden says show the picture attached to a guy with a red paw tattoo on his cheek, he'll show us the way. It lasts the day so I don't have to worry about getting back collect you," he says reading the text. "Hayden texts? No offence to him but isn't he like as old as Yoda or something?" I ask puzzled. Jorel snorts then cracks up laughing, adding to my confusion.

"Aw man, that has got to be the best thing I have ever heard. Well recently he has had to learn how to text but before he asks the receptionist to do it." Jorel says once he calms down from his little laughing fit. I shake my head, raise one eyebrow and get out of my truck. He quickly gets out in case he thought I was going to lock him in or something.

Once we got inside the building it was relatively easy to find the guy with the red paw. He was standing by the staff entrance. The gym looked like every normal gym you could find here, only the name was cambion fitness. We were definitely in the right location then. Once Jorel showed him the picture which was a red paw with our names and pictures on, he led us to the lower floor of the building.

On the walls there was pictures of all the local council members and then the main three. He walked slow so we had time to look at most of the pictures. There was one that stood out and I had to look twice, Murillo was the surname of the lady whose name was written at the bottom of the frame but we moved on before I could look at the face. Surely it wasn't my mother was it? Maybe there are more than one Murillo families here in LA. I don't know my mom's name so I would never know if it was her or not.

Soon we reached the training room Hayden was in, he was smiling, just like he did when I first met him a month or two ago. "Danny, so training you are here for?" he said, I looked to Jorel and we burst into laughter. Did he know about the conversation we had in the truck? Red paw guy was gone by this point and Hayden was confused.

"My children, what's so funny?" he asks as we manage to collect ourselves and calm down. "Sorry Hayden, it's just we mentioned Yoda before we came here and you greeted us like he would talk," Jorel says, it didn't help much. "Who is this Yoda person, can I meet him?" Hayden asks. I shake my head. "Well Yoda is a character from a series of films called Star Wars, you can't meet him but you would see him if you watched the films," I tell him.

He gets a little notebook and probably writes Star Wars down in it. It must be hard to have to learn all the trends of the times when you're a little out of place. "Anyway, Danny I must say it is great to finally have the chance to get to know you more, you certainly look a lot healthier than you did when we first met," he says, I didn't know how to answer him so I stood awkwardly and smiled a little.

He nodded to Jorel who left the room. Now the nerves and fear kicks in, I know I was alone with him once but the guys were like a minute away, not twenty. I'm scared once again and he immediately notices. I glance around the room, I didn't want to meet his eyes and confirm how afraid I was.

There was a training mat and dummy which was well worn. There was also a desk with a chair and a chalkboard in front of it. Something told me we would be at the desk more than the dummy. From my knowledge on sirens I knew that we don't have any attack based powers, we're more spiritual and mental power based beings. I can feel Hayden's eyes on me as I looked anywhere but where he was standing.

I finally met his eyes and I saw understanding, concern and care. He didn't look at all intimidating like he did the first time. "Don't worry Danny, I am not going to harm you, all I'm here to do is to get to know you and help you control your powers," he says. I walk a little closer to him but I figured from what Jorel has told him about me he knows I take a while to warm up to people. With the guys I knew most of them already so I was comfortable with them. I hardly knew Hayden now.

He walks up to me and takes my hands in his. I tense up but something about him made me relax almost as quickly as I tensed. He leads me to the desk and gestures for me to sit down. This is probably theory based or something similar. He grabs a spare chair from behind the chalkboard and sits on it, making himself a bit relaxed.

"So Jorel tells me you have had a bad childhood and past am I right?" he asks, oh he said he wanted to get to know me. "Yeah, I was abandoned at five after my parents died and my last relationship wasn't good either," I tell him, not wanting to go into any more detail as I am sure Jorel covered all that for me.

We had a simple question and answer session and I felt more comfortable as it went one, they weren't kidding when they said he was nice. Now was the work bit I assume. Hayden got up and grabbed the chalk. "I am going to do a small amount of theory but this is based on the ability to revert back to a human state," he says, I immediately become more interested, so that's how they got me to believe they were human when I met them.

When I first met them, they had heartbeats and breathed like a normal human would as I found out what they were somehow they dropped that act quicker than a bomb. "Yes we can be more like the humans to blend in, avoid being detected. It isn't the only thing we can do," he says after seeing how I reacted. Didn't Jorel say I have a child of my own? Maybe I can meet the child and love them and spend time with them. I could also see my friends and not worry about revealing myself.

He did some diagrams on the chalk board. There were two arms, a coffin, lungs and a heart, an icepack and a blood bag. Obviously none of these made sense to me, well two did but I had no idea how they related to what Hayden was trying to teach me. This did have something to do with the ability he mentioned, it had to, why else would he say it?

"So when you die, a blood change happens usually by the leader of the coven or whichever cambion is there at the time of death, this is done by two small or medium cuts in both the donor and the person receiving the blood." Hayden says circling the arms, ah that's why all the cambions have little dark scars on their arms. That makes sense to me I think, it's kind of like how vampires are made in the vampire diaries, through a form of blood transfer.

"Even though you are dead and now a demon, part of your human self remains within you, granting this unique ability, this is how we have manged to remain undetected for centuries, unlike zombies, witches, lycanthropes and vampires who have all been discovered and so many films and shows have been made about them, thankfully for them no one truly believes they exist," Hayden says, with a little disgust in his voice. So that's kind of like an adaptation of some form? This made the coffin make more sense to me now.

"This ability grants us to have heartbeats and for us to hide our true entity from unsuspecting humans, this does cost the cambion some of their essence though, nothing can come without price nowadays." He says, he looks at me and smiles. He is saying it in a way I can understand it first time. That's mother nature's way of balancing the world. Have supernatural beings but give them limitations. The lungs and heart made more sense now.

"It is very difficult and almost impossible to become ill while a cambion so if you are unlucky and get sick while human you are stuck as a human until you recover. However, you can become injured in either state. If you get a minor injury as human you stay human until you get better, the same goes for cambion. Should you get a life-threating injury you can't recover from, you'd better hope that you're not in a hospital as you get forced back into cambion and you can't turn back to human until a month has passed." He says. Now the icepack made sense, the symbol for reducing fevers and swelling.

Now what did the blood bag mean? "This doesn't mean that you are limited between these two forms, say you had a cut and some vampire or puppy blood got into the wound. Much like how you turned cambion, you could turn into these forms as well, this will make more sense during the practical side," he says. He was right, it kind of made sense to me but I had no clue how I could go through the different forms. That was the blood bag then.

He got up and made me follow him to the training mat. "Okay so first I'll demonstrate the puppy turn, then I'll guide you through the human turn," he says. He concentrates for a few moments and then a German Shepard puppy appears where he once stood. I look down at him stunned a little. You could be a puppy?? I know he has said it twice but I didn't think for one second it was true.

Then Hayden returns, "Pretty cool isn't it?" he asks me. All I could manage was a nod, it was impressive. "Now your turn, to become human once more you must focus find a normal heart rate and focus on it while breathing in and out slowly, this will be difficult at first but I have faith in you," he says. It would probably get easier when I get older too.

I focus on the heartbeat I needed, then slowly take a breath in, then slowly breathe out again. I do this a few times before I feel my heart beating again for the first time in a month. I smile and so does Hayden. "You're a natural Danny, well done. It takes a new-born a few tries of that to get it to work but you managed it first time." He says.

He told me to reverse it all I had to do was think of a heartbeat slowing down and then stopping completely. There was no need to focus on breathing at this point because I was young and it would follow suit with the heartbeat, when I get a few years old however I will have to think about my breathing stopping too. I was now undead once more.

"Now we are going to focus on more general ways of defending yourself before we move on to siren specific powers. Even though sirens can but people to sleep and draw out the consciousness from a person, this doesn't always help during a fight, you try fight a big mob, you start knocking individual people out which leaves you defenceless against the other attackers and this often kills an unprepared siren," Hayden says, my powers are probably classed as defensive but I can see what he means.

"Now do you already know any way of defending yourself?" he asks me, now it gets awkward. "Yeah, my dad taught me boxing before he died, I haven't used the techniques on a person though," I explain, I'd never hit her back because I'd be stooping to her level and it was really low. In self-defence I should have done it but back then I thought I loved her.

"Okay so say you've knocked someone out but I came at you what would you do?" he says. "I'd stop you from hurting me and fight back," I told him. He came at me suddenly from where he was standing. I manage to block his fist, grab and flip him onto his back. "Very good Danny, I must say I am very impressed at the skill level you have in a lot of things," he says, I let him go so he could get back onto his feet.

He teaches me a few new ways of defending myself especially if two or more people attacked me. He was teaching me a few ways of throwing multiple people down and getting away quickly using the enhanced speed that I now had. I think the next thing he wanted to teach me was how to control my powers that I now had.

"Okay so now it is time to move on to your siren powers," he says. This bit I was most interested in out of everything. I wanted to know my limitations and how to be safe in public places so I don't reveal myself. If I was going to be in this band how would shows work? Would I have to be human every night I'm on tour.

"You might think that you would need to turn human every time you need to sing in public, you actually don't need to. You can control that power. Think of it like there is a bubble around you. It will be quite large right now as it covers a large area so people will be put to sleep. You control this think about the bubble getting smaller and smaller until it is just surrounding you or your mind," he explains to me.

I try it, it was a pretty big bubble but I managed to start bringing it in closer to me. It is another one of those skills that I'll struggle a little bit during the first few tries but as I gain more experience it will come easier to me and I won't have to think so hard about it. I smile once I feel that the bubble has closed in and is surrounding me now. So if I keep this up during tours it'll be easy.

I have been told that Hayden is a bogeyman but he seems to know a lot about all the types. Then again he is the original cambion so he would know about all the types. He can also sense the other types and when they use their powers. He knew that once again I had managed to do it first time. He smiles, I must be impressing him a lot today as he has been grinning like a cat who got the cream the entire time we have been doing the practical sessions.

He also taught me I can feel the consciousness in people and then turn that into unconsciousness with just a few thoughts. We can't really try that out on anyone unless it was an emergency situation. The sandman name actually has some use; I can control dreams if I want which makes me a powerful ally to the nightmare if he hasn't been corrupted but it also makes me an enemy of nightmares if they are corrupted and feed on the fear their nightmares bring children.

That sandman power would probably be more useful to us when we are around children as I am manipulating them to have peaceful dreams so there is less of a chance of them waking up on us as we feed. That's if we ever go to a new orphanage or somewhere where there are sleeping children. It works on adults too but we feed better on children.

A few hours after I left it was over, he was confident that I was trained enough in the powers that I had to be able to safely be around humans and I can go out in public, as for my age he suggested that one of the others went with me just in case anything was to go wrong. Jorel walked in and I ran over to him for a hug. He lifted me up and held me close. "Missed me then dude??" he asks me as I hug him. I nod, it was weird not being without them near after I have spent so long with them watching me like a hawk, I got some privacy so it was okay.

"He did amazingly well, I don't think he needs any more sessions until he develops more powers," Hayden tells him, smiling at our little friendship. Jorel looks at me with a lot of pride, "Really, that's so good. I knew he was my little superstar," he says, lifting me up with a smile. I was grinning, for the first time in my life I was doing something right and I was getting so much praise.

We leave the building and get back to my hummer. "See I told you it was going to be fine," Jorel says smiling and nudging me. I just look at him and get into the truck. "Yeah I know, can't help getting nervous around new people and I didn't really know what to expect," I tell him as he gets in. He then tells me how to get back home.

Okay so maybe I should know my way to the house before I can go out on my own confidently. Yes, I know I have a phone now but I don't feel comfortable calling the guys for help, I have lived in Los Angeles for almost all my life so I should know my way around by now. I know when I get home I am going to get a lot of hugs and I told you so.

"Do you think the guys are going to say I told you so to me when we get in," I ask Jorel as we make the journey home. "They will want to but I told them not to, you were nervous and it's not fair on you if they said I told you so," he tells me, looking down at his phone. "Did you know Hayden can be a German shepherd puppy?" I ask him. He nods and smiles, "He showed you then, He was a vet and a German shepherd attacked while he was trying to treat it and got the dog's blood in the wound," Jorel explains.

"Yeah, that make sense," I say. I pull the truck into the garage and we head into the house. Asia was in the hallway. "How did you do Danny?" she asks me. Jorel pulled me in for a tight hug. "I did really good," I tell her. She gets Jorel off me and hugs me. "That's great Danny, I'm proud," she says. She lets me go so I can go get a drink and then tell the other guys if I see them.

Dylan sees me and spins me around, I let out a surprised yelp. "Little superstar once again," he says. I was feeling a little dizzy now, god dam you Dylan. Can I go one day without being spun? "Dylan leave the poor boy alone," Asia says as she walks in. Dylan put me down and I could barely stand upright, George dashed in and steadied me. "What did he do? I heard the yelp you made, you sounded really scared, Jorel was going to walk in but I said I would," George asks me.

"He picked me up and spun me around, I wasn't expecting it so I got scared, now I'm a bit dizzy." I tell the older man who was still holding me up. "Are you okay Danny?" Jorel asks me through the mental link. "Yeah, Dylan just caught me off guard that's all," I answer through the link, he was so angry last month he was beginning to be the demon inside of him, I wanted him as calm as possible so it didn't happen again.

George made me sit down and he got me my drink. "Dylan, you have to be more careful with him, he is still fragile," George explains. Dylan looked unhappy and started pouting a bit. "Hey, it doesn't mean that you can't hug me or anything that, but a bit of warning would be nice," I tell Dylan and he comes over to me. "can I have a cuddle Danny?" he asks me. I nod and let him cuddle me.

George stayed in the room to keep an eye on the two of us but Asia went to go and play with her daughter for a while before she went to bed. It was five pm now so I have been in the building getting trained for most if not all day. Now I have stopped for the day I can feel myself getting exhausted. I know I have enough essence to keep me going until the next planned hunt.

Dylan decided to make us some food. I knew that they were all human now, I could sense their heartbeats in the room, they probably changed when I was being trained. "We had a visit from official people so we needed to be human," George explained to me as I probably looked confused.

Soon I had a steaming plate of pasta in front of me. It wouldn't do me any harm to eat this while cambion as I don't think I had the strength to turn human again. The others joined us in the kitchen, I'm guessing Jorel told them how well I had done as I got a few pats on the back off them. They were all chatting about something but I was quiet and eating my dinner. "You tired Danny?" Jordon asks me. I hold back a yawn. "Just a little bit," I tell him.

When dinner was over George led me into the living room and pulled me onto his lap. I was starting to doze off a bit now. Jorel put a random film on that wasn't a horror. They just wanted me to relax this evening as I worked hard today and I knew they were proud. I could feel George's heartbeat on my back as he held me, then it started slowing down and stopping as he returned to the cambion form.

I was dozing off more and more as I was getting tired. "Go to sleep Danny, we can see how tired you are," George tells me. I'm now half asleep and Jorel covered me in a blanket. I soon fell asleep in George's arms while the guys watched me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I promise it gets interesting around about half way through this chapter. I need to get some things out of the way with one storyline and introduce a sub storyline which will bring some lovely drama in the next chapter. I am aiming for one or two updates a month for this story

Danny p.o.v

It is the time I have been dreading since the start of the year. We are releasing our sophomore album American Tragedy in a few weeks' time and that means that we have to do some press about it. We have to reveal the artwork, the new masks, and the new tracks. We also have to do some interviews and I have to be formally introduced as the new member. I have been working on my powers and I have been practicing how I can go from cambion to human and back so now it doesn't require much effort.

Airia has been doing okay as well, she is a nightmare which shocked her brother because he thought his little sister was going to be an imp like him but she wasn't. It turned out to work in our favour, though, she managed to convince the old lady that George was just a figment of her imagination and he died years ago. Poor old lady, it was cruel to do that to her but it was necessary if we were to continue hunting there.

Her friend Jess had managed to keep quiet about us but I don't think she is happy that her best friend has kept this secret from her for a few months, they were like sisters they told each other everything and this was a crack in their trust. I had also become friends with her over the short time I have known her so far. She was a great friend to have and if you pissed her off then you would suffer.

Jorel has been acting strange and I have no idea why. On some days, he avoids me like I have the plague or something then the other days he wants to be around me constantly. It is so weird and I hate that I am get mixed messages off my leader, does he like me or not. I have asked George, my go-to man, whenever I have a problem and he said that he had no idea why Jorel was acting so strange.

Today is the day that the new mask art goes up on the social media sites, it is also the day where the fans find out Deuce is no longer in the band, a lot can change in the year that Hollywood Undead have been off the radar. I have to brace myself for the waves of hate that are going to come my way, no one is going to easily expect that one of the founding members of the band has left but they are going to have to.

Speaking of Deuce, no one has seen or heard from him since that fateful day in November, he hasn't posted on any social media or made any new material but I think he is sulking for a bit longer and then he'll attempt to make new music and claim it is better than ours. Tomorrow we release the single Hear Me Now, which will give fans a little bit more of an idea of how I sound compared with Deuce.

"The mask pictures are now up," Jordon says, scaring me out of my thoughts and making me jump and tumble off my chair. "God damn it, Jordon," I say, rubbing my head where I banged it against the coffee table in the living room. "Jordon, stop trying to break Danny," George says as Asia checks my head to see if I did any damage to it. I might have a bruise but that's as worse as I think it's going to get. "You'll be fine Danny," Asia says with a smile. "Thanks, Asia," I tell her as I slowly get up and sit on my chair again.

"I'm sorry Danny, I didn't think you'd still get scared so easily," Jordon says hugging me. "It's okay Jordon, I'm mostly better now it's just sometimes I get caught out," I tell him, hugging him back. Jorel was in avoid me mode so I didn't think he knew what just happened if it was like the other kind of days he'd be babying me until I told him to stop.

"Where is cat-man, we need to prepare for tomorrow's interview about the band," Matt asks, finally speaking up since he was here the whole time. Who were they talking about? I don't think any of the guys could turn into animals like Hayden can, or if they can they certainly haven't told me. I had been seeing a cat around the house recently but I think it's a stray. As I was thinking that the "stray" cat wanders into the living room and jumps onto my lap. I pet the kitty, who always seems to come to sit on me whenever it is around.

"There he is, why are you still in cat form Jorel?" Matt says, making me nearly shove Jorel off my lap in shock. Jorel is the cat??? This Bengal cat sitting on my lap was the leader of the coven?? "I think you shocked Danny a little bit Matt, didn't he know Jorel was the Bengal cat he has been seeing?" George says, oblivious to the fact I could still hear him even though I was trying to process the new information. I wasn't reacting to them anymore so they know I have gone into mild shock or something.

You'd think Jorel would tell you something like that, even if it was in a casual conversation I think I'd have taken it a bit better than I have done. I could tell Jorel was still on my lap, for now, he didn't want to jump off or anything. "Danny, are you okay?" he asks through the mental link between us. "I don't know, why didn't you tell me you were the cat, I have been thinking you have been avoiding me this whole time when you haven't," I tell him, trying to show I was feeling a bit hurt by this. It worked, Jorel could feel the hurt I was going through. "I'm sorry Danny I honestly thought you knew, I thought Hayden would have told you after he turned into a puppy," Jorel says, I could sense the guilt from him.

He didn't give me any time to think of a reply as I felt him jump off my lap. My vision was going fuzzy, I had no idea what was going on. Jorel's human face entered my field of vision and he was concerned about me. "Danny, can you hear me?" he asks. I wanted to nod but I found myself unable to. I could hear him and he knew it but my brain and my body weren't cooperating with me so I couldn't let him know, the others didn't know either.

I hadn't blinked in a few minutes so as well as the fuzzy vision my eyes were stinging from not being able to blink today is not going to be my day now is it. I needed to snap out of the shock I was sent into. The last time I felt anything like this was the day before I got my basic training back in January, it was about late March now so I should be over that, getting shocked by the littlest of things. Yet here I was once again showing them how weak I actually am.

Jorel started clicking by my ears and slowly making his away from ear to ear to get me to react. He was very concerned as were the others but there was nothing I could do to help them out, I tried responding to them and I couldn't so all I could do was sit there and wait until my body and my brain finally start working together again. That might take a while though, my brain has had some much information crammed into it over the past few months that I had no idea how much more I could take before I break.

Finally, after the tenth or was it twentieth click I finally was able to react and the first thing I did was jump. Great going Danny, great work there. The first thing George does is pick me up and hold me really close to his chest, I had no idea why. "You okay now Danny?" Jorel asks me once I get put down again. "Yeah I think so, sorry about that guys, I honestly didn't know he was a cat," I tell them, being honest with them.

"It's okay Danny, we should have told you before, anyway the masks look incredible especially yours and they are going down alright, there is some hate but that is to be expected," George says. I nervously grabbed my laptop to check the social media, I wanted to see the reviews for myself, George has a bad habit of fathering me and sugar coating things. I'm a big boy now-ish I should be able to take care of a tiny bit of hate myself.

I went on Facebook first, I didn't have my own account on it but I was logged into the band page so it was all I needed. The first things I see is all six of our masks as separate pictures with our names underneath them all had American Tragedy written on the top as it was the new album name. I quickly glanced over the comments for the others masks, they had good reviews and people saying how much they liked them, then there was mine.

I was completely different from Deuce, his swan songs mask was grey with blue and pink duct tape on. My first mask that I ever wore with these guys was gold with black paint splatters on it. The new one had a cross over the left eye and I dropped the paint splatter, people liked the mask saying it was very creative but they were confused about the person behind the mask, why my name was there instead of Deuce. They didn't like it too much.

"They like the mask, it's just their confused about the name written underneath it." I tell them, which they nodded to, Jorel was checking his. "It wouldn't hurt to mention in a comment or something that Deuce is no longer around and you're in now, it will all be made clear tomorrow anyway." Jorel tells me with a smile. Of course it wouldn't hurt us to say that but a lot of people liked Deuce so it was going to hurt them.

"Is that a hint that you want me to make a status or comment to let the fans know a brief idea of what went down?" I ask him, the lid of my laptop half closed as I looked at him. One of my eyebrows was raised as well. "Yeah please dude, I mean you don't have to I was just suggesting it," Jorel said, struggling to take me seriously with one eyebrow raised and the other not. I went back to a poker face as I went back to Facebook.

Hollywood Undead: Hey guys, it's Danny here. Deuce left due to creative conflicts so I have been drafted in to fill in for him permanatly. I'm sorry for any confusion and upset this has caused and it will all be cleared up in the live interview tomorrow. I will work as hard as I can to keep you guys happy and the great music being pumped out. - Danny x

"I did it, might have been a bit cheesy but meh," I tell them. Jorel immediately goes to check what I have posted. "No that's good work Danny, you did what you were asked and you briefly explained what happened and we know you'll work hard," Jorel says, I was still getting used to being praised by people and these guys used every opportunity they had to praise me for whatever I did right which was a great boost to my own confidence. It will take me a while still to be where I was before she came in like a wrecking ball and destroyed almost everything I had personally but I was getting there and that's all that matters.

Now to the interview tomorrow and more hate to come. Well I say that and the interview will probably go smoothly, I'll barely talk and the guys will do all the explaining for me. The only thing is we are going to have to be in human form for the whole thing including the ride there and back so that they wouldn't get suspicious. I mean they'd be concerned if they looked at us and our chests never moved at all.

Either that or they'd think we're some form of robot or wax mannequin or something. However, from what I've been told most people go to the assumption that the person is dead and start doing CPR on us. Matt told me it had happened to him when he was turned by George and Jorel when he was in the army, I started laughing but then stopped because it was mean of me. I shouldn't laugh at his pain.

Airia p.o.v

Ever since that day where we were revealed to my best friend/ sister Jess things haven't been right between us. Yeah she though it was cool that I am a demon but I know she is hurt that I didn't tell her right away. That is why I asked to meet her in the nearest forest, I wanted to talk it out without anyone else being able to hear, well maybe those darn dog walkers might but they find anything they aren't supposed to. I started kicking up some leaves as I wandered aimlessly in circles around the small opening in the forest we had arranged to meet.

I was a little early but I didn't use my Ford Ranger to get here. I ran instead, which might be a mistake but I am not sure yet. Jess also has a Ford Ranger but hers is black whereas mine is blue. It also helps me know when she gets here as I can easily pick out the sounds of her engine over any car that approaches. Most are cars I have heard are Jeeps though and I did tell her to meet me about ten minutes from now.

She showed up a little earlier then even I expected her to. She was angry, I didn't use my truck and she knew it. "So when did you think you were going to tell me this then?" she says, she was really pissed off at me. "When my brother asked Jorel to sort it out properly, they just turned Danny after me and he needed their help more than I did, it wasn't a good time to ask trust me," I told her, truthfully. Jordan knew I wanted to tell her but Danny was more of a priority at the time.

"How can I trust you Airia? you lied to me," she asks, growling in frustration. She took a defensive stance and I couldn't help but do the same, I can't fight her though. She is human and a lot weaker than I am, also if I kill her now Jorel will serve me for dinner or something. I know he was angry when Jess got suspicious but if I accidently killed her now then the shit would hit the fan.

"Because it's true, it is the cambion law that if we tell a human that we either turn them or be killed, I can't let my brother get killed and I needed to make sure I knew what to do and that Danny was completely okay," I tell her, growling slightly. I have to keep my anger under control, I don't want the monster inside to show its ugly head just yet. I clenched my fist and prayed to George that his lessons of self-control and anger management will pay off.

"What is it about Danny what makes him so special??" She asks, getting angrier each time I opened my mouth. I had to think, George and Jordan were the ones I spoke to most while I was being changed and after because Danny needed support and Jorel said he was going to be the one to do it. "Danny is a lot more fragile than I am, he has going through a lot of bad shit in his life, I've grown up and been raised by the older guys I don't need half the stuff Danny does," I tell her, trying my hardest to remain calm throughout our whole argument.

I had to admit she was not attacking me yet which I consider to be a good sign. I did however, get the feeling that she was going to soon, her patience with me can only last so long before it goes as does mine. I had a higher patience level at this moment because I could understand where she was coming from, I lied to her. I hid who I truly was to her and even though it was only a few months I have kept this I knew it would hurt her.

"So what does Danny have to do about the fact that you never told me you are a demon??" she spits; she was going to strike soon. I saw her looking around for a decent stick she could try and use against me. "I needed to get permission from my coven leader who was busy at the time teaching Danny everything he could before he died and looking after him after all the bad shit happened," I tell her, never bothering to raise my voice. I looked around for a stick to defend myself with as she tried to process the information.

"What do you mean died?" she asks; she wasn't shouting anymore but she was still angry at me. "To become a cambion the person has to die," I tell her. I picked up a stick at the same time she did and she charged at me. I managed to jump back and dodge her attack and didn't follow through with a retaliation strike, I could kill her so easily and I didn't want to do that not to my own sister. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to doing it. I care about her too much.

She attacked again and I did the same thing. "Why aren't you attacking me?" she asks, slightly out of breath from running at me with a stick and attempting to hit me with it. "I can't. I'll kill you," I tell her, jumping to the side to avoid her stick as it swung to hit me again. She was very skilled at fighting, even more so than me but I am still too strong. "So, I don't care if you do so just do it," she says, her patience with me had worn so thin it wasn't there anymore.

We didn't argue anymore we just fought. I allowed myself to get hit by her over and over but I still never hit her. I was down on my knees; I may be in cambion form but it doesn't make me immune from injuries. She got a few good hits at my ribs and my stomach, she also got a good hit at my knee "Just hit me already," she says, slightly out of breath from the fighting.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I ask her as I get up. I was certainly going to feel those hits in the morning. "Yes just fucking hit me already, get the over and done with," she says, getting really frustrated with me. I start hitting back, not as hard as I know I can but, the hits hurt her. We keep fighting until I kill her.

Oh shit what have I done?? I just killed my best friend, the one I grew up with. I had been overfeeding as I don't have the level of control Danny does so I can change her into a cambion if I needed to. I find a sharp rock and make cuts in both of our wrists before I do the blood transfer. It was successful and she was coming back. It will take her a couple of hours for her to come round though.

I was frustrated with myself, how could I lose control like that. I am a nightmare taught by the best and I fail at the first hurdle. I look to her Ford Ranger to see it was severely damaged during the fight. I can easily replace the truck with a Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera when she wakes up, I owe her that much at least. I set fire to her truck, it is no use to her now.

I hear the sound of my brother's car coming closer and I sink to my knees by Jess. "Airia, Jess? What happened here?" he calls out. I don't answer him but he came walking over to us anyway. I had suddenly calmed down and I was crying now. He sinks down to his knees and pulls me into a hug. "Airia, you need to calm down and tell me what happened here," he tells me, rubbing my back.

I take a few deep breaths and with Jordon's help I manage to stop crying. "We had an argument, then a fight and it got out of hand, I lost control and I had to turn her," I tell him, feeling ashamed of myself I don't look into his eyes. "Don't worry about it little sister, you know as well as I do that your older sister needed to be turned sooner or later. Don't blame yourself for this," he says, kissing my forehead.

"How can you be so sure Jordon, I messed up big time," I tell him. He lets me go and goes to check on Jess who was still undergoing the change. "Because I can cover for you when we go back to Jorel and we are abiding by the council's rules. Jess needed to be turned and it had to be soon," he says, picking Jess up and making a hand signal for me to follow him to his car.

Jordon put Jess in the back seat of his car and made me go in the front. "Hayden was informed about Jess knowing about us, someone eavesdropped when you were talking about it at work and reported it. I came to find you because Jorel wanted me to get you both to the house so we could turn her tonight, in a way you saved him from doing most of the work," he says as he takes us back to the house we are now to call home for however long we had.

The house was seven bedrooms and six were dedicated to each of the guys in the band and their lovers. The seventh was for Ava and Jorel had mentioned Danny has a daughter so when she comes to live with him she would share with Ava. The attic was converted into a room for Jess and I to share until she starts dating Dylan. Jorel had this all worked out. Jess was adopted into my family as a baby after she was abandoned and Jordon is labelled the dad even though they act more like siblings.

"What car did Jess say she wanted if she ever got rid of the Ford?" Jordon asks me. "Uh she said a Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera," I reply. Jordon whistles. "Girl's got good taste, I'll go get it after I've explained to Jorel why we have a new cambion before the plan," he says. We are nearly at the house now. "Jordon, why are you so calm about all of this?" I ask him, I was getting more nervous.

"Because I know you didn't do anything wrong, you aren't going to get told off for this sis," he tells me, taking his hand off the gear stick to put it on mine. At the traffic lights he stops and looks at me, paying more attention to the way I held myself and stuff. "She hit you good didn't she?" he asks, softly. "Yeah, I didn't block any of her attacks so I allowed myself to get hit over and over," I tell him.

"When we get back I am taking you to George to get those injuries looked at, Jess will be on the cot bed until she wakes up but, I'll take you to see him after," he says. I nod and he pays attention to the road as the lights turned green and he was on his way again. Pretty soon we were pulling into the garage of the Hollywood undead house. I got nervous, Jordon told me that Jorel won't yell at me but that doesn't mean that anyone else would do it instead.

Jordon carries Jess into the house and into the living room where the cot was and placed her down. Everyone else was there and Dylan walked over to the cot and made sure Jess was comfortable, they were all staring at us. "Before any questions are asked George can you check my sister over please," Jordon says, pointing to me. George looks at me before walking over and takes my hand in his. He leads me upstairs to his room where he keeps a spare first aid kit.

"What happened girl? you're covered in bruises" he asks me. I was sure Jorel just asked that question to Jordon downstairs, well maybe not the bruises bit. "Jess and I got into a fight with each other. She kept hitting me with a stick over and over and then I lost control and she died," I tell him. He puts his hand on my shoulder, pausing in his check-up. "She has been turned hasn't she?" he asks, not getting angry with me at all. "Yeah, I turned her before Jordon showed up," I tell him.

He continues with his check on where I'd been hit, making sure I had no broken ribs or internal injuries. As a cambion internal injuries don't have the same effect at first, we'd get weaker over time if it was not taken care of. "Don't worry Airia, no one is mad at you. You lost control but you are a young cambion, no one is ever perfect. In this situation Jess would have been turned today anyway so no harm was done and no rules were broken," he says. I wince when he touches one of my ribs.

"She got you good, you have a couple of broken ribs but that's all, obviously you'll have the bruises for a few days or maybe weeks and you'll not be able to shadow travel with Jorel anywhere until the ribs have healed," he says, setting my ribs in the right places and using a bandage to make sure that they heal in the right place. He then hugs me gently; he was still completely calm about the whole situation.

"Come on, Jorel needs to talk to you," George says, lifting me up and carrying me downstairs to the living room. A lot of the guys had left the room by now and it was just Jordon, Jorel and Dylan. "Is she okay George?" Jordon asks him, eyeing us nervously. "A couple of broken ribs and the bruising but she'll be fine," George says, handing me over to Jordon who hugs me. "Good, I was worried about you, I'm going to get her new car now," Jordon says.

He puts me down and leaves the room. It all gets awkward as all awake eyes are on me. "Jordon told me everything and you've probably heard it from other people but there is nothing for you to worry about, no one here is going to yell at you or say you were wrong. No one not even the council have perfect self-control so it is okay, all wounds will heal," Jorel says, I let out a sigh of relief. This is a lesson learnt for me.

"How long do you think it'll be before she wakes up?" I ask, I walk over to the sofa and sit down on it, watching my sister on the cot. "Anytime within the next hour or two. It will be a lot quicker than Danny's as the circumstances are different," Jorel tells me. Dylan was crouching by the cot; he hadn't said a word which frightened me. Was he angry at me? I know he has a romantic interest with her and I didn't know if he wanted to go into the relationship with her as a human or not. All though, it has been mentioned that she was supposed to be turned tonight.

"Dylan are you mad at me?" I ask him, Jorel had since left the room probably to talk to Danny or Matt. Dylan's head snapped up to look at me, his gaze softened once he saw the fear in my eyes. "No of course not Airia, I was just thinking about the impact it may have on the soulmate thing because Johnny turned Asia and Jorel is probably soulmates with Danny and Jorel turned him," he says, getting up and walking over to me, looking at me with sympathy.

"Yeah, I don't think the fact that I turned her would affect the soulmate thing, if you and Jess are meant to be soulmates then that isn't going to stop it," I tell him. He hugs me, "Yeah I hope so, you know where I'm coming from though right?" he says. "Yeah, all examples you have seen have been where one soulmate turns the other not someone else turn one soulmate," I tell him and I hug him back. He gets up and walks back over to the cot where Jess was still out.

I was still in my seat watching her when she came round an hour later. "Airia, what's going on? Why is everything different?" she asks, noticing me on the sofa first. "Jess, it will be weird but you're a cambion now, just like me and her," Dylan says, making Jess turn to stare at him. She then looks to me. "Aw cool so I'm an awesome person like you guys?" she asks, making Dylan chuckle. "Like him maybe but I'm not that awesome," I tell her.

She gets up and on unsteady feet, despite Dylan's protests she walks over and sits next to me on the sofa. "What do you mean?" she asks. Here is the childish side, everyone has it and hers is milder than others I have seen. "I got in a fight with you and uh, I am the reason you are a cambion now" I tell her. She hugs me. "That's okay, I mean you knew I was going to be a cambion sooner or later right?" she says. I sigh, was everyone okay with this and I was the only one freaking out? I glance at Dylan who shrugs.

"Yeah I suppose so," I say, hugging her back, wincing a little because my ribs were hurting me a little. Jess pulled back from the hug and eyed me with worry and concern. "What exactly happened?" she asks me. "You hit me quite a bit and I uh have a couple of broken ribs and a few bruises," I tell her. She was shocked by that. "I thought that you guys couldn't get hurt by humans in that form," she says, Dylan shakes his head. "We are not immune to injuries but it isn't as bad as if a human breaks a bone," he says.

Jordon walks into the living room holding Jess' set of keys but with a new car key fob on it. "Hey Jess glad to see you awake now, how's the new life looking?" he asks, with a grin. "It's good, it's hard to get used to the new speed and the fact that everything looks a little sharper than before but I can manage," she replies, smiling and staying close to me. "Good, well I got you a little something outside," Jordon says waving her keys.

We all go outside to see an orange Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera, Jess's dream car. She looks around for her own Ford Ranger and didn't see it, she looked hurt. "Where is my ford?" she asks; I could hear the hurt in her voice. "It got destroyed in the fight, we had to replace it," Jordon says. "But I had my life savings invested into that car, I worked so hard to get it," she says. Jordon hugs her tightly. "Well I used some of my savings to buy you your dream car, I know you worked hard but we wanted you to have it," he says.

"We were going to get it for your birthday, but you do kind of need it right now," I tell her as she hugs him back. "Well then I guess I should say thanks just at least let me sell the car next time," she says with a chuckle. "Yeah okay, we will do sis I promise you that," I tell her, smiling as she smiles back. "Well, what are you waiting for, she drives like a beauty so get behind the wheel girl," Jordon says handing her the keys and he gets into the passenger side.

Jess holds her keys and looks to me. "You want to ride too?" she asks me, turning towards me. "Nah, there is no room for me and I need to talk to Danny anyway, you two have fun," I tell her, turning towards the door. She grabs me by my wrist, making me turn towards her. "Are you sure sis?" she asks me. "Yeah, you need to get your things and just have a good time okay?" I tell her. I pull her into a hug and hear an okay.

I walk back into my new house as I hear the engine roar as it starts up and she drives off. "You didn't go with?" Jorel asks me as I walk into the living room. "Nah, do you know where I can find Danny?" I ask him. He looks towards the stairs, "He is in his room, you'll know which one is his," he says. "Thanks Jorel," I tell him and head up the stairs. There are nine doors on the first floor, seven are bedrooms, one is a bathroom as not every room in this giant house are en-suites and the last door is a storage cupboard where towels and stuff are usually kept.

The seven doors have names on them, six are the guy's names and the last one is Scava so I was guessing this was for when Scarlett moves in and she would share with Ava. However, from what I heard about the little one Scarlett is only a baby, around four months old and they were going to wait a while before they took her off her mother, eventually before she turns five she will be with her dad.

The one with the gold writing on it was Danny's. It also wasn't because his name was the gold writing, I know Danny is into the gold. I knock softly on the door; I didn't want to startle the slightly younger guy. "Who is it?" he asks. "It's Airia, can I come in?" I reply. Danny opens the door with a smile on his face which disappears once he sees my expression. "Yeah, sure come in. What's up?" he asks, allowing me in and leading me to the bed where we both sit down.

"You know what happened between Jess and I? Well I can't help but feel guilty about yet everyone else around me is so calm about it," I tell him, feeling good about letting my feelings out. "Yeah I know how you feel, when Jorel broke that glass and I was taking the bits out and Jorel looked like he was in so much pain and I felt so guilty," he tells me. I knew I was right in talking to Danny about this, if I went to one of the others I don't think they'd understand as much as Danny does.

"How did you cope with it though, even though you know that yours wasn't your fault?" I ask him. He takes a minute to think about his answer. "Well, I knew that even though it wasn't my fault I was doing the right thing, you had to do what you did to protect her and the rest of your family and coven from being killed, therefore everyone is okay with and so should you," he says.

I chuckle, feeling relieved. "Who are you and what did you do with the shy guy I met called Danny?" I ask him, making him laugh. "I haven't changed that much, I just use the shyness to listen more and get a good knowledge of people, also makes me a great advisor on some subjects," he says. I chuckle again. "Well I can see that, thanks for helping me out. I really needed this," I tell him. He surprises me even more by pulling me into a hug. "No problem, I knew you needed a chat after I saw you earlier. I'm here for you if you need me," he says.

I hug him back. "Yeah and if you want to talk through an issues you have then I am here for you too," I tell him. I knew he was having issues still over his ex-girlfriend, nightmares and flashbacks and George has tried his best to help him through them all but it didn't always work out. As I have nowhere near the same amount of power George does I know that I am not as useful to him in that aspect but I am always available to listen to him, to help him through it in a different way.

"I know and if I do feel like I am ready to talk about it, you'd be the second person to know," he says. I smile then get up and leave, I hoped my sister and brother are going to be back soon. We needed to show her our room and stuff. I walk back downstairs and join Jorel in the living room. "Are you okay now?" he asks. "Yeah, I'm fine now thanks," I tell him. He pulls me into a hug. "That's good, I was worried for a moment there that you weren't coping to well," he says.

"Well I wasn't before I talked to Danny, but I'm okay now," I tell him. I hug him back and then we hear the sound of the Lamborghini coming back. My brother and sister were home. When Jess walked in through the door she was on cloud nine and it was nice to see her so happy. "You like the car then?" I ask her. She is speechless but her smile and nodding was all I needed to know that she was very happy.

Jordon walked past with her suitcase and a couple of backpacks, he went straight past us and up the two flights of stairs to our room. I am sure that eventually I'll be on my own up there, Jess and Dylan are meant to be together and one of them was going to ask the other out sometime soon. I wouldn't mind too much being on my own, it gives me space to think and to breathe when I get stressed out but it does make me wonder if I would ever get lucky like the rest of them. I was going to be one of the only single ones and it would be weird for me to date one of them because one is my brother and I don't like Matt in a romantic way.

"Come on Airia, show her the bedroom you're sharing," Jordon shouts a few minutes later. I pull Jess by her hand, "Come on we have an amazing room here," I tell her. She chuckles but allows me to pull her up the two flights of stairs to our bedroom. I have been living here for a while so I cover Jess' eyes and take her into our room. It was decorated to look a bit like a mountain cabin but it was very nice.

The walls had our drawings and posters tapped to them mostly to hide the paint because it wasn't the nicest colour. The floor was a mahogany wood and it had a couple of fake fur rugs that felt really nice under our feet. We had all the basic furniture and it went well with the whole cabin theme of the room, well if you ignored all the band posters and random drawings. I loved it and I was sure that Jess would love it too.

I uncovered her eyes and she looked around, in shock. "Do you like it Jess?" I asked her as she walked around our room and saw the two single beds that almost matched but I had put my blue bed sheets on it a while ago. "I love it, it's amazing," she says, in awe. Jordon smiles and stands at the door. "Well I am glad you like it sis, now you two share nicely or no cake," he says. He leaves and we start giggling. "We can make cake if we wanted to, but we would never hate each other," she tells me. "Yeah, we would never hate each other," I tell her and I hug her tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, guys, this is the promised drama filled chapter. I have skipped the interview day because I've written them before for other stories and I find them boring now. I know I completely missed March out so I'll try to get two updates in April but I am going to see Hollywood Undead on April 22nd so how that will fit in I don't know but I am vlogging it.

The video I have on my mind is the REVOLT tour log 1 where you see Danny snort some random sauce which I have no idea if it mayo or salad cream or something like that.....

This does have a bit more of Danny's backstory in it.

₯₯₯₯₯₯₯₯₯₯₯₯₯₯₯₯₯₯₯₯₯₯₯₯ 

\+ Danny p.o.v+

Today we are going back to the orphanage for the first time in a while. We have been going to a new hunting location as we are still are nervous about being discovered but we know this is the best place to take newbies for their first hunt so this is where we are taking Jess for her first hunt. Jorel, George and I are one hunting team and Jordon, Dylan and Matt are on the other team and it has been this way even since there have been six members. Airia goes with Jordon and so will Jess after her first and when Asia comes hunting she goes with us. Asia tends to go with George on the weekend since it is kind of romantic for them and George uses a bit of his essence to keep my nightmares at bay even though it doesn't always work.

I don't get nightmares often but when I do they are about what she did to me, not about what Deuce did. I don't know if it is because of the time span of both those events or not but the nightmares terrify me. Sometimes they are so bad they turn into night terrors. George and Jorel are always there to wake me whenever either a nightmare or night terror happen and they both calm me down enough so I can try to sleep again, but I always ask for one of them to stay with me so I feel a little safer. Jorel is usually the one who stays as George shares his bed with his wife.

Jorel has been considering staying with me the entire night to see if that will put an end to the nightmares and night terrors but we haven't had a chance to really try it out since Jess turned as he had to do the same meetings he did with me and they asked for her to be trained there since she is the female version of Dylan cambion wise. Those two are also really close to getting together which would leave Airia alone in the attic room but I don't think she minds that.

I am still 21 years old but in cambion age, I am around four or five months old since I was changed late November/early December. Since I am that young I still tend to do mundane things while my body gets completely used to the change of life. I still sleep pretty much all night apart from nightmares and stuff but the other guys do that too, they don't take naps during the day though which is something I do quite a bit.

I actually had a really bad night terror, one of the worst I've had since I was brought here. So I am currently feeling the exhaustion of not sleeping the entire night last night so I am probably going to end up taking a nap today at some point. The guys won't mind as they've kind of gotten used to it if I have a few bad nights sleep. They have also put me into the daily vlogs that they do, which I haven't been in since I arrived because it wasn't really the right time.

We filmed a new little cute intro with us holding Ava and then putting her down so she could run to the next person and when it gets edited then it is going to have freeze frames on us when we pick her up or are holding her and it will have our names on the bottom. We have two or three channels that we vlog on. One is cambion exclusively on a separate website which you need a special access code, it is a new way for the leaders to keep an eye on us.

The other two are our YouTube channels. One Hollywood undead one and the other one which got the new intro is more of a family kind of one which George owns but since we all live together we all end up in that one. There are ten people in our household so it is kind of hard to hide at times. I am not really in the vlogs that much since I am a shy guy and since I wasn't revealed to be in the band until a few days ago so they kept me out of them.

I walk into the living room and flop down onto the couch. I rub my eyes, hoping that somehow I'd feel less tired and I'd be able to go through the day without taking a nap. However, I know we are going hunting tonight so I probably will get told to go to take a nap or something. "Uncle Danny need a nap?" Ava asks me, and I smile at her. She is such a sweet child, never once called me Danny or Daniel. It has always been uncle or uncle Danny to her.

"I might do Ava," I answer her and she climbs onto the couch and snuggles into me. "And here is Ava with Danny," George says into the camera before turning it around so that the lens is focusing on me. and Ava. "Hey internet," I say, trying to put enthusiasm into my tone even though I was absolutely exhausted. Ava was playing with my fingers. George stops recording and puts the camera down after powering it down. He crouches down in front of me and I knew what was going to happen.

"Hey, why don't you take a nap, Danny? We have a few hours to kill before we need to get ready to go and since it is about two in the afternoon you can take it with Ava on the couch," George says, concerned for me like usual. I knew it was fast approaching Ava's nap time so taking one with her wouldn't do anyone any harm right? "Yeah I suppose you're right, I'm feeling really exhausted so it wouldn't do me any harm just to take a little nap?" I tell him and he grins.

Usually, I put up a fight when he asks since I am not as exhausted then as I am now. Jorel usually is the one to make me take a nap since he has the highest level of authority so I can't be as cheeky or defiant with him. Not that I am defiant with them, I can be cheeky at times but that is kind of how I was before everything happened. I am almost completely over the childlike state and the whole jumping and flinching but I do get caught out occasionally.

Ava crawls up onto my lap and I take her down with me as I lie down. I go to lie down on my side so she would have more room but she wanted to fall asleep on my chest so I had no choice but to stay on my back but it didn't matter since I will sleep in whichever position I end up in and it can end up looking uncomfortable. George covers us both in a blanket and kisses both of our heads. He is like a father figure to me most of the time and brother other times.

I let out a yawn and Ava giggles. "Uncle Danny really sleepy," Ava says with a little giggle. I smile and hug her tightly. "Yeah well it's nap time now so we go sleep and feel better in a little bit," I tell her and she snuggles up to me. Ava rubs her eyes and soon enough she is fast asleep on me. The night terrors always leave me terrified of falling back to sleep so I didn't sleep after half past two this morning and my body was telling me I shouldn't have done that even though Jorel cuddled me all night.

Cambions tend to need the same amount of sleep humans do. This usually means that cambions 0-12 possibly 18 months old need sleep as the body tries to cope with the fact that we are dead most of the time and we can switch to humans. It doesn't really make sense to people who don't know our lifestyle but to us, it's like when you get sick and you sleep it off a lot. I think, it could be me rambling because of exhaustion.

Ava doesn't seem to mind or pay much attention to the fact that we often have no heartbeat around her and she rarely sees us breathe. It might have to change as she gets older but since she is only a year old she won't remember this as she gets older. She is half cambion and half human anyway so it will be interesting to see how or if it affects her growing. The only thing so far is that she reached her milestones quicker than most babies but that sometimes happens to completely mundane babies.

I close my eyes and let the exhaustion have complete control over me. I can't keep going on this way. not getting enough sleep at night means I can slip when trying to control my powers and it takes more of my essence from me. We have done a couple of trail runs with being cambion and human playing shows and I have done well with both. I did slip up a couple of times with the bubble when I was cambion but it was to be expected since I am new to all of this and practice makes perfect right?

+Two hours later+

"Danny is still sleeping which is good for the newbie," Dylan comments and I keep my eyes shut. I am in the process of waking up and considering it has probably been some time since I fell asleep and it has done me some good. The only issue I have is that I can take a while to wake up, something to do with being a heavy sleeper I suppose. I decide to play along with it, see how far I can go without him knowing that I am awake now.

"Ava took an hour nap and Danny who took a nap with her is still sleeping two hours later," George says and I think he is vlogging this. "Jordon you are not drawing a moustache on him and neither are you Dylan," Jorel comments and I so want to smirk. I keep pretending to sleep because who knows I might actually fall back asleep again and be more a hundred percent for tonight. I might be able to use more of my siren powers that are developing.

I've been told time and time again that we are the opposites of nightmares, Sirens and nightmares can live in harmony. I can put the children under and we can work together manipulating dreams in between good and bad to get the maximum benefits. I can see George and I working closely together in the future. We are already close friends and like brothers so I can see it becoming a team when I get a little older and my powers get more developed.

I think Jorel cottoned on to my little plan. "Hey Danny, I know you're awake. What are you doing?" Jorel asks through the mental link. "I wanted to see if I can sleep again plus it's interesting to hear the guys conversation while they think I'm asleep," I tell him, if my eyes were open I would see him smirk. "Hmm, am I seeing the true Danny here? or have I rubbed off on you?" He asks, and roll over so hide my smile. "Hey is he awake or what?" I hear someone ask. "I don't think so, I mean he isn't responding to you and you know how much of a heavy sleeper he can be," Jorel answers.

"Maybe it is a little of both because I am a shy reserved guy usually I always listen without speaking or them knowing. It always helps me learn what the person is truly like as they don't put up a front around if they think you're a deaf guy," I explain, revealing a little bit more of my past to Jorel. I feel a lot more comfortable than before when around him and I can tell him more about myself than I have ever told anyone. This is a big step for me, she ruined my life and I am now starting to ditch the shell I used to be.

"They thought you were deaf, wow. I mean that is one good way to get knowledge from people. I am glad that you are telling me more about yourself, though. You should really wake up, though, they think something is up," Jorel tells me and I can feel the pride through the link. Every day since I arrived I have been making little steps to be getting better and recover from the seven months of hell that I have been through. I roll back over and fake the beginning of waking up.

"Hello Danny, how was the nap?" Jordon asks, taking the blanket off me and folding it up. "It was good," I reply and soon the camera is back. "Look at the little sleeping beauty awake now," Dylan says, ticking me off a little. "Yeah whatever, I took a nap no biggie," I tell him, tempted to flip him off. "Well, you do know it has been two hours right?" George asks me. I do know that since I heard him talk about it. "Uh no, how'd I sleep that long?" I ask Jorel knew that I know that.

"You were tired after not sleeping all night last night. I was expecting you to sleep longer than that," Jorel says. I rub my eyes a little bit and George lifts me up into a cuddle. I wrap arms around his neck and snuggle him. "He could have done with a little more sleep but we need to prepare for tonight, If we leave at midnight like usual even with two extra in our ranks then we should be done by six am. Jess needs introducing to our ways and who better to teach her than Danny?" George says going into planning mode while holding me.

Dylan is a little upset by this, the soulmate bond between him and Jess was clearer to see as the days went by. "Don't worry Dylan, I am only telling her the feeding ritual thingy we do. You can teach her the rest of our culture and our ways, I am still learning that bit so I can't really teach that," I explain, feeling a bit nervous and making the guys chuckle. "Feeding ritual thingy? Don't you mean hunting techniques?" George asks me and I hide my head, I should have known it was called that.

"What he said," I mumble into George's shoulder and they all have a laugh at my expense. "Aw it's okay Danny, I call it that sometimes," Jorel says, making me look at him briefly before hiding my head again. I didn't really believe him, he could be saying that just to make me feel better about myself and my little fail. "I do honestly, I don't even think there is an official name for it," Jorel says, taking me off George and making sure I had eye contact with him.

I seemed to slip back into a childlike state but considering I am four or five months old it isn't uncommon for it to still happen every now and again. I can think like a twenty-one year but I am stuck at a really young child age with my actions and behavior. This is really awkward and I don't really like it like this but it has to happen. At least, the guys support me and help me through it. Jess isn't really affected by it but she has moments just like I do. Her upbringing and everything were a lot better than mine.

"Don't worry Danny, nobody has a name for it and feeding ritual thingy is actually quite cute," Jorel tells me. George puts his hand on my back. "I didn't mean it to be nasty, it just haven't heard it from anyone else but Jorel before now and you are really cute," George says, rubbing my back a little bit. I had a blush on my cheeks, I do hate being called cute but I can't help the blush when it does happen. "I know, I think I took it the wrong way," I tell them, feeling a bit more calm and a bit more in control.

"That's okay Danny, why don't you go walk through the early stages of the hunt prep with Jess. We'll make dinner for tonight," Jorel says, putting me down and walking into the kitchen. I decide to head up the stairs to the attic room where Jess is resting. Airia is out getting the last of Jessica's clothes from Michael, Jess went with Jorel the day after she joined us. "Jess, Jorel asked me to help you with what is going on tonight," I tell her when I walk into her room.

"Okay, what do we have to do exactly?" she asks me. I go and sit on Airia's bed and look at her. I am still getting used to her being around and getting to know her. Jess seems really nice and I hope she can accept me as a brother. "Well the first thing we do is get into sweatpants and a jumper before we leave at midnight, they aren't sun protected but we are usually out by daylight and it is a tradition in the undead coven," I explain. The fact that it was a tradition confused Jess a little bit.

"We usually go to sleep when we come home for a couple of hours to fit into mundane life. The sweats and jumper are quite comfortable when you just want to go to get a couple of hours shut eye." I add, hoping I didn't screw up explaining it to her. I am always bad at explaining things. " That's alright, I understand what you mean," she tells me. I give her a small smile. "We usually leave at midnight and slip into two teams and you can go with Dylan after the first hunt is over," I tell her and she blushes when I mention Dylan.

"Why don't I go with him tonight?" she asks and I chuckle, she really has fallen for Dylan. "Because he is not with Jorel, George and I and the leader always supervise the first hunt," I answer. She looks a little disappointed but she understands where I am coming from. It isn't always easy for the first hunt to go successfully so Jorel will need to keep an eye on her so everything goes as smoothly as possible. I always wonder how Jorel copes with all the responsibilities he has.

I mean he has a full coven to keep an eye and all the duties and meetings a leader has. He also has to make sure we behave and that we don't reveal ourselves in public. He hasn't had any issues with it so far and I hope that I won't be the start of them. He told me that once every five years we have to go and be a mundane and get really unwell. It has to be a serious virus which we use to give us a little immune system boost. We can choose if we want to be in our coven hideout or at the local institute with other covens.

The Undead's reputation is one of the highest in all of the states. Even Deuce's actions and him leaving the coven didn't take it down that much. Jorel had to go to a lot of meetings and talks to make sure that he held himself as he needed to. He has done so much and gone through so much when he took over as being a leader in 1914. "We usually go to the same orphanage that we are going to tonight, however, the incident with the old lady has put us off a little bit so we will be going to a new location after tonight," I tell her.

"Oh okay but are orphanages the best place to get blood from?" she asks, making me chuckle. I don't think I have ever asked that but my memory can be a bit hazy after everything that has happened. "We don't usually drink blood, that is the emergency option," I tell her, making her confused as I was when Jorel first told me about Cambions. "We spiritually draw the essence from the children which will make more sense when we get there," I add making her chuckle.

"Well, I am glad it will make more sense later because I sure as hell don't understand it all now," Jess says. "Yeah, it makes more sense after you've fed for the first time. It is like you can feel the spirits of the children and it makes you stronger. You have to be careful not to overfeed as you don't know your own limits and too much essence can make you out of control," I tell her, feeling slightly out of place and I don't really talk about things in this way.

"I suppose that will be something I get help with from Jorel and everyone," she says. I smile and I wanted to hug her but I kept myself calm. I know I am still nervous around women and I want to give it a chance at being my usual self. "Of course, you will, we are all here to help you as much as we can. You are one of us now and don't ever make me say that again," I say with a laugh at the end and she joins in with the laughter. "I'll try not to, but that was pretty good. Is that everything I need to know for now," she asks me.

"Well, eventually we will hunt as one large coven as both the siren and the nightmare are the main helpers during the whole thing. We keep the children sleeping and in the states which get us the most benefits. Sirens are the ones who put the children to sleep if they wake up which keeps us from being detected by the humans, which in turn keeps us from being killed," I explain. "So who is who cause I don't really know the demon types," Jess says.

"Well Dylan really wants to tell you all that but I can tell you that I am a Siren and Airia is a nightmare," I answer her. She smiles, "What does a siren do exactly? I am sure that Dylan will not tell me the right stuff," she says with a cheeky smirk. "Ha-ha, he will glorify himself I am sure. Sirens are the ones who can control dreams, make them peaceful and put people into any varying level of sleep they desire at the time. Think of it as the legends you have heard without the luring people to death bit," I explain to her.

She looks at me in awe and I have no idea how to react. No one has ever looked at me in awe. No one has ever cared or paid attention to me in the way that these guys have done since they have taken me in and made me one of their own. My family loved me so much until I turned five and the accident happened then I have not had that love for over 15 years and the guys come in with the one thing I never really knew I was missing so much and gave me that love and things I really deserve.

I hope that one day I can see my real family again, my older brothers and sister. Would they even care about me or even think to look for me at this point in my life? Probably not but I still cling on to that hope no matter how faint it is right now. In my mind, there is always that little chance and possibility that I can rebuild that close sibling bond I had. I know Kyle and Rigo would watch the five-year-old me dance and sing on the good days when grief wasn't on my mind and stay with me on the bad days where I'd sit all day by the window on the seat, just waiting for mom and dad's car to pull up into the driveway.

Of course, the result of that day would always be the same, I'd get yelled at by my aunt. She'd scream that they were never coming back and it was all my fault and I'd lock myself in my room and cry all night in one of my brothers or my sister's arms. They never knew how much I wished it was me that never survived. The grief and all the mental abuse from my aunts and a few of my uncles was too much, would you blame a five-year-old child for an accident that they have no control over?

Jess snaps me back into reality. "Are you okay Danny?" she asks, concern all over her face. I stayed silent but I felt the tears building up so I shook my head. I need, to be honest with these people. "I'll get Jorel, stay put," she says and dashes out of the room before I could react. The tears just took over and I started sobbing. I am letting the grief for my parents take over, I know everyone here will support me. I heard running footsteps. " Danny, what's wrong buddy?" Jorel asks, concerned for me.

I couldn't make a vocal answer. "I thought about my parents and why my family abandoned me and why they blamed me for the death of my parents," I tell Jorel through the mental link. He scoops me up into his arms and rubs my back. "Well, they were stupid to leave you. Danny, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You are all the qualities of someone who everyone needs in their lives. My words will do no justice to what you've brought to our lives," Jorel tells me, desperate for me to calm down.

"One day we can get you reunited with your brothers and your sister and it will all work out okay in the end. Life is full of challenges which suck and we hate and curse but it makes us who we are. If that never happened then you wouldn't be the most incredible person who lets nothing get him down for long," Jess tells me and she joins in with the cuddle. I know they are right, even as Jess was talking I already was starting to feel a little bit better and the tears were beginning to stop.

"See Danny, I know you're already getting back to the bubbly you. Sometimes it's perfectly okay to cry. You had the worst thing to happen to a five-year-old ever. I still miss my parents and I've been around for at least a hundred years. You are not alone in this," Jorel tells me.I think Asia knows what is going on and enters the room. "Are you okay sweetheart?" She asks me, placing her hand on my back like her husband did not too long ago. I don't know what Jess is doing but she wasn't cuddling me anymore.

"Just missing his parents a little more today. My guess is that he was never given a chance to really grieve for them until now," Jorel answers, handing me over to Asia who walks to the nearest bed and sits down. She was holding me protectively and I had almost stopped crying completely. I rubbed some of the tears away. "Well you know you can come to anyone of us at any time if you need a more private moment just to cry a little," she says, looking at me and smiling.

"I know and I'm grateful to all of you for everything," I tell them, finally managing a smile. "We should get changed and do a little relaxing movie marathon until we need to go. We all need some de-stress it seems," Jorel says and I give all of them a tight hug and go down the stairs to my room. One of my rituals for the hunt night is to have a shower, I don't really know why. I think it is because my shower day just happens to be the same day we go out hunting.

So I go and have a shower and get ready for hunting. All I need to do is put my trainers on and possibly a jacket when we need to leave. It is April so it still gets kind of cold during the night and I do feel the cold and the heat. The clothes Michael modified for me work like a charm, I have no problems being in the sun. I go and take Ava to the park sometimes and I can go out and do the weekly shop and I have even seen my old band-mates.

I met up with Stephen and Kris as they had gotten my number from Jorel and they had texted me saying they heard I got really sick just after my 21st and they wanted to make sure I was okay and better now. I had to lie about the whole death thing and I told them I got one of the worst flu bugs ever and I just slept on and off for eight days trying to get better. Naturally they were concerned and asked to meet me the same day I texted them.

I asked Jorel who said it was fine but I'd have to go in the human form so they don't get worried about me or discover what I really am. I hate lying to them, but it is for their own safety really. So yesterday I went to the park we used to go to as children and met up with them and they were really happy to see me. We just talked for three hours and messed around a bit. I felt good to be able to spend that time with them I thought it wasn't going to be the same but for the most part, it was.

One of the side effects from being a cambion is your skin tone changes slightly. It is another thing that we can compare ourselves to vampires with. If you had a tan then the change would make you loose it. I was kind of tanned before but since she rarely allowed me out I didn't get much of a chance and my skin now has a sickly pale look to it which made Kris and Stephen concerned for my health again. I reassured them that I was completely over the bug which was six months ago, I just hadn't been outside much.

When I told them they laughed. They knew I didn't really get out much before I left the band and even now I don't get out much. They told me I should get out more and we are going to have a late birthday party for me since we haven't had the chance until now. It was great to see them again, we haven't set the date for the party yet. I missed the lads so much and we all left the band on mutual terms. We will see each other again soon I hope.

I am currently sitting snuggled into Jorel while we have our little movie marathon. It is like three in the afternoon or something so we have plenty of time to kill before the hunt and I'll end up taking another nap knowing me. I don't know why I can't last very long during marathons before falling asleep. They guys don't mind as they can put a horror film or two on while I'm out for the count and then change it before I wake up.

Kris: Hey Dan, you free this evening?

Me: Not tonight sorry dude :3

Kris: Oh, I just was thinking about having ur party tonight that's all.

Me: Aw dude, you could have told me earlier, We are celebrating American Tragedy's success tonight.

Kris: Sorry, we can make it next weekend or something, no biggie. How did it do??

Me: We debuted at number 4 :3

Kris: Well done dude, proud of you, wow number 4 that's amazing.

Me: I know at their last album was at 22 so I think I may have made a good impact

Kris: Listening to Glory right now, different but I like it, definitely made a good impact there 

Me: Is it because I don't scream anymore?

Kris: That will probably be it, I still like it though

Me: Awesome, maybe you can come out to one of the tours??

Kris: I will definitely try to.

Me: Sweet I'll try to hook you up with a VIP pack if you want.

Kris: I'd like that dude, talk later. Have fun

Jorel was watching me the entire time I was messaging Kris. "Kris or Stephen?" he asks me. "Kris wanted to know if I was available for a party tonight but he decided to reschedule because I said we are celebrating American Tragedy tonight," I answer. He smiles "Good save there Danny, god knows what he would think if he heard we are going to an orphanage at night," Jorel says and I roll my eyes. "I would never dream of telling him what we really do," I tell him.

\+ 5 am+

Well, this hunt could have gone a lot better. The old lady was so paranoid that she checked on all the children at least once every two hours. We couldn't get a decent hunt in, Jess did fine and got her fill and so did George. Jorel and I were using our powers to keep ourselves hidden and the children peacefully sleeping so we didn't get much. We are going to have to go someplace else tomorrow night. I glance at the window, what I see slightly panics me.

The sun is rising and about to come through the window. Jess and I should be fine with the sun if we only get lethargic. It is Jorel and George I am worried about. They blister in the sun, so it could be really bad for them. "Guys, we gotta go. The kiddos will be waking up and the sun is rising," I tell the others urgently through the link. "Shit you are right Danny let's go," Jorel says and we quickly dash out of the building and the others stick to the shadows while Jess and I walk in the sun back home.

I felt tired but something was off. I feel like my skin is tingling and I have no idea why. "Jess, is your skin tingling?" I ask her. I hadn't looked at myself. "No, why?" she asks, worrying about me. "Mine is, and I thought maybe it is an effect from the sun that we'd both get," I tell her. She stops me and then pulls me into the alleyway where it is all shadows and shade. I instantly felt a little relief although the tingling never stopped, it just didn't get any worse.

"Dude, you're blistering. Are you sure you can walk in the sun?" she asks me quietly. There are some homeless people sleeping so I made it a little deeper and got my essence from them. "Yeah, Sirens are only meant to become lethargic in the sun," I tell her, just as quietly as she asked. We could call Matt to help us out but I had a feeling that we should be getting home and quickly.

"We have to keep moving, Jorel is going to get worried two of his coven haven't returned and are unprotected, we could die if we stay here," I tell her, ignoring the appearing blisters and going back into the sun and trying to go for the more shaded areas while keeping my head down and my arms covered. Jess quickly followed me and held onto my arm, guiding me back when I stumbled. To the mundanes, this must have looked strange. Two young adults in sweats, jumpers and trainers wandering the streets at five am.

Jess had a hoodie on though but she took it off and covered me in it, hoping it would help me against the sun's effects. It was brand new and she hadn't gone to Michael about it yet so it didn't help protect me but it helped with the cover we'd have to make and people couldn't really see my face anymore or the developing blisters. Jess was feeling lethargic and we were only ten minutes away from the hideout. Once we get there we'll be safe.

I quickly became worse and I couldn't stand anymore. I fell to the ground and Jess nearly fell with me. "Dude we have to keep going, we are nearly there,"she tells me and I feel like I can't answer her, I can't respond. I'm really weak and I don't even have the strength to send her a mental message. "Danny? You have to stay with me, we are ten minutes away from home," she says, crouching down and trying to get me to respond. By now some people were watching us and had their phones out. "No hospital," was all I could manage before my eyes rolled back and it went dark.

~Matt p.o.v~

Jorel has sent me out to find Danny and Jess, they should have returned by now. Jorel said it was the worst hunt they'd been on and they can't go back there. They returned at five am with blisters all over and no sign of the two younger ones who went with them. The blisters have already started healing and I am sure by the end of the day that they will be gone and George and Jorel will be fine. For now, I have sent everyone to bed and to rest while I go out and look for the missing two.

I am completely unaffected by the sun and Jess and Danny should only be a little lethargic so what is taking them so long to come home? I don't think I was going to like my answer. I spotted Jess ten minutes away from the hideout but she was surrounded by humans who had concern written all over their faces. As I got closer, if my undead heart could beat it would have stopped in panic. It had all gone wrong, so horribly wrong.

Danny was unconscious and covered in blisters, a lot worse than the ones Jorel and George had. Thankfully as he is so new, when he falls asleep or passes out he "breathes"so it would keep suspicion off him. The whole thing wasn't right, Danny should not have these blisters, sirens don't get them. "Jess what's going on?" I ask her. She was next to Danny and trying to keep the people back. "I'll take care of him there is no need for you to remain here," I tell them and they left one by one.

"We were walking back and he asked me if I felt my skin tingle, he said his did and I pulled him into the alleyway where I saw the blisters start showing up and we decided to continue but go for the shade and he fell and wasn't really responding to me and he said no hospital then his eyes rolled back and he went all limp," Jess explains. I touch Danny's forehead and he had no reaction, no response to my cold hand touching him at all.

"This is bad, Jorel and George have blisters but not as bad as Danny. We need to get him back home and get Hayden. Sirens never blister, they just get lethargic like you feel," I tell her and she looks at me. "What about you?" she asks. "I'm fine, bumps don't feel the effect," I tell her and I put one arm under Danny's neck and one under his knees. I lift him up and he is almost like a rag doll in my arms. Again there was no reaction to my touch at all.

"Jess, there are two hoodies in my backpack, grab them and cover yourself and Danny with them, it should make you feel better," I tell her and she does as she is told. At least now Danny's upper body shouldn't get any worse. I have no idea what his legs look like but if it is anything like his upper body then it will be bad. I run as quickly as I can with Danny in my arms and Jess follows. Luckily her speed isn't affected by the sun.

People gave me strange looks as I ran past them with a limp body in my arms but at that point, I couldn't really care less. I wasn't identified and neither was he and I need to get him inside and away from the sunlight. He still wasn't responding to me and it was more than unnerving. We managed to get back to the house around five minutes, running took half the time it would have if I calmly walked with Danny in my arms.

I go to the lounge and back to the cot that I have seen him in so much over the time he has been here. He arrived eight months ago and even though I have seen him in his own bed more than the cot he has spent two weeks on it so far and it looks like it is going to happen more often. Poor dude, all he wanted was a way out of the nightmare relationship he was in and now he keeps getting hurt in one way or another.

Jess was feeling exhausted and Dylan was still up and waiting for her so he took her upstairs and didn't really question me and Danny. He didn't see Danny's blisters, he was covered by a hoodie. I took it off Danny and made him as comfortable as possible. Jorel wandered in, half awake but I think he heard me coming in. "What on earth happened?" he says, suddenly feeling more awake and dashing to be next to Danny and I.

"I found him like this about ten minutes away with Jess. It seems he has the same reactions as you and the nightmares to the sun," I tell him. Jorel gently touches Danny's forehead and the siren doesn't seem to respond to anything. "This is very unusual, we'll have to call Hayden. Sirens don't blister in the sun," Jorel says, his own blisters looked better than when I left and they were definitely better than Danny's.

He passes me the phone and it was already dialling our council leader. "Jorel, what's wrong my child?" he asks once he picks up, obviously concerned. "It's Matt, Danny has had the most unusual reaction to the sun we have seen and we might need your help," I explain. Jorel was trying to get Danny to react to him and assess how bad the blisters were. "That is unusual, don't worry Matt, I'll be there as soon as I can and we'll see what needs to be done," Hayden says, putting me at ease. If anyone can help us it is definitely Hayden.

"Thank you, Hayden. I'll let Jorel know," I tell him and he hangs up. I pass the phone to Jorel. "Hayden will be here as soon as he can," I tell him. Jorel smiles," I hope Hayden can help us. I haven't seen a Siren react like this like we all keep saying," he tells me and I give him a hug. I can tell his soulmate is Danny and he cares deeply for the Siren, let's just hope that we can sort the issues out and Danny will be okay.

I found the lightest blanket in the room and I bring it over. It is a hospital blanket George stole years ago and we've kept it and cleaned it as needed. "We should take his clothes off and see how bad he is," Jorel says and I nod. "I hold him up and you take?" I ask him and he nods. "Sounds like a plan," He says. I slip my hands under Danny's armpits and I get him into a sitting position. His head flops onto my shoulder and it seems like he has no idea what's going on.

"Have your hands under his jumper so you are touching his skin. I'll take his jumper off and then his sweatpants," He tells me, I put my hands under his skin, it is a little bit warm but it is one of the suns affects on him. "He feels a bit warm," I tell Jorel, holding Danny up while Jorel takes his pants off. Danny had blisters all over his skin and there was hardly any skin that didn't have a blisters on it. Poor Danny they must hurt him a bit. Jorel took Danny's shoes and socks and he had a bit of relief from the blisters there.

The blisters are like really bad sunburn for a cambion. It usually takes the day for them to disappear completely but Danny's didn't seem to start disappearing yet. Jorel touched Danny's skin to see if he would react and see what his temperature was like. "Yeah, he will cool down once he has been in the house for a while," Jorel says, we lie Danny down and cover him with the light blanket. He still doesn't seem to be coming round anytime soon.

There's is a knock on the door, and Jorel calmly walks to answer it. Hayden was standing there with his cloak on and concern on his face. "Come in Hayden," He tells the leader who walks in closing the door behind him and hanging his cloak up. He hugs both Jorel and I and kneels by Danny, stroking the younger male's hair. "This is bad, how long was he in the sun?" Hayden asks us. "About half an hour I think, I found him about ten minutes away from here and he has been unconscious since I found him and I think a few minutes before I found him," I explain to him.

"I have only seen one other Siren who blisters in the sun, he took a little longer than nightmares or others to heal from the blisters but he should be okay ," Hayden says, looking at all the blisters Danny has. Jorel puts his hand on Hayden's shoulder. "So Danny will be okay then?" Jorel asks, hope evident in his voice. Hayden smiles and chuckles. "Yes, Danny will be perfectly fine after some rest. I am sure of it," Hayden says. He then goes and makes himself comfortable in the armchair which Danny claims as his favorite chair in the whole house.

Jorel and I make ourselves comfortable by Danny's bedside. This was going to be a long day, I could tell. Jorel will not be moved from Danny's side, he cares about him too much. The others are still asleep and they probably will stay asleep until 7 or 9 if we are lucky. "Are you sure that you don't want to take Danny upstairs so you can both get some decent quality rest?" I ask Jorel. We are both on the floor and I know he should be resting as well. Hayden looks to him.

"Matt is right, you two should go upstairs and rest for now. You'll feel a lot better after a little nap." Hayden says and Jorel can't defy him. Hayden looks at me and I go to pick Danny up and I carry him into his room and lay him down on the bed. His blisters had only just started to fade around the edges. When he wakes up a bit later on during the day I am sure they will have faded a little bit more. Jorel appears and crawls into bed with Danny. "You get some rest too," he tells me with a sleepy smile.

"I will do Jorel, the blisters are already healing up a little bit, he'll be okay," I tell him. He wraps his arm around Danny and pulled him into a cuddle.Danny still has yet to give us any sign that he is aware of anything going on or if we are hurting him in anyway. Jorel has a big soft spot in his heart for the twenty-one year old so he would hate it if he was put through pain because of a cuddle. If they don't get together at any point within the next two years I am going to put them in a closest 'cause that is how I roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway leave your thoughts on this, I wanted to give people more of an insight into what Danny's childhood was like and I wanted him and Jess to become good friends as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hopefully I should be going back to the monthly updates with this. The other chaptered stories are going to have to wait for writers block to go away. The one-shots will go up as and when they are done really.  
> Just a reminder this is an AU or Alternate Universe so I can change release dates of shows or films and even games to suit my storyline.  
> ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Jorel p.o.v

I don’t know how long it has been since I had fallen asleep but I woke up holding Danny’s unconscious form protectively and Hayden was still here watching us. Well he was downstairs when we went up here to get some rest but I assume he wanted to keep an eye on Danny and how he is doing so he moved upstairs. I am used to Hayden watching over me since he has done it a few times in my life as a cambion when I was solo. He was always protective of me, he found me at two days old really weak and about to die for the second time.

Hayden saved my life and took me in and trained me to become who I am today with Michael’s help. I have a lot to be thankful for but he never asks for me to pay him back. To him I am the son he never had and since he can’t have children of his own then I accept that role. I don’t call him dad a lot but I know he wants me to. “Hey dad,” I tell him and he smiled at me. I need to start calling him that more, but I rarely see him anymore. Yeah I have the meetings but they are just about to stop. Jess did so well last night that I don’t need any meetings about her and the same goes for Danny.  
It still puzzles me why he blistered so badly. Like we kept saying before I went back to bed is that Sirens never typically have any other affect than fatigue in the sun. This was confusing me but Hayden told me he’ll be fine and the blisters already look a bit better than they did when I first saw them. Yeah they aren’t as healed as mine but it takes time and I’ve been in the shade for a lot longer than he has. Matt said that no one recognized either of them so I don’t have to worry about that and the ones who had their phones out were going to call an ambulance.

He still isn’t showing any signs of response and I have mixed emotions about that. Danny looks like he is peacefully sleeping with his lips parted just a little bit but until he wakes up I will have no idea how much pain he will be in. Mine hurt like a bitch when I first got in and it took at least three hours for the pain to go away. I want to cuddle him and tell him it will be okay but nothing mundanes have can take the pain of the blisters away and I feel like cuddling him will do more harm than good. “Jorel, do not panic Danny will want comforting when he wakes up and cuddling won’t do much to the pain he’ll be in,” Hayden tells me.  
I wanted to go and check on the others but at the same time I don’t want to leave Danny’s side. He has gone through so much and I am responsible for all but the things Theresa did. I brought him here, I turned him after Aron killed him and I’ve put him through so much and yet he looks up to me and I see the love in those chocolate brown orbs for me that really shouldn’t be there. I am a monster and I have been for hundreds of years. My true form can kill a man instantly when angered so why do I have so many people who love me and look up to me.  
I felt someone on my back and they were wiping tears from my eyes. I rarely cry anymore, I am the leader I have to be the strong one and I can’t show weakness like this. Why am I getting so worked up and emotional all of a sudden? 

“Don’t worry Jorel; you have nothing to feel guilty about. You have given eight people the chance to have another life. You know that the male you are holding would have died if you hadn’t stepped in and saved his life. He is your soulmate, I can feel it, you would have died too,” Hayden tells me.  
“Yeah but I’ve put Danny through hell in the process. All the pain and the memories of a horrible past he has to suffer with for eternity. The blisters littering his skin, the pain of changing and the panic attacks he has had are all my fault,” I tell him, feeling a slight weight off my shoulders. “The blister pain will fade, the pain of being changed he won’t remember. The panic attacks can be dealt with as and when they happen. The memories of his past can be made less painful as he focuses on making new and happy memories with you and the rest of the coven,” He tells me.

“Danny doesn’t regret anything you have done for him. He told me as I was getting to know him that he wanted to do something to thank you for bringing him in and adding him into a family. Sometimes all you need is a family like yours to pull someone through and keep them strong. You ask him and he’ll tell you that,” he adds, he rubs my cheek and the tears were gone. Hayden always knows how to help people with pep talks like this. One of the reasons why he is the best dad I have ever had. My dad never really cared about me when I was alive and Hayden just does it unconditionally like it is meant to be.  
I look to Danny and I just spend a couple of minutes studying his face and taking in all the adorableness. He doesn’t look like he has been to hell and back several billion times and he has never let the stress get him when he sleeps unless he has a nightmare. “Do you think Elijah can help Danny with the nightmares and make them go away?” I ask Hayden who seems surprised. “Jorel, you have two nightmare cambions in your coven, why would you need Elijah’s help?” he asks me. I was about to answer but George appears in the doorway.

“I’ve tried several times and it rarely has an effect. Airia wouldn’t be strong enough at the age she is to get rid of the nightmares for good on Danny like she can with the small children,” he tells us and smiles at me. His blisters were almost completely gone too like mine. “I am sure that once Danny wakes up and he has a full night’s sleep with you by his side then he should be okay but Elijah can take them away if it doesn’t work,” Hayden tells me. George does a brief check on Danny and Danny finally showed some sign of being with it.He moved his hand a little bit when George poked a blister on it but it was a massive improvement considering when he was found and up until now he was dead to the world when he was touched. He is one step closer to waking up. 

Today is going to be a lazy day for sure, no one is going to feel up to anything after our little mishap at five am. “Do you think he can hear us now?” I ask George, who shrugs. “I couldn’t say but he is showing some sign of response to my touch which is better than what Matt told me, did he really have no response until now?” he replies and I nod.  
“Yeah, we moved him and took his clothes off and he showed no sign of even knowing our cold hands were on him at all. I would have expected a flinch or something because we didn’t really tell him directly that we were going to touch him or move him,” I tell him. George makes sure Danny has a blanket on him because he was going to get a little cold without any clothing on. Well he has his boxers on but that isn’t going to help him stay warm really. “He must be really out of it then,” George says and I nod.

“I think that someone should gather all the hunting outfits, they need to be taken to Michael to get modified so that this doesn’t happen again even if it is a one off, you can never be too sure how long the hunt will take,” Hayden says and George nods. He goes to Danny’s closet since we are in his room and takes all the jumpers and track pants that Danny has in there. I hope the other ones have been washed. “I’ll do it, the others are fine Jorel. Focus on Danny because he could wake up anytime now,” George says and he leaves the room.  
As he says that Danny starts to stir a little bit and tries to roll onto his side. “Take it easy Danny, you are going to be sore,” I tell him, Hayden had gotten off the bed and went to Danny’s side to help him roll over. I know Danny hates sleeping on his back but it was the only position I felt comfortable keeping him in while I slept, I was worried about the pain. “Danny if you can hear us then open your eyes,” Hayden tells him and I see the tiniest of flutters as Danny tries to wake up. We encouraged him to take his time and that everything was okay and he was safe.

“No hospital?” Danny asks groggily as he opens his eyes. He didn’t have his contacts or his glasses so his vision was blurred. “No hospital buddy, we are in your room,” I tell him. Hayden found Danny’s glasses and put them on him.   
“How are you feeling Danny?” he asks the small male. I looked into the brown orbs and I saw the pain there. He would be lying on blisters either way but it didn’t make the pain anymore guilt tripping for me. “It hurts all over, will it go away?” he asks me and he was also slightly childlike.  
“It will do buddy but I am afraid you’re going to have to wait it out, you can’t turn human like this and pain medicine doesn’t work on us when we are in this state,” I tell him and I carefully rub his back where there was a slight gap in between blisters. Poor Danny, he is not going to like the next few hours. “Just relax with Jorel for a while okay? It gets better we promise,” Hayden says and he leaves the room. I think he was going to head out to Michael’s and then tell the other leaders what happened. This won’t affect the coven’s high reputation as everyone has a bad hunt now and again.

“You’re not leaving?” he asks me. I press my lips to his forehead. “Yes Danny, I am not leaving you. We are going to stay in bed for the next few hours, just you and me,” I tell him and I see his eyes light up despite the pain he was going through. He snuggled into me and I turned the TV on, there isn’t much on the main channels but I know I hooked the TVs up to Netflix so we could watch a film on there. I went onto his name. “Anything in particular you wanna watch?” I asked him and he was thinking about it.  
“Um, I’ve been thinking about Sword Art Online recently,” he says after he thought about it for a good minute or two. “What’s that?” I ask him, it did sound really interesting. “It is a Japanese anime about people who virtual head set called Nerve Gear to play an online game where they have to complete it to win, but the man who made it is kind of crazy and if you die in the game then the gear makes you die in real life,” Danny explains. I don’t know how much of it he has seen before but it is on his continue watch list and I think he was on episode 23 or 24.

“Sounds interesting, do you want to continue from where you are at?” I ask him and he shrugs. “I want to continue it but it won’t make any sense to you,” he tells me. Always being selfless, even when I am trying to make this time about him more than me. He needs distracting from the amount of pain that he is currently going through. “I am sure I’ll be fine, if I get into it then I can always watch it for myself from the beginning,” I tell him, being truthful. I could probably even guess what has happened up until now.  
I put it on and smiled as Danny soon became absorbed into the episode. My little plan worked, he isn’t really focusing on the pain but he knows it’s there. I have actually watched it before and I was only two episodes behind Danny. The whole one-sided love between Kirito and his cousin/ adopted sister is something that I find really strange. I don’t even know if they are second cousins or not. If they aren’t then it would be illegal and anyway Kirito’s heart belongs to Asuna anyway. I would make a lot more sense to people who actually watch the show.

We were about a couple of episodes in when I decided we should eat something. I looked to a clock and saw it was around 1pm so considering we brought Danny in at the 6 or 7 am mark and we woke up around an hour or two ago then we are doing pretty well timewise. I know today was going to be a lazy day so why not take advantage of that. Eating might just help Danny with the healing because food is also turned into essence if we eat it while we are cambions but the amount we actually get is very tiny which is why we don’t go for it as a main choice.  
Every little helps though right? I am taking Danny hunting again tonight because we didn’t get enough last night and he did get a little bit more after we got separated but he still doesn’t have a lot. “What do you want to eat buddy?” I ask him. He looks to the clock and is surprised at the time but he knows he passed out before he could get home. “Um, a chicken mayo sandwich please,” he says, he even manages a smile despite all the pain he is in. He wasn’t smiling before now but I think he is getting better.

“Sure thing, stay here I’ll be back in a few minutes,” I tell him. He looks a little confused. “Can’t I come with you?” he asks me; poor dude didn’t want be left alone. “Danny you are in a lot of pain and have nothing on but your boxers, are you sure you want to come with me?” I tell him and he goes red instantly which made me want to chuckle but I didn’t. “That’s okay, I’ll stay here thanks,” he says and I smile. “Don’t worry Danny I am only going to be downstairs and I’ll be back before you know it,” I tell him.  
He mumbles okay but he went to hide under the sheets as best he could. I went downstairs and almost immediately bumped into Jordon. “Hey, I was just coming to see if you needed anything. How are you and Danny doing?” he asks me, clearly worried and caring. I hugged him. “I’m fine; I’ve had this happen to me before. Danny is in a lot of pain but at least he is awake now and doing alright,” I tell him. Jordon hugs me back and smiles. “Well I am glad that you two are sort of okay. I was so scared when we got told it went wrong last night and you guys went in the sun and Danny blistered,” he tells me.

I give him another hug; this is the side of Jordon you rarely see. You always hear and see the party side but he is a really compassionate, caring person. “Yeah it scared me too when we got Danny back, he passed out about ten minutes from here and I think it could be a sign of additional powers or something developing. I could be wrong,” I tell him. He follows me into the kitchen and watches as I make Danny’s lunch and then my own. “Do you want help bringing that up?” he asks me. I have to think about this, normally I would agree.  
“Um, I might be okay. Danny went really red when I told him that he was in nothing but his boxers when he suggested coming down with me. I want to spare him some embarrassment until he gets dressed,” I tell Jordon. “Did he know Hayden was there for a bit?” He asks me, I nod. “Yeah Hayden was there when he came round and he helped Danny onto his side but I think he was too out of it to really notice what was going on around him,” I explain and Jordon nods. “That’s fair enough, I’ll wait until later to check on him,” Jordon says.

I take the plates of food and a couple of drinks and put them onto a tray before carrying them up to Danny’s room. When I got there he was attempting to get out of bed but his face showed how much pain he was in. “You never like staying in bed do you?” I ask him as I set the tray down and I help him back into bed. “I just wanted to put some clothes on, I can hear the others worrying about me,” he tells me and I smile. “You only need to ask me Danny, I will help you get some clothes on but you better not get out of bed while you are still in a lot of pain.” I tell him.

I help him into a tank top and shorts. I didn’t want to go for tight clothing but I didn’t want the warm clothing either. He seemed less embarrassed and quite comfortable in what I picked out thought so I was in the clear. I then gave him his lunch and ate mine with him. I could see Danny was thinking about something while he was eating. “What is bothering you?” I ask him and he waited until he finished eating before answering me.  
“Did Hayden see me, just in my boxers? It was a bit hazy when I woke up,” he asks me and I nod. When I tell him George and Matt have also seen him in just his boxers then he is going to go so red. I have never known a guy to be so body conscious as Danny is. “Yeah he did, so have George and Matt since Matt was helping me take the clothes off you and George was checking the blisters over,” I tell him and he goes so red. “It’s okay though Danny, no one is going to judge you or anything. You have a very nice body,” I tell him as he tries to hide again.

“But I am covered in scars,” he whines. I moved our empty plates away and I moved closer to him. “Is that all that bothers you about your body? The fact that you have a few scars covering your skin?” I ask him. I don’t get an answer straight away and I worry that he has fallen asleep or something. “It goes along those lines,” He mumbles. I place my hand on his back, trying to comfort him. “Do you want to tell me about it?” I ask him and he sits up. “People are going to judge me when they see the scars all over my torso and my legs. They are going to ask what happened and when I say the truth that an ex-girlfriend did some and others are from the car crash I was in as a child then people are going to think of me as weak,” He says.

“I already see myself that way,” he mumbles under his breath and it is a statement that stunned me. I know he was getting better and working through problems like this was going to be part of it but I never knew he saw himself in such a low way. He thinks positive about other things and people but when it comes to himself and his past and all things related to him then he never thinks a single positive thing. It upsets me but I know I can do something to help him and to stop the thoughts from being so negative.  
“I know you do, but you don’t have to tell them what happened if you don’t want, most people respect that,” I say. I feel another presence in the room and I knew that person had heard everything Danny and I were just discussing. “In my eyes I see a young man. A young man who has been broken into pieces which have been thrown away, causing the poor young man to loose who he is. You need to take this time you will spend with the Undead coven and rebuild yourself into the person who you are. People are already saying that your vocals are saving their lives because they hold the emotions and the power that people need to keep holding on,” Hayden says, making Danny look at him with a mixture of shock and awe.

“Daniel, you need to let the past go, the man who was abused and abandoned has become one who is loved and has found a family to call his own. Now I am not saying for you to go scream out on the rooftops but I want you to know how desperate these people are trying to make you smile and keep smiling and know you are better than the person you think you are,” he tells Danny. He also hugs Danny gently and I knew the pep-talk/ Father Hayden rant was over. He needed those words to come from someone who wasn’t me. He’d never believe it otherwise.  
“I can’t believe that when I breathe. There’s something good inside of me just one good thing inside. So close to me, that memory of that one good thing inside of me just one good thing inside of me,” Danny sings softly and we both smile. “Is that a new thing you’re working on there Danny?” I ask him and he nods. He goes to his bedside table and he gets out his little songwriting notebook and I see some more lyrics written below what he just sung to us. I was about to ask for permission to read the rest but he passed me the book anyway.

Believe  
Chorus  
I can’t believe that when I breathe. There’s something good inside of me just one good thing inside. So close to me, that memory of that one good thing inside of me just one good thing inside of me, yeah.  
Verse 1  
If I went out the backdoor nobody would stop me, but where would I go? Cause I ain’t ever a real home, so what do I know? So I could keep running, hiding till they find me. But what would that do? If they could only know what I knew, what would it prove?  
I should’ve seen the writing on the wall; instead I’m left to fall. Cause the longer I’m away, the more we stay the same. Looking back where I thought I knew it all, instead I’m left to fall. Did I throw it all away?  
Chorus  
I can’t believe that when I breathe. There’s something good inside of me just one good thing inside. So close to me, that memory of that one good thing inside of me just one good thing inside of me, yeah.

There was nothing else written after that but I am sure it could get more lyrics with future writing sessions and it could even feature in an album. This was another reason why I was so keen on having Danny in the band instead of going through the tedious auditioning process. A lot of people can sing and play some instruments but I doubted that a lot of them could song write like we can. Danny’s songs that I kept seeing him write fit in with what direction we want to take our music, Deuce’s are more party-orientated or focused on spreading bullshit which is why we dropped his flat ass.

Not that I am saying Danny has a butt, who am I kidding? Danny has a fine ass and I enjoyed looking at it as much as I enjoyed looking at the rest of his body. There is no going back now; I have managed to develop a crush which sends me head over heels. “Danny this is amazing,” I tell him as I pass the notebook to Hayden who reads the song that Danny has just sung a little bit of. “I can see it being a success if you add some raps in there somewhere,” Hayden says and passes Danny the book back. He puts it back on the end table.  
“How’s the pain doing now?” I ask him and he gives me a little smile. “It’s still there but it has gone away a little bit,” he replies. “Well hopefully it should have all gone by tomorrow morning,” I tell him and he is still smiling. He leans against me and I wrap my arms around him. At least contact doesn’t seem to bother him anymore. “Michael will have the clothes done by the end of the day today,” Hayden tells me. Danny looks slightly confused, and then I realize he wasn’t awake when Hayden decided all the hunting clothes needed the sun protection on them.

“We needed to take everyone’s hunting outfits and get Michael to put the sun protection on them so last night doesn’t happen again,” I explain and it clears up the confusion for Danny. “So they will be done if we want to go hunting again tonight?” I ask Hayden. He nods and looks at the two of us. He knows about the soulmate thing between Danny and I but since Danny doesn’t I want to get into the relationship in a natural way. He needs time to recover from the last relationship.  
“Yes, if you and Danny need to go hunting tonight then the clothes should be ready by then. All I ask is you be careful because Danny’s arms and legs will still have some blistering on them when you leave,” he tells us. “We will do dad, I don’t think many fans will want to follow us around at this point anyway,” I reply. “Did I miss something?” Danny asks and both Hayden and I start laughing. “No, I’ve always called Hayden dad since he is my adopted dad technically,” I tell him once he calms down. 

“It isn’t really appropriate for him to call me that during the more official meetings which is probably the reason why you are slightly confused,” Hayden says. I look to Danny and I swear you could see the cogs going and he was thinking and absorbing all the new information. “Why isn’t this a more formal meeting?” he asks Hayden. Hayden has to think of an answer to that, I thought it was formal but since he is allowing me to call him dad all the time then I guess not. “It isn’t a formal meeting since I am here on a more personal basis,” Hayden starts.  
“I am sure you have guessed but the Undead coven has a soft spot with me since the cambion that I saved and helped train runs it and I was also close to the last siren that could blister just like you, when Matt called me I tossed all formalities out of the window and decided to come on my own and make sure everyone is okay,” he says and I knew there was a little bit more information to be revealed but Hayden was hesitating. The information was probably important but maybe it was something not for us to know right now.

“That and I promised your mother that I would keep an eye on you as you grew up,” Hayden tells Danny and you could see the shock take over him. Even I was surprised, I didn’t know Hayden knew Danny’s mother or anything like that.   
That must be why he seemed shocked when I told him what Danny’s full name was at the first meeting. “You knew my mother?” Danny asks, he was so quiet and even I knew he was struggling to take this all in. Hayden was worried that he has just overloaded Danny with information but I think Danny will be okay.  
“Yes, she was an amazing woman and she always spoke with pride when you and your siblings were mentioned. You were her pride and joy in particular. We couldn’t get to her and your father in time to change them when the accident happened and there were too many people around once they saw a small child inside the car,” he explains and Danny was trying to take everything in. I was going to ask why she was never turned into a cambion but that isn’t really my business and Danny probably wouldn’t have been able to see her until he was this age if she was.

“So it was my fault then?” Danny asks with tears in his eyes and I just cradled him close to my chest. “No, it was never your fault Danny, the people around seemed like they cared more about saving your life than saving your mom and dad. You know how much they loved you,” I tell him as he cries again. Poor kid, I’d hate to feel how he does about the accident. I was on great terms with my parents before we separated and they always thought I was dead before they died since that was what the army told them.  
I feel a small bit of guilt about not being there more for my parents but as far as they knew I’d passed away and they were always the religious type so they’d try and kill me if they ever saw me again. Danny is different since he was always blamed for the accident by his aunts and uncles and he wishes that he traded places with his parents because he was forced into believing it was all his fault and he’d go back in time and trade places with them even though it doesn’t work like that. I looked to Hayden who has his hand on Danny’s back.

“I have an idea, tonight after you two go hunting why don’t you go and see them, go lay down some flowers or something,” Hayden tells them and I nodded. “That sounds like a good idea, we know how much they mean to you Danny,” I tell him and you could hear him trying to breathe to calm himself down some more. “I’d love to do it but I have no idea where they were buried since I can’t remember the funeral and I wasn’t allowed to go growing up and Theresa would never have let me go either,” Danny says sadly.  
“Matt can go look for us before we go, I am sure we can find them buddy,” I tell him and I kiss the top of his head which always seems to calm him right down like how him putting his hand on my cheek calms me down. As if he was summoned Matt appears in the doorway. “What do you want me to look for?” he asks me. “I want you to look for Danny’s parent’s graves. We are planning to go and lay some flowers down after I have taken him hunting tonight,” I tell him and he comes into the room.

“I can do that for you guys. Glad to see that you’re awake and the blisters are looking better Danny,” he says and Danny hugs him which takes Matt by surprise but he hugs back. “Thanks for carrying me back this morning Matt,” he says and Matt lifts him up into a slightly tighter hug and he was being careful with the blisters. “That’s okay Danny, I know you’d do the same for me and we all stick together,” Matt says and then hands Danny back to me before he dashes out of the room. Danny was wiping the last of his tears away and he was already trying to be his bubbly self.  
“What else do you want to watch?” I ask him. I decided to lie down and he decided he wants to snuggle up to me. “I don’t mind, you pick something,” he tells me and I pick a comedy film. Hayden had left again and Danny had fallen asleep halfway through the film. I can’t help but feel sorry for him, he has been through so much in the last twelve hours let alone twenty four. At least he knows just how much his parents loved him and how much he was the apple of their eyes.

“I’m not surprised he is taking a nap, today has been tough on him,” George says and I nod. “Poor kid has problem after problem without much of a break in between,” I say and George lies down on Danny’s other side. “Ava’s been asking for him but I’ve told her he is feeling a little poorly so she can see him tomorrow. Looks like he needs a holiday,” George says and he hugs Danny from the other side and it was like we were a cambion sandwich. Danny looked like a little adorable kid in between us. His hand was resting on his face but it was facing my chest.  
He has no blisters on his face now and the one on that hand had faded away so I could get an Instagram picture. “We have to selfie this, too cute,” I whisper and George smiles. “Yep, which account should we put this on?” he whispers back. “Yours,” I tell him and he gets his phone out and we smile. Danny just stayed asleep in between us. I know George is going to tag us into the picture and I am going to get the notification on my phone. The only thing that worried me was if the camera picked up the slight mark on Danny’s hand and what caption George will use.

Well now is the time to find out I guess as my phone vibrates in my pocket and I already know what it is. Johnny3tearsofficial: @Jdog_hlm and I taking care of @Danny_rose_murillo who isn’t feeling to well today. Leave some love in the comments. Isn’t he just the cutest person ever??  
“He is going to want to murder you for the question,” I tell him as we watch the comments come in. I didn’t see anything about the faded blister and all the comments were positive and full of get well messages. George chuckles when he sees the comments agreeing with Danny being the cutest person ever, some even said we were cute too. “Well he can try but it isn’t going to happen, he is super cute and he is just going to have to accept that,” George says.

Matt came back while Danny slept and told me where the graves were so I could easily find them later. I decide to leave the flower buying until later. We could go to Michael and get our clothes and then go and buy the flowers, quickly go home and get changed and then leave to the new hunting location. It shouldn’t take us too long to do the hunt when it is just two of us and then we will go to the graves and lay the flowers down. I’m not going to force Danny into talking to them if he doesn’t want to.  
Some people find that talking to the gravestones keeps them that little bit closer to the loved one or friend they have lost. It helped me get over my parents death but every person is different. If we all acted the same then this world would be the most boring place ever. I see it as everyone being emotionless robots and it would freak me out if I was the only different one there. Think about it if everyone found the same thing funny and everyone in the room did the creepiest laugh ever. I would be scarred for life too.

George stayed with me and snuggled Danny while he slept. We were answering some of the comments and we decided to tell people he had a stomach bug or the flu when they asked what was wrong with him. We were covered with a blanket so no blisters showed up and no one could ask about them. Kris was one of the commenters and asked if it was because he saw them the day before and I told him it wasn’t and that Danny was coming down with it for a couple days before he saw Kris. Someone asked if Danny knew that this picture of him was online, we said the truth and that he didn’t.  
George told them he was still sleeping but he was sure he’d see it once he woke up because he was tagged and a lot of people were mentioning him in comments. Danny just slept through it and we could hear his phone vibrate on the table as he got notification after notification on Instagram and he just didn’t hear it. The blistering had faded a lot more and he was looking a lot like George and I did at 7 am so he is on the right track.

I will have to help him get changed into something else to cover up the injuries when we go out to see Michael in a little bit. The weirdest thing about the protection Michael can put on the clothes is that it works on tank tops and shorts and our skin never gets blisters. I had no idea why this worked but I never questioned it because he was going to explain it and I wasn’t going to understand what he was talking about. It is some kind of spell that he does on the clothes and I just can’t explain it but it works a dream, we are finally able to walk around like a mundane without having to be a mundane.  
Danny slept from about two pm until five pm which didn’t bother anyone because Danny needed the rest and he was getting better. “How long did I sleep?” Danny asks his voice thick with sleep. “Three hours, how’s the pain now?” I tell him. He put his glasses on and realized he was in a sandwich with George and I either side of him. “A lot better than when I first woke up,” he says and decides he is quite comfy in between the two of us. “You two better get ready, Michael’s closes at six thirty,” George tells us and I get up.

I quickly go into my room and I get some casual clothes on. I just picked out a plain blue tee with some ripped skinny jeans. I would probably wear a pair of high tops with it. When I got back into Danny’s room he was up and now in his Nirvana tee and black ripped skinny jeans. He would probably wear a pair of Nike trainers or high tops. George was gone again and I was happy to see no pain in Danny’s eyes. He still has his glasses on but I find him to suit them. “Is it bad that I can’t be bothered to put my contacts in today?” he asks me.  
“Nah, today is a lazy day anyway. We are just going to Michael’s shop then I’m letting you pick out some flowers and then we’ll come back here get changed and leave at midnight to go hunting just to get a little top up since yesterday was a disaster. Then we’ll go to the graveyard and once we are done there we will go home,” I tell him and he nods. “You don’t blame yourself for last night do you?” he asks me. I shook my head. “No, I knew that she was going to be paranoid but I had no idea it was going to be that bad. You can never be a cambion and have perfect hunts all the time,” I tell him.

The trip to Michael’s was pretty uneventful. We got greeted by Michael himself and taken to the back to get our clothes. He checked us both over and fussed over us like crazy. I told him that we were fine and we just got caught off guard and we’ll be fine by tomorrow. He was a bit more careful when he checked Danny over and considering that Danny is a siren it did worry him more but I told him in private of my theory. He seemed to agree with me and mentioned this other Siren but I had no idea who they were and how it relates to Danny but it didn’t matter.

This hunt also went a lot better. We set off at midnight and were done by two am. The new place was silent for the most part. We heard a phone call from the lady that ran the old place and she was told she was losing the plot. There was nobody haunting the children in the orphanages, so she thinks. We still hunt but we are a lot more careful when it comes to being found. We don’t want a repeat of the George incident. He still gets teased about that. I am a bit sympathetic to him, I couldn’t hide all three of us and having an old woman touch you has got to be strange.

When we got to the cemetery Danny’s mood changed but I remained positive for his sake. Danny was about to take a big step in getting over his parent’s death and I felt privileged that he wanted me to stay with him. I asked him if he wanted me to leave and he quickly asked for me to stay. “Are you sure you want to do this? We can always go home,” I tell him. He had the flowers in one hand and he was staying quite close to me. “I’ll be okay, I need to do this,” he tells me as we walk to the location of his parent’s grave.

The closer we got to the graves, the closer he got to me. I wrapped my arm around him. “It’s going to be okay Danny, we can leave if you want,” I remind him and he rests his head against my shoulder. We reach their graves and he stops. I stop with him and I move back but I leave my hand on his shoulder so that he knew I was still there but giving him space at the same time. “Hey mom, hey dad,” he tells them and I smile.  
While we were at home he split the flower bouquet into two so he could leave them at both tombstones. I did ask if he wanted to buy two but he said he didn’t want to because he knew his dad was never a guy who liked flowers that much. He was now crouched in the middle of the two stones and he had just placed the flowers down. I got a picture on my phone for Instagram but I wasn’t going to post it. He was telling his parents how he has grown up and he was in a dream job with the best people ever.

His words not mine. I felt a presence nearby of another cambion but I decided not to go and investigate who they were. Danny still needs me close as support. I smiled as I could feel his mood improve slightly as he was talking. “I’m sure they are proud of you Danny, you’ve grown up so much and you are doing amazingly well,” I tell him and he smiles back at me. “Yeah well I’ve finally gotten the right support,” he tells me. I join him and introduce myself. “Finally, how long was I yelling at you to dump that girl?” I ask him and he laughs.

He got up and took a few steps back. I decided to get out of the way in case he didn’t want me too close. He got his phone out and took a picture of the sun coming up between the two graves. We spent hours here and we were well protected against the sun this time. It made for a nice picture and I knew he was also going to wait to post this. People still think he is ill so they would be suspicious if they heard he went to visit his parent’s graves early in the morning.  
It was the first time in a long time that I have heard such a genuine laugh coming from him. It was like music to my ears. “Too long, but I thought she was going to change her ways like she always told me she was going to after she beat me,” He says once he stopped laughing. “Don’t worry about it, you are a kind person and you always see the good in people even if they are monsters inside,” I tell him and he hugs me. We left not long after that and I could tell it had a positive impact on the little lion. He was a lot happier than I have seen him possibly ever.

“Thanks for taking me Jorel; it was nice to kind of be close to them again. I should have done this a lot sooner,” he tells me as we walk home. We were holding hands and it felt natural, like it was meant to be. “That’s okay Danny, you needed time to bring yourself to this point where you felt ready to be there and see them,” I tell him and he was still smiling as he got closer. “Why are you always right on things?” he asks me. I chuckle. “Because I’m an old man Danny, I know a lot of things and have had a lot of experience,” I tell him.  
I did put on a stereotypical old man accent and decided to walk funny and Danny cracked up laughing. I was bracing myself to hold him upright he was laughing so hard. I enjoyed every second of him laughing because it meant that I had done something good and the monster I am didn’t seem to matter at that moment. “Okay do I need to buy you one of those walker thingys now?” he asks me and I gently shove him. “No you don’t, I am perfectly capable of walking on my own,” I tell him, being slightly over dramatic and he was enjoyed my act.

“Whatever you say,” he says under his breath thinking I wouldn’t hear him. I was going to pretend that I didn’t. “What was that Sonny?” I ask him and we have to stop because he was laughing too much he fell down. “Nothing, can we stop now?” he asks me and we just sit on the sidewalk while he calmed down. “Yeah, it was nice to hear you laugh Danny, I might have taken it too far with the old man jokes though,” I tell him and he nods. “It was fine, I’ve never laughed this much in my life but I need to be more cheerful and crap anyway,” he tells me and I laugh. “Yup and I am always here with the crappy jokes if you need them, George will have the dad jokes,” I tell him and I set him off again.  
“I’m sure he will have,” he says once he calms down again. We managed to make it to the house in one piece and completely calm. George was waiting like a dad who caught two teens sneaking out. Danny and I looked at each other and had to bite our lips to stop laughing again. “Did everything go okay?” he asks me and I nod. “Yeah, managed to hunt successfully and Danny is a lot more at peace with himself now,” I tell him. Danny had gone to his chair and he was falling asleep already.

“You wore him out there Jorel,” George says and I just smiled. “Yeah I might have done but I made him laugh so much once we left the cemetery,” I tell him. Danny had fallen asleep on his chair and I smiled. “What did you do to him? I’ve never seen him so happy like he was when he walked in,” Dylan asks as he walks past. He covered Danny with a blanket but I was going to carry the smaller male up to his bed once I told my story. “I acted like an old man and it send him into fits of laughter, he got some peace knowing where his parents are and laying the flowers there,” I explained.  
“It was a way for him to know his parents are looking down on him with smiles and pride, he misses them like crazy though,” George says and I nod. “Yeah, I felt a new cambion presence there but I didn’t go and investigate, maybe I will if we go there more and it’s still there,” I tell George and he looks interested. "Isn't there a Murillo name in the list of council members?” he asks me and I think about it. There is a female called Margret Murillo who is in the council but it couldn’t be Danny’s mother. Hayden told me there was no chance at saving her; he’d never lie to me.  
“There is but Hayden told us he couldn’t save Danny’s parents to turn them because there were too many people around,” I tell him. George thinks about it too. “Hayden wouldn’t lie so it could just be a coincidence, we’ll see how this pans out though,” he tells me and I walk over to Danny. It is six am, most people would be getting up but for us it seems like its bedtime once again. No one really minds since we have nothing work related to do for the next few days. I lift Danny up bridal style and I make a move to carry him to bed.

He was waking up as I left the room. “Go back to sleep Danny, I’m just taking you to bed,” I tell him and he snuggles deeper into me as he quickly dozes off again. He wasn’t completely asleep as we walked up the stairs and he said something that almost made me drop him. I brushed it off as he fell asleep not long after he said those words and I carried him into his room and put him on his bed. I took his shoes off him and I made sure he was under the covers. I took my own shoes off and joined him in bed, maybe his nightmares will stop now.  
I don’t know if he meant those words he said but I couldn’t stop thinking about them as I lay down next to him. He knew I was still with him and he moved in his sleep to be closer to me. Maybe I imagined him saying it as people keep telling us we are soulmates when we don’t really know ourselves. Yes I felt a spark when I changed him and I always feel this slight amount of pain when he is hurting but that could be anything. I had blisters at the same time as him so that’s what the pain could be, no soulmate connection thing.

Those words keep going around in an endless loop inside my head. They were only little words but they have such a powerful meaning. It was connected to an emotion that people like me who are branded monsters would be told they can’t feel. I am sure if I was telling someone this they’d know the words he told me by now. He said “I love you.” He never put a name at the end so I could assume he was thinking about his parents as I kind of acted like one by carrying him to bed and everything. There is one part of me however that thinks he meant it towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
> Yay I am keeping up with the monthly updates even though I missed March out but some bad stuff happened to me so I didn’t update.  
> I am planning on moving the story into 2012 next chapter as I have a lot in store for the guys and some seeds I have planted will spring into the storylines I have written out. Tell me what you think about the story and if I should do somethings differently.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, I am bringing the story forward into 2012 now as there are no written storylines which are in 2011 and I am keen to move forward with it.  
2012 will be an interesting year for them let me tell you that much.  
∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞  
Danny. P.o.v

It has been around a year and a half since I moved in with the guys and I think it is safe to say for once in my life I am doing fine physically and mentally. Jorel said I was doing so well he was going to take me out; it was going to be just me and him at this local fun fair. That’s all I know ‘cause he said the rest was going to be a surprise. George didn’t even know about it and he usually knows everything Jorel plans. This intrigues me but at the same time I am a little worried because I usually assume the worst.

I am sure it will all be fine though. He really cares about me and that has been clear to see on several occasions. We had to be more human during part of the year and I got really bad hay fever and Jorel made sure I had the right tablets and it wasn’t affecting me as badly. I had a few stomach bugs as well which Jorel helped me with. It was way too obvious at this point there was something more going on. He slept in my room every night which helped with the nightmares so he decided to share my room with me.

That didn’t help the mega crush I had on him. I often woke up with Jorel holding me super tight and mumbling about how everything was okay and I needed to calm down. I felt horrible about making him worry so much he was talking about it in his sleep. We are lying in bed and even though my eyesight wasn’t good I could see Jorel holding me again, I could also hear him mumbling again. “Danny, please don’t cry. It’s okay no one is going to hurt you again,” he mumbles and I feel a piece of my heart break.

I reached my glasses and put them on. Whatever Jorel was dreaming about had sent him to tears and another piece of my heart broke. “Jorel wake up,” I tell him. He doesn’t listen to me, I try and make his dream a more peaceful one but that doesn’t work either. “George help, I think Jay is having a nightmare, I can’t wake him up or make it peaceful,” I tell George through the link. Seconds later he is in our room and at the bedside. “It’s okay Danny, we’ve got this,” George tells me, he was thinking about how we could deal with this.

I am a strong siren for my age but it didn’t mean that I could get it right all the time. I need more time for the powers to develop and become stronger. “Right, I am going to take you into the dream with me so we can find Jorel and wake him from the inside, he is too far into it for us to bring him out any other way, this is dangerous but I will get you back out, you might be unconscious after for a minute or so but that will be it.” George explains. Hayden taught the pair of us that we can go into dreams and manipulate them there, it is difficult and I wasn’t strong enough to do it yet. Then again Aron can’t do it and neither can any of his siren buddies. I will do it one day.

“I trust you George,” I tell him as he takes my hand. I know how it works, we have to have skin on skin contact with whoever is having the dream, usually we hold hands but for Jorel and I we are chest to chest. George is holding his hand and mine and he has to picture us both inside the dream. Our eyes have to be closed and then we’ll open them and be inside of the dream if it works. George is really good at it and nine times out of ten he does it successfully. He might fall down once it is over. I am also sharing some of my essence with him so he doesn’t lose too much.

“Danny don’t share with me, I am hunting tonight with Asia, you aren’t going hunting till the next group one, I’ll be fine,” George commands and I stop. I only gave him a tiny bit anyway so I won’t be that affected by it. We close our eyes and I feel him concentrating on Jorel and being inside his dream. I know someone is at the door watching us but I had no idea who and I wasn’t about to find out anytime soon as it works and we are inside the dream now.

~Inside the dream~

It was at my old house which made me shiver. There was broken glass and furniture all over the place and I saw blood on the walls. “This is creepy as fuck,” George comments and I nod. “Yeah, I wonder what made him dream of my old house,” I say as we go through each of the rooms, looking for where Jorel could be. We find him in my bedroom in the corner holding the child version of me to his chest. I looked like a mess and so close to death. It must have been what I looked like after the car accident.

“Jorel?” George asks and Jorel instantly turns to look at us. He looked down and the child me and then back to me. “Danny? George? What are you doing here?” he asks. The child me was struggling to breathe and was bleeding heavily. I took myself from Jorel which was weird to say the least. “Go home now, you’re free,” I tell the child and I feel him pass in my arms. “This is just a nightmare Jorel, we can’t bring you out any other way than to come and get you,” George tells Jorel as I put my child body on the bed.

“We both tried the usual techniques and it didn’t work, you’re mumbling and crying back there Jorel we need to bring you out,” I tell him and I crouch down in front of him. He was shaking and I saw the dream version of him also had injuries much like the child version of me who had now passed away. “What the heck happened here anyway?” George asks as I take Jorel’s hands in mine. “I’m not sure, I just heard the little you screaming and saying monsters were hurting him, I didn’t see them and they got me too,” Jorel says.

I looked around the room. It looked like several people had been murdered in this room rather than the little boy which was me and Jorel. “Anyone else in here?” I ask and he shakes his head. George opened the closest and there were   
several bodies in there. I recognised the four child versions of the others but the other two people I didn’t recognise. “Okay I didn’t see those,” Jorel says and he gasps in horror. The other two must have been his parents.  
“We need to get out of here, if we die in here Danny then we die in real life for good and Jorel will follow you soon as will Asia,” George says and I hear the footsteps approaching. “I know another way out this house in this room, follow me,” I tell them and George picks up Jorel. I go to the closet and push the bodies out. I use the secret exit I had made when I was going to meet Jorel in the beginning and George follows. 

“What about Jorel?” I ask, he had gotten worse, clearing being affected by the injuries the monster had given him. “If he dies in this world then we don’t get out, this is his dream he isn’t real here but we are since we have brought our souls into this,” George explains, we run further down the street to somewhere safe-ish. We should be fine as long as Jorel’s mind doesn’t conjure up another one of those beasts. “Jorel can you hear me?” I ask, Jorel was very much out of it and he wasn’t paying attention while we were talking just then. “Danny?” he asks and George sets him down on the grass next to me. 

“I’m here Jorel, you have to wake up though, do you understand?” I ask him and I take his hand in mine. I turned to my side and played with his hair with my free hand. “Just close your eyes and picture yourself waking up, you are back in bed with me snuggled up to your chest,” I tell him and George lies down on the other side of Jorel. “We’ll have our eyes closed for a minute or two but we promise you that we are fine, just wake up Jorel,” George says and we close our eyes with Jorel.

I feel two clawed hands grab me and lift me up just as it all fades to black.

~minutes later~

I open my eyes again and I am now on the cot bed downstairs with Jorel snuggled into my side. “I didn’t fall asleep here,” I say and George appears, “Dylan brought us all downstairs, he panicked because we all had no signs of response,” he tells me and Jorel helps me sit up while I get a cup of Gatorade pressed to my lips. “You took more time than the two of us waking up from that Danny,” Jorel says as I drink from the cup. I felt a little light-headed and weak but it was going away as I drunk. Well I was only allowed a small amount at first.

“Yeah well I know that much,” I tell Jorel, who chuckles as I am given more Gatorade. “Yeah but we woke up five minutes ago Danny, you took a bit longer than us,” Jorel says, which makes me think a little bit. “Something grabbed me just as we left, maybe I was stuck in the dream for a bit longer,” I say after a minute or two. “I did notice it took me a little longer to get you out,” George adds after he heard what I said. Let’s just hope we don’t have to do that again anytime soon. “What was the nightmare about Jorel? All we knew was there were monsters and death,” I ask.

“I don’t really know myself, I think I know as much as you. It was very strange,” Jorel says and I hug him. Dylan walks in and pulls me from Jorel to which I voice my complaint. He spins me around and hugs me really tight. “Danny thank god you’re awake, I couldn’t wake any of you and I got scared,” he says which made me hug him back, just not as tight. “We are fine Dylan, we had to go into Jorel’s nightmare to get him out of it,” George says as I get put back with Jorel.

“You all looked like Caleb did though and it scared me,” he says, quietly and Jorel gets up to hug him. I had no idea who he was talking about. “Caleb was a cambion in our coven back in the early days. He hated being this way so he starved himself to death,” George explains through the link. That kind of makes sense to me but it also doesn’t because I’ve never seen a double dead guy before. I know we can die this way and go forever but I have never seen it before. Dylan was crying and Jorel was comforting him.

“It’s okay Dylan,” Jorel says and I think back to Jorel mumbling that to me in his sleep. “No use, he is too distressed, put him under for a bit Danny, it will calm him down,” Jorel says after a few minutes. I take Dylan from Jorel and lie down with him on the cot. He was still crying and it was a distressing sight but I stayed strong. “You’re going to take a little nap Dylan, it will be fine when you wake up I promise,” I say, running my fingers through his hair as I put him into a deep enough sleep where he isn’t upset anymore and I make him dream about him and his girlfriend Jess together.

“And you said today was going to be calm,” I tell Jorel as I get up and cover Dylan with the blanket. If we saw Jess before he woke up we would explain to her what went on. “Yo Danny, you guys okay? Dylan was freaking out earlier,” Jordan says which makes me stop. “Yeah we are all fine; we had to go into Jorel’s nightmare because we couldn’t wake him up the usual ways. Dylan freaked out so much Jorel ordered me to put him under for a little bit,” I explained to Jordon while the others were staring at me.

“Jordon wanted to know what was going on,” I explain to them. “Ah okay, I told Jess because she was worried Dylan hasn’t been up since he took you guys down one by one twenty minutes ago,” Jordan replies and I get lifted by Jorel and carried up the stairs. “I can walk,” I tell Jorel who chuckles. “I know but you looked so deep in conversation with Jordon I decided to carry you,” he replies. “Gotta go, Jorel is now carrying me up to our room so I assume he wants me to get ready to go,” I tell Jordon and I get dumped on the bed.

“Anything in particular you want me to wear?” I ask him as he rummages through his half of the closet in our room. “Anything that is suitable for fun fairs,” he shouts which makes me chuckle. I go to my half and pick out one of the many band t-shirts I own and a pair of black skinny ripped jeans. I also grab a random snapback from my growing collection, however I think this one might belong to Jorel. Oh well, he lets me wear his stuff all the time. I might wear my white vans today. I loved outfits like this as they were comfortable and hardly any of the scars I have show up.

I didn’t have a t-shirt on but they were used to it and didn’t judge me because of the scars. I spray some deodorant then put the band t-shirt on. Jorel falls in the closet as I get my jeans on and I have to quickly pull them up so I can check on him. “You okay Jorel?” I shout, I was tightening the belt on my jeans so they wouldn’t fall down. “Yeah I’m fine, just get dressed,” he says and I chuckle. “I’m done, just need to sort my hair out for this snapback and then put my shoes on,” I tell him and he appears with a red tint to his cheeks.

“So you are, well uh crack on then,” Jorel says and he disappears to the bathroom. I let out a little laugh before I go to the dresser to sort my hair out. There is a mirror on the wall it is against so I wouldn’t have to wait for the bathroom to be free. I brush my fringe to the left and put the snapback over it. The fringe is the only part of my hair that people are going to see so that was the only part I spent the most time on. I looked presentable and that was all that was needed really. Jorel will think I am cute even if I disagree with him.

I needed to go into the bathroom to clean my teeth and put my contacts in which I do as soon as Jorel leaves the bathroom. My eyesight was great when I first woke up from the cambion change but it was about two weeks after that we discovered that it never fully recovered. That was strange since a few of the others had conditions which were healed by the change. I only get affected by my allergies when I am human but my eyesight is always bad. “You ready to go Danny?” Jorel asks.

“Yeah let me put my shoes on,” I reply, leaving the bathroom and bumping into him straight away. I nearly fall over but he holds me so I don’t. “Careful Danny,” he says as I regain my balance. “Thanks Jay,” I tell him. I look to my white DS lite which I had put on charge last night since I ran out of battery. I go to turn it on but it doesn’t come on. “I thought I charged it last night,” I mumble and Jorel looks to the wall plug. “It wasn’t turned on,” he says and he presses the switch and the orange charge light comes on.

“That explains it,” I say and I hug Jorel. He chuckles and lifts me onto the bed. “Don’t worry, you can play all the Pokémon you want tonight dude,” he says and puts my shoes on my feet. “I was going to do that,” I tell him and I watch him get his own shoes on. “Well I really want to get going, our little incident this morning took longer than we all expected,” Jorel says and I look at the clock. It is ten am and I think we went into the dream at eight or nine o’clock so that took some time and then there was the recovery which was ten or fifteen minutes. I don’t know the exact times.

“Yeah fair enough, should we go as humans or not?” I ask, Jorel was packing some hoodies in the bag in case it gets colder later. “Not, we can still eat food remember, it won’t really matter, if someone sees us and we are lying down then we might have to,” Jorel says as he takes my hand and pulls me up. “Fair enough,” I tell him and we head downstairs to the hallway to grab some car keys and get going. It isn’t going to be too busy since all the people go later on in the afternoon so we will have chance to do what we want.

He grabs my keys and holds them in front of my face. “You’re driving for this bit,” Jorel says and I take my keys with a smile, he knows I love to drive since I have had a lot more freedom and he lets me drive him around most of the time. I don’t know where we are going after this so he is going to have to drive us there. “See you later!” I shout and Jorel takes my hand again. It sends shooting sparks right up my arm. “Have fun you two!” George shouts back and we smile.

Ava comes running up to us before we leave. She is now two and a half and almost three. She is like a regular toddler in the growth aspects. She is a lot smarter than the average toddler and she has hit developmental milestones earlier but that is it. “Bye uncle Danny, bye uncle Jay have fun,” she says and we take turns picking her up and cuddling her. “We’ll have fun Ava,” I tell her once she is put down and we head out the door to the garage and to my truck. I know where the fun fair is since I took Ava last year and it is always in the same place.

“Let’s go,” I say and he smiles. The drive there was relatively short and boring. We got there and it wasn’t busy. I was a little worried and we might get spotted by some fans while we are out here. That won’t bother us since we like talking to fans and it puts us apart from other bands as we interact with the fans more than they do. I think Jorel has a sharpie or two in his backpack. We got the wristbands for free since the guy who you go to recognised us instantly. “Have these for free, you’re from Hollywood Undead right?” he asks. We look to each other and smile. “Yeah we are,” I say.

It is nice to be recognised sometimes. It can get you some nice perks like free entry to a fun fair or amusement park. A fan that was behind us came up to us after she got in with a grin on her face. “Hey, this might be weird but can I please have an autograph from you guys?” she asks and I smile. “Yeah sure,” I reply and take the pen from her and sign her American Tragedy cd that she brought with her. “Do always carry that around with you?” Jorel asks her while he signs the cd and she nods. “Living in LA always gives that chance to meet you heroes,” she says.

“Fair enough, we’ve even met some of our heroes here,” I say, giving a little smile to Jorel. I will always consider him to be a hero no matter how hard he denies it and he calls himself a monster. We were left alone for a while after that. “I know you were talking about me back there, why?” he asks me as we walk to one of the rides. “Because you are my hero,” I tell him and he hugs me tightly. “That’s sweet of you Danny but I am no hero,” he says and I hug him back. “I wouldn’t be standing if you were not a hero Jorel,” I tell him and then I drag him to a line.

I don’t want this little trip to be ruined by talk about self-doubt, I go through that enough at home anyway. It went well anyway, we had a lot of fun just messing around. Jorel won me a teddy bear and we had some candy floss to make ourselves appear normal to the mundanes. It was funny when people were talking about how cute we were and we were a sweet couple. We aren’t even a couple though. I don’t think we will be a couple anyway, I don’t think he returns the feelings anymore.

He showed signs of liking me during the start buy I didn’t see the signs now. He just treats me like everyone else until today anyway. “You need my keys?” I ask him as we walk out of the fun fair. He had my hand in his and it fit perfectly, even though my hands are smaller. “Yeah, please Danny, I don’t want to spoil the surprise,” He tells me. I get a little excited but I am nervous at the same time. I am not so keen on surprises because they can turn out bad. I know from past experiences. “Relax, I am not mean to you am I Danny?” he asks me.

“No, I am just not keen on surprises,” I tell him and he rubs my arm. We get into the truck. “Well I promise you that no harm will come to you today because of me,” he says. He starts driving towards the next location and it is around two o’clock. I don’t know what we are going to do for the rest of the day until we have to head back. As he pulls into the parking lot I realise he has taken me to one of my favourite restaurants. “Late lunch on me Danny,” he says as we get out and I hug him.

“Wow, thanks Jorel,” I tell him. Lunch was also good. We made some small talk as we ate but that was the only interesting thing that happened. This restaurant was not that expensive so I didn’t have to worry about him spending too much money on me. “We have one more place to go,”  
he says as we get back into the truck. That is all he says on it and he makes me put a blindfold on halfway through the drive.

“You know I like this a little less now,” I tell him as we go to this unknown location. It was getting closer to four o’clock and I still had no idea how much longer we are going to be out here and what is going on. “I know but trust me, this will be worth it,” Jorel says and as he stops the truck somewhere he squeezes my shoulder. “Are we there?” I ask him and he lifts me up. I guess that we are at the location that he was heading to. “Yeah we are here, just a minute and I’ll get the blindfold off,” he tells me.

He carries me carefully and then I get put down on something soft. When my blindfold is taken off I find out that he had taken us to a beach. It is a really secluded beach and I haven’t been to a beach since I was two. “Wow Jorel… I don’t know what to say,” I tell him as I look around in pure awe. I take a fistful of sand and I know Jorel is chuckling at me. “Have you ever been to a beach Danny?” he asks, watching how I was reacting to the sand. “Not since I was two, I saw some pictures in a family album. I don’t actually remember it though,” I tell him.

“Was this a bad idea?” he asks me as I let the sand slip through my fingers while I was talking. “No, it was one of the best ideas you have ever had,” I tell him. I got up and hugged him as tight as I could manage and he hugs me back. He sits down on the blanket and I join him. “That’s good then, you need to tell me sometime which other places you haven’t been so I can take you there,” he tells me and I snuggle up to him. “Sure,” I reply and he wraps his arm around me. This felt different than the other times that we have hugged in the past.

It felt right anyways. He had a little picnic basket which he told me was for later on. “Have you ever felt the sand between your toes?” he asks me. I shake my head as he takes his shoes off. “Well lets mess around for a little bit, I have spare clothes and towels,” he says, taking me shoes and socks off as well as his socks. He pulls me to my feet and chases me down to the water. I freeze when I step in. “That’s cold,” I tell him, and he laughs at me until he steps in.

“Yeah you’re right but I can do this,” he says and he splashes me with the cold sea water. I squealed and shivered and he started laughing at me. Well, the joke is on him because he fell into the sea and got drenched. “Yeah and the sea got you back,” I tell him and he pouts. He quickly got back up and started a splash war between us and we were both equally as drenched. We were laughing and having so much fun, it felt weird at first but I quickly started loving every minute of it. “I love your laugh Danny, it is so cute,” Jorel says and I smile.

We got out of the sea and headed back up to the beach and Jorel took my wet shirt off me. I did the same to him and then we got close. “I don’t just love you laugh, I love your eyes, your hair your nose,” he says bopping me on the nose and we had eye contact the entire time. He wraps his arm around my waist. “I love everything about you and I want you to be mine,” he says and it leaves me stunned. Everyone kept mentioning soulmates around us and I never believed that I had one. That would be something that I am going to find out today I guess.

During a little one on one session with Hayden he told me everything I needed to know about soulmates and what happens when one dies. He told me if I were to die somehow then whoever my soulmate was would die the same day. Soulmates are partners for life and cambions live for a very long time. It is often the case that one soulmate is born a long time before the other and this only applies to cambions. It is chosen when the cambion is made so I have been destined to be a cambion my whole life so far and until I met Jorel I never really knew.

When I first met Jorel I was instantly comfortable around him and I trusted him right away as we found more and more things about each other that were similar. We became friends on the same day I met him which was strange because all my close friends knew I had mega trust issues and then all of a sudden I had this new friend who literally walked in and tore down all the walls I had built around myself and made himself at home with me. It was like we had known each other our whole lives when in reality we had known each other for two hours.  
The friendship became stronger and I caught myself thinking about him, daydreaming about him and even dreaming about him. I never called his name in my sleep so she never found out but I knew that I had a crush on this guy. He even got me comfortable enough to expand my friendship circle even more to include his coven members. I didn’t freak out when he told me what he was, when he told me he was a cambion.

“Danny, say something please,” Jorel tells me, bringing me back into reality. I am on a beach, soaked and really close to Jorel like we were this morning and he just admitted his love for me. Now I have to say something and not mess this up completely. “Jorel, I don’t know what it is about you but I have loved you for so long,” I tell him and he smiles. I didn’t mess up my confession; he knows how I feel about him now. He pulled me even closer to him and our noses touched when I stood on my tiptoes. I am a little shorter than he is.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. “I want you to kiss me Danny,” he says and I put my hands on his cheeks and press our lips together. It was unlike any other kiss I have ever experienced in my life it was pure magic. I felt sparks running across my entire body and a little tingling on my lips and my ankle. “We are definitely soulmates,” Jorel says once our kiss is over. “I think so,” I tell him, I was still getting over the kiss and how amazing it was. “You have my initials on your ankle now Danny,” he tells me and he puts me down on a towel.

Sure enough the letters “JD” are now written on my left ankle like it had been tattooed onto my body when we kissed. Thinking about it a little more that is probably exactly what had happened to us. Jorel has my initials “DM” on his ankle. Jorel was very interested in watching me get changed out of my wet clothes and into the dry ones. I didn’t let him see my completely naked even though he probably has seen it before when they have been taking care of me in the past. I enjoyed his little show while he was getting changed so we could call it even.

“So I guess we are boyfriends now,” Jorel says when I cuddle up to him. It was five o’clock in the afternoon and we are going to have some of the picnic that had been made. I lost a little bit of essence when I helped George out this morning. The lunch we had helped give me some of that back and when I have some of the picnic then it will help me even more. “Yeah, we are boyfriends now,” I reply and he reaches behind me to the picnic basket. He got a pot of chocolate covered strawberries out and I rest my head against his chest.

“You know what happens now right?” he asks me and I nod. He starts to feed me some of the strawberries. “You are such a charming romantic you know that,” I tell him and I fed him a couple of the strawberries that were left over. It was a little awkward and I might have purposefully gotten chocolate on his nose. “Well let’s just say I have had a lot of time to practice and perfect my romance skills,” he says and I just burst into a fit of giggles. “I didn’t think it was that funny,” he says confused. “I was thinking back to when you acted like an old man. You are a lot older than me; does that ever strike you as creepy?” I ask him.

“Sometimes but I will always look like I am twenty seven years old so it doesn’t really bother me that much,” he says. This first date was going really well, much better than my first date with anyone. We stayed out until nine that night just talking and messing around in the sand. We had the rest of the food as well. Jorel made me sit in the car as he packed everything away. “Are you sure you don’t want help Jay?” I ask him. I was sitting in the front and I was swinging my legs. “Yeah I’m fine Danny, just sit there and look adorable like you always do,” he says and I start blushing.

He decided he was going to drive us home. “So did you enjoy today?” he asks me. I rubbed my eyes and started yawing a little bit. “Yeah I had fun, thanks Jorel,” I tell him and I yawned again. “I wore you out again didn’t I?” he asks. “A little bit,” I reply and he reaches into the glovebox to get something. It was my contact lenses box and my glasses case. “Good thing I brought these then isn’t it?” he says, handing them to me. “Yeah thanks Jorel,” I reply and I use the mirror in the sun visor thingy to get my contacts out and once they were in there pot I put my glasses on.  
“Go to sleep Danny, I’ll take you inside when we get home in a little bit,” he tells me and I don’t complain as I drift off in the passenger seat.

~Jorel p.o.v~  
Danny looked so adorable and peaceful as he slept, I had no idea how much I needed him in my life until I met him. He is still a young cambion so he will need more rest than I do and he has worn himself out today. He saved me from the nightmare I was trapped in and then he came out with me and just messed around for hours on end. I was in a little bit of shock when he agreed to date me. The sleeping cutie next to me is now my boyfriend and we are soulmates, I didn’t need to worry about it. I have found the one for me.

“Hey I was wondering when you two were going to get back, how did it go?” George asks me as I pull into the garage. “It went so well, my little boyfriend fell asleep on the way home,” I tell him and I heard him shout from where I was. I chuckled and to my surprise Danny was still sleeping. “I’m glad it went well as you probably heard and congratulations. I told you he was your soulmate,” He says and I bet he was red faced in there. I took the seatbelts off and I got out of my side. “I know; I just wasn’t completely sure. I heard ya but Danny didn’t, he is still sleeping,” I tell him through the usually private mental link.

I lift Danny out of the truck and I make sure he is comfortable against me. His head was resting on my shoulder and he stayed fast asleep. At least he isn’t a light sleeper anymore; he would wake up every time he heard a noise or someone came into his room. When he was ill it got worse and we did everything to try and get him relaxed and sleeping but he is the only siren in the coven so we couldn’t put him to sleep like he could do to us. When you have so many people in the house that means there is a lot of noise so he used to be awake a lot.

George came through the garage door which leads to the living room. “It’s only ten pm, do you want to stay down here with him or take him to bed?” George asks, Danny was smiling in his sleep and it felt good that I was the reason he was smiling. “I’m going to put him to bed then go to bed myself, don’t really want him to be alone,” I tell George who smiles. “Fair enough, have a good sleep this time please Jorel, the heartbroken look on Danny’s face is something I don’t want to see again,” he says and I don’t move.

“He never mentioned a heartbroken look to me at all,” I tell him, my Danny was heartbroken this morning and it was all my fault. “He probably didn’t want you upset or worried, you know how he is. He thought he messed up because he didn’t have success with trying to calm you down this morning and he had to call me to help,” George explains and Danny moves a little. We both tensed up, fearing we had woken the sleeping one but he settled back into the deep sleep he was in before. “He shouldn’t feel like that, we all fail sometimes,” I tell George and I pass Danny to him for a brief minute so I could get the glasses case and the contact lenses box.

“I’ll put him in bed then sort the food out for you Jorel,” George says and follows me up to mine and Danny’s room. He places Danny on the bed and grabs one of Danny’s pair of lounge pants from the dresser. “There are some wet clothes in there, we had a bit of fun at the beach,” I tell George as I put the glasses on Danny’s nightstand and the contacts in the bathroom. “How did he react to the beach surprise?” George asks. He was getting Danny changed into the lounge pants he took from the dresser.

I was getting ready for bed too. “He was very surprised. He told me that the last time he went to a beach was when he was two; he loved every minute of it when we got into it,” I tell him and I watch him put Danny under the covers and I see him pause in surprise. “Really? I thought he would have gone to the beach a lot more considering where we live and everything,” George says. “You know how he was raised, they never wanted to do nice things with him,” I reply and I get into the bed and snuggle Danny close to me.

“Let me know at any point if this little one has a nightmare, I won’t leave till three with Asia but I’ll have my phone on me,” George tells me and gives Danny a kiss on the side of his head. “I will do but I don’t want to spoil your date night if he does,” I tell him and he smiles. “It’s fine Asia cares a lot about Danny so she would want him to be nightmare free for as long as possible,” George says and he hugs me before he leaves to whatever they were doing downstairs. From the sounds I can hear it is a horror movie marathon which Danny would not have liked waking up during the middle of.

It is weird to think that a demon can’t stand to watch horror films; then again Airia is the same way. Matt and Airia are now the only ones who have not got a partner to settle down with or a soulmate. They aren’t soulmates with each other so I guess they will have to keep on looking until they find theirs. Airia doesn’t mind being single for a while anyway so that’s okay. It is funny how we mention horror films and they both cringe, they might like them eventually. Danny can watch the Basket case series of films now and so can Airia. Airia liked them first because it was so awful it was funny and Danny just happened to be in the same room while they were on.

I was born in 1801 and changed in 1828 so I have been around for 211 years. 184 of those years have been as a cambion while only 27 were as a normal human or mundane. It is fair and safe to say I am officially an old git. I mean it; I am a 211 year old guy who is dating a twenty-two year old who is almost twenty three. His age goes into mine at least nine times. I am seriously old but I don’t want it to be any different. Yeah sure there is 189 years between Danny and I but age is really just a number, it doesn’t really matter when it comes to dating at our age.

Danny was sleeping so well but at one am he started having a nightmare and I couldn’t wake him, just like he couldn’t wake me. “George, don’t know if you noticed but Danny’s having a nightmare,” I tell him, being too lazy to get my phone or to even vocally call him. George appears in an instant and puts his hand on Danny’s head. Well George ran up the stairs since he can’t shadow travel like I can on his own. “How long has it been going on?” he asks me, I could feel him trying to destroy the nightmare and it wasn’t working. “About half an hour, I’ve tried waking him but that’s not worked and I should have called you, you don’t have enough essence to do this,” I tell him.

“I want to help him Jorel, I told you I was here for the pair of you,” he says, being stubborn. I hated what I had to do but his life is at risk, Danny will be fine if he just wakes up on his own and needs to cry a little bit, it is better than dying a second time. “George you know I hate using my authority on you but as your leader I am ordering you to step down this once, get Airia,” I tell him. Airia is stronger now than she was the last time Danny had a nightmare. We couldn’t get her to help this morning because she was working a nightshift till 9 am and she would have needed to sleep.

George has been around almost as long as I have but I met him ten years after I turned and he was a human, the same age I was. Michael helped me turn George when we found him dead at his house, he got attacked by a bear and crawled back home. He has been my loyal friend ever since. He knows I don’t like ordering him around but he also knows why I had to do it. He stops trying to destroy the nightmare and goes to get Airia from her room. “You might want to take George now, he can’t bring Danny out of the nightmare and he doesn’t have enough essence to do it without risking his own life,” I tell Asia.

Moments later I hear her shout for George telling him that they were going now. George and Airia show up in my shared room. “He’ll be fine George now go,” I tell him, and he reluctantly leaves. Airia smiles at him, she felt sorry for him. “This might not work though Jorel, we might have to wait for it to end on its own,” she tells me as she gets closer to Danny. I smile at her, trying to keep her confident. “I’m sure you’ll do fine,” I tell her. She puts her hand where George had his moments earlier and she tries to destroy the nightmare.

She is more successful than George was and Danny returns to a more peaceful sleep. “See I told you, well done,” I tell Airia who just smiles. “Thanks Jorel, I know I can do it, it just doesn’t always work with Danny though,” she says. Danny has always had issues when nightmares have tried to stop him from having the bad dreams. It could be because he is a siren but I am not sure. “I’m asking if Elijah will meet me and he can do something which would be more permanent to help Danny,” I tell her and she stays by Danny’s side as I get up and ring Hayden.

“Hello Jorel, what is wrong my dear boy?” he asks after he picks up on the second ring. “Nothing to serious this time, just wondering if we could meet with Elijah. Both my nightmares keep having issues destroying the nightmares Danny keeps having,” I tell him. I look back to the two younger cambions and sure enough Danny was back in a nightmare and Airia was trying to destroy it and not having any luck. I can hear Hayden talking to Elijah and I couldn’t really pick out what they were saying.

“Is he having a nightmare now?” Hayden asks as Danny bolts up and screams. It was so fear filled and he was crying. “He was a second before you said that,” I tell Hayden as I use the awkward looking method of holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder so I could pick Danny up and calm him down. “Shh Danny-bear, it’s okay now. Nightmare’s over,” I tell him and I rub his back. He held on tightly but I wasn’t wearing a t-shirt. “I heard, and I can hear him crying poor child, I am sending Elijah over now to see what he can do,” Hayden says.  
Now wasn’t the time to announce that Danny and I are soulmates but Hayden will probably already know this by now. It is my job to calm my distressed lion down and wait for Elijah to appear and help him end the nightmares for good. 

“Thanks Hayden,” I say and then we say our goodbyes and he ends the call. Elijah appears with one of the council guard who is a bogyman like me. Well she is a lady and unfortunately for me I can’t remember her name. Danny was still really upset and Airia and I were doing everything we could to get the tears to stop.

“Danny, take little breaths for me. It will help you calm down,” Elijah says and Danny jumps but the tears don’t get any worse. He allows Elijah to rub his back and with me taking little breaths with him we get him calmed and the tears to stop. I make Danny look at me and I wipe away the last few tears. “So these are the new members of your coven,” the bogyman, or is it woman? Says and Elijah looks at her.

“Karen now is not the time, you have met all members of his coven during the last annual meet-up,” Elijah says and he turns his attention back to Danny. “I am so sorry I jumped,” Danny says quietly and I really wanted to say aw but I had to remain professional even when he is my soulmate and I love him to pieces. “That’s quite alright Danny, you had no idea I was coming as you only woke up when Hayden decided I should come tonight,” Elijah says and I smile. The leaders are so much nicer than people expect them to be.

Elijah takes Danny from me and starts his work. He was looking through Danny’s mind and finding anything which he was having the horrible nightmares and night terrors about and making them harmless, he wouldn’t be dreaming about them anymore but the memories were still there. Hopefully this works and Danny won’t be having bad dreams about when his parents died or when he was abused. “It’s done now, you should get him back to sleep while he is still a little out of it,” Elijah tells me as he hands Danny back to me.

Danny was dozing off as he didn’t really wake up properly when he screamed and cried. “Go back to sleep baby, I’ll be holding you when you wake up. I love you,” I tell Danny through the mental link since I wasn’t comfortable telling Elijah and Karen that I loved Danny. I know Elijah would accept it but Karen was a known homophobe so that would be not so good. “I love you too Jorel,” He replies and even through the link I knew he was tired.

It didn’t take him long to fall asleep again and I just held him. I was going to snuggle up to him and fall asleep myself once Elijah had left. “Karen can you leave the room for a moment. Come back when I text you,” Elijah says and she shadow travels out of the room. Airia had left a little while ago so it was just Elijah and I with Danny who was now sleeping. “So Hayden tells me that you two are soulmates now,” Elijah says with a smile. I forgot that Hayden knows who is soulmates with who. I showed him the new mark on my ankle.

“Congrats Jorel, you deserve this happiness and so does Danny from everything Hayden has told us. I can’t understand humanity most times. Why would family neglect a child when he is clearly in need of love?” Elijah asks, I think Danny’s story is the most heart-breaking they have heard so far and there are thousands of us. “I have no idea, he gets plenty of love here to make up for the amount he didn’t get as a child,” I tell him. I decide it is okay to put Danny under the covers but I was going to stay close.

“He should be fine, as his soulmate as time goes on you should find that you can stop his nightmares because he’ll know you are close and it will give him some safety and security.” Elijah says and I look down at Danny who was smiling again and was so peaceful. “A bit like he is right now then?” I ask Elijah who nods. “Yes but when your relationship gets stronger so will the protection you will have over each other,” he says. He looks at his phone; it went off a minute ago. “It seems Hayden has given your relationship a blessing, that is rare,” Elijah says.

To have your relationship blessed by the leader is a rare thing but we know Hayden has a huge soft spot for Danny and I as well as the rest of my coven. It was also a sign that the leaders are moving on from times where being a guy who dated a guy was a bad thing. They are becoming more modern and I was willing to support this change the whole way. “Wow, that’s amazing, but we knew he was going to do it at some point,” I tell him. He chuckles, “Yeah the three leaders and the Undead coven knew but this is a cambion wide announcement, they wouldn’t have known,” Elijah says. 

“Yeah fair enough but is it wise letting Karen come back here and take you home? You know her views against us,” I tell him and he frowns. He knew Karen was a homophobe because she never bothered to keep her opinions to herself and used any opportunity to make her voice heard. She tried to use her former Christian beliefs but they got shut down. At the end of the day we are demons, creatures who God despises and wishes us to go to the deep pits of hell with Hades.

You cannot condemn a man who is already going to hell that they should go to hell if you yourself are going there. If that last sentence made any sense whatsoever. In simple terms don’t tell me to go to hell, I have already been there I can show you the devil and you are going to come with me. “Not really, I know she wouldn’t attack in front of me but she would say some nasty stuff. I will also be asking Hayden to remove her from her position and give it to someone more deserving,” Elijah replies and gets up.

“Well it was nice to come and see you again Jorel, it is always our pleasure to help you and the others,” he says, shaking my hand and ruffling Danny’s hair. “Thanks for coming and helping, I really thought that the nightmares were under control now,” I tell him. He leaves to go and meet Karen after reassuring me that it was fine and we all need a little bit of help sometimes. As he walked through my house to leave, he scared Charlie who was watching another horror film. If there wasn’t a sleeping toddler in the house or a sleeping Danny then we would have all laughed at him from where we were and made sure he knew about it.  
I snuggle up to Danny as exhaustion starting taking over me. I kissed his forehead, then his cheek and his lips. It felt weird because he wasn’t kissing me back when I kissed his lips but I know he is sleeping and I didn’t want to wake him up just because I wanted a kiss. I could kiss his cute little face as much as I wanted to now because he is mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the storyline is still in 2012 but it is a month after Jorel and Danny got together. There will be a bit more drama to come for these guys, purely and simply because it can never go too smoothly for these guys. Some of the things that have been hinted at during some of the previous chapters will be fully explained soon enough.
> 
> Anyway the twice weekly/summer schedule should happen soon. Just wanted to get this month’s updates done first.
> 
> Let’s go.
> 
> Hold the phone. Anyone who has a fear of throwing up might wanna skip this one… might be spoilers but I wanna protect my loyal readers.
> 
> -$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-

Danny p.o.v

I enjoy being human sometimes. I know that I can’t really do it a lot because it takes up some of the essence. Ava likes it when I have a heartbeat; I guess it is more comforting for her. I have no idea what is going to happen when she gets older. It is weird being the only one who regularly breathes and has a heartbeat. I have had one recently as she has asked me to snuggle her while she hasn’t been feeling well. It does mean I have a risk of getting the stomach bug she has but I hope I don’t.

Jorel took me hunting last night so I should be alright unless I get sick myself. Today should be the last day of her sickness. It has only been three days but I have been performing with the guys as well so I have been using more essence than usual. I just needed a little top up. If I get this stomach bug, then I don’t know what is going to happen. I guess I’ll have to wait it out then get my essence once I get better. I doubt I will get sick though.

George walks into his daughter’s room to see me snuggle up to his little one. “Thanks Danny, I know Ava has been asking for you snuggles while she’s been ill,” he tells me. Ava was peacefully snuggled up to my chest, enjoying my heartbeat against hers. “That’s okay; I’ll do anything for this little one. I wish I could see my own little girl though, she must be nearly two now,” I tell him. They told me again that I had a daughter because I was dying when they told me first time so I don’t remember it.

I knew I had tears in my eyes but I didn’t want to disturb Ava. George wiped them away for me anyway. “I know Danny and I have been trying to find who has her so the shared care can happen but it is hard, Theresa won’t give me details of who she is dating,” George says, he wants to comfort me but I am trying to keep myself strong for now, maybe once Ava wakes up and asks for her mom I can cry. “I know, I can always go to the courts and ask who else has custody of my child. She is biologically mine not his, I will see her for the first time,” I tell him, feeling confident.

He knew deep down I was trying not to have a breakdown. I want to see the little girl who is mine, I want to hold her and hear her call me daddy and tell me she loves me. “I’ll snuggle with Ava, you go with George to Jorel and let it out Hun,” Asia tells me, it seems like I cry a heck of a lot lately. I guess all the bad stuff happens to me. George lifts me up and within a matter of seconds I am bawling my eyes out and handed to Jorel.

“I can feel the pain baby, I know you want your baby girl, we’ll find her don’t worry,” Jorel tells me as he rubs my back. I forgot that soulmates feel whatever emotions the other one feels. Sometimes whenever Jorel gets angry because Deuce sends him stupid little paper notes detailing how he was going to take over Los Angeles and we were all going to burn for what we have done to him. He still currently has no idea that I was turned. Now he was feeling my hurt and I couldn’t help it. He knew I was trying to calm down and I just ended up getting more worked up.

“Danny calm down baby, this isn’t helping,” Jorel tells me. I could feel my chest getting tighter. George was telling Jorel something through their mental link. I could feel the disapproval from Jorel but I had no idea what they were talking about. Whatever it was, Jorel wasn’t very happy on the idea. “Danny you need to calm down buddy,” George tells me, I was trying but I was also struggling a lot, I just couldn’t calm down no matter how hard I tried. I hear Jorel sigh, “Danny if you don’t calm down George says he might have to put you to sleep,” Jorel tells me.

George wants to knock me out so I could calm down? Makes some sense I guess but I don’t see how it helps. I take a couple of deep breaths and manage to start calming down a little bit. “That’s baby, nice slow deep breaths,” Jorel tells me and rubs my back to calm me down some more. I do this for a few minutes then I manage to calm down. “I’m sorry guys,” I tell them as Jorel wipes my face and all the tears are gone. “It’s fine Danny, you got upset about your little one, it happens sometimes,” George says. They both hugged me and I didn’t feel so stupid anymore. I know I shouldn’t feel so stupid but it was a habit.

I wore myself out but the day hadn’t even started yet. I could go to sleep but I didn’t want to because I need to keep my schedule in check. “Danny just go to sleep, it’s three am and we aren’t doing anything tomorrow. You’re tired we can tell,” Jorel says, lying down on the bed with me. I let out a yawn and snuggled up to him. “Okay, maybe a little sleep won’t hurt,” I tell them, my voice giving away how tired I was. They both chuckle and Jorel plays with my hair, something which he knows puts me to sleep.

~7 am~

I have no idea what time it is as I bolt up with intense pain in my abdomen and it felt like I was going to throw up at any given moment, I hadn’t woken Jorel up and I didn’t want to. He has taken care of my stupid ass more times than he should. It’s just that stomach bug Ava had; I’ll be fine in a couple of days. I have to run to the bathroom and round one of throwing up begins. I haven’t eaten much lately but it still comes up. I felt horrible, I can’t remember the last time I had the stomach flu or bug. The time I died was a lot different to this.

I stay in the bathroom as it hurts too much to move, I can’t really see either but I could see it was light outside. I was just going to have to wait for Jorel to wander into the bathroom like he usually does when he first wakes up in the morning. “Danny? Where are you?” Jorel asks, calling for me. He was probably worried because I’m not in bed with him. “In bathroom,” I tell him because I don’t feel like I could talk at this point, mental links are useful and thankfully we can use them while we are human too.

“Aw Danny, you got sick didn’t you?” he asks as he enters the bathroom. I was sitting by the toilet and I probably looked like how I felt which was like shit. I nod and he puts his hand on my forehead. It was really cold and I liked it against the feverish skin I had. “Hmm, definitely that stomach flu Ava had,” he tells me and he does something, I couldn’t really see what. I then felt something in my ear and I tried to get it out only for Jorel to stop me.

“It’s just the thermometer Danny, I want to see how bad the fever is,” he tells me, taking my hand away from his. I guess he knows I can’t really see much right now, I didn’t think to get my glasses while I was about to throw up. As he looks at the results my stomach turns again, even though it is now empty, if I throw up again it will be bile only. “It’s a hundred and two degrees Danny, I would suggest Tylenol for it but I’m not sure how you feel,” he tells me. I throw up again, ruling out me having any medication just yet. “Everything hurts,” I tell him, whimpering slightly. He cleans my face and then decides to break my fever the old fashioned way.

“It will do baby, I am going to try and carry you back to bed, I’ll get someone to bring a bowl for you,” he tells me. He already was one step ahead of me and he has only known I’m ill for about ten minutes, I guess that’s because he is the leader and they always have to plan ahead. I was going to protest in pain when he carefully lifted me up but I think he knows. Asia met us in the bedroom and she had the bowl Ava had been using. I still have the fever so he didn’t want to put me under the blankets.

“I’m guessing he has what Ava had,” she says and places the bowl on the bedside table. She makes sure my hair is out of my face but I still can’t see properly so I flinched a little. “Can’t really see, sorry,” I mumble. Then the cold damp flannel comes back to my forehead. “I know Hun, just relax,” she tells me. “Yeah seems like it, almost the exact same symptoms all though Danny might have it worse, he’s thrown up twice in the past half an hour,” Jorel tells her. I wanted my glasses on so I could see but I don’t think I am getting out of bed today and lying down with glasses on is just not comfortable.

“Oh dear, that does sound worse. Luckily we aren’t doing anything for the next few days so you can focus on your boyfriend and take care of him,” she tells Jorel. They were talking like I wasn’t there and for the most part I wasn’t. I was so out of it with the fever and I just wanted to sleep this sickness off and wake up better again. “Yeah, I’ll have to take him hunting as soon as he turns back to cambion. This is going to drain him a bit,” Jorel replies, I think our hunting day for this fortnight was coming up in a few days. Hopefully I am better by then.

“I’m going to get Ava some food, what should I get for Danny?” she asks after a minute or two. I am guessing she isn’t keeping the flannel on my forehead; I was lying on my side curled up so it would fall off. “Hmm, some Gatorade for sure and maybe some soups or something that he will be able to keep down,” Jorel says, that didn’t appeal to me right now but I was probably going to be hungry at some point while I feel ill and I will need to keep hydrated and Gatorade tends to be a go to drink when someone gets sick. “Alright, I’ll see what I can get,” she says and I hear her leaving the room.

“Are you still awake Danny-bear?” Jorel asks me, speaking very quietly almost like he was whispering to me. I had my eyes close and I was still and quiet so I guess he would assume I was asleep. “Just about,” I tell him, I briefly opened my eyes as well but I was tired. I slept four hours and then woke up feeling like this. I wanted more sleep; I usually get at least eight hours. “Try and get some more sleep bear, I’ll still be here whenever you wake up. You need the sleep,” he tells me and I don’t bother arguing with him.

He is right, why is he always right? He always says things like you need this or that and usually I say I don’t. Then he gives it to me or we do it and I regret saying I don’t. He said I needed to get away from her, I disagreed with him and then she tries to kill me. He said that I shouldn’t be afraid to ask for help and I was hesitant to ask but now I get help whether or not I think that I need it. He just has this thing that he is rarely ever wrong when it comes to what I need.

I can’t drift off straight away but I feel Jorel move so he is snuggling me from behind while holding this flannel to my head. His hands are cold so he put it on my stomach to see if it relieved any of the pain I had there. It did a little bit but I still couldn’t take Tylenol so I was still hurting a bit. “If you don’t throw up when you wake up later we can try some water and Tylenol,” he tells me. I give a little nod as I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Jorel p.o.v

I was surprised Danny just went to sleep like that after I told him to. Then again he is sick so he would be less inclined to argue with me. I don’t mind the little argument, he knows I am right and I know he is stubborn and has spent a majority of his life being independent and learnt from an early age that he wasn’t going to be relying on others as much as he is now. His fever was starting to break now which was good, he never does well with body temperatures as a human. I hope he can keep Tylenol down later, that would work so much better.

It is weird for me seeing how medicine has advanced since the 1800’s. We never used to have medicines like Tylenol back then. We always had to use cold water to break fevers and put up with pain. It also makes me realise how old I am. It was nice to feel Danny’s heartbeat against my empty chest. I wasn’t going to turn human for the simple reason, I didn’t want to get sick and have this little cutie worrying about me. It was bad enough that one time I had a nightmare. I want him to be my carefree little lion.

I waited another ten minutes before I took the flannel off. His fever seems to have gone down a lot so I assume it is okay for me to stop my efforts until he wakes up. I got up for a moment to get a thin blanket to cover him with in case his temperature decides to drop for whatever reason. I was surprised no one came in but they like to stay in bed for a while and it is very early in the morning. I think it is eight o’clock. George would probably be awake now because we don’t need as much sleep as the rest. Now I really am showing my age.

George did wander in at around half-past eight. “Asia told me he’s got the bug,” George says and we snuggle him again. It was just like when he blistered a year ago, only now he is human and really does have a stomach bug. “This seems awfully familiar,” I tell him and George styles Danny’s short, damp brown hair into a quiff so it stays out of his face. “It does but Danny is really ill this time,” George says. Danny doesn’t stir but I know he is just sleeping now. I don’t have to worry too much about him.

I hate it whenever my lion is hurting or going through anything bad but I know I can’t keep him wrapped up in cotton wool his whole life, he is going to get ill and hurt. I just have to be there for him when he is and be the best boyfriend I can be. I think Hayden wants a meeting tonight but I am going to decline, he’ll understand that Danny is ill and he will probably want me to stay by his side all day and night and that is something that I won’t mind at all.

“At least his fever has gone down a bit,” George says and I nod. “I would have given him Tylenol if he hadn’t thrown up twice,” I tell him. Danny is still feverish but it has gotten a little better than it was when I checked it. It would probably be 101 or 100°f now; I wasn’t going to disturb him just to confirm it. I know he is pretty much out for the count but there is still a chance I could wake him like the other times he has been sick. “Yeah, poor Danny. Was he hurting anywhere too?” George asks me.

“I think his stomach was hurting first and then he told me everywhere else was hurting a little bit later but he had thrown up literally after I suggested him taking some Tylenol,” I tell George. I moved my hand on Danny’s stomach. He didn’t like it because his face scrunched up in pain. I quickly moved my hand off. “His stomach must still be hurting him," George tells me. “Yeah but I don’t want to wake him up in case he can’t keep it down,” I tell him. It wasn’t likely that he would throw up straight away but as soon as liquid hits his stomach, he could throw up then and the medicine won’t work.

“That is a good point. Let me see if I can get the medication in another way,” George says and I chuckle. “You could just tell me you want to stick a needle into him.” I tell him. He chuckles and leaves the room. He comes back with the medicine and a needle. “If he is out of it like we think then he shouldn’t feel this,” George says. He gives Danny the meds and Danny stirs a little bit. “I think he felt that,” I tell him. George rubs the spot on Danny’s arm where he put the needle in. If I could hold my breath right now I would have.

He didn’t wake up so that was lucky for us. “His fever should go down completely now and maybe the pain will ease off,” George says and I nod. “Yeah, can you get me that thin blanket? You know what his body temperature can do,” I tell him and he does as I ask. Danny’s body temperature can go from feverish to normal and then cold just randomly. I don’t think he was ever able to regulate it himself properly at any time. George covers Danny with the blanket and we watch as Danny’s fingers curl around part of it that was placed into his hand.

“He is so cute,” I coo. My little lion, I love him so much and even while he is sick he still tries to be his cute normal self. “Yeah, he is. I’ll leave you two to snuggle while he sleeps and I’m here if you need me,” George says and quietly backs out the room and closes the door behind him. I decided to put the TV on but keep it really quiet, I have to do something while I lie here snuggling my lion. I put my hand back on his stomach and he didn’t stir. I think the medicine is working now, I couldn’t feel a slight ache all over my body anymore.

One thing I wasn’t so keen on now I found my soulmate. You feel whatever they feel and they feel whatever you feel. Danny goes through so many different emotions weekly it was hard to keep up. At least I always know exactly what is wrong with him so I don’t need to ask. I know exactly what I need to do to make my baby smile. The pain he went through yesterday was hard, even I struggled not cry while he sobbed. We are trying so hard but if Theresa won’t give us any hint on who she is dating then we don’t know who has Danny’s child.

The emotional pain hurts me more than the physical. Physical is just a dull pain unless he has been stabbed or something. The emotional pain hurts like nothing I have ever experienced before. It is so bad, it is worse than being shot or stabbed in my opinion. I also hate hearing Danny cry like that, it was so heart-breaking. He was so devastated; no wonder Ava picks him over everyone else to look after her if she is asked. She wants him to not get upset and to feel what it is like to be a daddy. Ava is such a smart little girl.

“Uncle Jay?” she asks as she wanders in holding a teddy. It was a panda, one of Danny’s favourite animals beside the lion. “Hello Ava, are you feeling better today?” I ask her. It is 8:30 am now; Danny has been sleeping for half an hour. “Yes, did I make Uncle Danny poorly?” she asks. She walked into the room and wandered around to see Danny sleeping. Bless her heart, she is so cute. She always looks out for her family, something her parents always do. “No sweetheart, people get poorly sometimes,” I tell her.

Danny wakes up and I decide to bring the bowl closer to him, just in case. “Hey Danny, you feeling any better?” I ask him and he shakes his head. “I feel like I’m gonna be sick again but I didn’t eat or drink anything. Not in as much pain or as warm,” he tells me and I know his vision is bad. I don’t think he can see Ava nearby. “George gave you Tylenol while you slept but it went straight into your bloodstream,” I tell him, hinting that George injected it into him. Ava doesn’t really like needles. “I did maked uncle Danny sick,” Ava says, pouting.

“Ava, you didn’t make me sick, I wanted to look after you and the bug got me sick,” Danny explains. George told her that there was a bug and it got her sick. “Will it make everyone else sick too?” she asks us. “Nah, we’re going to chase the yucky bug away once Danny gets better,” I tell her and she grins. Dany starts throwing up again but it’s more dry heaving than anything else. I rub his stomach, not sure if it’s going to help but I can’t rub his back. He whimpers as he rolls over so his head is on my chest and I can rub his back now. “It’s alright Danny, shh. Nothing came up this time,” I tell him and I rub his back.

“I don’t like this,” Danny says which gave him a little break from the whimpering. I think this is the worst he has ever felt. When he died he was unconscious ninety nine percent of the time so he didn’t really get a lot of time awake to feel the effects and I think the injection George gave him made it slightly easier. “Is your stomach still hurting?” I ask him and he nods. Ava looks towards him and then back to the panda in her hand. I move the bowl back to the bedside table. Hopefully he won’t need it for a little while.

“Uncle Danny have panda,” Ava says and Danny turns to look at her. She was holding out the panda teddy for him to hold. “It help uncle Danny get better?” she asks, still holding the teddy out. “Thanks Ava,” Danny replies as he takes the little stuffed animal from her and cuddles it gently. His stomach is still hurting. I started playing with his hair, hoping it would make him drift off again. Ava left the room as she heard her daddy calling for her. It was a shame that the Tylenol hasn’t really done much for Danny’s stomach pain just taken the fever away.

“Did the nausea wake you up?” I ask him. His hair was all damp from when he had the fever so it didn’t feel as nice but I still ran my fingers through it, untangling a few nots in his hair if I found any. “I think so, either that or the pain which woke me up the first time,” Danny tells me. He wanted to roll over again but I didn’t. I carefully move and he shuffles back a little bit. “Rolling over will make it worse. Just rest,” I explain. He closes his eyes and soon drifts off back to sleep.

“Did he throw up again? Ava said he did,” George asks as he walks in then checks the bowl. “Yeah, a little bit. It was mostly dry heaving because he has nothing left to throw up bless him,” I say, a bit quieter than before because I think Danny was only lightly sleeping. “I’ll clean it out anyway. It’s got a little bit in it. Poor Danny, really not having a good morning,” George tells me, he lowered his voice too; I didn’t want the sleeping one disturbed so soon. Maybe I will wake him in a few hours if he doesn’t get the urge to purge.

“We’ll try some water if he wakes up in a few hours, his stomach might have settled a little bit then,” George tells me when he comes back a couple of minutes later. I nod as Danny tries snuggling me, making me wrap my arms around him and gently pull him closer. I kiss his forehead and his eyes flutter open. “Go back to sleep my love,” I tell him and he closes his eyes again. I feel his breath lightly tickle my neck as he falls asleep. “Maybe we should be communicating this way. Danny will be able to get more rest unless his stomach hurts him too much,” George says and I nod.

“Yeah he won’t be able to hear us so he can just sleep without being disturbed. We have to let the others know that he is only lightly sleeping today so the house needs to be as quiet as possible,” I reply. George quietly leaves the room and Jordon walks in with a glass of water. “Heard little Danny got sick so I brought some water,” He tells me, I don’t even know if George told him to use the mental chat or not. “Thanks Jord, Don’t know if he can keep it down yet, thrown up three times already but if he sleeps for longer than half an hour then he might be able to try it,” I reply. Mental chat can be useful at times.

Jordon puts the glass down carefully by the bowl. It was a small glass and even then it was only half full so there wasn’t much water but it’s a start anyway. Jordon gently rubs Danny’s back; I need to give Danny a cold bath later. Fever’s made him all sweaty and stuff. “He is all sweaty, that fever must have been bad,” Jordon tells me. I put my hand on his forehead, Danny’s fever was creeping up again. “Yeah, when he wakes up we’ll give him some water and a cold bath. It was a hundred and two before then we broke it but it is coming back,” I tell Jordon.

“Poor Danny, Ava wasn’t this bad on the first day,” Jordon replies. He sits on the edge of the bed and watches Danny, the blanket was still in Danny’s hand as he slept. “Yeah but don’t forget we have non-existent immune systems compared to Ava. It is going to affect Danny a lot more than it would do with Ava. We aren’t human often enough to build a decent one up,” I remind him. Once you die and become cambion, many conditions you have will have gone but your immune system is also taken. We were designed to be dead 24/7 so we wouldn’t need one.

We can easily build one up while we are human but it is a slow process. Because Danny isn’t even a year old cambion age he wouldn’t have an immune system. He has yet to participate in the annual event where we all volunteer to be human and get the virus going around at the time to become immune to it. Mine and George’s are the best immune systems in the coven since we are oldest but I am sure Danny can catch up quickly. He is already quite advanced for an infant, and I only call him that since he is a cambion under 1.

As Danny’s temperature got higher, the amount of sweat you could feel got worse. It was a bit disgusting. “Jord, go into the next room and run a cold bath for me. I need to get this sticky dude clean,” I tell Jordon. He leaves to the en-suite bathroom and seconds later I hear the tap running. Yeah there is a risk that we’ll bring his temperature down too much but we can always bring it back up to a safer level. While he does that I take Danny’s sweats and socks off, he didn’t have a shirt and I wanted him to keep his boxers on until I get him into some fresh clothes. He doesn’t wake up while I take his clothes off or put them in the basket.

“Jorel, it’s ready now,” Jordon says as he enters the room. He was quieter than normal too but I think Danny has finally fallen into a deep sleep. I lifted Danny up and if he was lightly sleeping then he would have woken up now. He stayed asleep but he might wake up once he hits the cold water. “I did the opposite of a normal bath, put hot water first then a lot of cold, it should cool him down,” Jordon tells me. I lower Danny into the water and he doesn’t wake up even though he reacted to how cold the water was.

“Jordon, I’ll hold him up and you just make sure he gets the water all over to cool him down,” I tell him. I hope the water is cold enough to numb some of the pain he is in too. I had my hands under Danny’s armpits told hold him up and make sure he didn’t go under the water. He is human, and he could drown. I don’t think it is a good idea while he is ill to die again because I was told it does something horrible to cambions if they go back to that state and they were ill in human state. Jordon gently pours the water over Danny and I could feel his skin getting cooler and less clammy.

“Guys?? Where are you?” Asia asks as we hear her walking into the bedroom. She then walks into the bathroom and sees us trying to cool Danny down. “He spiked another fever and he was just all sweaty and gross,” Jordon says. Asia gives us a sad smile. “I got the things you asked for Jorel, Gatorade has his name on a post it note tapped on in the fridge and the soups are in the cupboard,” she tells me. “Thanks Asia, can you do one more thing for me and get a towel?” I ask her and she goes into the cupboard and brings out one of the biggest, fluffiest towels in there.

“Thanks, it was so last second I forgot the towel,” I tell her. She comes and sits next to me. “Never thought we’d be doing this today did you Jorel?” she asks and starts helping Jordon by washing Danny’s hair and face. “Not really, didn’t expect him to be this sick so soon,” I reply. Asia loves Danny like he is the son she never had and it is the same for George. Danny loves it when they dote on him, he needs that parent love sometimes and they are happy to give it. “Jorel, I bumped into the Guard today. Hayden needs you to represent LA at that meeting tonight. We’ll dote on Danny for you,” she tells me. I forgot how important that meeting is, all the cities in California have one coven which controls it and we meet once every 6 months to discuss business.

“Okay, I know he’ll enjoy that. I’ll go,” I tell her, she knows I was thinking about not going but that would damage my reputation and the coven’s, I keep having to deal with Aron on a weekly basis and the council need to know this. I have saved all the letters he has sent me even though I want to burn them so badly. After Danny’s temperature was low enough we took him out of the water and Asia was holding him. He was wrapped in the fluffy towel and he was just starting to wake up. “Asia?” he asks sleepily; he was looking around for me as well. It is half past nine now and I think Asia might convince him to drink something then sleep some more.

“Hi Danny, did you sleep okay?” she asks him, she had his eye contact for a minute. He was too busy wondering where I was. His vision is pretty much blurred shapes right now, he looked back to Asia because even though I was next to him he didn’t recognize it was me. “A little bit, woke up because my stomach hurt a couple of times,” he tells her, being completely honest. He looks to me again and he finally recognizes my blurry outline. He smiles and I let him nuzzle my neck after I kiss his cheek. He is looking for reassurance of safety, and while he is sick we will make sure he is safe. This meeting tonight will be long and boring but necessary.

Asia kisses his forehead and he closes his eyes, he is still tired but at least he hasn’t thrown up yet. Jordon left the room, he has a date with a girl called Randi. “Do you need to be sick again?” I ask him, I didn’t like how his face was scrunched up. “I don’t, stomach still hurts,” he tells me. Asia hands him over to me carefully. “We’ll try to give you some water when we carry you back to bed. Just small sips for now,” I tell him. I slowly stand up then I carry him back into the next room while Asia empties the tub. I sit him up, propped with a bunch of pillows on the bed and quickly change his boxers and put a pair of shorts on him.

“Why was I in the bathroom?” he asks me as I get the small glass to help him drink a tiny bit of it. “Because you had a fever again and you got all sweaty,” I tell him as he takes a drink. I let Asia dry his hair and style it for him, making sure his fringe didn’t get into his face too much. Now we had to break the news to him that I had to go tonight. “Okay, thanks Jay. Why are you so nervous? I’m just ill with stomach bug,” he asks, I didn’t even realize I was nervous until he pointed it out. Asia looked to me and I nodded, she was going to help me explain this.

“Danny, I have to go to a meeting tonight,” I tell him and I watch as the pout comes as his lip wobbles and his eyes fill up with tears, I knew he’d react this way. I hated it because he is so upset. “Don’t worry, George and I are looking after you tonight,” Asia says, handing him the panda teddy he was holding earlier and I wipe away the tears that fell and kiss his nose. “I’ll be back before dawn tomorrow I promise,” I tell him. He sniffled and nodded, precious little bear. I carefully pick him up and snuggle him.

“You want Asia and George love don’t you Danny?” I ask him, he knew the meeting was coming but he would have come with me if he wasn’t so ill. “Yeah,” he says after a minute. He is so confused, tired and ill bless him. “You’ll have plenty of one on one snuggles with Jorel until he has to go sweetheart,” Asia reminds him. He snuggles up to me and I lie down with him, I want him to sleep again so he can rest. He hasn’t shown any signs of wanting to throw up yet which is good. Maybe he can have some more water or even some Gatorade later.

He starts rubbing his eyes again. “Jorel can you make the tummy pain go?” he asks me. I help him drink some of the water. “I can try buddy, maybe rubbing your stomach might help a little bit,” I tell him and I start rubbing his stomach a little bit and he winces then he relaxes as he closes his eyes. “Go to sleep Danny, Jorel will be snuggling you when you wake up and we’ll see if you can try eat something,” Asia tells him and she plays with his hair. “You’re getting quite the pampering here Danny,” I tell him and he smiles.

It doesn’t take long for him to drift off again.

~12 PM~

The day went by pretty much like that. Danny slept for three hours and when he woke up he had some soup and a bit of Gatorade. He also needed some Tylenol again and he drifted off to sleep only to wake up ten minutes later and throw up. It was so sudden that we forgot to use the bowl. So I sorted the sheets out while Asia calmed Danny down, he got so childlike and upset. Once we got him settled again he told me every time he had an illness and he wasn’t with his old band he would get forced to sit outside with a metal bucket all day. it made me a little angry but I needed to keep Danny calm and happy so I bottled it.

He was alright for the rest of the day since he spent most of it sleeping and we kept his fevers away and I snuggled him. We did try again with water and it had the same result as when he tried eating something so we decided to keep him hydrated with a drip so that his stomach can take a little break. Airia also said giving him some nutrients through the drip wouldn’t do him any harm either so we did that. It was what they would have done for him if we were to take him to the hospital since he has no immune system and the body temperature control issue.

Now I have to go to a really old church and go to this meeting. I looked like a typical religious figure with my cape on hiding my casual clothing. Hayden let’s me skip the official leader attire as long as I keep the cape on. I’m not keen on the cape but I hate the attire more so I was bound to stick with the cape for as long as possible. “Jorel I thought Daniel was coming with you,” Hayden says when he sees me.

I was the first one there so far but I had the least distance to travel. “He has been human while he was looking after Ava and caught the stomach bug she had so he isn’t well enough to be here,” I tell him and I know he was disappointed. He wanted to do the official relationship blessing ceremony tonight, another reason why Danny was supposed to come. “That is a shame, I’ll come by once he is better,” Hayden says as the other coven leaders show up. I had my coven folder which contained all the recent letters from Deuce.

“So I am sure you are aware the biggest changes this past six months has been to the Undead coven,” Hayden says after the official greetings had happened. They all look to me, half of the California coven leaders are female and the other half are male. Hayden prides himself with equality and I have been a huge help in that. “So Jorel why don’t you start with your updates,” Hayden adds and I put my folder down and get the letters out. “I don’t really have a lot of changes this time,” I start.

“Daniel and I are now confirmed to be soulmates and we starting dating,” I add. Then I pass the letters to Hayden. “Recently Aron has been in contact with me and has been sending me these letters since he will not meet me in person. He is threatening to bring an all siren coven into existence and one by one take all the cities in California and then move state by state until the whole of the states is under the spell. He also mentions killing anyone who stands in his way,” I tell them as Hayden reads the letters and then passes them around.

“He has no mention of Daniel whatsoever and is not attended any meetings, why is that?” Katie asks me, she is the leader of the Loveless coven. They have started to find their soulmates so the name is a bit misleading. “I believe since no one has mentioned Daniel to him that he believes the incident they had at the alleyway had killed him and that we didn’t get to him in time. He would not attend the meetings because he knows that he has broken several laws and he will be killed for them,” I reply, keeping my cool and responding appropriately.

“What exactly happened to Daniel that day?” Steve asks, he was another coven leader but I can’t remember what his coven is called. “Daniel went for a run and Aron took him into an alleyway and injected poison into him which killed him four days later. Aron would have assumed that Daniel would have gone to hospital for help and that we wouldn’t be able to turn him because his body would be too difficult to reach and we would not be there in time,” I answer, I could tell Hayden was pleased with how calm this was going.

“Aron is a threat and the only thing we can do currently is monitor the situation and start thinking of strategic ways of eliminating the threat. All sirens will have to be registered and those not in a coven will be placed in a coven without a siren. For those like Daniel, Maria and Margret they will be able to stay where they are but we will want reports of how they are doing, it is unfortunate that Daniel could not join us tonight as he would be able to tell us exactly what Aron told him that fateful day,” Hayden says.

That is a good plan, if we keep all the sirens under watch then maybe Aron won’t be able to get away with what he is doing. Well, his plan will never work but still. “I agree with that Hayden. However, I know that Aron had some siren buddies before I kicked him out so he would have at least three other sirens. That would be enough to make a small coven,” I tell him and they all nod. “Yes that is true but we know who they all are so I will send a spy into their coven and monitor them that way,” Hayden replies.

“Why isn’t Daniel here? it would be nice if we had a siren’s view point on their new sanctions,” Bob from the pancake coven asks. Don’t ask about his name, all I know is that is his surname and he likes the food. “Daniel is unfortunately too ill to attend tonight, if he is awake I can ask what he thinks,” I tell them. They look to Hayden who gives a further explanation while I try and contact Danny.

“Danny, are you still awake baby?” I ask and I know I have gotten through to him. “Yeah, we tried some water an hour ago and it came up again. What’s up?” he asks and I think he might have yawned where he was. I can feel through our connection how exhausted he still is. “They want to monitor all sirens after Aron’s threats and they would like to know what a siren thinks before they go ahead with it,” I tell him, I looked weird to the others but they knew I was talking to Danny. “Oh, that’s a nice consideration. I personally think it is fine but I can’t speak for all the sirens here. You would have to get a majority vote on that,” Danny tells me and I send him a little bit of pride through the link.

I am proud of him, he has made a valid point and he is sick as well so I wasn’t expecting him to give an answer like that. “Thank you baby, I’ll relay that to the meeting now and you go off to sleep. I love you and I will see you in a short while,” I tell him. “You’re welcome muffin, I love you too and I will hopefully be asleep when you come home,” He replies and I leave him to rest. They all look at me expectantly. Just have to word what Danny told me like how I have been speaking this entire meeting and I will be fine.

“Daniel says it is alright with him, however he is not the spokesperson for all sirens in California so he suggests you bring them all together for a meeting and let them vote on the matter. He thinks it is a nice consideration that you have asked for a siren’s opinion as well,” I tell them and Hayden smiles, he likes Danny so much and he would probably make him the spokesperson for all sirens if you gave him the chance. Margret sounds like a familiar name to me but I don’t know the surname. It could be the Los Angeles council leader but I have no way of knowing for sure.

“Very well I will send word out that all sirens will meet here in a couple of months’ time, this way we can fine tune our proposal and Aron is not likely to strike at this current moment, everyone’s guard is up too high,” Hayden says and we all agree on that. If we did this in the next week or so, then were would be a lot of issues as we only just came up with it as an idea and we had no clear definition of what they can and can’t do. We would also have a higher turnout with some advanced notice.

That was the end of my update for the California covens so the rest of the meeting was the other covens giving their updates as we sit at this round table, much like Arthur and the knights of Camelot. Only this one is a lot darker, as we are a lot less pure of heart than Arthur was. We have all died in different ways and for some different time periods. I died in the 1800’s yet I prefer to talk as if I am from the 1980’s most of the time. Then again what would you expect from someone who has to live their life as a lie to the mundanes.

“One last thing before we end for this time, has anyone got any humans who know about our status?” Hayden asks, I raise my hand. “I am not sure if you are aware but Aron’s sister Arina knows everything he does about our kind and unfortunately this is out of my control as Arina was never in my coven and Aron would be protecting her from being discovered,” I tell him, I had to let them know, it was my duty as leader. There was a couple of others but they said that they were going to be dealt with as soon as. Hayden told me to keep an eye out for Arina and grab her when I have the chance.

It didn’t take me long before I was back home and I could have my lion in my arms. He was only dozing off as I walked in as I saw his eyes flutter shut then they would open moments later. “Aw, you shouldn’t have stayed up, you need the sleep again,” I tell him as I scoop him up into my arms from the living room chair. “He woke up and threw up again, he showed no signs of being tired to I brought him down to watch a film. His TV stopped working,” Asia says. George was probably upstairs trying to repair said broken TV.

“That’s okay because my little lion is going to bed now and he will be sleeping within minutes,” I tell her and I give Danny a kiss on the lips. He kissed me back and then he rested his head on my shoulder. “Goodnight Asia,” I tell her and she gets up to hug us both. “Goodnight Jorel, goodnight Danny,” she says, and kisses Danny on the top of his head. “Night Asia,” he replies, already half asleep just being in my arms for a couple of minutes. I carry him up to bed and he is out before I reach the top step.

I already said my goodnight to him earlier. George was in our room when I walked in and placed Danny onto the bed. I got changed in front of George and he watched me do it. “I almost forgot we used to date back in the old days,” he says. I grin at the taller, younger man. I never forgot the little dating thing we did back when we first met. “I didn’t, but we are both with our true loves now. The flames have gone out,” I tell him and he lifts me up for a hug. “I know, we are more like brothers now anyway,” he tells me as I hug him back.

“Night Georgie,” I tell him and I hold back some laughter as I see his face when I brought back the old nickname. “Night Jorel,” he replies and he walks out. That man is so easy to tease if you just call him Georgie all the time. I go back to my true love Danny and I lay down beside him. “I love you so much Danny, don’t ever forget that,” I tell him as I wrap my arms around him and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-
> 
> What did I tell you about the guys, especially Jorel and Danny not having a smooth ride on the life rollercoaster all the time.
> 
> Anyhow, bit more Derillo fluff to come as their relationship will be fine… for now anyway.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Comment, leave suggestions on little dates or whatever below


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is a continuation of last time.  
> Same warning as last time applies here anyone with fears relating to sickness will probably want to give this one a miss too. There isn’t going to be a lot of it but there will be a mention here or there.  
> It might not apply for all websites this is published on but when talking is like this then it means they are using the mental link.  
> -$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-

Danny p.o.v  
I don’t know what the time is but I do know I feel a little worse than how I did yesterday. My stomach hurt more and my skin was just making any clothing I had felt like it was sticking to me. Even the blankets and stuff I am lying on feels like I am stuck to it.  I definitely have a fever but I don’t know how high it is. Yesterday it only got as high as 102°F, it might have gone higher because at one point I woke up in the bathroom in a fluffy towel in Asia’s arms. I still have Ava’s panda after she gave it to me yesterday; it was a good comfort tool.

Then again my sleeping has been really light so any sound could wake me up. I think someone told the others I was sick because the house was so quiet yesterday. It is still quiet now as I try to ignore the sudden dizzy spell which came with the nausea this morning. I am lucky that my temperature hasn’t gone down so bad that I might start shivering. My body has a real bad tendency to do that, get really high then we can bring it to normal and then it will suddenly plummet down to below normal.

I slept on and off all day yesterday and I think today is going to be the same. I got a bit upset a couple of times yesterday but all my past experiences with being sick have always been bad, like having to stay in my family’s back porch with a bucket no matter what the weather was until the sickness had passed. I also had a drip for most of yesterday but once I showed I could keep some water down for a while they took it out. I have a small feeling it is going to go back in this morning at some point.

Jorel was still sleeping but he woke up just as I threw up for the first time today. “It’s okay baby, just relax,” he says sleepily as he rubs my back. He is still half asleep, so I was expecting him to mumble it. Once I know I am done I lie back in bed and he feels my forehead. My fever has definitely spiked again that much I could tell him. “I’m going to get the thermometer and I might have to run the bath again,” Jorel says, sounding a lot more awake now than he did before. He left the room and then returned minutes later. My vision was a little better but it was still blurry. I wanted my glasses but I am going to be lying down all day I think.

I feel the thermometer go into my ear and then I hear the beep moments later. “It’s high, one hundred and four. Bathtub for you again dude,” he says and I pout. I hate the cold baths but it brings my fever down so much since I can’t take Tylenol. I threw up minutes ago, I don’t feel like I could keep it down and we weren’t going to try it either. 104°F is approaching dangerous fever levels and that wasn’t good. I wanted to stay with Jorel but he left to go and run this bath so I could cool down. I guess the sheets might need changing again. I drenched them by sweating with this fever during the night and this morning.

“What time is it?” I ask Jorel as I slowly make my way to the bathroom and sit on the closed toilet lid. “Um about seven AM again,” Jorel says checking a clock. I was probably going back to sleep after this and then sleep for a long while. Jorel wasn’t too happy I walked into the bathroom but I couldn’t bear being on the bed any longer being as sweaty as I am. I did feel dizzy but I wasn’t feeling nauseous anymore. I was sitting down as well so that would help some other symptoms. “Why are you up anyway, I was going to come and get you in a couple of minutes,” Jorel asks as he realises I was on the toilet and not mind chatting.

“Couldn’t lie down on the bed anymore, I think I got the sheets wet by sweating so much,” I tell him. He comes over and hugs me, probably feeling how sweaty I was. Out of the blue I started shivering again like I had the chills. “Hmm, just gonna check your temp again, you might have the chills from the fever but your body is a little weird with the temperature issues,” he tells me. Once again I feel the thermometer in my ear which I didn’t like and waited for the beep. 

“Definitely fever chills, it’s still a hundred and four,” he tells me and he goes back to running the bath. I brought my legs up and hugged them while I watched him.  
“Do you think you can relax in the tub while I change the sheets?” Jorel asks me once he turns the tap off. “I think so, I’m not super tired right now,” I tell him and I take my shorts off to get ready for the cold bath I was about to take. I wasn’t going to take my boxers off just because I didn’t want to. It was freezing cold when I got in and I haven’t worn socks since yesterday. I just relaxed as I felt my fever starting to go down and I was less sweaty. I could hear Jorel singing one of our songs as he changed the sheets. I smiled as I heard him singing Undead and my town as he moved around the room. It was like my own little personal concert.

“You were right about the sheets buddy. Not to worry I have sorted them out now and I don’t think you’ll be under the covers today unless your body temp goes low,” he tells me as he enters the bathroom. He kisses me and then gets the plastic jug to start pouring the cold water all over me. I kissed him back during a little break and he smiles. “Are you feeling any better today?” he asks me and I shake my head. “Not really, just more awake I guess. I think I feel worse,” I tell him and he frowns.

“Aw, I think you’ll be better by the end of the week baby,” he tells me and he wraps me in a fluffy towel once we confirm my temp is now 98.6°F back to normal. “When is the next hunting session?” I ask, knowing that he’ll be taking me as soon as I am well enough. “Probably the day after you’re better so we know for sure. Probably four days from now,” he tells me and he just lets me snuggle him while he holds me tight. Once we are back in the bedroom I get changed into some clean clothes and lie down next to Jorel on top of the covers. “Maybe you can have some water in a little bit,” he tells me and I nod.

“Maybe, I don’t want to be ill anymore but it’s my own fault,” I tell him and he smiles. “You were doing what any good uncle would do, Ava was certainly a lot calmer than she would have been if Uncle Danny didn’t snuggle her and have a heartbeat,” he tells me. He didn’t want me to get upset over this and I was trying not to. I rested my head on his chest as he put the TV on which had been fixed by George last night. “We’ll try some water in a bit,” he tells me and I smile. “Okay, I hope I can start keeping things down now,” I reply.

Airia came in and she smiled. I knew she wanted to be in bed right now. “Hey Airia,” I tell her and she hugged me and Jorel. “Hey Danny, hey Jorel,” she says and I could see how tired she was. She must have had another night shift at the hospital. “Hey Airia,” Jorel says and she starts doing the basic checks on me. “He had a 104°F fever this morning just broke it ten minutes ago and he’s thrown up once," Jorel tells her as she makes her checks. “Okay, all I can say for stomach flu is just keep an eye on his temp and see if he can keep water down. If not then we might have to give him some meds and put him back on the drip which I am sure he doesn’t want,” she says. 

“Nope I don’t want any needles near me. You should go to bed though Airia, you look exhausted,” I say and she ruffles my hair. “I will do Dan, just wanted to see how you were doing because I was worried when you needed the drip yesterday,” she says and she hugs us again before leaving to bed. “You should sleep too Dan, might help you feel better,” he tells me. We had a light blanket covering us and I was still lying with my head on his chest.  I was getting tired so going back to sleep wasn’t going to be an issue. 

I started dozing off as Jorel started playing with my hair. I fell asleep as someone else entered the room. I thought at first it was George but I heard little Ava’s voice just as I closed my eyes and drifted off. 

~ Jorel p.o.v~  
Danny fell asleep just as Ava walked into the room. “Hey uncle Jorel,” she says and I smile. “Hey Ava, we gotta be quiet so Danny can sleep and get better okay,” I tell her and she nods. I changed the channel to cartoons so she was entertained while Danny sleeps. She had made sure he was holding the panda teddy while he was lying on my chest. He didn’t seem too bothered by the sickness when he was awake but he told me he was feeling worse. My poor lion, he’ll be better by the end of the week I am sure of it.

Ava stayed for a little while but Asia came to get her for breakfast. “Still ill?” she asks me once she sees Danny lying with his head on my chest and he was seemingly out for the count. “Yeah, he said he feels worse and we broke a high fever after he threw up this morning,” I tell her, summarising an hour of the day in like a sentence. He wasn’t feeling feverish or clammy against me which was nice.  I just wanted him to be better. I couldn’t wait for the little ceremony to bless our relationship. I love it when Danny wears a suit and he was going to be so cute and sexy.

Hayden will want me to text him once Danny is better so he can arrange the ceremony in the old chapel that the meeting was in last night. All my evidence on Deuce was helping build a big file so when the time comes his death will be a justified one. It’s a shame because when I first met him he was so nice and sweet and then I guess he got corrupted because he is one grade A asshole right now. I hate it, I fucking hate it and I wished I had dealt with him while he was still here. Then Danny would have had more time and I didn’t have to watch my fucking back all the time. Danny stirred in his sleep, reacting to my sudden surge of anger which I quickly nipped in the bud so he could get some more peaceful sleep.

I just wanted to punch something or someone. “George, do you think you can take over Danny watch? I need to go to the gym downstairs,” I ask and I was referring to the little gym we have set up in half of our basement. The rest of the basement is for something else. “You Deuce angry again?? I’ll do it but I wouldn’t be surprised if Danny wakes up all tearful again,” He replies, which knocks some anger down but not a lot. I didn’t want him to get upset but I can’t be this angry for long. George enters the room and we carefully switch without waking him.

I quickly changed into some gym clothes and shadow travelled to the basement so only George really knows unless Danny wakes up in-between now and when I get back. I started throwing punches, but quickly found the punching bag didn’t satisfy my anger. “Try the glass jars we bought super cheap, should do the trick,” George says and I can’t help the grin that appeared for a brief second. “You know me too well,” I tell him and then I start throwing the jars at the wall that seemed to help me control my anger until it went.

Then I travelled to the bathroom, had a quick shower and returned to my boyfriend who was shivering in bed with George standing to one side. “His body temp just plummeted down below average; I figured I wouldn’t be much help. I’ll only make him colder,” George explains and I take Danny’s temp. George was right, his temp was now 84.3°F, and we need to warm him up now. I was warm from the shower I had just taken but I feared that I would be cold before he could get back to normal levels.

“I could lay with him since I am slightly warm but we would need to give him hot water bottles or another blanket. We don’t need another fever and he needs to rest not keep having to warm himself up or cool down when we all know he can’t do it himself properly,” I said. Then I snuggled up to Danny, hoping my body heat would help. I could feel his heart race as he tried to warm his blood up. I started rubbing his arms and George passed me a shirt, I forgot Danny wasn’t wearing one after we brought his fever down.

“Shh Danny, we’ll warm you up in no time,” I say as I hear him whimper as he opens his eyes. All this shivering won’t be doing his stomach any favours. He was looking around but I don’t think he is actually with it right now. He whimpered again as he shivered. I really need to warm him up. I put the shirt on him and rub his arms. George takes a fleece blanket from the wardrobe and leaves the room. I guessed he was going to get something to help Danny warm up. I take my own shirt off, lie back down next to him making sure my warm skin connects with his and he jumps.

“Shh baby, it’s just me. I’m going to get you nice and warm and you’ll feel a whole lot better,” I tell him and give him a few comfort nudges so he can tell it’s me even if he isn’t lucid right now. George runs back up the stairs with the blanket. “Fresh from a spin in the dryer, should help,” he says as he places the warm fleece over the two of us. Danny shivers and relaxes into the warmth, he was starting to warm up now. “That’s good thanks George,” I tell him and he smiles.

“Do we still need the hot water bottles or do you think this will be enough to warm him up without sending his temp fever high?” George asks, looking to Danny with worry still there. “We’ll see how he is in a couple of minutes, if it isn’t going up as well as we would like then we could use them,” I tell him, sharing his worry but I knew we could help Danny control this. Danny had stopped whimpering in stomach pain and the shivering had eased a bit so I was hoping his temp was going up.

George passes me the thermometer so I can check. This time it read 86.3°F so it had gone up by two degrees which was better than I was hoping. Still nowhere near 98.6°F but ten degrees difference didn’t sound as bad as twelve. “It’s gone up by two degrees, ten away from the normal so I guess one hot water bottle wouldn’t hurt,” I tell him and he disappears.

He comes back with Asia behind him and a hot water bottle in his hands. He hands it over to me and I press it to the back of Danny’s neck, hoping it would warm him up more. “I was wondering why you needed a hot water bottle at this time of year but now I understand.” Asia says and I smile. “His temp went from ninety-eight point six to eighty-four point three. I guess he needs a bit of help keeping the right temp,” I tell her and she gasps. My poor little lion wasn’t even aware of this conversation, I was pretty sure he either fell back asleep or passed out while George was getting the hot water bottle.

I nuzzled Danny and he didn’t even make a sound so it confirmed that he passed out. I don’t even think he’ll remember waking up to being freezing cold and in pain. Or me not being there and getting slightly scared. I hoped he wouldn’t remember the pain; no one deserves the amount of pain he has gone through recently. Not even Deuce and everyone knows I hate that son of a bitch more than anyone I have ever met in my whole life.

“Let’s let them relax George, I know it’s tough to see Danny ill but he’ll get better from this one,” Asia suggests once we finally had Danny’s body temperature under control. I held Danny a little tighter at those words. He means the world to me and he knows it. “Yeah, get some sleep Jorel, Danny won’t wake up for a while and I don’t think you have to do anything today,” George says and I smile.

Having Danny sleep so peacefully next to me always helps me sleep the same way. I start dozing off as the other couple leaves the room I kiss Danny’s temple just before I fall asleep.  
Then Jordon comes and wakes me up sometime later. “Dude Hayden has been trying to contact you for the past hour; he needs you at the council office, the big one ASAP,” Jordon says and I rub my eyes. I really wanted to spend some time caring for my boyfriend, not spending it being a leader and seeming like an asshole to Danny. “I’ll take care of Danny, you have to go or I am afraid Hayden might kick your ass,” Jordon says and I sigh.

“I just want to look after him, fucking Deuce managing to ruin my love life without even being in the same fucking building,” I mumble as I get out of bed and changed into the most appropriate clothes I own. “I know Jorel, I’m sure Danny will appreciate all that you have done so far anyway. He might actually remember you being a loving boyfriend when he is more awake and feeling better,” Jordon says as I grab everything that I need. 

“Thanks Jordon, owe you one,” I tell him. The little pep talk giving me a boost and putting me in a better mood for when I show up at Hayden’s door in a few minutes. Well, it will take a while but he knows how far I have to travel just to show up and I’ll still look like I only woke up two minutes before. Ah fuck it, I never look how I am supposed to for these kinds of meetings anyway. I shadow travel out and just hope to anyone I am back before Danny wakes up.

~Danny P.o.v~ few hours later~  
I wake up and Jordon is taking watch of me this time. “Hayden summoned Jorel to a meeting about the notes Deuce left,” he said when he saw my eyes on him. I detected a hint of venom in his tone when he spoke about Deuce but at this point I could understand why. That prick killed me, made me turn cambion possibly way too soon. I was hoping I could learn something about Jordon and change the subject. I knew Jorel was angry just as I fell asleep this morning. I had my glasses on so I could see well.

“I put those on you when I saw you stir a little earlier,” he says. I smile, showing how grateful I was about it. “It’s nice to be able to see clearly for a while,” I told him and he made me eat a cracker and have some water. Once we were sure I could keep them down we sat in silence until I decided to break it. “So is Airia your biological sister or is she like Jess?” I asked as Jess appeared. I smiled at the ginger queen. Seriously she was awesome to spar with when I wasn’t busy dying with man flu.

“She is biological, I did turn in the 1970’s but my parents knew nothing different about me as I was always human when I visited and they had Airia in nineteen eighty-seven. Shortly after that they were killed by a Russian coven who tried to take over the state we used to live in. I fled with baby Airia in my arms after watching our parents die, she cried but she wasn’t going to remember it. I fled all the way to here and George found us starving in an alleyway and took us to   
Jorel who has cared for us ever since,” Jordon explained, ending up in tears.

I hugged him instantly even though my stomach didn’t really appreciate it that much. “Aw Jordan that’s even worse than what I went through,” I tell him and he hugs me back. It took him a moment or two but he calmed down. “Danny, even though what I went through as a young cambion was bad it is nothing compared with what you’ve gone through your whole human live. My parent’s death was my own fault because I was young and stupid. Your parents died because they wanted to protect you and they’d do anything to see you live. My parents died because I broke the rules even though I didn’t know that at the time,” Jordon says hugging me carefully so I didn’t upset my stomach.

“Anyway, are you feeling any better?” Jess asks me as she does some basic checks. “Yeah actually compared to this morning I feel a lot better,” I answer honestly. I smile and Jordon smiles back. “Seems this is turning out to be a seventy-two hour flu rather than exactly what Ava had. Your immune system is stronger than we all expected and is kicking its butt,” Jess says. “I wouldn’t say that just yet, wait until I can keep food down for longer than I did yesterday,” I reply with a grin. 

“Jorel will be happy that you’re getting better and everything,” Jordon says and I smile. “Hey Danny, how are you feeling now?? I am on a little break from the meeting,” Jorel says and I chuckle. “Speak of the devil and he shall communicate via mental chat,” I say and they all laugh apart from Jorel. “I’m feeling a lot better, a lot more myself than I was earlier. Even managed to make the others with me laugh, at your expense a little,” I tell him and I feel the relief, he was really concerned about me when I had the high fever this morning.

“That’s good and what do you mean by at my expense Daniel Rose? I could kick your ass when you are completely better and you know it,” He replies and I set off laughing, making sure he knew about it even if it did hurt my stomach a little too much. “All I said was speak of the devil and he shall communicate via mental chat because you were mentioned just before you started talking to me. I should stop laughing though,” I reply and Jordon was looking at me concerned. “I’m fine, Jay just threatening to kick my ass. He said what do you mean by at my expense Daniel Rose? I could kick your ass when you are completely better and you know it,” I explain and they laughed.

“We all know Jorel would say something like that, and he’d never do it because puppy eyes would make him melt into a little gooey pile on the floor as he overloads from all the cuteness which is his soulmate,” Jordon announces which makes me laugh after I mumbled that I wasn’t cute. I knew it was pointless trying to deny how cute I seem but I try anyway. “Do you remember waking up at all before now?” Jorel asks and I get a little confused. He wasn’t talking about just before Ava walked in because I remember that.

I was trying to think of what he could have been talking about but my brain draws a blank. “I take that as a no?” he asks me after a minute. “Yeah, don’t remember waking up after I fell asleep and Ava walked in,” I tell him and the guys look concerned again but they know I am talking to Jorel. “Fair enough, I doubted you would since you were very out of it when you did wake up briefly about an hour or so after you fell asleep. Your body temp had gone down a bit but we warmed you up,” Jorel explains and I still couldn’t remember.

“I think I’m glad I still can’t remember. Shivering with that pain my stomach keeps forcing me to go through mustn’t be good,” I tell him and I feel the worry. I sighed and then I realised I had a new feeling, a slight fire. “Aw Danny, I wish I could be home snuggling you and doing anything to take the pain away but I am stuck here for a while, they are a little miffed I didn’t bring the notes to their attention sooner,” Jorel says and tears start building up, I just wanted him to cuddle me. I wanted him by my side and I was pretty sure the other two were freaking out.

I heard them both leave and I felt alone, alone with this fire in my chest by my heart. “I want you home Jorel, I want your cuddles,” I tell him even though I wasn’t sure where he is. He can’t be in LA or else I wouldn’t be feeling the burning. I hold his pillow tight and choke out a sob. God I must be looking so pathetic right now. I felt Jorel send some reassurance and comfort but it only took the edge off. “I’m so sorry baby please don’t cry. I’ll talk to Hayden and try and get home as soon as I can,” He tells me and I felt someone in the room with me.

“It’s okay; I think he is just experiencing the soulmate fire for the first time. It does this to people; even Jorel will be holding back some tears. Jorel is on the other side of the states after all,” George says and it took me a minute for all that to reach my brain. I was crying but it was weird because I didn’t hear myself making any sounds. “You’re in New York?” I ask Jorel, and somehow I managed to make it sound more like a statement than a question. George wasn’t close to me yet so I knew he was just observing my messed up behaviour. 

“Yeah, Hayden summoned me here last minute because all the leaders needed my explanation and it is kind of being recorded for when it will be needed in the future. Hayden does know something is up with me so I might have to stop talking,” He says, hesitating with his last few words. I don’t know how I’d feel if he stopped talking to me, probably worse. “Please don’t stop,” I say, not caring how pathetic or weak I sound. I was vaguely aware of George being in the room. I was curled up in a ball, sick and pitiful.

“I won’t Danny, just stop crying baby. Hayden knows what’s going on and he has said the meeting can   
wait for another time. I’ll be back in an hour and a half I promise you,” He says and I knew he’d have to stop while he was travelling but he was coming home to me so it helped me feel a little calmer. “Why are we cuddling him?” Jess asks, confused. It seems like George isn’t letting anyone near me. “It won’t help Danny, only Jorel can stop these tears. That’s the thing with the soulmate fire, only the other soulmate can put it out. If I were to go to the other side of the states without warning Asia she’d be the same and it she wouldn’t be calm until I returned,” George explains.

I zoned out then until I felt Jorel’s reassuring nuzzle on my neck. I turned over, despite my stomach’s protests and held him tightly and allowed myself to inhale his scent as I instantly calmed down. “I thought he was going to pass out, he’s been like this for nearly two hours,” George tells him as I focus on my breathing and calming down. “He would have if Hayden didn’t let me go; he knew something was off from the moment I stepped into the meeting. The soulmate fire is hell,” Jorel says and he plants kisses all over my face.

“Jorel?” I ask, making sure I wasn’t just hallucinating.  He smiles and gives me a kiss on the lips which I return.  “Yes my little lion?” he replies and I look up to him and smile. It was weird how messed up my emotions have been today. I hate being sick. “I love you,” I say quietly and he smiles again. “I love you to little lion, now get some sleep. I swear this time I am not going anywhere,” he says and I was exhausted from all the crying I had just done. I knew he was going to stay with me but I was still a little reluctant to go to sleep.

I just wanted some time to be awake and aware of Jorel being by my side. That and I still felt the effects of being sick so I was in a bit of pain. “He’s not thrown up yet, maybe he can have a cracker and some Gatorade,” Jordon suggests and passes the said items to George who then passes them on Jorel and Jorel fed me a couple of crackers but I managed to drink on my own. I was also given another dose of Tylenol. I didn’t throw up right away but my stomach was going to protest anyway.

“It seems like he has a stronger immune system than we thought even if it did affect him a lot worse in the beginning,” Jess says. I was starting to feel how Ava did during the last couple of days of her illness and I was on my second day of being sick. Jorel pressed the panda into my hand. I was dozing off but suddenly felt more with it when he did that. “I think you’ll have to agree that this is the worst day you’ve had for a while,” Jorel says quietly, everyone else had left us alone when I started dozing off so we could have some private time.

“I never want to go through that again,” I tell him, I was so glad that the fire was out now. Jorel nuzzled my neck and I did the same to him. “Neither do I Danny, I am so sorry that was the worst thing I could have done,” he tells me and I put my finger on his lip. He really had no need to say sorry to me. “Don’t say sorry Jorel, Hayden needed you and I was out for the count. You were just following the rules,” I tell him as my phone buzzes, someone was texting me. Jorel was watching me as I reached out and grabbed it.

“Hayden texted me,” I tell him as I unlocked my phone. His phone buzzed and he didn’t even look at it. “I guess he’s just texted me the same thing he did with you,” Jorel says when he sees my tilt my head to one side. I opened text, preparing to read it out even though Jorel could just read it off my screen since we are still cuddling. We were sat up now and I was resting against him. I was probably going to fall asleep in this position but Jorel would make sure I was cuddled up to him when I wake up again whenever.

Hayden: Danny I am so sorry for any pain that you went through earlier. I should have waited until you were better to ask Jorel to come to that meeting, that way you could have been aware he was gone and possibly come with him. I know you are still sick and I deeply regret anything that may have caused harm or distress.

Me: It’s okay Hayden, I know Deuce’s letters require attention and possibly as soon as possible. I was feeling a little better today but I had no idea Jorel had left until I woke up. There is no need to say sorry, I am sure everyone who has a soulmate experiences the fire once in their lifetime. I just wasn’t anticipating it or expecting it to be as strong as it was. I am okay now, exhausted and still a little sick but I am feeling okay.

Hayden: That’s good to know Danny, take care of yourself or let Jorel do it for you and I will not need the assistance of your coven until the blessing ritual. 

I let Jorel read those messages because there wasn’t really anything private in them. He knew everything that has gone on today anyway. “He is still making the soft spot for us obvious,” I commented while he was reading. “Of course he will, he is like a father to me and I am sure he is trying to be the same for you. You are just way too adorable to be nasty to,” Jorel says, poking my nose with his finger when he says adorable. I pouted as he laughed and I mumbled how I was not adorable.

“I’ll kick your ass when I am better Decker,” I tell him, not really meaning it but he knew that. It was just something we did during our relationship; threaten to kick each other’s buts and never doing it. “Sure Murillo, I’d have you kissing my ass after I whoop yours,” he says with a grin and I could help but mirror it. “I wouldn’t kiss that ass, don’t know where it’s been,” I tell him and he laughs. I smiled as he calmed down and hugged me. “Never knew you’d comeback like that Danny, good one,” he says and I kiss him.

“Well I do have the best teacher in the history of comebacks,” I tell him and he smirks. “Oh yeah? And who is that then?” he asks, thinking I was going to be truthful and say him but he has rubbed off on me, I am a lot cheekier than I used to be. “Jordon,” I reply, being dead serious and holding in the laugh as his face drops. I kiss him and he kisses back. “I have taught you well young padawan,” he says which made me laugh. “I’ll have you know I am a Sith,” I tell him, playfully slapping his chest.

“Oh yeah, but I forgot what they call the new ones,” Jorel says, rubbing his chest and pretending it hurt him. I lie down, the exhaustion hitting me again. “You should be sleeping, you’re still sick and that upset earlier must have worn you out a little,” he says, worrying about me as he slides down to join me since my movements were so sudden. “I’ve had worse.” I tell him as I rub my eyes. He rubs my neck and I snuggle up to him. 

“Sure Danny, just sleep now baby. I’ll still be snuggling you when you wake up,” he tells me and I let him play with my hair so he can send me to sleep. It always works and tonight or whatever time it is, is no exception. I wish I could finish kicking this bug’s ass so I can be back to my normal self and actually have a rough idea on the time. “I love you Jay,” I tell him just as I fall asleep and I know he feels the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-$-
> 
> I think my life is to hetic for the summer schedule to work properly but there will be one shots posted weekly and I doubt I can write 7 chapters in less than a month to finish a story off.  
> Anyway you like this or hate it??  
> I have started revealing more things like the other’s backstories, should I keep doing that or nah??


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I didn’t update last month with this. I was focusing more on To Love a Teacher and I have been feeling really ill. Hopefully I should return to monthly updates soon.

Jorel.p.o.v

Danny has finally recovered from his sickness. It ended up lasting five days because just when we thought he was getting better he got worse and we almost had to be human and take him to the hospital when we couldn’t bring his fever down. Then I waited a day to take him hunting which he needed since he was stuck as a human for longer than he anticipated with his sickness. I then let Hayden know he was better the day after I took him hunting.

It has been two days since I took him hunting and now we can finally have our relationship officially blessed by Hayden. It was going to be a small ceremony where I had that California meeting when Danny had the first day of the sickness. All the things discussed in that meeting will happen later on maybe in the next few months all the sirens will meet and stuff like that. I was not going to have the blessing ceremony around the other coven leaders it was going to be like how it is today.

There is just going to be Danny, Hayden and I in this old church. I could have invited the rest of the coven to this but since this is going to be quite a personal ceremony to me and Danny I am not going to invite them. I told them two days before what my intentions are. They all seemed fine with it, this is a rare occasion. Hayden hardly ever does soulmate ceremonies so when he announced that he was going to do one for Danny and I, we all felt that it was going to be special.

I look to Danny who was snuggled into my side. He was peacefully sleeping and we didn’t have to leave for the ceremony until nightfall anyway. It is nearly ten o’clock in the morning and I am content to let him sleep next to me for as long as he wants. “Are you excited for today Jorel?” Jordon asks as he walks in. “Yeah, it will be nice to see Danny in a suit and to have our relationship blessed,” I tell him. I wanted to ask him about the girl he has been seeing recently.

“I think this is the first time that Hayden has blessed a gay relationship and been so public about it,” Jordon says and I nod. “Yeah, I like how Hayden is accepting the LGBT community which I know a lot of other supernatural types don’t do that,” I tell him. Danny was still out for the count which made me smile. I kissed his temple and he didn’t wake up which I was expecting since he was still asleep. “So, how are you and Randi doing?” I ask Jordon. He smiled at the mention of his dates name.

“We are doing okay, we’ve had a couple of dates and I’ve been human each time we meet up. She doesn’t know about the cambion side. I don’t know if it is going to last for long enough for me to reveal to her,” Jordon explains, being honest. I smile at him because I like it when my brothers are honest with me. “Yeah, thanks for being honest with me Jordon. If you feel like taking the next step and wanting her to be in the coven then we’ll talk about it,” I tell him. We hug while trying to keep Danny sleeping for a little longer.

“Thanks Jorel, I know you are worried about the increasing size of our coven,” Jordon says. We currently have eleven people in the coven including two small children. Scarlett isn’t currently with her father but she will soon. The average amount of people in a coven is 8 but I know people who have larger covens than mine. A lot of covens in the Cambion world have children and I think the largest coven I have seen is one in Europe which has twenty people in it. We don’t have fertility issues like most vampires do so we can get humans pregnant while we are not breathing.

“It’s too early,” Danny mumbles when he rolls over and wakes up. “It’s half past ten Danny, not that early bud,” I tell him and ruffle his hair a little. “You really aren’t a morning person are you Danny?” Jordon asks. Danny snuggles back up to me and I wrap my arm around him. “Apparently not, I don’t really feel awake till at least twelve,” Danny replies and rubs his eyes. I hand him his glasses which were on my end table, not his. “Are you excited for tonight Danny?” I ask him.

I look as his eyes light up as he remembers what today is. “Hell yeah!” Danny cheers, suddenly feeling more awake which makes me and Jordon laugh. Well that’s good, I thought he would be nervous or something. He isn’t really used to Hayden yet, he has only had a small number of encounters with Hayden while he was healthy. When Danny first met Hayden, he was dying because of Deuce. Then he was healthy during the training visit. Then there were the burn injuries, and the recent sickness.

Today is going to be a better day, he is healthy and we are going to have our relationship blessed which is going to be good. I am sure once Danny gets to spend more time with Hayden and they will build a relationship. It might take them a while but I’m sure they’ll get close as the time goes, most of the cambions do if they are law-abiding. The ones who don’t abide the law usually end up hating everything that the council does and who they are. I know Danny will be law abiding so he’ll get along with Hayden.

Since we are dead, we don’t need to have breakfast, lunch or dinner. I’ll introduce meal times when the children get older and they become more suspicious of us not really eating any meal around them. We are still aiming for them to find out when they are twenty one. I don’t quite know how that whole thing is going to pan out but that can wait until they start asking us stuff. Danny was humming one of our new songs and I smiled. He still sounds like an angel to my ears; I love it when he sings. It just brightens up my day.

He then starts singing “Thanks for the Memories” by Fall out Boy. “One night and one more time, Thanks for the memories, Even though they weren't so great, He tastes like you only sweeter, One night, yeah, and one more time, Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories, See, he tastes like you only sweeter.” Danny sings and I chuckle. I used it as his way of getting back at Theresa after all she did to him. He says he’d never do that so it was just something that my mind created and it was fun to think about.

I knew his bubble was around him so if Ava came in to the room then she wouldn’t fall asleep because of his siren powers. I loved how much control he had over his powers at his age. I was told by Hayden that Deuce didn’t have the same level of control but they are two different people so it was going to be different and maybe it was then that we knew Deuce would turn out the way he did in the end. Danny pokes me on the nose which made me smile when I looked to him. He was sitting on my lap and he had a cheeky grin.

“What’s up my little lion?” I ask him and I wrap my arms around him. Jordon chuckled at our antics and left the room. “You keep spacing out and I was wondering what you are thinking about,” he tells me. I smiled again; Danny was being such a little cutie. “I was just thinking about random things, don’t worry about it,” I tell him and he makes no move to get off my lap. “Good, cause I wanna do this,” he says and kiss my lips with passion. I kiss him back and I hold him tight as he nearly falls off the bed. “Steady there Danny, you could have fallen off then,” I tell him once I break the kiss.

“If I fall I’m taking you with me,” he says with a mischievous grin, before I have time to ask him what he is talking about he wraps his arms around me and purposely falls off the bed, indeed taking me with him. The joke was on him though because I started tickling him without mercy. I flipped us so he was on his back as I started tickling him and all he could do was laugh and try and squirm away. Once I give him a break he does that grin again. He flipped us and kissed me quite roughly and it took me by surprise, I did kiss him back rougher.

“I like this side of you Danny,” I tell him and he smiles. I don’t think he has ever acted like this around me before. Jordon walked in while we were kissing then ran out shouting to George and Asia that we were gonna have some fun on the bedroom floor. I hear George shout “Use protection you two!” since his room was next to ours. It took us a minute to figure it all out then we were laughing. Once we were done laughing he lay down on top of me and hugged me. “Don’t worry Danny, I know you aren’t ready for that part of the relationship yet,” I tell him, being quiet in case of eavesdroppers.

I ruffled his bed head even more which made it look a little worse but when he gets dressed later it should be okay. His hair is just too fluffy for me not to play with it all the time. It relaxes him as well so it is a win-win. He never complains when I do it but he does when other people do. I’m favorite I guess. George knocks on the door, probably to see if we weren’t in an awkward situation. “Come in!” I shout, letting him know it was safe to come in. He waits a minute then walks in with a chuckle. “I knew Jordon was being silly, why would you do it on the floor when the bed is so much better?” he asks which made me laugh.

Danny was super red and tried hiding his face in my chest as much as possible. I know he has had bad experiences with this subject in the past. “He kissed me then I held him because he nearly fell off the bed. He did it on purpose. I tickled him for a little bit then he decided he wanted to flip us over and kiss me,” I explain to George, telling him the truth of what happened in the last five minutes. Danny didn’t stop hiding which concerned me a little bit since he usually stops once he realizes we are only messing around and it was just a bit of harmless banter. “Danny, are you okay?” I ask him and I get no reply.

He seemed to have gone into a flashback. He hasn’t had one for a long time, they were more common in the early days but I suppose mentioning sex was going to trigger one. I didn’t move him or tighten my grip on him, I just kept it lose. We are dead so I didn’t have to worry about breathing and if I tightened my grip it might not comfort him, it might make the whole thing worse so I just sat by the bed and waited it out. George also knew Danny had gone into a flashback and he sat on the floor next to me, he could be intimating if you saw him standing in the door way and forgot why he was there.

It took fifteen minutes for Danny to come out of the flashback and when he did he was sobbing. I just started comforting him straight away with the methods I know work with him. I rubbed his back and whispered those sweet nothings he liked in his ear. George had his hand on Danny’s shoulder and he was told that everything was okay and she couldn’t get to him anymore.

“I seem to be a big man baby lately,” Danny says when he wipes the last of his tears away. I shake my head a little bit and kiss his cheek. “It doesn’t mean you’re weak if you cry Danny, even the toughest of men need to cry sometimes,” I tell him and he looked to me. “But I cry over so many things that I know people won’t. I cry because I don’t know where my own daughter is, I am letting my ex-girlfriend ruin my life by getting to me,” Danny says, clearly frustrated with himself. I know he cried over his parents but we told him about that and his daughter because it is okay to cry about people you care a lot about.

“Danny, we’ve been through this. It’s okay to cry about your daughter, I am sure any parent cries when they don’t know where their child is and how they are doing. Your ex-girlfriend made your life a living hell, it is okay to get upset by what happened during that time. I know it is a traumatizing experience,” I tell him, staying calm because getting angry or annoyed at him was not going to do anything good. I tickled him a little bit which gave me a little chuckle but it was nothing like before.

“Yeah I know you’re right, it’s just hard to remember at times when you are so used to being told how weak you are,” Danny tells me and I stand up and take him with me. We are now both standing and he was confused. “Pick me up Danny,” I tell him and he laughs for a minute then gets confused. I let him lift me up and he does it with ease and I was now above him, then he put me down. “You are still one of the strongest in the coven remember Danny, you can easily overpower the two of us old men right now,” I tell him, taking the topic in a different way to ease his mind.

“Oh yeah, remind me later Jorel I need to buy a zimoframe from that mobility shop in town,” George says and Danny nearly falls down because he laughs so hard. This is the Danny I know, the happy bubbly giggle but. The amount of times I can get him to laugh and what it would be over is a surprisingly long list. I love it though, it’s better than the sad, kicked puppy looking Danny that I’d see when he gets really upset. I really didn’t like seeing Danny look like a kicked puppy, it was a very heartbreaking sight. Then again no one liked seeing Danny like that.

He was still laughing at our old man antics so I decided to play along and take it a little further. “What did you say? You need to buy a new lady from the sex shop,” I say, putting the old man accent on and there was a small thud as Danny fell to the ground holding his stomach while he was crying laughing at what was going on. “I need to get a zimoframe so I can whoop your ass with it during that race next weekend,” George says and we start laughing along with Danny. I loved being able to take the piss out of my age and use it to cheer someone up.

“I need to stop laughing, it hurts,” Danny says, trying to calm down from his laughing fit. I lie on the floor next to him and let him snuggle into me while he recovers. “Better than being upset though right?” George asks and Danny nods almost straight away. “Anything is better than what I went through,” Danny replies. He was still holding back on some of the things he went through but he told us a lot more than we knew in the early days, well he told me and if George wanted to know then I’d tell him. Danny trusts us with his life.

“Right then, we have two choices. One we could go out and have some fun for the day since we have a long time before we need to go anywhere. Two we can stay in and be lazy for the day,” I tell Danny who takes a minute to think about it. He was weighing up the pros and cons of both options in his head. “Go out about be social for once,” Danny answers and I smile. I knew he wanted to see his old band mates again, but he also wanted to spend some time with us outside of our massive house. I’ll think of a couple of things we can do and then ask him once he is ready.

He leaves the room to get changed since he was a bit more body conscious after the flashback. I decide to sit on the bed since I am only going to get ready if we are going out. The other guys said if we wanted to hang out with them then we would be staying here since they didn’t really feel like going out and being particularly social with strangers who are only going to be judgmental of our group right from the start. It was pointless trying to argue with them and Danny actually had some friends we could spend an hour or three with.

He texted his friends yesterday and they said they were fine to hang out with him. Or so I thought, Danny wanders back into the bedroom without his shirt on reading from his phone and pouting a little bit. “What’s up Danny?” I ask, getting up to hug him if he either wanted or needed it. “They said something came up and they can’t meet us. What if they don’t like me anymore?” Danny asks and I feel the disappointment and sadness he is currently feeling. I stand behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck.

“I’m sure they still love you like a brother Danny, these things happen. I can always text them if you want so that you know the exact reason why?” I ask him and he turns around and hugs me. He sighed and I just gripped him a little tighter. Today is going to be one of those days where we just stay in and snuggle while I try and make Danny feel a little bit better about himself. “Yeah, I can’t lose them Jay,” he replies and I carry him back to the bed where he snuggles into my chest and I draw circles on the bare skin of his back.

He doesn’t seem to mind too much being shirtless at this current moment but I know he has other things on his mind and he will leave to put a shirt on once he is calmer I am guessing. I get my phone and send a quick text to Kris to ask if he was still friends with Danny and the sudden cancelation had upset him a little bit and he was feeling like the old band he loved didn’t love him back anymore. Kris didn’t reply to me but he replied to Danny with a paragraph on how amazing Danny is and that they had something else planned which he completely forgot about till then and they could meet up tomorrow and he promised not to cancel.

That made Danny happier and I kissed his temple once he showed me the text he was given. I was going to come with him tomorrow but only if he wants me to. I am a nice boyfriend, protective but I am not going to keep him housebound when he wants to explore and spend time with his friends. That would be a very mean thing to do and I would be breaking his trust with me and I never want that to happen. He is too precious to me and I love him way too much to lose him because of a stupid mistake.

It turns out Danny still needed a few more hours of beauty sleep since he has managed to fall back asleep on top of me. He is just over a year old in cambion age and considered to be in the toddler stages now. Thankfully there should be no terrible twos but he does need more sleep than the rest of us do and trust me it takes a long time for a body to get used to the changes that it goes through with our new life.

He is still developing the powers he already has and any potential new ones which could show at any time. We have the powers of our legends but we can also develop other supernatural abilities depending on the type of cambion you become and how powerful you are. It has been a while since I had a newborn/infant in my coven and then I was given three well behaved ones. It is a nice change considering Matt and Dylan were quite difficult in the early stages and Jordon had his moments especially the terrible twos.

Danny actually hasn’t been getting the amount of sleep he should be for his cambion age. The others all do even if the girls work the night shifts at the hospital. It was leading me to believe his insomnia had come back and the nightmares weren’t helping him either. We are not completely immune to conditions that affect humans we just don’t die from them or get as badly affected but that is also dependent on the age of the cambion and the severity of the condition they have. Danny’s insomnia as a human was really severe and I remember spending several nights in a hospital where they would try and treat it with sleeping medication during the night.

If it was that severe as a human, I guess I had a feeling it would come back to him when he was a cambion but hopefully it is less severe and so far, the signs are looking like it is a milder form of insomnia, since I can actually get him to take naps when he needs them and he can fall asleep quite quickly after an attack, something which he struggled with as a human. The only downside to being a cambion is that medication does not work on us in this form. We have no beating heart therefore we don’t have a moving bloodstream so the drugs will never work.

That means if it was to be as bad as it was when he was a human then he was going to have to force himself to sleep using other methods. We can trick our bodies into believing we are breathing when we are not but unfortunately that doesn’t apply to our hearts, we can’t have everything going our way or it wouldn’t be fair. Since Danny blisters under the sunlight and he currently has no shirt on while he is lying on top of me I decide to leave the curtains closed for the time being.

“I thought you two were going out today?” Matt asks when he enters the room. His powers aren’t really developing and I wasn’t quite sure why but he was good at manipulating soundwaves and the ground which was all good in my book. “They postponed it for tomorrow, Danny could do with a bit of sleep catch up anyway, his insomnia kicked off again,” I tell the bump who seems satisfied with the answer. He sat next to me on the bed and he was looking at the various scars Danny had all over his back from the abuse he suffered and probably other incidents throughout his childhood.

“She did most of these, the poor dude. No wonder why he is super self-conscious,” Matt says. He has seen all the scars on Danny’s torso but not the back since the last time he saw Danny shirtless was when he had all those blisters covering him. “Yeah, it makes you think about society in general, it’s not okay for a man to hit a woman but when a woman hits a man it seems to be okay in most cases,” I tell him. It was different in Danny’s case since she was given a life sentence for the years of physical, mental and sexual abuse she put him through. I just hope Scarlett learns the truth about her mother in time and makes the right choices in life.

“Yeah it does make you wonder. I also get confused when an innocent dog gets put down because the owner is taught it to be vicious. It’s not the dog’s fault. I always said its’s not the breed that’s dangerous it’s the owner who raises it that is the danger,” Matt says and I turn the TV before he has a soap box moment and wakes Danny. I do agree with him about the dogs though, I have seen some of the most dangerous breeds in the world and someone shows them some love and care throughout the puppy stages and they are the sweetest dogs in the world.

I was slightly annoyed that our plan to go outside fell through, I know Danny might need some things to finish his outfit for tonight but I wasn’t sure if Asia had ordered them through Michael and gotten them delivered through the post or not yet. I was not allowed to see Danny’s outfit until we get to the old church because it is Hayden’s rules. Danny is also not allowed to see my outfit until we get there either and he was issued with the same cloak I was given when it was announced I had overthrown Aron to become leader of this coven.

Aron was the leader back when it was just me and him but then George came along and I decided it was time for there to be a new leader since George and I both disagreed with what Aron had tried to do even back then when I didn’t know a lot about the cambion world. He fell gracefully and happily accepted his new position as it meant he could do as little as he wanted and I was left to pick up the slack and save us from being killed by Hayden for having a shit leader. There are certain rules which only apply to coven leaders than even now Aron isn’t following.

We have to attend meetings at least three times a year and to update on any changes to the coven, whether it be because you added more people to it or people were killed in battle or left. You have to let them know everything that they deem to be important. You have to let them know what types you have and how many of that type are there. You can’t have a coven of purely one type of cambion as it breaks their equality law. Yes, we have laws based on equality. Hayden wants to make sure no cambion that obeys the rules is left out.

Danny woke up again three hours after he had fallen asleep which confirmed my theory that his insomnia kicked off again and he wasn’t telling me about it. “Sleep good baby?” I ask him and he sits up to rub his eyes. “Yeah, I slept good babe,” he replies and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips. I kiss him back and let him try and wake up a little bit more. “Danny, you know you can tell me when your insomnia kicks off, I can let you sleep as long as you need,” I tell him, getting really close. He turns to face me, staring at my lips then looking into my eyes.

“Well I don’t need to tell you, you seem to be aware of it anyway,” he tells me and he wraps his arms around my neck and sits on my lap. I grinned and kissed him. Things are getting passionate in here. “Yeah but I still like it if you told me,” I tell him and he smiles. “Okay, Jorel. My insomnia has kicked off again,” he tells me then he kisses me passionately and l don’t hesitate in kissing him back. The weird thing is I can’t tell who is the dominant one in the relationship. I don’t think that either of us are particularly dominant over the other. I am taking this relationship a lot slower than I have with other’s because we have all the time in the world to get it right and perfect it.

I like it when Danny is the one who starts the kisses, it shows that he has gained a lot of self-confidence since he first moved in. Back in 2010 I wouldn’t have imagined seeing Danny be this confident and cheeky around me. His true personality is shining through and I am enjoying every moment it appears. He is also as kind, gentle, loving and caring as he was when I first met him. Of course he brings me out of daydreaming about him by poking my nose and looking totally adorable. “You were daydreaming about me weren’t you?” he asks me. I nod and smile and him, he blushes and buries his head in the crook of my neck.

“Why wouldn’t I daydream about the most perfect little lion that has ever existed? I love you Danny and you might not believe so now but there are so many great qualities that you have that make you perfect to me,” I tell him. I trace the scars on his back, his battle scars showing he did get hurt by her and others but he has won the war since he never lets them hold him back on achieving his dreams and living his life to the fullest it can be. “But I’m such a flawed person, I hate everything about myself,” he admits to me even if I knew he has been feeling like this for a long time. Pep talk time me thinks. “Everyone has flaws Danny, no one gets things right first time all the time. People might make mistakes or have a bad experience but they learn from that and become who they are when they are stronger just like you have done. You wouldn’t have been kissing me like that if you hadn’t have overcome your problems and fought the demons away,” I tell him.

I debate something for a moment, he was sick and sleeping in the bed when I said this around him so chances are he wouldn’t have heard it anyway. “I’ll tell you something, I’ve messed up relationships before now. At one point, I dated George and that went okay for a while, then he decided he didn’t want to do it anymore and we split up then a few years later he found Asia who is perfect for him and a few years after that I found you and you are perfect to me in every way shape and form,” I tell him and he looks in awe at me. “You dated George? Wow, I thought it would have been more awkward between you two,” Danny says.

I know Danny found George intimidating at first and even now he still gets it occasionally. “Surprisingly we ended it on good terms and it took about a month or two to go back to being as close as we are now. It was kind of awkward at the time but I had to put the coven first and I couldn’t kick him out because despite everything I knew we were only meant to be friends and more like brothers. I couldn’t kick him out because he’d done nothing wrong,” I tell him, I was trying to show that I wasn’t completely perfect like he thinks I am and I don’t think I did it right.

“I think I get what you are trying to say, not everyone is perfect in the way that they do things all the time. If someone was to be like that I think there would be something fake about them, something that is like a skeleton in their closet,” Danny says after a minute and that was basically what I was trying to get across to him so I was happy that I didn’t screw that up completely. “Anyway let’s waste a few hours before we have to go and see Hayden and get to act all lovey dovey in front of him,” I tell him.

~at the ceremony~

I loved seeing Danny in his suit, it made me want to marry him and sweep him off his feet. I can’t do that because I promised I wasn’t going to rush things and I know our relationship is not ready for the marriage commitments at this point. That doesn’t mean I can’t sweep him off his feet. We get to kiss in front of Hayden after the main part is over and I knew exactly how I wanted to do it. Danny was going to get the best kiss of his life. I was going to make sure that he was going to be so much happier than he was this morning.

Hayden smiled at the pair of us, he has seen me in a suit before when the situation needed one but this was the first time he has seen Danny in one. I think he liked it as well, Danny gets dressed up really nicely. His hair was neatly styled and gelled back. His shirt was buttoned to the top and his tie was better than mine probably because he didn’t have to ask someone else to do it for him. The goldish colored waistcoat he was wearing was amazing and he left the jacket behind which was no big deal. This guy even makes the shoes look good.

We stood at the altar to the old church which had been decorated for the occasion. Hayden was in an outfit which reminds me of the wedding priest. This is essentially a wedding because the soulmate bond is eternal, it will only go if we both die. It isn’t a wedding because at the end of this we are still going to be just boyfriends. It wasn’t going to change that part of our relationship. It was only going to say that the leader of the coven approves of me and Danny being in any sort of romantic relationship for the rest of our lives.

Since we are cambions we are going to live forever unless one of us dies. I don’t see how we are going to die unless Deuce comes back into the picture but even then I don’t think he is going to kill either one of us. If he learns Danny is my soulmate he can’t kill me because he will need Danny for his master plan which is never going to work. I was starting to over think things again so I stopped. I need to focus on this hottie in front of me and how much I love him and how happy I am now that we are together.

I felt that presence I felt in the cemetery but I looked around and could only see the three of us and no one else seemed to be in the room. Maybe a ghost or two are haunting this old disused church and decided to pay it a visit tonight. That had to be it, no other cambion was invited tonight, Hayden told me so. It was just the three of us and maybe the ghost of some dead guy none of us ever knew. Maybe it could be the spirits of our parents, watching proudly on as their sons committed to loving each other for the rest of their lives.

That actually sounded really nice, it probably wasn’t true but it would be nice if it was. I know my parents knew I slept with men and women and it never phased them, I was a happy healthy boy and they didn’t see anything wrong with it as long as I treated the person with the right amount of respect and love. I am sure Danny’s parents would be the same, as long as he was happy and healthy then who cares if you want to share a bed with another guy. It didn’t work out for Danny when he was dating a girl and it was working out better with me, then again we are meant to be.

Hayden got me to take Danny’s hands in mine and hold them. He was about to begin the ceremony which would only take half an hour but he probably wants to do some catching up afterwards. He spoke of how we were gathered to bless our relationship and the soulmate connection we both shared. He didn’t have any vine or rope to symbolize the connection but he said he didn’t need it and he didn’t want to get poison ivy cause that will give us both rashes. He likes trying to be original wherever possible.

“A soulmate is an ongoing connection with another individual that the soul picks up again in various times and places over lifetimes. We are attracted to another person at a soul level not because that person is our unique complement, but because by being with that individual, we are somehow provided with an impetus to become whole ourselves.” Hayden tells us, his hand over mine and Danny’s. It was a quote from Edgar Cayce, one I was familiar with. I have heard many people use it over the years at wedding ceremonies because it is a good quote to summarize soulmates.

“One cannot choose with whom they are soulmates to, fate decides for them the moment that they are born no matter if the other person is alive at the time or not. Once they meet and they share their first kiss the initials of the soulmate are permanently marked on their skin to remind of whom they should be loyal to,” Hayden adds, our outfits and socks cover where our marks are. They were on the inside of the left ankle, the left side of the body being where the heart is. It fits kind of nicely even if people think getting your lovers name tattooed on you is bad. We are meant to last so it doesn’t apply to us.

“Should the relationship fail and you part ways, the bond you have made will always draw you back to each other no matter how hard you wish to fight it at the time, the soulmate bond is unique to each couple and should be eternal lasting,” Hayden says. There is no way I can see us splitting up for any person ever. Danny has brought so much happiness into my life and I know I have done the same to him. I smile to Danny who smiles back straight away and I see that heart-melting smile I have been dying to see all day.

“Now I want you to promise to each other that you accept the soulmate bond and you will love each other until death does you part,” Hayden tells us, this was the other part which made it feel a bit like a wedding too, promising to love each other is what you would do in a wedding vow. We are still not getting married tonight, we would definitely make it a more public event than this and we would wait until Danny’s daughter is in his life. I would love for her to have some part in the wedding even though I don’t know her yet.

“I promise that I accept the soulmate bond and that I will love and treat Danny with the respect he deserves. I will love Danny until the day I die,” I say and I look to Hayden for a brief moment and I saw the dad pride showing. “I promise that I accept the soulmate bond, I promise that I will love Jorel with all my heart and until the day I die because he has shown me what love truly means,” Danny tells me and I found myself wiping a stray tear away. I always said Danny was adorable and his little speech is amazing. He knows how to make me emotional and usually I am not an emotional person. I just wanted to hug him right now.

“Good, you may now kiss your boyfriend. I hereby give this relationship my full blessing may it be long and everlasting,” Hayden says and I smile. This was the chance I was waiting for and the part of the whole ceremony I was looking forward too. Normally you would put your hands on your significant other’s cheeks and kiss them but not me. I wrap my arms around him and I dip kiss him so I was holding him and bending down slightly while giving him one of the most loved filled and passionate kisses I have shared with him since our relationship started.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me back. I think I took him and Hayden by surprise with that. I still feel that other presence in the room, just think about it as the spirits of your parents and try not to ruin the kiss. We both naturally ended the kiss because I thought Danny was going to fall over. He was so red when the kiss was over. He was blushing so hard. “I never thought that was going to be a thing we’d do,” he tells me and I smile. “I take it you like it then,” I say and he nods twice. We had a nice little catch up with Hayden afterwards.

As we left the building I felt as though the presence I felt earlier was now following us. We both had our cloaks back on with the hoods up and we were taking the route home which would mean hardly anyone would see us. If they did then they were either too drunk or homeless so they wouldn’t really care less about two people walking. Danny’s hand never left mine the entire walk home and I felt slightly to blame for that since I was feeling paranoid about someone following us when I never really stopped to check if anyone was there and if they were following us. I could be imagining the whole thing about being followed which would make me feel very stupid indeed.

When we got in and hung our cloaks up, Danny grabbed my wrist before we got further into the house. “You seemed a bit paranoid on the way home, was it because you felt someone else was there like back in the church?” he asks me, hitting the nail on the head so to speak. Maybe I wasn’t alone on this. “Yeah, but strangely enough it was the same feeling as I got when we were at the cemetery. I thought it might have been a spirit or something but spirits don’t really exist,” I tell him. He hugs me tightly; I knew I wasn’t going crazy.

“I’m sure there is a simple explanation and it could come clear to us at some point,” Danny says, always being the logical one in these sorts of situations. I love him for that, every time I feel like I am losing it he always brings the logic and me back to my senses. “You are right and now that we are home we shouldn’t think about it too much and we should head to bed and not wake the house up,” I tell him and I take his hand as we quietly make our way through the house. Usually George would be waiting for us to ask us how it went but I didn’t see or hear him as we were going to our bedroom. Maybe he has gone to bed.

We are trying to adapt to the human lifestyle and schedule but only in terms of sleeping for now. We will slowly bring in eating all though true consumption of food is going to be a façade, we don’t need to eat food in order to survive and remain healthy. We also need to bring our human immune systems back up or avoid getting sick all together. Danny’s sickness lasted way longer than I expected it too and I hope he doesn’t get that sick again or I might end up taking him to a hospital when the symptoms show up and just see if they want to keep him in for observation. I’m just glad he feels better now and we can get back to our usual routines.

This illness has seemed to have left Danny feeling exhausted. I noticed as we got to the top of the stairs he was yawing about once or twice every few minutes. “Are you tired baby?” I ask him quietly and he nods, then walks up to me and tries to rest his head on my shoulder. It is a short walk from here to our bedroom but I decide there is no real harm in carrying my boyfriend to bed, he is tired after all. “Come on then sleepyhead, let’s get you into bed,” I tell him. I set him down on the bed and watch as he changes from the suit to his pjs at a sort of slow pace.

He gets under the duvet first and I notice he is struggling to keep his eyes open and yet he was waiting for me to join him in bed so he could snuggle up to me like he usually does. I put away all the clothes we had just changed out of and climbed into bed next to Danny. Like I was expecting he was only really staying awake so he could snuggle up to me. I kiss him on the top of his head and smile at him even if he couldn’t see it. “Night Danny, I love you,” I tell him and he reaches up and kisses me. “Night Jorel, I love you too,” he tells me and he soon falls asleep.

A thing that I found adorable was he hasn’t grown out of the habit of “breathing” while he sleeps. I had the one-year-old cambion snuggled up to me and as he slept his chest was moving to the slow breathing pattern of sleep. I suppose the fact that he just spent the best part of an entire two weeks being human and actually needing to breathe isn’t helping him grow out of this habit. A large part of me is treasuring these moments since I don’t want him to grow out of this and I want him to do it for as long as possible but deep down I know that one day he is going to grow out of it.

Just like he has almost completely grown out of the childlike behavior he had shown for most if not all of his first year of being a cambion. We had grown used to it and the crew while we did that one tour for American Tragedy’s release didn’t mind it so much either. Tours will always be weird to me since no one really suspects a thing about us in the crew. The fans don’t know because we are always human when we do the meet and greets and any interviews. I don’t see fans really liking it if it turned out their idols were actually demons they were taught to fear as a kid.

I wonder what would happen if they did find out about us. I wonder what their reaction would be to know that six of the people they admire are actually a lot older than they appear to be and everything they know about our upbringing and childhoods are lies about from Danny considering he really is the age he says he is. He doesn’t get the same level of weirdness I do. We would say we are a certain age like I would say I’m twenty-nine years old to fans but in reality I am way over a hundred years old. The same would apply to George, Jordon, Matt and Dylan but not all of them would be saying they are over a hundred.

Matt and Jordon would be in their eighties or nineties by now if they actually celebrated their true birthdays and Dylan would be in his seventies I think. I could be overthinking like usual. The comfort having Danny sleep peacefully by my side always makes me sleep the same way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I kinda missed updating during September but I did more updates on To Love a Teacher which seems to be more popular than this story at the moment. I did plan for that story to be over by now however life has gotten in the way like it seems to do whenever I plan to do something like end a story by Halloween and I am sorry that this didn’t get a Halloween themed update this year, none of my stories will but I’ll try and get a Christmas theme for this done.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story because I really like writing it. Tell me what you think about it if you want to, I’m not forcing you.


	13. Chapter 13

Danny p.o.v

Today it’s about a month since my relationship with Jorel was blessed by Hayden. Today he wants me to go down to the training center. He says he wants to speak with me in private but I know Jorel will be nearby just in case something goes wrong. Jorel feels something isn’t right with this meeting and he wants to be careful. I know no new powers have come in yet, so I am not sure why he wants me to go to the training center. I do know occasionally the Los Angeles council meets here but I’m not part of that.

Since I am Jorel’s soulmate it does mean I am the deputy leader of the coven but at this current moment I have no responsibilities other than to cover for Jorel should he be unavailable for a meeting. This meeting this morning with Hayden does slightly unnerve me because I don’t know what he is going to do or what we are going to talk about. George and the others have started to notice that I am getting anxious, I mentioned it when I got the text that Hayden wanted to meet up with me in a more private setting at the training place but didn’t tell me what was going to be discussed.

“Danny, don’t worry too much buddy. I am sure everything will go okay,” George says and he comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. I turn around and snuggle into him. “I know but, I’m nervous because I don’t know why he wants to see me. It’s not like I have developed new powers in this past month or so,” I tell George, I could feel Jorel nearby but he was watching to see if I could feel calmer without needing to go to him all the time and someone else can calm me down. I was feeling a bit better but Jorel came into the room and hugged me and George anyway.

“I’m going to be around anyway Danny, I won’t go in since Hayden has requested it to be just you and him but if you need me and I can tell when you do then I’ll be there,” Jorel reassures me and kisses the top of my head. I turn around when George lets me go so I can properly kiss Jorel. He kissed me back almost instantly. He smiled when we broke the kiss and his arms were wrapped around my waist. “I know, just not had good memories when people want to talk to me one on one,” I tell them, revealing to them a little bit more about myself which they found was a good thing. Jorel squeezed me a little tighter.

“Well, we can trust Hayden so you don’t need to worry too much baby,” Jorel says and we walk downstairs to the hall to get jackets and my truck keys before we leave. Ava was at this daycare thing so she can make some friends and she can have some fun since we aren’t always available to play and it’s not ideal for us to have little children around the house since they could go to their parents and say that we seem dead. That is something we’ll have to consider once both her and Scarlett are a bit older and they want friends over and they want sleepovers. I need to get Scarlett in my care first since I am her father.

I was driving but considering it is currently 12:30pm and it’s technically lunchtime we decide to go to a little café to have some lunch and appear to be a normal living couple to the outside world. Jorel has wanted to take me out for lunch for a while now and I didn’t need to see Hayden until 1 pm and lunch wasn’t going to take too long. I let Jorel pick which café we go to for lunch, consider it was his idea for a date. The nice small café had welcoming staff and the other customers didn’t mind a gay couple being around them, we got some nice comments.

We had a really good lunch and started talking to some people sat next to us who thought our relationship was the cutest thing they’d ever seen. We managed to master some fake breathing so it looked realistic without needing to be in the human state and lose any essence in the process. Then we decided to head off to the training center so I can find out what Hayden wants to talk to me about. I was still nervous but not as bad as when I first woke up this morning. Jorel gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as I leave my truck with him and go into the gym with my phone pass to go down to see Hayden.

The guy seemed to recognized me instantly and let me down without really needing to see my pass for as long as he did last time. I am alone this time as I walk down the corridor but I am not going to stop to look at the portraits on the wall even though I want to because I feel like I will spend too much time there and end up being late and whatever Hayden wants to tell me seems to be really important. I was a little apprehensive as I opened the door but nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first and Hayden seemed really cheerful. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

“Hello Danny, how are you doing since the relationship blessing?” He asks me and I smile. “I’ve been doing well but I am a bit nervous about why you suddenly want to talk to me,” I tell him. I have learned that honesty truly is the best policy and as long as I tell the truth then nothing really bad will happen to me. “Well, the first thing that I can tell you is that is nothing bad and you aren’t in any trouble,” he tells me and it makes it slightly more unnerving and I could feel Jorel sending some calm waves down our link. I did feel it work a bit and I was slightly more relaxed and I guess Hayden knew Jorel would be around since my entire coven is protective of me considering everything that has been going on.

“Now this might make you a little angry at me and I can completely understand why. I have not been completely honest with you and the others on one thing,” he starts and I felt that presence in the room again, like I did a month ago and like I did back in the cemetery. This could mean that Hayden knows about the presence and he could give me an explanation. I was having mixed emotions about why he would feel like I would get angry at him but I guess what he has to tell me will be a bit shocking depending on the subject. “What do you mean you haven’t been completely honest with me?” I ask, knowing I had gone quiet.

“This has been a difficult thing for me to hide from you but she honestly believed that it was the best thing for you at the time but now she thinks it’s time for her to reveal herself to you,” Hayden says which leaves me even more confused. The only woman I can think of is someone who has been dead for at least fifteen years. “I’m not sure what you mean by that Hayden,” I tell him. I want to have complete trust with him but it depends on what he is about to reveal to me right now. I am going to be meeting a woman that I know for sure but I have no idea who the woman is going to be. At this point I have no idea if I want to see my mom again or not.

He turned towards another door and a woman came walking out. “Danny I wasn’t completely honest when I said I didn’t save your mother, it was her idea to keep it from you until you were settled into the cambion live which you have done now,” he tells me and I finally recognize the woman which was the presence the entire time. I didn’t hate him, he was only acting on the wishes of my mother who has not been dead for since I was five, well technically she is but she was not buried in the cemetery and she is a cambion like me. Her name is Margret Murillo so seeing her name on the hall outside makes sense to me now.

I am going through a rollercoaster of emotions in my head and I might be making Jorel feel a bit dizzy. I was happy because I get my mom back and she will be living forever like I am and I don’t have to worry about having Scarlett miss out on the love I know my mom would give her. I was confused as to why she was keeping it from me especially when Hayden would have told her about my breakdown before I went down to the cemetery I was a bit upset as well because I felt like she didn’t want to see me at the times when I felt I really needed her in my life and I really wanted her to be there.

She was on the other side of the room and knew I was going to be reluctant to come anywhere near her until I got my head sorted. Jorel felt it necessary to be in the room now and I was feeling more torn. Do I go to my loving soulmate for comfort or do I go to my mom for the first hug since I was about five years old. Jorel came and put his hand on my shoulder. “Don’t worry Danny, I know you want to hug your mom for the first time in a while so go for it and we can talk about what you want to with her after,” he tells me and my mom smiles at me. The urge to hug her again was so strong I ran over to her and hugged her so tight she nearly fell over but she hugged me back.

I was so relieved that I was able to have my mom back in my life I started crying happy tears and she rubbed my back. “Oh Danny, I am so sorry that I waited so long to do this but trust me baby when I say that I am going to do my best to be here for you from now on,” she tells me and I try to calm down so I can enjoy my reunion with her. It is also vital that she gets on with Jorel naturally and doesn’t feel like she is forced to be friends with him. Jorel walked over to us to make sure I was okay and she pulled him into the hug as well. I guess this means she likes him, I suppose Hayden has told her everything she needs to know about us.

Hayden apologized once more and I replied that it was fine. Even Jorel didn’t seem angry at Hayden keeping this from us because it wasn’t up to him. Hayden then left and said he’d be back in a few minutes so that we could get to know my mom better since my memories of her are hazy and I wasn’t sure whether or not they were memories or stories from my brothers and sister since my aunt never told me anything positive about myself and my relationship with my parents. “Jorel, firstly I’d like to thank you for everything that you are continuing to do to help my baby with everything he is gone through,” she tells him while I was in her arms and Jorel was next to us.

“I didn’t know he was my soulmate back then but I would have done anything to help him because he was my friend and I was really worried especially when he came to our meetups and he was covered in bruises and wouldn’t tell me why,” Jorel explains, and my mom holds me a little tighter. Since I never really told Hayden a lot about the abusive relationship I had and I don’t know if my mom is aware she is a grandparent. “I dated a woman named Theresa and she was really nice and sweet for the first few days but she quickly became abusive and it stayed that way for several months until she nearly killed me and Jorel stepped in and took me from that environment and into the house I’m in now. She was arrested and sentenced to life in prison,” I explain to her.

She gasped in shock, we were going to talk about the more recent events and then talk about the childhood I had when she left and how her sister hated us and never treated me or my brothers and sisters right. “While Danny was going through the change and passed away we discovered that Theresa had a baby girl who she named Scarlett Evie Murillo as she is Danny’s baby. We can’t get custody yet because we have no clue where she is and Theresa won’t tell us so we have to wait to go to the court,” Jorel explains.

“So I am a grandma?” my mom asks me, looking me in the eye with hope and excitement. Of course all mothers want to be grandmothers and me being in a homosexual relationship could have affected her chance of having a biological child from me. “Yea mom, you’re a grandma,” I tell her, I was the only child she had spoken to she told me when she started crying happy tears; I know Rigo has had children so she was very happy. She was going to reunite herself with my brothers and sister and then I am going to be reunited with them. Well that was the intended plan but Jorel told her that it would be better if they saw me first then her because they would be able to accept it better and we wouldn’t be revealing both of us and it might on be one.

“I heard the upbringing from my sister wasn’t so good honey,” mom tells me and we sat down on some chairs which Hayden had brought into the room. I felt like I was going to cry a bit when I was going to reveal to them just how bad it actually was. I know now I have my supportive mom back and Jorel was going to support me as well. “She was horrible to all of us but since I was in the car with you I was treated worst. When I was sick she’d always leave me outside in whatever weather it was with a metal bucket so the carpet wasn’t stained. They would always blame me; tell me I wasn’t worth the effort the medics and helpers put into saving my life. She would tell me that I should have died,” I tell her.

I had managed to keep myself from bawling my eyes out but I had a few tears in my eyes. “Oh baby I am so sorry, I should have made a note for my mom to take you and you brothers and sister in and raised you instead of them. I know from medical records that you were so injured after the car accident and there were notes that she never really took an interest in the care of you and they never thought to remove you since they thought you weren’t in danger at that point,” she tells me and she rocks me slightly as I released a few tears. She kissed me on the top of my head and Jorel had his hand on my back.

“Now your mom is here maybe I’ll finally see a more happy side of you Danny. I know you are always a bubbly person but you have been missing your mom and your baby girl a lot. Having more family to support you then I feel like it would be good. You can have that mother son time you always wished for and mumble in your sleep about occasionally,” Jorel says, hesitating towards then end and earning him a playful slap to the arm from me. “Jorel, I so do not mumble in my sleep,” I tell him, feeling slightly offended by what he said but I didn’t take it too personally. He was only teasing me a little bit and it was playful banter.

“You did when you were little and things were worrying you my little bear,” mom says, much to my embarrassment. I hide my red cheeks from both of them but they know I was blushing. “Moooom,” I complain and she chuckles. “You didn’t really honey, I just wanted to hear you say that again,” she tells me. I smiled from where I was hiding and I gave her a squeeze. I missed her so much and it was nice to have my mom around again, I know the others aren’t really going to have this option but I am sure my mom will be like a mom to them even if I am her baby boy at the end of the day because that’s how nice she is. My kindergarten friends all liked her and she was mom to many of my brothers and sister’s friends too.

My mom was telling Jorel about herself and we were telling her things about us she didn’t know from Hayden or our files. Hayden went to the morgue when mom died and was only able to save her by swapping her with a life like model replica. So when my aunt saw her to identify her then she believed it was her. Then she had to go into hiding from us because we all believed her to be dead and she thought that now enough time had passed that she could reintroduce herself into our lives. It is super complicated and I wasn’t sure it would work without revealing herself to be a cambion which would mean they would have to become cambions too and then she would make a family coven which I would be part of as well as the Undead coven and Rigo’s wife would have to be turned and their kids when they reach 21.

She might be able to pull it off if she acts like I do when I am around the old band mates and turns human every time she meets up with them. She would also have to have a good cover story for why she wasn’t in our lives since the accident but I believe she can come up with something creative yet believable at the same time. My mom is the best story teller that I can remember, her bedtime stories were amazing and I was hoping one day she’d help me make some for Scarlett so she can share the magic I had as a child. This would have to wait until Scarlett comes into my life, but once she does I’m sure she’ll love the stories just as much.

Then Hayden came back in about an hour later and we all stood up. We were all calm but I knew he wanted to say sorry again or was expecting us to be angrier when we saw him walk into the room. “Danny, Jorel are you sure you are not mad at me even in the slightest for this?” he asks us and I look to Jorel and then shake my head. “Not mad in the slightest Hayden, I would have had to prepare for a life without mom anyway because when she passed away I was too young to learn about the cambion life and even now I am old enough it is worth the wait,” I tell him. “Danny’s right, it wouldn’t have been inappropriate for him to know about his mother being like this when he was growing up and it was better than he grew up knowing what death was and then when he became a cambion and knew what it was it became more appropriate for her to come back,” Jorel adds.

Hayden lets out a sigh in relief. “I can’t believe my boy is already your favorite Hayden, you’ve grown soft in your old ages,” my mom says, so it is obvious that I changed the way he interacts with the coven and how we are treated. “Well, Jorel is technically my son so I would favor his coven over others in certain situations but yes, your boy is certainly one of the kindest people I have ever met and despite his rough upbringing he certainly should make you proud,” Hayden replies and my mom pulls me in for a tight hug. “Danny has made me very proud, he is still the apple of my eye and he should be proud at how far he has come,” my mom says.

It was nearly time for me and Jorel to go home but there was something I wanted to ask mom since she knew I had become a famous singer and our coven is named partially after the band name. “Hey mom, when we next go on tour in the band would you come and see me perform on the stage?” I ask her and she smiles at me. “Of course, I would come and see you guys sing your hearts out on the stage Danny. It’s not every day you get to see your son perform in front of the crowds that you’ll have. It’s a dream come true for me since I watched you sing and dance when you were small,” she says and I smile. I always had that thought in the back of my mind when I performed with Lorene drive, what mom would say if she could see me now.

It was reassuring to know she has my back 100% and to be honest it felt like she had never left my life even though we were only reintroduced about two hours ago. Part of me didn’t want to leave that meeting but I know that she will come and visit whenever she wants to see me and she isn’t completely gone. I am not sure what the others will think once they find out but they have to respect that at the end of the day she is still my mother and I love her very much. She even told me a fact about myself only I knew which confirmed it really was her. I did doubt it really was her until she said that because anyone can look and sound like someone else but it doesn’t mean they really are who they say they are.

I was grinning when I left the training center and I got back into my truck and Jorel was really happy too. “I’m glad it went well for you little lion, I was worried at the beginning but I know it was worth it,” Jorel tells me and kisses me lightly on the lips. “Yeah, it was the best feeling in the world being around my mom again, she’ll become a mother figure to everyone in time I am sure on that,” I reply as I pull out of the parking lot and then start making my way home with Jorel in the passenger seat. “That would be amazing since I know Airia has no memories of a mother and no matter how old we get deep down we want our moms to be around for that love and comfort you just can’t get from anyone else,” Jorel says.

“Yeah, I mean my own memories of her are hazy apart from the accident because that is the one memory which stands out in my mind. It will be nice to have her back and to not have this fear of losing her because we both technically live forever so we’ll never be alone for the rest of our lives, we are always going to have that mother son bond,” I tell him. He smiles at me and puts his hand over mine as we drive home. “Of course, you need all the good memories that people should have with their parents. I know that I had good memories before my parents died of old age,” Jorel tells me and I feel a slight pang of guilt, I get to keep my mom around but no one else does.

“Don’t worry Danny we know that you are technically a different generation to us so it wouldn’t have been possible for us to have our parents around now even with the cambion side. We all had more time with our parents anyway compared to you so we aren’t going to feel jealous because you can have her around. Also like you said she will become like a mother figure to all of us in time so we really don’t have a need to be jealous of you,” he tells me, feeling the guilt through our bond and trying to get me back to my bubbly self. “I know but you don’t really know how everyone is going to react to when we get home and tell them my mom was never really dead and now she is back in my life,” I tell him.

“Don’t worry; they tend to follow what I do since I am the leader. Once they know I am supporting you with this then they will support you even though they might hesitate at first,” Jorel tells me and I feel a little more comfortable about going home and telling everyone what happened today since they were nervous on my behalf and they were curious as to what Hayden wanted to talk to me about. The drive back was longer then the drive there because he had hit a patch of rough traffic and rush hour was fast approaching but we managed to get back to the house without taking too long. George was waiting for me in the main hallway when we got back.

“So how did it go?” George asks and I contain my excitement at what happened. “It went good,” I reply and I took my jacket off and hung it up on the coat hooks. He lifted me up and hugged me gently. “Are you sure it went okay?” he asks and takes me to the kitchen where the others were waiting, also keen to know what happened. “I saw my mom again,” I tell them and there was mixed reactions, mostly confused. “Hayden didn’t really tell the truth when he said he couldn’t save his mom and she has been a cambion for a while now and is the leader of the Los Angeles council,” Jorel explains and I nod when they looked to me to see if this was true or not.

“Wait, so Margret Murillo is your mom?” Matt asks me, slightly in disbelief. I forgot that they would all know my mom to a certain extent since they have to meet the council once a year so that we keep with the laws and remain the main coven in this city; we control and own the entire city of Los Angeles. “Yeah, I only learned her name today since I didn’t pay attention on the tomb stone and no one really felt it necessary to tell me the names of my parents when I was growing up,” I reply. They weren’t angry or jealous of me and it was a little confusing. Matt came over to me and hugged me gently. “That’s so good Danny,” he tells me.

“Were you expecting us to be angry with you Danny?” Jordon asks me and they all look at me. “Yeah, I was expecting you to be jealous and angry because I get to see my mom again and you guys don’t,” I tell them, honestly. They looked like they were all going to saw aww at me and make me embarrassed. “Danny, we’ve all had more time with our moms then you. You deserve this and I am sure Jorel has already told you this,” George tells me. I nod, to let him know Jorel had already told me this. “I know but the doubt was still there and Hayden was expecting me to be mad at him too,” I tell them. Matt ruffled my hair.

“We are seeing a whole new side of Hayden since you came along Danny. I never expected him to say that he would thing any of his cambions would be mad at him,” Dylan tells me and Asia brought some cookies to the table and some milk. She discovered what my favorite food and snacks are and she tries to serves them to me as often as possible. I always dip my cookies in milk if I could get a glass. It wasn’t always possible before I moved in here but Asia always made sure I had milk to go with it. I was munching on my snack while Jorel filled them in on the events of the day. There wasn’t really much to fill them in on but they were interested anyway.

“So, would you like your mom to come over and spend some time with you?” Dylan asks me, I hadn’t really thought about it. I was just assuming she would see me every time the council wants all the covens there. “That would be good, I want to get to know my mom better and spend some time with her,” I reply. Asia smiled, she is like a mother to all of us but she knew I wanted my mom to be around. “Well I don’t see there being a problem with Danny having a day or two a month where his mom comes over and they have some one on one time,” she says, putting her hand on my shoulder as I put another cookie in my mouth.

“Yeah I don’t think anyone really has a problem with Danny having his mom around,” Matt tells me. We have a room that I could go to with my mom and mess around with her and have some fun or just sit and talk. “Are you enjoying those cookies Danny?” George asks me and I nod. They did taste different to ones I had the other day but they still tasted good so I wasn’t complaining. “I helped Ava make them because she said she wanted to make Uncle Danny some cookies,” George tells em and I smile. Ava is so attached to me and it was so nice. It also helps that I know how to handle certain situations so when Scarlett comes into the house and lives with me.

Then once the conversation was done I walked into the living room and decided to play with Ava for a little bit. She was so happy that I was going to spend some time playing with her. The two–year old already has preferences for people who she wanted to play with and spend time with. “Uncle Danny, did you have any of the cookies we made you?” she asks me as I flipped a teddy and it landed perfectly on its butt. “Yeah, I did. They were amazing Ava, thank you,” I tell her and she gets one of the biggest, brightest smiles I’ve seen for a while. “You’re welcome,” she replies and then jumps on me for a hug.

I hug her back then stand up with her in my arms and spin in a circle, just to get her giggling which was adorable. A few minutes later we were sitting on the couch and I wasn’t sure what we were going to do next. Jorel had been in and filmed some of me playing with Ava to show my mom since she has his number and was about to get mine. “Can we watch Mickey Mouse?” Ava asks me and I smile. “Why of course we can,” I reply, putting on my best Mickey impression which cracked her up again and I had to stop her falling off the couch because she was laughing to hard.

I put the kids channel on and Mickey Mouse was on the screen and she just went into a trance while she was snuggled into me. She wrapped her arms around mine so I couldn’t leave her even if I tried. I didn’t want to leave her right at that moment but I knew her dinner was going to be ready very soon so she was going to leave me. George was watching us and smiling, he loved how I got on with his daughter considering how nervous I was when she first arrived. “How do you really feel about everything that happened today?” he asks me as he joins me and his daughter on the sofa.

“I’m not really sure, it’s a mixture. I am happy that my mom is back in my life but I don’t know how to feel about the whole it’s been hidden from me thing,” I tell him. I leaned into him while Ava was snuggled into me. “Yeah, I think that as you get used to your mom being back then you’ll feel better about it being hidden from you but this whole this is very sudden so I can understand why you have mixed emotions,” he tells me. He wrapped his arm around me and I just relaxed with him and Ava for a while. “I know, it’s kind of surreal right now. I saw her again and she held me and it felt like I was five years old again,” I tell him.

“Did you tell her about the band and the popularity it has?” George asks me, I don’t think Jorel mentioned everything we talked about because they didn’t really need to know. “Yeah, she was really proud of how far I’ve come and she said she might come see us play one day,” I tell him and I was smiling again. The thought of looking to the mega crowds of fans singing along with us and my mom being one of those people made me really happy. “Yeah, that would be awesome for you Danny. We’ll get even more popular over time so your mom will just keep on getting prouder,” he tells me. Ava wasn’t paying any attention to anything outside of the show.

“Ava, it’s dinner time,” Asia shouts ten minutes later. She hugs and kisses both me and George before she runs off to the dining room to eat her dinner. “That was cute,” I say as I snuggle into George more than before and he changed the channel on the TV. “Yeah, I don’t know why she acts like she is leaving the house when she does that but I like it when my daughter just willingly kisses me,” he replies. I chuckle. “Maybe she just wants to show us just how much she loves us. She has grown up with you showing me how much you care about me so she does it too,” I tell him. They always are caring to me and they are always showing us how much they love each other so Ava was bound to pick it up one day.

“True, I guess the PDA in the house has a positive impact as long as she doesn’t go around kissing everyone,” George says and I chuckle. “I am sure we are teaching her not to kiss everyone, she knows what we mean to each other,” I tell him. Jorel walks back in and sits next to me. “Yeah she knows that she shouldn’t kiss her friends, but family can be kissed,” Jorel says and ruffles my hair. I decided to snuggle up to Jorel for a while even though we will cuddle in bed. “Snuggly bear,” Jorel says and kisses the top of my head. “I’m your snuggly bear,” I reply and George makes a little awe sound. “Yep, you are my snuggly bear and I find it hard to share you,” Jorel replies and I blush.

“Well you should share with us because we know he is yours and his initials are permanently etched onto your ankle,” George says and I am once again in the Murgecker sandwich as we have lovingly dubbed it. The amount of times the three of us snuggle like this is unreal. Then again I was told Jorel and George did date once upon a time so old feelings must die hard even with their soulmate connections to other people. Then again we can just harmlessly snuggle whenever we want to so this whole thing is irrelevant. I wasn’t really paying attention to anything else around me then the cuddle.

I swear Jordon was taking pictures for blackmail purposes or something. I look up to see him standing there phone aimed at us. “Are you jealous you don’t get these hugs?” I ask him. George smirks and holds me tighter. So does Jorel and Jordon starts pouting. “Yes I am very much jealous of this threesome right now,” Jordon says. I smirk and wrap my arms around the two older males. “Well I am sure you can get a hug from someone,” I tell him. He pouts at me and I kinda feel bad but I am enjoying this cuddle with the two older males’ one being my boyfriend.

“All you need now is to have Scarlett home and your family will be complete,” Jordon says, sitting down on the other couch in the room. “Not really, I have to see my brothers and my sister again first. I wasn’t allowed to see them and I haven’t been in contact with them since my freedom,” I tell Jordon. Jorel smiled at me, “What is your older sister’s name?” he asks me. I look up to him and I raise one eyebrow. “Lisa Marie, why?” I tell him and his smile gets wider. “She called the house today and asked if you lived here because she wants to see you with her brothers next week,” he tells me and I grin.

“Okay so now all I need to do is get my custody of Scarlett and then I’ll have all my family back that I know I can. This is so overwhelming though. My mom would probably have seen them before I do and I am not sure how they’ll react to everything that I have to lie to them about for the cambion side but they will be mad once they know about the abuse I went through,” I tell him. Jorel squeezes my shoulder. “Don’t worry boo, I am sure they will support you no matter what your family seems like those kinds of people if you ignore your aunt and her family,” he tells me and I give him a small smile. “I know but it seems so sudden that I get my mom back and my brothers and sister want to see me again,” I explain to them.

“I understand Danny, you will get through this with confidence I am sure of it. You will love having your family around just like you did when you were small. Also you have a new family to spend your whole life with. It may be sudden now but think about it, most things have been sudden since you met us,” George explains. These past two years of my life have certainly been a rollercoaster. I am not sure if it has been more ups then downs or more downs then ups but I think I am getting used to it and I will enjoy it.

I then think back to Jorel rescuing me from death’s door, getting the job in Hollywood Undead, finding out that I have a daughter as I am dying from a poison left in my system by Aron who is now our enemy. Then there is turning into a cambion and the training, the date day with Jorel, which turned into us becoming boyfriends and soulmates, all the tours with the band we have done, the albums we have released and are working on. Then the recent stomach bug and relationship blessing and now my mom coming back into my life and my brothers and sisters are soon following. The last thing will be gaining the custody of my daughter.

“Yeah you’re right, it feels like I have lived a whole new life in these past two years,” I tell them. Then Airia and Jess come in and in typical Airia fashion she slips and falls. “Jeez Airia are you okay?” I ask as she gets up and Jess makes sure she is steady on her feet. “Yup, I’m totally fine. All though I don’t think, I have gotten the hang of being faster yet. I thought I fell a lot when I was human but now it’s way worse,” she replies with a smile and goes to sit with her brother. I think Jess was looking for Dylan but chose to sit on the other side of her brother.

“Dylan’s gone to get you two some weed and do our shopping for the week,” Jordon tells her. Asia made a rule that they have to smoke their weed in their room with the window open so that it doesn’t affect anyone else and they cannot get high around either of the children. There haven’t been any complaints about this ruling which was good. I am not even sure if they do smoke it every day or it’s just occasional. “Why do it so late in the day?” Airia asks, it is approaching six pm now and all thought most supermarkets are open quite late it is a strange time to do the weekly shop and Asia was planning to do it with me and Ava tomorrow so I could learn more parenting techniques.

I will be an expert dad at this rate before Scarlett even shows up which will be strange, especially since my daughter will always be a year behind Ava and they might not even act the same way or need discipline for the same things. I don’t need to worry about this too much now but it is something I do have to consider for the future. If Scarlett is anything like me then I shouldn’t have too many issues raising her if my mom was right about the first five years of my childhood. My mom said today that I was quite easy to raise and was rarely naughty compared with my older brothers.

We decide to turn tonight into a movie night with all the adults in the new home theater room we made. It could fit all nine of us adults in there comfortably and had room for more but it didn’t look like a cinema room. It just had a massive screen on one wall and was full of comfortable beanbags for us to sit on which were like chairs or sofas. I manage to stay awake during our Star Wars marathon, which is an achievement for me. Jorel decided to carry me up to bed anyway since that is kind of turned into our routine now.

I got changed once we reached our bedroom and cleaned my teeth, then I sat on the bed while Jorel was getting himself ready. “So, overall was it a good day for you my little lion?” he asks me as he puts his hand on my cheek. “Yeah, it turned out really good which I wasn’t expecting. I loved seeing her again,” I tell him and then I softly kiss him on the lips and he kisses me back. He was still smiling so I hadn’t done anything wrong. “Well, I am glad little lion, I am sure you will have a lot more good memories now she is back in your life,” he tells me and I wrap my arms around his neck and sit on his lap.

“Well, I think I have been making some pretty good memories with you my sexy muffin,” I tell him and I take the lead in our steamy make out session. We don’t have these very often and I am still not really ready to take the next step with him. Thank god, he understands this and doesn’t try to force me to go further. “One day, when my sexy little lion is ready, I will hear him roar,” Jorel says and I go completely red because I knew what he meant. Then I get really close to his ear “Roar,” I whisper and before I could laugh he pushes me down onto the bed and we make out again.

I was laughing once it was over then once I had calmed down I snuggled up to him like I usually do before I fall asleep. “That was clever baby,” he tells me and I smile. “So you like being teased then?” I ask him. He wraps his arms around my waist and rolls over so I will fall asleep on top of him. “I do sometimes little lion, I have a feeling when it is our first time together I will make it memorable for all the right reasons with you,” he tells me and I start dozing off when he puts his fingers in my hair. “I love you Jorel,” I tell him. He never pauses in his work to play with my hair but he gives me one final kiss for the night. “I love you to Danny,” he replies as I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo another chapter down and another storyline for me to tick off the list.
> 
> I do think that I will make a huge attempt to focus more on To love a teacher between now and the new year but I keep failing my targets but I will make my best attempt. Chapter 18 of that story will be next and for this story I will not update it until the new year.. I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think..


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is going to be the first of maybe a few flashback chapters I am going to have in the story. I would like you guys to let me know if you like them or not. It will start in present day and then go back to wherever the flashback is based. There might be some chapters based on the older guys past and how they became Cambions if I feel like this is a format that works well.
> 
> When I say flashback based, it will generally start in the present and then go back.
> 
> @~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Danny p.o.v

I don’t think I have smiled or cried so many happy tears in my life as I have done these past two weeks. My whole family but my dad are back in my life now and I loved every second I spent with them. I know my dad is sadly gone for good but he was a hero so that made me happy. He was the one who told the people who were trying to help us to get me first. I don’t remember him saying that but I remember them finally noticing that I was in the car once he seemed to have a conversation with a woman. The passers-by seemed so shocked that there was such a small child who didn’t seem too badly hurt at the time. When I came around and found out that my parents were dead I was devastated but eventually I found out how to move on but it’s so good to have my family around me again.

Mom was coming over again today and I think we were going to share some more memories. I think Matt has some videos he wants to share with us from what he recorded of me while Theresa wasn’t home and I was in a world of my own. I didn’t know what to think of this at first but Matt was assuring me that he only recorded funny moments. Mom was very interested in the videos and Matt mentioned he had some sexy videos of me which Jorel would have probably seen already but he loves calling me sexy at the moment so he would love the videos too. I have no idea what the videos are so it might be good for me to see or it could be horrible. Matt already has his phone hooked up to the TV so I guess I am going to find out.

Or not, he couldn’t get the thing to work. “Surely you have seen it enough times to tell us the basics and we can fill in the blanks with our imagination?” Dylan asks Matt, his arm wrapped around his soulmate Jess. If this was true then I was going to be terrified, that’s just creepy if someone was going to record me when I was on my own doing some weird stuff and they watch it over and over again. “I am still not sure how to feel about all this,” I say when Matt was thinking about his answer for Dylan. “Don’t worry Danny, no one outside this room will hear about the video anyway,” Jorel tells me and wraps his arms around me tightly. “I do remember all of it so I can tell you that but I thought it would have been better if you had the visuals because I am not sure if I want to say some of the things I saw,” Matt tells them.

I think I know what he is talking about, back when I lived in the little bungalow the only chances I had alone from her was when she was at work or she went out of town for the weekend and she’d usually leave me with a few bruises here and there. Okay, so maybe I was left covered in cuts and bruises which were really nasty and I walked around shirtless on the hot summer days in Los Angeles. “It’s okay Matt, you can go into detail if you want to,” I tell him, hoping he knew that I was talking about him seeing me at some of the worst times of the abuse I was suffering when I was with her. Matt gave me a sad smile and then started telling this supposedly funny story of me that I don’t remember.

~flashback~ Matt P.o.v~ 14/6/2010

Jorel told me to go and check on Danny because he was worried that his friend hasn’t contacted him for a few days. We were a bit concerned that Jorel has made another human friend but someday Jorel will make him a cambion. Danny is a nice guy, very shy and reserved but nice when you do get him to talk to you. Jorel gave me his address since the only time I have ever met the younger male who is going to be twenty one in November was at a meet up destination that Jorel set up. Now I get to go the bungalow and see why Danny won’t text Jorel. It’s easier for me to go because it’s over 100 degrees here and I can be in the sun for as long as I need to be without the side effects which affect the rest of my coven.

I got to the house and I saw that the main bedrooms curtain was open and so was the window. I could hear some music coming from there so I guess Danny is in that room. As I got closer I heard Adam Lambert playing from Danny’s stereo speakers. The song was For Your Entertainment and I could hear Danny singing softly along to it. I looked in through his window and he was shirtless and dancing along to the song. I had to cover my mouth so he wouldn’t hear my gasp of shock. He was absolutely covered in black and purple bruises and there were a few cuts on his arms that I could see as well. Jorel mentioned he thought Danny’s girlfriend was a bitch so maybe she was behind it but if she was then Danny wouldn’t be dancing along to a song and singing. “Maybe I should start that song again because I don’t think I did that right,” Danny tells himself.

Now I was curious to see Danny’s little dance routine in full since I was only able to see thirty seconds of it before he paused the music and got frustrated with himself for some reason. Jorel told me that Danny has some confidence issues. Danny grabbed a towel and wiped off a little bit of sweat that had built up from the heat and the dancing. As far as I could tell Danny has no air conditioning in his house. That might be an issue when it gets hotter during the summer. He does seem to be fine even though the dancing has made him sweat a little bit. His muscles are well defined as far as I could tell he was working out on a regular basis. He then had some water and started up the song again.

So hot  
out the box  
can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,   
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby

Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
don’t trip off the glitz  
that I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

It's alright  
you’ll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm a work ya 'til your totally blown

No escaping when I start  
once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh oh, mm  
Entertainment  
Oh oh, oh entertainment  
I'm here for your entertainment

Ooh  
Do you like what you see?  
Woah  
Let me entertain ya 'till you scream

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)   
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)   
I'm here for your entertainment

Danny’s dancing skills were amazing, it was like a professional choreography video but I was watching him do it in front of me. I am now questioning whether or not Danny is actually a singer in that band Lorene Drive. He was a total Adam Lambert lookalike and he could sing well too but his dancing was all I was focusing on the entire time. Because of the nature of the song and the meaning of the lyrics I could say dancing was a bit sexualised but he pulled it off really well. He was the figure and the energy for the routine he was working on. His singing was amazing, like an angel and the short range I did hear were amazing. I do have to text Jorel to let him know that his little human pet is alive.

Then Danny started the song up again and tried his routine a bit faster this time and I managed to get a recording of it to show Jorel when I get back to the hideout in a little bit. Danny was swinging his hips along to the beat and he started to bob his head as he moved across his bedroom. He smiled as he was getting better at the movements he struggled with on other tries I have seen. I was smiling behind the camera and I wanted to message Jorel before Danny had the chance to see me and then I could act on Jorel’s decision. He might want me to actually go inside the house and talk to Danny to see why he hasn’t seen us and if he is feeling okay. Danny flopped onto his bed once he was finished singing and dancing so it was my perfect chance to text Jorel and send him the video.

Jorel: Thanks for sending that, have you spoken to him at all?

Me: Nah, he was too busy dancing and singing so now I’m going to let him have a five minute breather. Do you want me to try and visit him? Get inside?

Jorel: Yeah please, I want to know why he has all those bruises and cuts on him and try and arrange him to come and see me again. If you can clean his cuts as well and help him out if he will let you that would be great.

Me: Yeah sure, I’ll let ya know what he does tell me if he does tell me anything at all.

Jorel: Thanks dude, really appreciate it.

Me: you’re welcome; this is still me paying you back for saving my life. I really thought I was gone for good when my family left me for dead. I still can’t get over the fact that they didn’t want to save me from that house fire.

Jorel: I know Matt; I couldn’t just leave you there to die so I had to attempt to save you even though it didn’t work. The next best thing I had to do to make sure you could join my coven after Jordon made friends with you which were to turn you into a cambion. You don’t have to repay me mate, you’ve done enough.

Me: I don’t regret a single day since you saved my life. We’ll save Danny too I know it; we just have to do it at the right time. I don’t think it is too safe to get him into our hideout right now.

Jorel: At least I know you’re supportive once I do manage to rescue Danny from whatever hell he lives in right now. If I could save you then I am sure I can save Danny.

Me: You will dude. Just got to wait until the moment is right and it won’t be too long now.

I put my phone into my pocket once I was finished with texting Jorel for now. I have waited the five minutes I have said that I was going to give him to cool down after his dance before I go to knock on the door. I walk around the house and up to the front door and then knock on it a couple of times. “Coming!” I hear Danny shout from his bedroom and I can hear him running towards the door. He looked really surprised when he opened the door and saw me standing there. “Hey Danny, mind if I come in?” I ask him. He smiled at me and he seems to be happy. “Oh hey Matt, sure you can come in,” he tells me and I follow him into his living room. His bungalow is so clean and he put his t-shirt on between now and when I saw him.

“How are you Danny?” I ask him, I wasn’t looking too much at the bruises because I want him to talk to me openly and not feel self-conscious about himself. “I’m doing alright, I guess I need to apologise to Jorel for not texting him right?” he asks, knowing exactly why I am here without me telling him. “Well possibly, he does worry when you don’t message him but I just wanted to talk to you and get to know you a little bit more,” I tell him. I do want to get to know the youngster more as well since he will be able to live with us very soon. “Ahh, I don’t actually know where my phone is, I must have left it somewhere,” he tells me. I knew that was a lie but I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt at the same time.

“Want me to ring it? If it’s on anything but silent then we might be able to find it,” I tell him and his eyes lit up. I know this is risky if he is in a domestic violence situation but he should be able to have a phone. Our plan didn’t work so I assume the phone is lost for good. “Use my phone Danny and ask for his email, you need emails for your work so you can access them anywhere,” I tell him and I hand him my phone. If we get this over with then I can get to know him a bit more and make him feel a bit more relaxed. He handed me my phone back after a few minutes which was fine by me so now my leader’s mind is at ease for now. The bruises and the cuts are concerning but I know that once he moves in then he should be fine.

“How are you Matt?” he asks me and I smile at him. “I’m doing great thanks Danny. So, what have you been up to recently?” I reply. He won’t know for a long time that I saw him dancing this morning. “Not much really, I did a bit of dancing this morning,” he tells me and I smile at him. He came and sat next to me and snuggled into my side which was new but he was happier and more relaxed than he usually is. “Oh nice, do we get to see this dancing you can do at some point?” I ask him, again trying to make sure he knows I didn’t spy on him this morning and already saw the dancing. “Maybe, I’m not confident at dancing around other people at the moment,” he tells me and I rub his arm. “That’s fine, one day I am sure you’ll become confident enough to dance in front of other people,” I tell him and he smiles again.

Then he glanced at the clock and started to become nervous. I look at him and raise one eyebrow. “What’s up Danny?” I ask him as he keeps looking at the clock. It is twenty to three in the afternoon now and Danny and I had spent a while having a little catch up. “Umm, Theresa is coming home from work soon and I don’t know what mood she is going to be in,” he tells me. It was confirming my suspicions that something about their relationship was not quite right but there was no way that I could truly confirm what was going on and help him out. “If you’re that worried leave a note saying you’ve gone out to jog with a friend and come out with me for a little bit. We can go to that coffee shop nearby and actually go for a run so it isn’t a complete lie,” I tell him and he considers his answer.

“Yeah, why the heck not, I haven’t gone out for a run this morning so I might as well go now,” he tells me as he jumps up from the couch and dashes into his room and came back a couple of minutes later in his running gear and quickly scribbled a note on the notepad left on the table. “Theresa works at the hospital so she often leaves for work while I am sleeping so she leaves notes for me,” he explains and then grabs his wallet and I put my hand out. “I’ll pay for the drinks dude,” I tell him and he puts his wallet down for a second then picks it up again and grabs the iPod he had next to the wallet. “I’ll take it anyway ‘cause she gets weird if I leave my wallet behind when I go out,” he tells me and I just shrug. His girlfriend does sound very strange but it has nothing to do with me so I can’t really judge.

We went to the little local coffee shop and we actually jogged there even though I swear I saw a truck in the driveway. I guess Theresa wouldn’t believe him if he took his car. I slowed down because even though Danny knows about us I don’t think he realises or would appreciate it if I went my full speed. He knew I was going slower than I think he has seen Jorel run before and he quizzed me about it when we got our coffees. “Why’d you slow down for me?” he asks as he sips his coffee. No one around us was really paying attention to our conversation anyway. “Well, I did it because I didn’t want the shorty falling on his face trying to keep up with me,” I tell him, knowing full well I have taken him out in public and there was a small cut on his cheek but his outfit covered the rest of the injuries which I was going to sort out later. I was going to make us jog back to Jorel’s meet up where Jorel would let me use the first aid kit on Danny.

We went for our jog to the usual meet up place and instead of Jorel being there; George was there with a better first aid kit then the one I was going to use on the youngster. I remember that George was a medical officer in the army back when he was human so of course he was going to have the most extensive knowledge of first aid and medical treatments than even a nurse who would have been working for ten years would have. He has over 50 or was it 80 years’ experience so he was going to be the best for this. Danny has never met George either; he was next on the list of our coven to meet anyway. He has met me Jorel and Jordon so far, so that left George and Dylan being the only people Danny needs to meet since Deuce isn’t part of our lives.

To say Danny was intimidated by George would be a slight understatement. He was terrified of the older man and was hiding behind me. I was about 5”7 which is around 173 cm which is average whereas Danny is on the shorter scale since he is only 5”3 which is around 161 cm. Danny is already ten centimetres shorter than me and I haven’t even got to how tall George is. George is a really tall guy; he is 6”2 which is just under a foot taller than Danny so Danny has every right to be intimidated. George is also 188 cm so he is over twenty centimetres taller than the little guy. “Danny this is George, Jorel’s right hand man and the medical expert in our little group. Jorel wants him to check you over to make sure you’re alright and the cuts you have are being treated properly,” I tell him and all he does is look around my arm at the taller man in front of us. I had a heartbeat and I could also feel Danny’s racing against his ribcage and it wasn’t from the run we just had.

I had the heartbeat when I entered Danny’s house so I wasn’t suspicious to anyone who was going to see Danny during the day that I didn’t know. “Hey Danny, you have no reason to be scared. I am not here to hurt you,” he says and we manage to get George to hold Danny’s hands in his to try and calm the rapid heartbeat down. Danny started to take deep breaths and slowly but surely his heart rate isn’t so rapid against mine. “I know I’m sorry. I get nervous sometimes,” Danny tells us. This must be from a bad childhood or something. “Don’t worry Danny, all I want to do is clean your wounds if you have more and have a little get to know chat,” George tells him and I smile and message Jorel that Danny is doing okay is with meeting George but he was nervous which is to be expected because he was nervous with Jorel and me and even Jordon when we first met each other.

George was encouraging and very carefully sorting out the various cuts and scratches all over Danny’s body. I was holding Danny’s hands when he was getting more frightened so he would easily calm down. Some of the cuts are worse than others so it made it more painful for him at times so he wanted to squeeze my hands. I told him before he started that I was going to turn back to the cambion state he knows I am. This will allow him to squeeze my hands as tight as he needs to and I won’t feel any pain of it. He squeezed my hands very tightly and he started to tear up at some points but he braved through it all. I wiped his tears away and hugged him. “How did you get these Danny?” George asks concerned by the amount of cuts he had to clean and put stitch strips on. “I don’t remember,” he tells us and I had to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“We should get back to your house, I bet your girlfriend is waiting for you to come home now,” I tell Danny and he nods. He got slightly worried but I am putting it down to the fact that he hasn’t been home by the time his girlfriend is home so he is a bit paranoid about what she is going to say about it. If she is going to blame anyone she will have to blame me for this one because I told Danny that we should go out to the café and for a bit of a jog. So I decided Danny is going to get a piggy back for most of the way so that we could get to his house quicker and stop worrying so much about the reaction of his girlfriend. We jogged for the last five minutes so Danny could show Theresa that he has been working out like he said he’s been doing. Theresa saw us coming and walked out of the house just as we got near the bungalow that he currently lives in.

“I got your note, why didn’t you go this morning babe?” she asks Danny and they hug and kiss. “I slept in until about ten and I didn’t feel like going for my run when I got up. I did a bit of dancing then Matt came round and convinced me to go jogging with him,” Danny explains which is the truth and he smiles at Theresa who smiles back. Theresa seemed okay with me being there. “Hey Theresa, I’m Matt, a friend of Danny’s,” I tell her and I hold out my hand for her to shake. She shakes my hand and gives me a slightly fake smile. “Hey Matt, I’m Danny’s girlfriend,” she tells me. Something felt off about her but I brushed it off again because I have only just met this lady and I don’t want to be too judgemental about her just yet. I need to get to know her first and that might not ever happen because she works long hours and she probably doesn’t want to know me.

“Well, I best get going now. I have to pack for when my band goes on tour in a couple of days and I don’t want to do it last minute,” I tell them and Danny tilts his head to one side, he doesn’t know until now we are going on a month tour. “Oh what band are you in? My Dan is in Lorene Drive,” Theresa asks me. She rubs Danny’s arm and he gives me a little nervous smile. “Hollywood Undead, maybe I can convince the managers to let Danny’s band tour with us,” I tell him. Danny’s eyes light up and he smiles. “That might give us the break that we need because our audience doesn’t really participate in the shows and Jorel told me you get more,” Danny says. Theresa wasn’t really interested in the conversation because it’s band talk and not her thing I guess. “Well, it was nice meeting you Matt, I might see you around sometime,” Theresa says and I say my goodbyes and I walk back towards the hideout.

~Back in reality~ D.p.o.v

I never realised how much that day would impact my life. I got another beating for going out with a friend even though I left a note saying that I was going out and then I was going to be back before it got too late. “I vaguely remember the conversation that we had but not much else about that day particularly,” I tell him and he nods. “Fair enough, I believe you had symptoms of a concussion back then anyway,” George tells me and I nod. Dylan had Jess on his lap and he was rubbing her shoulder and giving her tender kisses on her shoulders and her neck and her face. She was blushing red as a tomato but she was really enjoying the love that her soulmate is giving her. I swear they will get married and have children when their relationship gets a bit stronger in the future. She is always so caring towards Ava and I know that she would be a babysitter for Scarlett when she eventually comes to be with me.

“So if you had suspicions of Theresa abusing Danny then why wait five months to rescue him?” my mom asks, not truly understanding the situation and the story Matt told us about the day he caught me dancing shirtless to the song For Your Entertainment. “Back when they wanted to save me they couldn’t really prove anything because it was done in a way that she could very easily hide it from everyone. She could also come back anytime she suspected that I could have told anyone and she could easily kill me at any point so it was too dangerous for me to be saved then,” I explain and I look to Jorel to see if he wanted to explain any further on my point. I was sitting on Jorel’s lap and he had a tight grip around my waist because he didn’t really like when we talked about the domestic abuse I went through.

“When we rescued him in August it was only about two months since George met him and that whole incident happened and we had no idea that it had been going on for seven months. It was only after we rescued Danny that the whole story on the abuse was starting to come out,” Jorel explains and kisses my head. I tilt my head up and kiss his chin because I couldn’t reach any further from where I was. Jess hugged Dylan tightly; her childhood was nearly as bad as mine but having Jordon and Airia in her life made it a lot better from what I have been told so far. Airia was a bit nervous about my mom being here since she doesn’t have a mom and she gets a bit nervous when there a lot of people around. She’ll get used to it in a little while but for now she’s hiding in her room and we’ll let her come down on her own.

“Fair enough I suppose. Now I am happy that my boy is here and healthy and with a person who is treating him the way that he deserves,” my mom says and I smile at her. “I’m sure Danny is super happy to have you back in his life now Margo. He really missed you,” Matt says and I am tempted to hide in Jorel’s chest like usual when I get embarrassed. “I know my little dude misses me and I missed him too but I wish I could have been able to see him sooner than now,” she says and Jorel whispers into my ear that I should go and have some snuggle time with my mom. I get off Jorel and walk across the room and plonk myself down on my mom’s lap and she wraps her arms around me. “Yup, I missed you mom,” I tell her and she hugs me tighter.

“Just a quick question, how many videos like that do you have of me doing the most embarrassing sounding dance ever?” I ask Matt, just dying to know how much the coven have been spying on me since they met me. “Just the one, I also think that it is the only video I have of you as well because I am not that creepy,” Matt says and I let out a small sigh of relief. Dylan chuckles and I look at him with one eyebrow raised. “Did you get worried that we had a creepy stash of embarrassing videos of you?” Dylan asks me and I nod in reply and George looked quite surprised. “Well we only have that one video because I don’t think that even we want videos of you in those situations,” George tells me and I smile.

“So you often had nasty cuts and bruises baby boy?” my mom asks me and I nod. “Yeah, at least every day during the worst of it and once a week when it was sort of nice. She’d fight with me every day without fail. One of the worst times before Jorel saved my life was when she stabbed my hand with a knife and I had to go to the emergency room for it and I had to lie and cover it up so Theresa wouldn’t get in trouble and kill me,” I tell them, being completely honest with them. No one else but possibly Airia and Jess knew about that little emergency room trip and they were shocked when they found out about it. “I guess that you couldn’t really leave her even though I would have if I had been stabbed in the hand or hit even once,” Jordon tells me.

“I know and now I have learned that if Jorel ever attempted to hit me even once I would walk straight out but I know that he wouldn’t ever consider it because we are soulmates and our love is everlasting and all that cheesy stuff,” I tell them and Jorel smiles. My mom smiled and I snuggled into her more. She was quite happy to have me snuggle into her and she just had her arms around me just like we did in the old days when I was only a small child. I am a small adult now so I can fit in her lap quite happily and comfortably. Jorel was getting pictures of me and mom together and I just smiled at him. He loves the Polaroid cameras and he loves collecting memories for the future and he loves having a whole box dedicated to his memories which he lets me see occasionally. He has memories from when he changed and from his life before the change and it’s cool to see how he really hasn’t changed at all in looks or weight since he changed.

“I have some photos of Danny and his siblings from when they were really young,” my mom tells them and I start blushing a little bit. Baby photos are always the most embarrassing for me. “Do you have them on you?” George and Jordon ask at the same time which freaks me out a little bit. Jess looked like she felt a little bit sorry for me because I got completely startled by the two guys asking at the same time at random. “Yes, I have a couple of them with me now but I was planning on saving them for another time when I have all of them to show you and we could spend a whole day going down memory lane,” my mom says and Jorel smiles. “Yeah I like the idea of having a day where we can all get pictures and special items from our past and just talk about them together and get to know each other more,” he tells us.

“That seems like the best idea Jorel. I can see why you managed to overthrow Aron and made this coven the most successful and well behaved in all of California. I am so proud to boast this now when I go to meetings with the state councils. You’re on the fast track to becoming the best coven in the whole of the states according to all of the covens even though Hayden already believes you are the best,” my mom says and Jorel goes a little red, he isn’t really used to compliments on his leadership skills. This will happen a lot more since we kind of have more inside knowledge on how our coven is doing to we can improve before the reports come out. It does leave people to call us fake and that we have no skills and our coven is bad because we have the son of the council leader which is me and Jorel who is Hayden’s son in the coven but we work just as hard if not more so than everyone.

I didn’t sleep for the past two weeks and it was really starting to show now. I was constantly yawning by this point and they were all starting to notice it now. “Are you feeling tired there Danny bear?” Jorel asks me and I sleepily nod at him. My mom looks at me and sees the bags under my eyes that even cambions can get. “When was the last time you slept little dude?” she asks me. I have to be honest with mom; I don’t want to lie to her. “About two weeks ago was the last time I slept for more than an hour. I keep getting nightmares that I didn’t want to tell anyone about because I’m tired of people trying to destroy them and failing,” I tell them and George feels sad. I know he wants to help me out so much with my nightmares but it just doesn’t work. All these memories I keep getting are ruining my life.

“Go to sleep Danny if you can,” Jorel tells me and I nod. George gets up to get my fleece blanket and takes me off my mom and lays me down on my favourite chair in the house. He then covers me in the blanket and lies down next to me. One thing advanced nightmares can do now when they develop it is they get to send the other nightmares and sirens to sleep. They don’t get the same powers that sirens do; I can send cambions to sleep when my powers develop a bit more when I am around five cambion years old. George can’t set the level of sleep I go through and now he can at least help me sleep. I can feel his powers working on me and I managed to drift off into a comfortable sleep for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> The end of another chapter so now I am going to start on the last chapter of TLAT, well maybe after I have slept a bit since it is 2am right now. Did you like the flashback style I have attempted??


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know it has been two months since I last updated this but bear with me. I was trying to decide which 2013 storyline to start with and I have it planned out now so here we go.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v--- 20/3/2013

 

I sit in my comfy chair in the living room reading one of the many big books on Cambion history that George recommended that I read so I can learn more about our kind and how it's evolved over the centuries. I am a two year old Cambion now and in November or December this year I will turn three and I am over most of the infant Cambion symptoms but the sirens tend to need more sleep than other kinds. Matt and Dylan are having an argument over whether or not aliens exist because we exist along with vampires, werewolves and witches. It is starting to get old now and I couldn't really concentrate on what I was trying to read. Jordon gave me one of his old bandanna's and he put it on my wrist.

 

“You'd think they would have resolved this by now?” Jordon tells me as the other two continue with their argument. “You would think so but it doesn't sound like they have done yet,” I tell him. Jordon is my gym buddy and one of the main reasons since I turned 23 in November that I am more buff than I used to be. I sent my report off to Hayden yesterday since that idea was agreed on 3 months after it was proposed the last time I was sick. All we had to do was let Hayden know if we were in a coven and what our activities were during that month where we had to use our powers. This was an idea that pretty much everyone who is a registered siren agreed to straight away when we had the meet up.

 

The argument between Matt and Dylan only got worse as I tried to concentrate on the book that George was telling me is important for young Cambion's like me to learn this early on and especially since I am now officially the deputy coven leader and Hayden feels like I should know a lot about our world so I am prepared for meetings and I have a greater level of understanding of subjects and topics that I am going to hear for the rest of my life. I decide to just put the book mark in where I was reading and I can pick back up when I can focus more and Matt and Dylan stop arguing for once. George walked in and saw Jordon and I pretty much giving up on what he wanted me to do today.

 

“How far did you get Danny?” he asks me and I show him where I left the bookmark. He looked at the book and quickly glanced over the information and he knew I had read at least one of the massive chapters today while the others we having their little squabble over aliens. “Hey, considering you weren't able to concentrate much you've read a lot dude,” he tells me and I smile. “I had tuned it out initially but after a while I could just hear it all the time in the background and it just got to be too much for me,” I tell him and he pats my shoulder and takes the book away so I could read it some other time. Jordon is starting to get frustrated considering that we know pretty much that it wouldn't be unusual for aliens to exist here while we do.

 

I was starting to get frustrated too, this topic is too boring for me now. Like how many times over the 80+ years they have been Cambions have they been arguing about this. I stood up and walked over between the two arguing Cambions and put my hands between them which made them stop. “Will you guys stop arguing over aliens and just respect that you two have differing opinions and move on for now? We have plenty of time on this planet to work out whether they exist or not,” I tell them and I even sounded very frustrated which made them shut up. I felt something strange in my hand but I ignored it as the other Cambions were more important. “Sorry Danny,” they both said at the same time.

 

I waved my hand at the wall in sort of a I forgive you, don't worry about it gesture and I was scared by what happened next. Ice shot out of my hand and now there is a freaking icicle in the wall. I was shocked and so were the other three people in the room. “Danny what the heck did you just do?” Matt asks me and Jordon came over to see what just happened. “I-I d-don't k-know,” I stuttered out and Dylan poked it and drew his hand back because it was real ice. “I'm going to get Jorel,” Jordon says and I start to feel panicked. I know Jorel can feel the emotions that I feel so he will know something is going on but I have no idea how he is going to react to the newest development in my powers.

 

From what I know about Sirens which is my specific type of Cambion that this is not a power that I can develop and I don't know any type of Cambion that can do the things that I just did and maybe it doesn't restrict itself to just ice but I am too scared to find out right now. “Danny?” I hear Jorel call for me and without knowing I was heading out the door and I had no control. I just have this instinct to run and run far away from here. I left my phone, keys, wallet and shoes behind as I just started running down the street. I have hardy run since the last time I went for a run was the last time I would be a healthy human and 96 hours later I was dead. I haven't run since I turned Cambion so the speed I now run at is faster than I am used to but I started to get used to it.

 

I have no idea where I am going but I am just going to go with my instincts for now and maybe once I have calmed down and gotten over the shock then I can go back to the guys and answer their questions about what the heck just happened back there. I ran into town and I found a little alleyway and ran into there to just pause and have a breather moment. I am still coming to terms three years later with how my life has changed and I have kept the habit of breathing even though I can't breathe in this form. I just use it so I can calm down and it helps me feel like myself. I am alone in this alley and I know my way home from here so I can make sure that Jorel doesn't panic too much.

 

I am scared about how the coven will think and I am also scared about how the leaders will think when they find out that this has happened because I know that Jorel will have to report this to them and they will know by the end of the week but I don't even know what happened. I feel two other people just entered the alley but I ignore them, if they leave me alone then I will leave them alone and everything will go smoothly for both parties. Jorel hasn't tried to contact me through the link so I think he is leaving me be for now and I can feel the love he is sending me through our soulmate bond and I think that it is a nice touch and hopefully this means that he isn't too angry at me for what I have done.

 

“Well, well, well what do we have here?” a voice that I never thought I would hear says and it was Aron. He found me and has possibly returned to Los Angeles to try and take the territory from us which wouldn't happen. There is a darker skinned man standing next to him and from the Siren meetings I have been attending I believe he is Vardan Aslanyan aka Truth or The Truth. He is one of the members of the Nine Lives Coven along with Jimmy Yumma, Anthony Raymond Lenord Jr aka Gadjet and Aron's sister Arina. I don't see any of the other members of Nine Lives that I mentioned so I don't feel too worried by them. “Isn't that the Danny kid you killed three years ago?” Truth asks Aron and I knew Vardan is a smart man based on what information was available to me as a deputy leader of a coven and the leader of the siren committee which I wasn't expecting since I am the youngest siren and the least experienced.

 

“Yes, I thought I killed you three years ago. Clearly my first attempt wasn't good enough,” he tells me and Truth and he walks closer to me in a creepy manor but I stayed calm because the last thing I needed was the rest of my coven to turn up and a full blown war to start while I am still in the development stages of being a Cambion along with Jess and Airia. “I was too terrified of hospitals to go so I just went back to the guys who looked after me there,” I tell them, which was the truth and I felt like even though he is a class A douche-bag that the information wouldn't cause any harm.

I heard him mumble about how he was in enough shit with the leaders already and killing me would just make it worse.

 

“What should we do with this one then boss? We can't let him leave like this,” Truth tells him and I hide my nervousness. Jorel wasn't contacting me and I was having mixed feelings about it. I want him here to help me but at the same time I need to learn that I can't have them comforting me and babying me forever and I need this kind of exposure to the other types of coven that I will come across because most of them have been really nice to me. I am not going to leave this encounter unscathed that I do know for sure. Aron grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. “Turn human now!” he growled in my ear and I did it straight away in fear of what he could do to me. I know he can't kill me because once they find my body if he were to kill me then he would be screwed.

 

He decided that he was going to beat me black and blue and Truth joined in with a few reluctant kicks to my stomach. Luckily I haven't eaten anything today or else I would have thrown up. When he was satisfied that he could pass a message on to Jorel not to mess with him, he left with Truth and I am lying on the floor of the alleyway. “Danny, are you okay? What's going on?” I hear the very panicked voice of Jorel enter my head. My breathing is heavy and I feel like I am about to pass out. “I'm fine, I'll be home in a bit,” I tell him and he knew I wasn't fine. “Danny where are you? I'm coming to get you, you are definitely not fine,” he tells me and I really don't want to worry him any more.

 

I told him where he would find me and I half expected him to shadow travel here to pick me up but I also know I am bleeding from my lip and I don't think he will want me to die again because he will too. “Danny? Where are you?” I hear Jorel call and I think I saw a his car in the entrance. “I'm over here Jay,” I say, loud enough for him to hear me. He came running over to where he heard my voice and he gasped in shock when he saw me. It isn't night time but the alleyway is quiet dark. “Aw baby, what happened. Who did this to you?” he asks me and he plays with my hair and looks like he is too scared to touch me. “I saw Aron and Truth and they couldn't leave me unscathed and he forced me to turn human,” I explained to him.

 

“Let's get you home and then sort these injuries out. There is no point going after Aron now and Hayden is already over so we can report it then,” he tells me and he knows that I suddenly got scared but he didn't seem mad at me. “Everyone's mad at me though,” I tell him. I felt his emotion change at my display of innocence. “No one is mad at you baby, I know what happened in the living room was scary and you have some form of new power but whatever happens we will deal with it together as a coven supporting you,” he tells me and he carefully picks me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. Today has left me feeling shaken and I nuzzled Jorel's neck for comfort.

 

“It's gonna be okay,” he tells me and kisses my cheek before he puts me down in the passenger side of his car and he got into the driver's side and started making the drive a back to the house where all the other members of the coven will be and so will the leader of the council which still makes me really nervous. I was physically shaking and I think it was for a number of reasons like it was kind of chilly in California this morning and I just got assaulted. Jorel turned the heating on the in the car and I started to warm up a little bit but I was still shaking. “I'll give you my hoodie when we get home buddy,” he tells me and I give him a small smile. “Thank you Jorel,” I tell him and he smiles.

 

George came to greet us at the car and he had one of Jorel's large hoodies in his hands. He opened my door and before I knew it my seatbelt was off and the hoodie was on me and I was being held protectively by George. I am hoping now that I have these bruises that the ice thing can wait for another day. I look to Jorel who looked increasingly worried about me and my health and he took my hand in his as George carried me into the house and to the living room where all the adults of the coven are standing. Hayden was there and the ice was gone and he turned to look at me with sadness in his eyes. “What on earth happened to you Danny?” Jordon asks me and Hayden wanted to look at my injuries since my face and torso as far as I know are covered in them.

 

“Aron and Truth walked up to me in an alley I went to hide in and forced me into turning human so they could beat me. They were only interested in the fact that I am now a Cambion and that he didn't murder me three years ago nearly,” I tell them and Hayden was looking at my split lip and bruises which were forming on my cheek. So far the ice incident has not been brought up and I hope it doesn't and that my assault is still more important. “You poor child, can I see if you have any other injuries?” Hayden asks me and I nod. He was so gentle with his touch as he looked over every single bruise and scratch mark on my body. While he was looking at them, George was patching the scratches up to make sure I don't get any infections from the cuts and they heal soon so I can go back to being Cambion.

 

Soon I have my hoodie back on and Jorel was holding me on my favourite chair and my eyes were just closing on their own and I couldn't really do much. “Well, all I am going to do for now is report the assault to the council and leave Danny to rest. Should he have another incident where he is showing he has a new power unrelated to being a Siren just let me know,” he says and he ruffles my hair before he leaves. I felt a little relieved that the ice incident is not important any more. “George should I let Danny sleep?” I hear Jorel ask George and I had my eyes closed for a brief moment. “Not yet, I don't know if he has any head injures like a concussion because of the shock he's in,” he tells Jorel.

 

I felt Jorel nudge me and I let him know I wasn't too happy with that. “I know buddy but keep your eyes open for a little longer and when we know it's safe for you to sleep then you can fall asleep on me for sure,” he tells me and he started styling my hair in a way which wouldn't put me to sleep. “Okay,” I mumble and Asia came over with a glass of orange juice which she gave me first to try and see if I could drink it on my own but I was shaking too much and she had to help me in the end. I felt that the shock was improving and I was feeling better now that I had something to drink and I felt safe with the people around me. Now George was doing all the testing for a concussion on me since I am pretty sure my head was slammed into the floor while I was being beaten.

 

I had most of the symptoms of a concussion so George told me that is what I have from having my head slammed into the floor and now I can go to sleep but Jorel will have to wake me every 2 to 4 hours just to make sure I can wake up since I feel: confused, dizzy, dazed, fatigue and I was having trouble answering his questions and I definitely had a delay in my response to people. “Anyone can keep an eye on Danny when he sleeps as long as they are prepared to wake him up if he sleeps for two hours or more,” George says when I paid attention for this first time in a few minutes. “That's fine by me and I am sure Danny won't mind because he needs to have as much rest as possible and he would look after us if we were in his situation,” Jorel says and I turn so I am sitting with my legs dangling off the side of the chair.

 

“Do you want to have a little nap now Danny? You've had quite the morning so far,” he tells me when he notices I am slightly more aware and I was making myself more comfortable. “Yeah, I feel really tired,” I tell him and it took a few minutes for me to say that with the symptoms. He played with my hair some more and I felt someone covering me with a blanket. Then I heard little 3 year old Ava walk into the room and ask for me. “Danny's on the chair Ava,” George says and I feel a little weight on my lap and little arms around my neck. I didn't even have the energy to hug her back.

 

It made me feel awful but I don't have the strength right now. “Uncle Danny got hurt?” she asks Jorel and I but I was still not paying too much attention. “Yeah, someone was nasty to him when he was out and he hit his head really hard so he isn't feeling to well,” Jorel tells Ava who was kissing one of my bruises better which was cute. “Uncle Danny needs all of the bed rest,” Ava declares which was the cutest thing ever. I heard Asia chuckle and I was more with it when she walked over to us. “So if you think Danny should have all of the bed rest then maybe you should have one last hug for now and let him sleep a little bit?” she asks her very clever daughter who smiled and nodded.

 

This time I did hug Ava back and then I started to doze of when I felt her climb off my lap and Jorel was working on putting me to sleep for two hours. I was slowly falling asleep and I was only being watched by Jorel since everyone knows I am safe now they have moved on to doing whatever they were going to do before my little disappearance stunt and the whole ice thing. Jorel kissed my cheek and I just gave him a little smile. “Go to sleep Danny, I'll wake you in two hours,” he tells me and I agree. I know it's not going to take me too long to fall asleep in the comfort of my soulmate's arms. I close my eyes and I feel Jorel's arms wrap around me gently as I fall asleep glad that I am home and safe now.

 

~2 hours later~ Jorel P.O.V

It's been about two hours now since Danny had fallen asleep and now I must wake him up even though I don't want to. He just looks so cute holding my thumb in one of his hands and snuggled into my chest. George looked at me and I knew I couldn't put it off any longer and once we know Danny is fine waking up and he is still kind of tired he can go back to sleep it's no big deal. “Danny, wake up bear,” I tell him, loud enough to wake him up usually but this time it didn't seem to be working. Jess was in the room keeping an eye on us and ready to help me if I need it. “Danny, come on buddy you have to wake up now,” I tell him, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. I looked to George and Jess for help since I am still kind of new to dealing with concussions but they have had plenty of practice.

 

Jess walked over and checked Danny's pulse and breathing and they seemed to be normal. “Danny, wake up,” she says a few times and she was gently shaking his shoulder and flicked his face a couple of times but Danny wasn't waking up. Then since she did those techniques and it didn't work then she did a sternum rub with her fist on his chest and she didn't do it too hard. Come on Danny please don't fall into a coma baby. She called his name a few more times a bit louder and did the rub again. If I was human then I would have held my breath, this is the worst thing that's happened today. “Don't worry Jorel, he'll be okay,” George tells me and I try to believe him but I just couldn't, I am holding my slightly comatose boyfriend in my arms and he isn't waking up.

 

We kept doing this for about thirty minutes and finally to everyone's relief Danny started to wake up. He was definitely in pain and he wasn't feeling well at all but he opened his eyes and he stared into mine and I sighed in relief. “Danny, how are you feeling now?” Jess asks and I watch Danny struggle with being awake. Maybe we'll have to wake him up every hour now until it's a bit safer. That was way too scary. “I don't know, like I am still feeling the same as before but there is something else I can't quite describe,” he says and we all knew it was probably related to the fact that we kind of brought him from the brink of being comatose. “It took us at least thirty minute maybe even forty to wake you up just now,” I tell Danny.

 

“It really took that long?” he asks me and I kiss his cheek. “Yeah baby, we thought you had fallen into a coma then,” I tell him and he sits up a little more and wraps his arms tightly around my neck. It made him more dizzy then he was before but he just wanted a cuddle so I hugged him back. “I'm sorry,” he says and I try and comfort him. “Not your fault bear, that bastard hit your head really hard and gave you a concussion and it will get better I promise,” I tell him I just watch him carefully for a minute and he looked a little green. Jess dashes off and comes back with the red plastic bowl we got for when Ava gets sick but anyone who feels sick can use it because I know shadow travel does that to people too.

“I don't think I'm gonna be sick,” Danny says after a minute and then contradicts himself almost immediately. “Sure, well ya body is disagreeing with you on that one there Danny,” Jess tells him and I wasn't going to be a dick boyfriend and laugh at my baby while he is hurt and not feeling himself. “Yeah, you're right on that one Jess,” Danny says as he slumped a little bit in my arms and I just held him close to me. “With enough rest you'll be back to your usual self in no time,” George says to reassure Danny who has probably been through this a few times before. “You'd think after all that abuse I went through that it wouldn't affect me this bad,” Danny mumbles once his stomach has settled a bit.

 

“Well to be fair, the last time she hurt you was 3 years ago and I think Deuce and Truth combined are stronger than her and they both beat you to a bloody pulp. Luckily you don't have any life threatening broken bones this time around,” George tells Danny and he nods. You can't really compare the last time Danny was beaten up to this because it is so different. Cambions by default are stronger than their old human counterparts and that means when they pack a punch they pack a fucking punch. “What I wanna know is why Deuce didn't kill you there and then. Surely he knows you and Jorel are soulmates and that would make his plan work?” Matt asks from his seat where he got comfortable once Danny had fallen asleep.

 

“Well he never mentioned anything about the whole soulmate thing and I don't think he is in the Cambion mobile network because it would be too easy with modern technology to track him down so he can be dished his punishment and although he is an idiot he wouldn't expose himself like that. Also he told me that if he were to kill me then and there that Hayden would be on him like a pack of hounds and he didn't see any point to killing me,” Danny tells Matt and he wasn't offended by it and neither was I. We both knew that question would be asked and I couldn't have picked a better deputy coven leader. He handles everything so well and he knows he can have private moments where he might struggle later and we get through it.

 

“Fair point Danny, I don't think even I thought that you could be tracked down by your phone. At least Hayden is aware of the encounter and he will have people monitoring their actions more closely,”Jorel says. They did have a spy go into the coven and that's how we learned who was in it for sure and what they were up to which wasn't much since they are staying low. Then somehow Deuce found out who the spy really was and the spy's body parts were sent to Hayden in envelopes which really shook him up. “Yeah, hopefully not making the same mistakes as last time because I don't think we need a shaken Hayden again to be perfectly honest,” Danny says, now seeming to be a lot more coherent which made me feel better.

 

Maybe he just needed that initial two hours to get over the shock, he does seem more like himself now. “I love you Danny,” I tell him and he looks up at me with the cutest smile on his face. “I love you too my kitty man,” Danny says, referencing that one time that I scared him by being in my cat form and he thought I was ignoring him but I wasn't in reality. I knew he was stressed out with memories and things and I thought maybe having a little kitty around who would roll around and purr for him would make him feel better and I knew it worked because Danny was happier and I would ask him why he was happier and he would always mention a kitty cat who came to see him.

 

Danny can be way too cute for his own good sometimes. It has been sometime since Danny went sick so maybe we can give him some Gatorade and a cracker or something which will help him out even more. “Do you want to try and eat something Danny?” I ask him and he nods almost as soon as I finished asking him. “Yeah, I feel really hungry for some reason,” he tells me and I smile. “It's because you're human now and you need food to keep going. If we can getting you eating good food then you will be better in no time,” George says and then goes to get some food and drink for Danny. I am not going to let him leave the chair for now because deep down I know that he is going to be really unsteady on his feet. He even didn't feel like moving from my lap for the meantime.

Danny ate the crackers and finished his bottle of Gatorade quicker than I expected but he was really hungry and it kept down which was good. “So how does my little lion feel now?” I ask Danny who still has a little smile on his face. We did give him some Tylenol as well for the pain he is in with all the bruising he has. “I feel a lot better than before, do we heal quickly or something?” he asks me and I look to George who is best at explaining this sort of thing since I have never been interested in anything medical in both my human life and my Cambion one. I guess I just never found the time for and I need to focus more on being a leader now. “Technically if we get a cut or bruise in Cambion form then yes we do heal quickly but it's not really common in human form but then again you've always been the strongest cambion we've known, you are amazing,” George explains.

 

Danny's always been that little bit different from other Cambions his age and it started with the level of control he had a rebirth and has continued on until now and may continue for the rest of his life. I am not saying he is a bad kind off different, it is actually the complete opposite and to be honest I am excited to see if these new powers he has are what Hayden was mumbling about before. I am not going to talk about it to Danny unless we have more evidence on these powers because of the way Danny reacted to it happening. He freaked out and fled which led to him running into Deuce and getting beaten up so I am sure he does not want to talk about it right now. Danny took my whole hand in his smaller one and I gave it a squeeze.

 

Danny turned the TV on and he was watching a programe. I love the faces he makes when he is watching something and how into it he gets. He is currently watching one of those how it's made type of shows and I loved how interested he was in how they made something like a bowling ball or a skateboard. I remember Dylan gave him the nickname sticky brain because he would learn something and months later you'd ask him about what he'd learnt and he would tell you like he just learnt it that day when in reality he had put it to the back of his mind for months. “Aw these two are so cute,” I heard George say and I rolled my eyes. Danny is on my lap with the blanket around his legs holding my hand while we both watch TV together.

 

“Nothing you haven't seen before George, stop acting like we just got with each other. You are a worse fangirl than our actual fans sometimes,” I tell him and Danny just chuckled and I knew he wanted to say burn or ouch or something along those lines. “Ouch Jorel, I am so triggered,” George says and Danny throws a cushion at him. “Yep Danny's feeling better already,” Dylan says and I smile. He does seem to be recovering quite quickly from the concussion which leads me to believe it was only a mild one and the delayed wake up was just a coincidence. “He is a big fan girl though,” Danny says and George has to let this slide because of the guy who said it.

 

Danny can get away with murder he is that freaking cute. He makes anyone he meets melt and he gets them wrapped around his little finger pretty quickly. “I'm letting this go because Danny is Danny, no one else can call me a fan girl,” George says, getting embarrassed by the whole thing but I loved it because it made Danny smile and George knows the world needs more Danny smiles in it. Danny was now focusing more on the show then conversation around him which was pretty cute and he just looked like the most sophisticated TV watcher I have ever seen in my life if you ignore all the cuts and bruises on him. I am pretty sure that those will heal in no time and he will be fine.

 

“We are going hunting the next time Danny isn't human cause lord knows he is going to need it,” I tell the other people in the room who agreed with me. This is going to be another taxing turn on Danny's body. He has already been through so much and he has had a few more of the blister reactions to the sun by mistake when he thought a t-shirt he had on was protected but it wasn't and he quickly came home before it got too bad. “Jorel, I'm tired again,” Danny tells me, his voice was quiet and the others were busy doing things. “Okay bear, just close your eyes and rest. I'll protect you,” I tell him and give him a brief kiss on the lips. Then he closed his eyes and his breathing soon changed to the slow deep pace of sleep. I love my little bear to the moon and back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the new storyline has just begun. I can see this story ending at around 30 or 40 chapters depending how long I make the last 7 storylines last per chapter. This one might be two or three chapters long but it depends on how much information I add.
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this story!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I seem to have a rough schedule going on for the month of August while I wait to go back to college in September to start a new course and stuff like that. We Are is currently on hold because I have writer’s block and if you wouldn’t mind go and check out Let Me See which is in my one shot book because it is helping me prepare for a future storyline on here. I aim to do a lot of one shots this month and maybe two updates for this to make up for the month that I missed.
> 
> Let’s go
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

George now takes me to the study room of our house when he wants me to learn the history of our kind. I last read the book he gave me a week ago and now I am all healed up from Aron’s attack and I can focus on my work and not be in pain anymore. Dylan and Matt still have an intense debate on the existence of aliens and I don’t want that freaky power thingy to happen again. It hasn’t happened since but I don’t want to try and do it either. “Danny, are you ready to talk about last week?” George asks me as he sits on the table as I read the chapter which had something written about a chosen one who had elemental powers like I displayed a week ago. “Maybe, I still don’t know what happened though,” I tell him.

It would be good to try and make sense of what happened last week and if there is anything that we can do about it. “Well start by telling me how you felt when that happened, what emotions were you going through?” he asks, always the caring teacher of the group with an answer to most of my questions. “I was frustrated because I was tired of all the bickering going on around me. My arm went a little cold just before it happened as well. It stayed cold for a little while afterwards too,” I explain, talking slower than usual as I am trying to make sense of it all while I try and remember the crazy events of last week. George briefly glanced at the book while I was explaining it all to him and then he looked at me. “Well, there is a possibility that you may be developing some new powers but this is a legend and the last person to have it died well over a thousand years ago and she had no family line that followed after her,” George explains.

“So, I am losing my mind then?” I ask George who shakes his head. I glanced at the book again which referenced another book which said something about chosen ones and that kind of thing. “No, I do not think you are losing your mind Danny. Just because it is written down as a legend doesn’t mean that it is false. You could very easily develop the powers written in the legend like anyone else can,” George explains calmly. I still have Jorel’s hoodie from when I was cold and he told me I could keep it so I picked at the sleeves which covered my arms completely. “What if I don’t want them?” I ask quietly when I started reading that you don’t just have the ability with one element, you have them all and it scared me more than my own death did.

“I know you don’t Danny but there isn’t really anything we can do if you have the powers. We will make sure that you can control them if that is what you are worried about. You have amazing self-control already so I think that will apply to the new powers as well,” George says and hugs me gently. I hug him back and then we go back to studying the history of our kind. There was something I wanted to ask George but I didn’t think he would answer my question. George noticed that I was thinking about something and he put the bookmark on the page we are on and then closed the book. “What are you thinking about Danny?” he asks me, when I looked up at him wondering why the book we were reading from was closed. “Nothing, well I did have a question but I don’t think you would answer it,” I tell him.

“You can ask me anything you know that. I’d rather have a student who asked me everything than a student who asks nothing and has burning questions inside,” he tells me and it gives me a little bit more confidence in asking him about his past and how he became a cambion like Jorel. One day I will know everyone’s history or well I would like to think that I will. “How did you become a cambion George?” I ask him, feeling really curious because I know he is around about 200 years old like Jorel is. “I’ll tell you Danny, you don’t have to worry about asking us questions like that because we will answer you,” he tells me and then he clears his throat because I know it is going to be a bit of a tale.

“Like Jorel I was born in the eighteen hundred’s but I was born after he turned cambion so it was the year eighteen twenty-eight. I am eleven years younger than Jorel but my childhood was as good as it could be for that period. Andrew Jackson won the election to become president that year although I was only 5 months old at that point,” George starts. I crossed my legs on my seat and leaned in like a very eager student. He chuckled at me and I just gave him a smile. I really wanted to know more about his life and how he came to meet Jorel and Aron even though I don’t particularly care for Aron. So Jorel is 212 in May and George would be 201 in June but it is only March right now.

“I first met Jorel when I was twenty-eight and honestly I had no idea that the thirty-nine-year-old man I had just met would change my life forever. I thought he was human because he was always breathing and I could hear him out of breath when we sprinted across the fields to get away from farmers who we had stolen off just so that we could survive,” he says. I could imagine two young adults running across a field barefoot. George would be wearing a shirt and waistcoat with the smart trousers whereas Jorel would be more likely to wear suspenders with his shirt but they would have similar trousers. “So, you would have been twenty-eight in eighteen fifty-six,” I said, using my fingers to do the maths to try and work out when 28 years would have been. 

“That’s right Danny, and in there was a lot of slavery where you would see all the rich men buying Africans as their slaves. But Jorel and I had no time for that, I had met Hayden and I was introduced as Jorel’s friend and Hayden was Jorel’s adoptive father since his mother and father died when he was quite young, so he said anyway,” George replies and he went on to tell me the kinds of mischief he could get up to with Jorel and how Hayden would let them get away with it by persuading the cops to let them off. “All good things have to come to an end, though right? Your human life ended somehow,” I say, trying not to sound too impatient but I think George got the hint. I was interested in his life but it is similar to Jorel’s so I heard most of it all before.

“I found out Jorel was a cambion when I turned twenty-nine and I knew once I knew that I was going to die because of my knowledge and live this new life with Jorel and Aron as a group and Aron would be in control of what we did and what we could do in regard to interacting with humans. I thought Aron was a nice bloke at first until I had to stay with them so they could keep a closer eye on me,” he tells me. I think that Aron is the cause behind more than one death. I think mine was the most recent but you can never be certain with that sneaky foxy mother fucker. “So, he killed you too?” I ask, my curiosity was really starting to peak now. I had to know more about Aron and how much of a bastard he really was.

“Yes, but he made my death far less worse than yours surprisingly. He had only just gone to the dark side when he killed me. Jorel had overthrown him on Hayden’s command and I learned Hayden was the leader of the Cambions and everyone had to respect him or else. We should have sent him into exile then but Hayden made us keep him so that we knew what his activities were at all times. Off course there were times where he went off for a few days but he always came back. He was the one to bring Matt, Jordon and Dylan to us in time. My death was plain and simple, Aron just straight up went and slit my throat and Jorel had just about got to me in time with Hayden’s help he turned me,” George says. I studied George’s neck and I could just about see the scar on his neck from his death.

“That’s why you got the three tattooed on your neck,” I say, happy with myself that I could work something out on my own without assistance. To be honest if I died like that I would cover the nasty scar up with a tattoo. “Yeah, I put up with that ugly scar for too long and when I was younger there was no such thing as tattoos. Hayden had to train me because Jorel was inexperienced but by the time Jordon came with baby Airia he knew exactly what to do when it came to training people,” George explains. I hugged him because I wasn’t sure if the memories affected him badly or not. He hugged me back anyway. “You say that your death wasn’t as bad as mine but I barely remember what happened to me because of the lack of consciousness. I would hate to remember someone slitting my throat,” I tell him.

“I know but it was short and quick and I was a Cambion within forty-eight hours. You however were a Cambion after six or eight days because the poison in your veins took so long to kill you and it hindered the change process. If you weren’t in and out of consciousness as much as you were you would have felt the pain more. Your death was slow and painful and there were moments where you were crying in pain and we couldn’t do anything,” George explains and I vaguely remember waking up and being cradled in someone’s arms with different voices trying to soothe me as I bawled my eyes out. “I guess so, but thanks for telling me how that happened. Is your anger towards Aron the reason why you are a nightmare or is it randomly generated?” I ask him and he chuckled.

“They say that people with the most anger in their souls when they die tend to become nightmares and boogeymen and I guess that is true. I did have a lot of anger inside when I died. The purer of souls are more likely to become bumps and the ones who have been hurt the most are more likely to become sirens,” he tells me which does explain a lot. Matt is quite a pure hearted person and I was hurt so badly physically and emotionally while I was a human. “That actually makes more sense than the randomly generated so those who die with unsatisfied lust become the succubus and incubus?” I ask George, trying to work out more of the emotion side to the rest of the guys. “Yeah, and the ones who prank the most become the imps,” George says, helping me with Jordon.

I tried to read the rest of the chapter on elementals but my head was filled with information from the previous chapter and I was struggling to grasp all of it. “I think you are done for today Danny,” George says when I grunt in frustration for the fifth time because I wasn’t comprehending any of the words on the pages. They were blurring together in my vision and in my head. He gently pulled me off the chair and I walked with him down the stairs to get a drink even though I didn’t need it I felt like I needed one. “Done for the day?” Jorel asks when he sees me and George. “Yeah, I think when he gets to the point where all I hear is him getting frustrated with himself it is time to stop for the day,” George says and Jorel hugs me.

“Not my fault the words kept merging into one,” I tell them and Jorel kisses my neck. “You worked too hard baby, time for a break,” he tells me. I opened the bottle of water and downed at least half of it in one go and I started feeling better about myself. “Yeah, tomorrow we can always go over it again if you need to. We did take a break halfway and I talked about how I met you and how I came to be a Cambion and he was like a kid at his grandfather’s listening to a war story. He listened to every word.” George tells him. Jorel smiled at me, I was the most easy-going young Cambion that he has had the pleasure of teaching in a long time. George used to do paid classes but the Cambions he was sent weren’t interested.

“Well I am glad he has learned a lot today. What chapter of that big book is he on now?” Jorel asks. I have to have a certain amount of knowledge of the Cambion world before I can fully take on the duties of being the deputy leader of this coven. “He got to the legend of the chosen one. He did struggle with bits of it but it is one we can always go back to,” George tells him. It might not be necessary for me to learn about the legend of the chosen one yet and it might be more important for me to learn more about other aspects of Cambion history right now. “Yeah fair enough, maybe Danny can have tomorrow off as a break so he has more time to process everything,” Jorel says and I looked to George.

“I don’t see why not, we were working quite solidly the last three weeks to learn this stuff and another day off won’t do him any harm. He has quite the sticky brain,” George says and I smiled. Maybe Jorel and I can go somewhere nice or I could meet up with the other three that formed Lorene Drive with me and we could have a catch up or something. “That sounds good George, maybe I can meet up with the rest of Lorene Drive unless Jorel has any plans,” I tell them and Jorel smiles at me. “You can go and see Stephen, Kris and Justin tomorrow if you want to spend some time with us. I don’t have any plans for us tomorrow. I do want you on Saturday for a date night,” Jorel tells me.

“Thanks Jorel, I will make sure that I will be free on Saturday,” I tell him then I kiss his cheek before I go to my chair in the living room to get my phone to message Kris to arrange a meet up with him and the other three tomorrow. We are going hunting tonight so I will be freshly topped up for tomorrow and being able to spend time with them as a human without being beaten up this time around. Kris said he and Stephen would definitely meet me tomorrow but Justin hadn’t replied yet and that was okay with me. It has been a long time since I last saw Justin compared with the other two and he probably thought I was dead or something. Justin didn’t really message me when the others did but they talked to him about me a bit.

Matt was watching the television and it was on the alien conspiracy theories that he found on Netflix, we do have our own televisions in our bedrooms but I think Jess and Dylan were up to something so he came down here to watch it instead. Then Dylan was finished with whatever he was up to and he walked down. I was watching the television but I was tuning out the information before my head explodes from an information overload. Dylan was not happy but he could just leave. Well that would be the logical thing to do of course. However, Dylan decided to start the argument afresh which really tested my anger and my patience with the pair of them. I felt my arm start to warm up so I got up and bolted out of the house, shouting to Jorel I was going for a run again. I am not setting this house on fire no way.

I went down the streets until I found an abandoned street, maybe if this power does show up then nothing major will happen and everyone will be okay. I really don’t want to hurt anyone with these powers I have now. There doesn’t seem to be anyone around as I found a house with a motorbike parked at the side of it. I might be safe here although I am not quite sure where here is exactly. I don’t think I am in Los Angeles anymore. I lean against the other house and I am trying to calm down. “You shouldn’t be here.” A voice says and I jump and without warning fire shoots out of my hand and hits was I now believe to be his motorbike and it instantly goes up in flames. “I-I’m so s-sorry,” I stuttered out but I was too afraid to move.

“It’s alright Danny, I am not going to hurt you but I think someone else might if he saw you around here,” the guy says and reveals himself to be Truth. I oddly felt calm with him being around and I shouldn’t be because he is the enemy and he might be saying that to get my guard down and then he could hurt me. He slowly walked towards me and held his hands up to show his innocence. I let him come near me and try and calm me down so I could get back home before the guys start worrying about me. “I swear Danny, I will look after you,” Truth says and I knew he was being truthful about it but everything went dark before I could say anything about getting home.

~a few hours later~ unknown location~ Danny p.o.v

“So, you say fire shot out of his hand?” Hayden asks and I could feel a soft bed underneath me but I couldn’t yet open my eyes. My eyelids feel incredibly heavy. “Yeah, he was freaking out about it and I was going to take him back to Los Angeles but he passed out before I could do anything. I decided to bring him here because I knew it was safer for him here than anywhere else,” I hear Truth answer and I felt someone touch my forehead. The skin of their hand felt cool on the burning sensation of my forehead. “Thank you, Truth, I will let Jorel know that he is here and we will deal with the situation,” Hayden says and I hear Truth walk away out of wherever he brought me too which I believe it to be the Los Angeles council.

I don’t feel like my body is my own right now but I am going to try and move my finger or something before Jorel shows up. I heard someone run into the room. “I heard Danny was brought in?” I hear my mom say and then a gasp as she probably sees me on the bed. “Yeah, he was found in Pasadena by Truth and he showed more signs of having the chosen ones powers but before anything could really be found out he passed out and has been out ever since. He is burning up quite badly,” Hayden explains and I whimper when I felt something wet on my forehead. That must have been new to Hayden because I felt him squeeze my hand. “Does Jorel know where he is?” I hear my mom ask and she sounds a lot closer now.

“Not yet, I haven’t been able to contact him for the last three hours while we have been trying to get to the bottom of why I have an unconscious Siren with a dangerous fever in my infirmary. If you stay with Danny then I will attempt to contact him,” Hayden says. I felt awful for him, he was probably out somewhere enjoying himself and now he has to deal with my stupid ass for the second time in two weeks. “Alright Hayden, don’t worry though. My boy is strong and he will overcome anything,” my mom says and I felt Hayden squeeze my hand again. “I know but I feel like maybe he has a little too much on his plate right now for this but we have to deal with this now,” he says and then I hear him leave the room to go and get Jorel.

“Right, let’s get you out of these sweaty clothes and cooled down then baby,” I hear my mom say and hearing her voice back in that caring motherly mode that I missed so much calmed me down a lot more than before. I think she noticed after she took my top off as I managed to make my “breathing” calmer. I was left in my boxers on the bed but this was nothing to my mother. She did deal with me as a baby after all. “Can you hear me sweetheart?” she asks as she strokes my cheek with a delicate finger. I managed a little noise in reply and I knew she was happy. I still have a dangerously high fever but I am starting to respond to them after being like this for three hours which would be relief to anyone.

“This is going to be very cold Danny but it has to be so we can get you better,” she tells me and I could feel the cold water covering my skin and it was a nice feeling. My mom was talking to me the entire time although I wasn’t sure if she knew I was a bit aware of what is going on. My eyelids were still feeling too heavy to open but my mom did go over them with the cloth a few times. “Please try and open your eyes baby,” she tells me after she managed to start bringing my temperature down. I am still Cambion I know that much. I tried for her because I know she is worried about me. I couldn’t do it and I wasn’t sure why. “Too heavy,” I managed to tell her once I had given up and she knew for the most part I am awake.

“Alright Danny, don’t worry. It will be easier to open your eyes soon,” she says and then she covers my eyes with the cloth. It was still cold and I was enjoying the feeling on my eyes. It was like something was gluing my eyes shut when I tried to open them before and it didn’t quite work. She sat down next to me on the bed and started playing with my hair. “You’re always going to be my precious baby no matter what,” she tells me and I give her a smile. I am still the apple of her eye nearly 20 years later. I was born in 1989 and I am turning 24 in November but until my mom came back into my life the last time I saw her was in 1994 or 1995 because I don’t remember what month the crash was on but it was after my fifth birthday.

“How is he?” I hear Jorel ask when he walked in. I felt his presence in the building before I heard him walk in and I guess that is part of the soulmate bond. “He’s going to be fine, he told me his eyes are heavy and he can’t open them right now but he can hear you Jorel,” My mom says but she stays next to me and she flips the flannel over. “No wonder he can’t open his eyes Margo, he has burns on them,” Hayden says and I could finally feel the pain on my eyelids. I was in a lot of shock when I passed out and when I set fire to the motorbike I must have burst the fuel tank which made it worse. “Truth has burns on him too but they will heal. Danny’s more likely to be quicker than Truth’s because he is a fast healer,” Hayden says and I felt Jorel’s hand take mine.

“I’m okay Jorel,” I tell him and I could imagine him giving me a sad smile since I can’t see for the moment. “I know you are but when I was told Truth brought you here from Pasadena I thought Aron had got you,” Jorel says and I give Jorel a smile. “I didn’t see Aron, I only saw Truth who helped me before Aron was aware of anyone else around,” I tell him and I feel Jorel give me a kiss on the lips and he lingered so I could kiss him back. “We have to keep an eye on you more, you are getting into trouble again Danny,” My mom says teasingly and I so wished I could roll my eyes right now. I will probably be able to by the end of the day because the burns aren’t that bad. Probably first degree.

“I don’t mean to, I swear,” I reply, trying to defend myself even though I knew my mom was only messing with me. “We know Danny, discovering these new powers has been a bit of a rollercoaster but we can train you to control them don’t worry,” Hayden says and they sort out the cloth which was covering my eyes. “Those are already looking better Danny,” Jorel says when they look at my eyes. “They still feel glued shut for now but not as bad as before,” I tell them and Jorel kisses my cheek. My eyes were starting to feel better but I knew it was going to take an hour or two before I could open them. “You can go home when you open your eyes but you have to go back to the training centre tomorrow morning Danny,” Hayden tells me, he was still talking like he was concerned about me and no one sounded angry.

“Okay, I’ll show up then,” I tell him and if my eyes were open right now I would see him smiling at me. “I know you will Danny, I would never have to worry about you showing up on time,” Hayden tells me. My mom decided to tell me some stories from the time that we were apart to fill the time before I could hopefully open my eyes. It was interesting to hear how she would watch me from a far but she knew she couldn’t help me while I was aware of it because it would confuse everyone and be really dangerous. It was interesting to learn about my mom’s point of view and I had one question burning in my brain and I had to ask it. “Mom, where you there when I graduated?” I ask her.

“Of course, I was baby, both times. I was so proud that my baby had grown up and graduated high school and then you went to college and aced that. I was standing at the back bawling my eyes out when they called your name,” she tells me and she lifted me up and held me close. Jorel had brought some fresh clothes with him and I was soon changed into them. I snuggled up to my mom and tried to open my eyes again. This time it worked and I was looking right into my mom’s eyes and she had a proud smile on her face. The room was very bright but my eyes quickly adjusted to it and I saw Jorel sitting on the bed and he was smiling and Hayden was by my mom’s side but I couldn’t quite see his face.

“Oh yeah I put Dylan and Matt in a bit of a time out when you left. I am so sick of the constant arguing so hopefully they have learned their lessons now,” Jorel says. I so hope he took a picture of them on a little chair facing the corner of the room because of how stupid their little fights over the existence of Aliens has become. He then showed me the pictures I was hoping for, I grinned. “Thank god for that. Maybe now they will shut up about it,” I tell Jorel who nods. “Yeah cause I am just going to keep doing this each time I catch them until we know for sure that they have stopped,” Jorel tells me. Hayden knew about the petty arguments now because it was the reason why the ice came in between the two of them about a week ago.

“Well you can go home now and see if they have learned their lesson. I feel like you are going to be just fine now and Jorel will be keeping an eye on you,” Hayden says and they help me to my feet and I am holding Jorel’s hand. My mom hugged me again and I hugged her back and kissed her cheek. “Take care my boy. I will see you on Monday okay,” she tells me and then she kisses my cheek. “I will mom, see you on Monday,” I tell her. On my way out Hayden told me if I showed up at 6 am then training would be done by 9 so I could do what I wanted afterwards which doesn’t stop my plans for tomorrow with my old band mates. “We are not hunting tonight Danny, you need rest. The others will still go if they have behaved and we can go on Saturday after date night because you don’t desperately need any essence tonight,” he tells me.

“Okay Jorel, that sounds good,” I tell him. I felt quite tired after the events with Truth in Pasadena. I don’t even think I was up for hunting tonight at this moment. Jorel had driven here so I got into the passenger seat and just relaxed as Jorel starts driving us home. “How did you end up in Pasadena anyway?” Jorel asks me after a few minutes. “I don’t know, I just went for a run and I didn’t care where I ended up. I knew something bad was coming and I didn’t want to hurt anyone. I did get the feeling that I wasn’t in Los Angeles after a while,” I reply, telling Jorel the truth. I still don’t feel like I am quite used to the new speed we run at but I can’t rely on that as an excuse forever. I should go out running more, maybe I will go with Dylan as a running partner so I don’t get lost as often and it will stop the arguments.

“Maybe I can start daily running again and take Dylan with me so Matt can have some time to watch his alien programmes without some stupid, childish, petty argument,” I tell Jorel, feeling like I was being weird but I realised it was the deputy leader side of me coming out and resolving issues within the coven. Jorel was proud of me, I don’t think the alien thing is a staged event but I was dealing with a coven issue with authority for the first time. “Yeah, I can actually see that working quite well in our favour as well as Dylan and Matt’s. Well done Danny, we are going to have to try this,” He says and I noticed we were home. I felt quite proud of myself and I knew I should be, this could be a good thing for our coven.

Dylan and Matt were still in their timeouts when we got back. They had to say sorry to Jorel before they could leave and he left for two hours to be with me. “Right, you can say sorry now boys,” Jorel says, putting a woman’s voice on which would have made me laugh but I knew this was a serious moment so I kept my mouth shut. “We’re sorry Jorel, it won’t happen again,” Matt and Dylan say at the same time and Jorel sort of nudged me to say something. “You’re right, it won’t happen again. From Friday onwards I am going on a run with Dylan for an hour each morning which gives you the chance to watch the shows then or you could always watch them on your laptop with earphones in,” I announce which made them turn to stare at me.

Dylan got off his seat and hugged me gently. I know he saw the slight burns on my eyes because he winced when I looked into his eyes. “I’m fine Dylan,” I tell him and I hug him back. “Is anything wrong?” Matt asks because I guess all they know is Jorel ran out of the house two hours ago and I still wasn’t back at that point. “I discovered I have the chosen one powers when I kinda set a motorbike on fire and it backfired on me. I am fine though,” I explain and Matt hugs me while Dylan still has his arms around me. “Kiss and make up you two,” I say because they weren’t really shocked by the news and I couldn’t resist while I was in between them to say that. I was surprised when they actually kissed each other while I was in between them.

“There you go Danny, we kissed and made up for you,” Matt says and then they let me go to Jorel. “His eyes will have healed up by tomorrow morning or the day after. They are only first degree,” Jorel tells George when he looks at my eyes. He could put some cream on them but I don’t know if it is going to have much of an effect on my eyes. I don’t know if creams work when we are Cambions because we haven’t really tested it out. “Thank you,” I tell Matt and Dylan and they hugged each other. I am glad I put the stupid argument to rest now hopefully. Jorel leads me to the living room and we sit down, I was on his lap because he wanted me to be there. “So, Truth was there when you passed out and he took you to Hayden?” he asks me.

“Yeah, it was weird. His enemy shows up freaking out and his motorbike is on fire but he didn’t hurt me once. He told me that I shouldn’t be there but he helped me out. I don’t think he is as bad as Aron,” I tell Jorel, being honest with what I could remember from before. I felt really bad that he got burned but he is the enemy right now so I guess I shouldn’t. “Hayden did tell us Truth could easily be persuaded and it would make sense to have one of Aron’s right-hand men to be a spy for him because he is less likely to be caught because he has been doing things like this for a while,” Jorel replies but I know he isn’t keen on Truth. I have only met the guy once and somehow, I have ended up injured both times.

“So, if they are in Pasadena then why haven’t we eliminated them already?” Jordon asks, clearly angry by everything that happened these past two weeks. “We’d be just as bad as them. We’d be breaking the law. It would be classed as an unprovoked attack because Aron has not done anything to trigger a war which would allow us to attack them and kill them all. The only thing we could do is hand them in but I don’t think that is necessary,” Jorel says, cool, calm and collected as per usual. He was right as well, there was barely anything we could do about it. “Anyway, we don’t know for sure that Pasadena is where Aron is hiding, by law we own Los Angeles county which includes Pasadena. He could be hiding in Linda Vista Community Hospital for all we know,” I tell Jordon which calms him down a little bit.

“Fair point Danny, I forgot you only saw Truth outside in that area and we don’t know for sure that Aron lives there currently. I don’t think he would be ready yet to try and claim Los Angeles for himself and he wouldn’t be allowed to live here because of the current guard patrols that sweep the counties monthly,” Jordon says after he has a think about the topic a bit more. They do keep an eye on each county across the states and makes sure that there is only one Coven living there to keep order and peace in our world. If Nine Lives were discovered living here then they would be taken forcibly to a new county where they could rule over that and that would be better for everyone. That may sound all well and good but being the coven that controls a county brings responsibilities Aron is not ready for.

“Anyway, enough talk about that for now. I think someone needs to rest,” Jorel says and I was snuggled on his lap and my eyes were closing on their own. George was there with some burn cream in his hands and he ever so gently applied it to my eyelids. “That might make them go before the day is over,” he tells me and I smile. “Thanks George, they already feel better,” I say and I knew Jordon was confused. “What on earth happened to your eyes?” Jordon asks me when he sees for himself why George sorted my eyes out. “I set fire to Truth’s motorcycle by accident and the fuel tank blew up on us,” I explained. Jordon gave me a gentle hug and I hugged him back. “At least they don’t seem to be too bad and you will heal soon,” Jordon says and I smiled at him.

“You can get some sleep now baby,” Jorel tells me after he notices I was fighting sleep. After George had put the cream on my eyes we sat and watched television for a few hours and it was now 10 o’clock at night so I suppose I can go to sleep. “Maybe,” I tell him and I snuggled into him. My eyes were starting to hurt as they healed up as well. He kissed my cheek and I smiled. I opened my eyes for a moment so I could kiss him on the lips and know that it was the lips I was kissing and not his eyes. That has happened before and it was a bit embarrassing for me. “Don’t worry about anything Danny, we know you need some sleep,” he tells me and he convinces me to fall asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> That is the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed. I currently have 10 storylines lined up which take this story into 2016 so I am thinking of ending this story in 2016 if that is okay with everyone. There will be plenty of drama in the meantime so don’t worry about that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in college now and currently getting over a nice little chest infection so I have decided to do my monthly update for Demon Inside. This should come out before the 1st of October but knowing me it will be updated on that date and still be the September update for me.
> 
> This is a continuation of the last storyline because I can.
> 
> It’s basically the next morning.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jorel p.o.v

It’s quite early in the morning and I am awake because I have to take Danny to his new training session with Hayden soon. It’s still quite dark out but Hayden is making Danny train at six this morning. I am awake now at four in the morning and I will wake Danny up at five am so we can be there for six and he will be done by nine am hopefully. It might take him a little bit longer to grasp the training because it is a lot different to the siren training that I can help him out with because I have no knowledge on the chosen one’s powers. Danny is going to have a very rough morning because he doesn’t wake up on his own until at least 9 am and all of the leaders are going to be watching Danny train this morning.

It is the first time in over 100 years that a chosen one has been found so now Danny is going to be monitored very closely at least over the next 6 months so that the leaders are sure that Danny doesn’t become a threat to our kind which is not likely with Danny under my care anyway. The other possibility is that someone could discover that Danny is the chosen one and kidnap him from us and turn him evil which is always going to be a possibility even though that is my worst nightmare and George knows that since my sleep last night was very restless and I did have a few nightmares last night he helped me out with. Danny was out for the count while this was going on and he has been since 10 o’clock last night.

Yesterday was quite traumatic for him so I wasn’t surprised when he fell asleep so easily. The burns on his eyes have healed up some more since yesterday but you could still see he has some nasty burns there. He was lying on my chest after I moved him there a little while ago while he was still out for the count. I just wanted him as close to me as possible after my last nightmare and they all involved me loosing Danny in some horrible way or another and he only died once in my dreams which made mine end not too long after that because I would die with him in a few afters after he dies. I think George knows by now that I am not going to fall back to sleep this morning and I’ll be okay because I don’t have to have a lot of sleep like Danny needs.

Maybe when Danny gets back after spending some time with his old band mates he will take a nap and for once I will take a nap with him because it’s not going to do me much harm. It would actually do me some good because it is gonna help me spend some more time with Danny. I always hate it when he is on his own and he is sleeping because tends to have nasty nightmares. Also after my nightmares I don’t really want to have him out of my sight for long but I can trust Danny’s old bandmates to look after him. George walks in and I saw the burn cream in his hands. “Hey Jorel, you really can’t sleep huh?” he asks me and he put some cream on Danny’s eyelids very carefully. “I don’t want another nightmare but we have to be up in just under an hour anyway,” I tell him.

“That’s okay Jorel, I wasn’t expecting you to fall asleep after the third nightmare anyway and you know you can do whatever you want once training is done anyway. I know you will be nervous for Danny’s safety and wellbeing for a long time to come and we’ll support you two through this new curveball,” George says and I gave him a smile. It is still dark outside which I am used to but Danny won’t be when he wakes up in an hour for the day. Danny didn’t even react to George putting the cream on his eyes because he was quite deeply asleep and I wasn’t going to worry about him having a nightmare just this moment. “Do you wanna stay for a little longer? I am nervous Danny might have a nightmare now,” I tell him. It’s fair to say Danny has been through enough in the last 24 hours and the last thing he needs is a nightmare.

George decided he wouldn’t mind staying for an hour or two just to keep an eye on Danny while he gets the last little bits of sleep before he needs to wake up for the day. I turned the television on with a low volume because Danny started to wake up a little and I didn’t want him to wake up just yet but he fell back to sleep quite quickly before he even realised he was awake. It wasn’t very interesting to watch but it gave us something to pass the time without being in complete silence for the entire time. I wasn’t watching the television but George is, I am just watching my little love sleep. I could already tell the burns are healing up more since the cream was on. I hate how injured Danny has been these last two weeks.

As part of the soulmate bond there are certain things that we both experience which makes our love different to a typical couple. We already have the fire experience when we are away from each other for too long or quite suddenly. Then there is the fact that we feel what the other feels, so I know when Danny is feeling scared or upset and then I can make Danny happy and make him laugh. I can also feel the pain that he goes through and if for instance one of us gets a life-threatening injury then the other soulmate gets faint mark where the injury is. I don’t have any marks on my eyes from the burns but if Danny was to get stabbed anywhere then I would get the pain from that as well as a faint line on my skin.

It’s quarter to five in the morning so there still isn’t much on the television but George was watch a documentary on Netflix under his username. We have 5 profiles on this particular account and we have a separate account for the other five so everyone gets a chance to have their own profile. Some couples do share and Scarlett and Ava will share the child profile on this account. Danny and I now share a profile and George and Asia also share a profile on this account. I don’t watch any horror films on my account because Jordon said he would very kindly let me use his so Danny doesn’t get any horror recommendations when he is watching. They aren’t always easy to tell that they are horror films if you can’t always see the tags for them.

In just under fifteen minutes whether Danny likes it or not he is going to be woken up by me and we get ready for the day. I’ll give him breakfast so that he will have a little bit more essence to prepare for the training session and being human to hang out with his friends for the morning. We are probably going hunting after out date night tomorrow night. It makes it more convenient for us to go straight to the new hunting location after our date because we will already be out and even if we don’t wear our specific hunting outfits this one time it won’t matter that much because we will still be protected from the sun’s effects if we stay out too late. “You are going to have a very clingy tired Danny in a few minutes,” George tells me and I chuckle.

“Yeah, I will but he will be okay. He has training in an hour and I am going to be staying with him the entire time this time. It’s a big deal between the higher ups of the council so all the leaders are going to be there and I think Danny’s mom will be there or the leader of the California division. It is on a need to know basis so not everyone is going to know Danny is the chosen one,” I explain. I had a meeting call with Hayden last night after Danny fell asleep just before I went to sleep the first time because he wanted me to make sure that I know what is going to go down so I can explain to Danny and then he won’t be as nervous. “So, Elijah and Anastasia are going to be there too?” he asks me and I nodded.

“Yep, they have to be there because Danny is the chosen one and they want to see for themselves that Danny is in total self-control of his new elemental powers. Until they are sure that I know what do to help him out and he knows he is in control he is technically a danger to Cambions,” I tell him. I hate how Danny has that label but it is justified because as the chosen ones are literally chosen at random when they get changed from human to Cambion and the powers don’t always show up with their usual powers and you don’t know what personality the cambion is going to have. If someone like Aron were to get these powers then it would have devastating consequences for the world, human or not. “No pressure on Danny then,” he tells me.

“Yeah, they will monitor him with the monthly reports and visits for the next six months. The reports are available to all sirens so he won’t be telling them that he is a chosen one that’s why they will want to visit or have Danny go to the council office,” I tell him. It is a lot of pressure on Danny especially a Cambion so young but I have a lot of faith in him. He is the deputy leader of the coven and I am impressed with him and his progress as he is currently a two-year-old Cambion and he will turn three in early December. Now it is time to wake Danny up because we don’t want to be late although I know Hayden will give us ten minutes to be late if we can’t help it. “Come on Danny, it’s time to wake up,” I tell him and gently kiss the top of his head.

“Five more minutes please,” Danny mumbles. I chuckled and so did George, he always reacts like this when you have to wake him up and he doesn’t wake up on his own accord. “We have to get up now Danny, we have training this morning remember?” I ask him and I hug him. “We have training this morning?” he asks me and I am starting to think he doesn’t have much memory from yesterday’s incident. “Yeah, just you and I need to go to the training centre today. Hayden told us yesterday,” I tell him and I look to George a little bit confused. “He might have been in so much shock yesterday when Hayden told him so I am not too worried that he currently forgets some of the events of yesterday,” George tells me and I nod at him. “I don’t know how much I remember from yesterday,” Danny admits.

I didn’t get a chance to warn Danny not to rub his eyes before it was too late. He sits up on me and I give him a little smile as he rubs his eyes and winces. “Careful baby, you’re not supposed to be touching your eyes. You burned them quite badly yesterday,” I tell him. Danny whimpered as he irritated the burns and they must off hurt him. “I think I remember a fire yesterday,” Danny says and he lies back down on me and I felt some tears on my shirt. “Aw, it’s okay Danny. All that happened yesterday is you discovered your new elemental powers and there was a little accident which no one is mad about and you were taken to the council infirmary. Your mom and Hayden were there and I came and brought you home a bit later,” I tell him. I was rubbing his back the entire time because he had started crying.

“I think I remember now, mom told me she was there at my graduation.,” Danny tells me when he calms down a little bit. George was rubbing Danny’s lower back and I was rubbing his upper back. We are drawing the same pattern on his back at the same time which probably made Danny feel quite relaxed. “That’s good Danny, I’m going to get some breakfast for you and then you can get ready for the day,” George says and I saw a little smile from Danny. George got Danny a tissue before he left to go downstairs, to make sure Danny rests as much as possible. I gently wiped the traces of the tears away from Danny’s eyes without irritating them any further. “What time is it anyway? I can’t remember what time the training starts at,” Danny asks and he sits up on me again.

I’m quite happy to be lying down and looking up at my beautiful boyfriend. He hasn’t noticed my lack of sleep but then again, he hasn’t been awake long. He needs his glasses on to see properly. “About five am, training starts at roughly six am with Hayden and the rest of the leaders,” I tell him. I yawned because I was tired and Danny unintentionally copied me. “That’s early but I think I remember we did it early so I could spend time with the guys today,” Danny says with a little smile at the end as he remembered his plans for the day. I am happy his memory loss has only been very temporary. “Yeah, you’re only spending the morning with them?” I ask him, wanting to know what his plans are for the day. I might go kitty mode a little later to help Danny unwind after how hard the training would be and how stressed he is.

“Yeah probably, they have appointments in the afternoon and we are going to hang out and get lunch and then part ways at around one o’clock roughly,” Danny tells me. That sounds like a good way to spend a morning with your friends especially some you haven’t seen in a while. “Who are you most nervous to see today?” I ask Danny. He has met up with Kris and Stephen before and he has seen Hayden multiple times. He has only seen Elijah once since the initial meeting and not seen Anastasia since then. “Probably Justin, I don’t think we left on the best of terms when the change happened and I left the band,” I tell him. Kris and Stephen have been really supportive of Danny and have come out to see him on tour even when Notes from the Underground just came out.

George walks back in with a bowl of cereal for Danny. Danny sat on his side of the bed so I could get up and get myself ready for the day and then Danny can get ready after breakfast. I am aiming to leave here by about half past five or quarter to six depending on how long it takes for us to get ready. “Don’t worry little bear, I’ll be back in a minute,” I tell him as I walk towards the bathroom and Danny looks at me with big puppy eyes that almost looked like he was about to tear up. I think he might have developed some separation anxiety from me over the last two weeks. George sat next to Danny and wrapped one arm around him. I was just going to hope into the shower and then get into my outfit the day and hurry back to Danny after brushing my hair and my teeth.

“It’s going to be okay Danny, he’s just in your bathroom. He isn’t going to take too long,” I hear George tell Danny before I turn the shower on. I have basically moved into Danny’s room over the last couple of months. Most of my clothes are in here now and I rarely have a need to go into my room anymore. I made sure my shower was five minutes long and I quickly got myself ready for the day. I was brushing my hair while I walked back into Danny’s room so he could see that I haven’t left him. “You okay bear?” I ask Danny and his eyes lit up when he saw me. “Yeah, I’ve nearly finished my breakfast,” Danny tells me. “That’s good Danny, I’m almost ready and you have plenty of time for a shower too if you want. Just don’t touch your eyes for a couple of days,” I tell him.

“I’ll try not to Jorel,” he tells me. He gave his bowl to George when he was done and he decided to skip having a shower today. I think his anxiety is quite bad, so he just got changed into a white t-shirt with a maroon sweater and blue jeans. I had a black t-shirt and black jeans on. He only went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and he is going to have to wear glasses for a couple of days to be on the safe side. He did wash his hair in the sink which I found quite inventive. “If you wanted a shower you could have said so I could stay with you,” I tell him and he jumps a little before running into my arms. “I don’t mind,” he says and I wrapped my arms around him. “Don’t worry Danny, I won’t leave you today if you don’t want me to,” I tell him.

“Please don’t leave me today Jorel, bad things happen when I’m alone,” Danny says quietly and I kiss the top of his head. “I won’t Danny don’t worry. I don’t think bad things will happen every time you are on your own,” I tell him. It’s about time to leave so we all walk downstairs after Danny and I get our shoes on. “You’ll be okay Danny, try focus on just Jorel and Hayden and you will be perfectly fine,” George says and gives Danny a tight hug before we have to leave for the training session. “Okay,” Danny replies and we get into his truck to leave for the weirdest training session of both of our lives. All it will be is Danny being told how to use his emotions or something to control the elements and he could probably do it at will eventually.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Training Centre~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny was hiding behind me as we walked into the training centre, there seemed to be a bit of a buzz around this place. Maybe some people got wind of the arrival of the leaders today. I thought the early time might prevent that but it seems like I am wrong on this occasion. No one seemed to be looking towards the member only section. We all have printed membership cards now which we slide on a thing to get in and I think we get a thumb print scanner at some point. The guy that guarded the door got murdered a few weeks ago so this was brought in quite quickly. Typical California though, someone always gets murdered on the streets on way or another. “Danny, you use the card this time. You’ll be in quicker than if I did it,” I tell him and I make him go in front of me. It seems to be just humans working out here early. I can hear heartbeats for everyone else in this room.

Danny’s mom greeted us as we got through the door and she hugged Danny tightly. “Hey Danny, did you sleep okay last night?” she asks him. “I think so,” Danny replies so his mom turns to me. “Yeah, he did, slept solidly from about ten last night until five so he has had seven hours of sleep which is more than me,” I tell her, admitting something that Danny hasn’t seemed to have realised yet even with his glasses on. “That’s good Danny. I guess you were worried too about the little bear last night Jorel,” Danny’s mom says which is true. I was worrying about what this could mean for Danny’s safety and it led to several nightmares and night terrors. Danny’s mom hugs me just as tightly as she hugged Danny.

“Everything is going to be okay. Danny has proven himself to be a very strong cambion and I feel like he will do fine today,” Margo says and we smile at her before she leads us to the training room which I hope has space for Danny to be trained safely with his fire powers and stuff. They will want him to use all of the elements: fire, water, air, earth and I think ice is the last one. I could be wrong but only Hayden could tell me for sure. I have done some research on the chosen one as it was part of my leader training but I have never found a use for that training until now so I might have to brush up on my knowledge on the chosen one so then I can help Danny understand more of his powers and the legend.

“Morning Danny and Jorel, I trust that both of you have slept well?” Hayden asks when he sees that we have walked into the training room. “I have not but Danny has,” I tell him. He doesn’t seem too surprised by that because he knows I am going to worry about Danny. “Don’t worry about today either of you. It might be tough because Danny has a lot to learn but we know that Danny learns quite quickly and we are confident he will do just fine today,” Hayden says and Elijah and Anastasia stay silent. Then Hayden gets straight onto teaching Danny while the three of us just watch and see how he does. Margo joins us after a few minutes so she can see her son in action for the first time. She has never seen him use his powers in person so this will be new for her.

Hayden started off teaching Danny how to control his fire powers and like we expected Danny managed it once he knew how and then we went straight onto the water powers so he could put out the fire he had made. Then they worked on the earth one and the ice ones. There is supposed to be wind so eventually Danny could fly but Danny didn’t even have the earth one yet so only time will tell before he gets those. Danny was exhausted by the end of the 3-hour training session but he has mastered all the elements he has at his disposal. He sat down on the floor when Hayden told us that Danny was done and he had done very well. I went to go and sit down with Danny and just hug him on the floor.

“Well done Danny, I am proud of you baby,” I tell him and he rests his head on my shoulder. “Thanks Jorel, are we having a nap today? I’m tired,” Danny says tiredly. I wrap my arm around him and smiled. “Yeah, I was planning on it after we meet up with the rest of Lorene drive until lunch is over,” I tell him and Danny yawns. I knew the leaders were talking about Danny while we just chilled out on the mat and Danny tried to recover from the training he just did. I think they were assessing whether or not Danny is still a threat to the Cambion kind or not. I think not and his mom thinks not but it isn’t up to us because we are not the highest authority in the room. This is the only time Danny and Aron are on the same list other than the siren list. Aron is the highest threat to the Cambion kind so far.

I hate that currently Danny and Aron are on the same list but that is out of my control. “Well boys, I have some good news for you. Danny is not a threat to the Cambion kind so he can be taken off the list now. I hope you enjoy the rest of the day,” Hayden says and I grin at Danny. I knew he would prove himself worthy of this. My little bear isn’t currently capable of destroying everything but you can’t rule it out completely. We get up from the floor and shake the leader’s hands. Then Danny’s mom hugs us both and we walk out of the gym. Suddenly we realise it is daylight and we have to squint as we walk out of the gym/training centre. Now it is time to meet up with the rest of Lorene Drive and have a little wander around, maybe going into a few shops before getting lunch and then departing.

I decide to do the driving today just in case Danny desperately needs a nap so he won’t fall asleep at the wheel. “Are you sure you don’t want to just go straight home and nap?” I ask Danny as I watch him doze off in his seat. “Yeah, I wanna see the guys for a little bit. I will definitely nap when we get home though,” he tells me and I smile. I had the chance to squeeze his hand while we are at the traffic lights so I did just that. “Okay, when we get home after lunch we will both go to bed and take a nap,” I tell him. I think he knows by now that I barely got any sleep last night but I am doing okay. We are going to meet the other guys in a car park near to some of the shops. I know Danny is tired but he is really excited. He’s missed hanging around with the guys but we are busy and so of his friends.

“We both have to be human for this meet-up right? You don’t want to have to change three new people,” Danny tells me as we get near the location of the meet-up. He seems to be a little bit more awake but he was probably going to drink a can of Monster when we start shopping. “Yeah, I’ve not been human in a while but the last thing we need right now is three new-born cambions in an already full coven,” I tell him. I don’t even know if Justin will still want to be friends with Danny at the end of this little meet-up. I saw Danny close his eyes as he concentrates on the little steps he needs to become human for this. He isn’t running low on essence just yet but I think I might need to share some with him just until tomorrow night because he has used more than I have this round.

Unlike Danny I don’t need much concentration to become human. I just need to think about breathing for a few seconds and my body just does it. A few minutes later I hear Danny take a shaky breath, he is still not used to being like this so the transformation back does make your breathing a little laboured for the first minute or two. “You okay Danny?” I ask him when five minutes pass and his breathing is still a bit off. “Yeah, I think so, my chest feels a little tight but I will be okay,” Danny says and I hand him the inhaler out of the side pocket. “That might help you,” I tell him and I watch him take a puff and another puff and his breathing went to normal. “Thanks Jorel,” he tells me and I smile at him. Sometimes it does take longer than normal for your breathing to go back to normal and an inhaler does help out.

Justin, Kris and Stephen were waiting in the parking lot when we pulled in. Stephen lifted Danny up as soon as Danny got close. I wasn’t noticed at first but that was okay with me, it’s more about Danny then me. I was just here to support Danny because he wanted me here. Kris was just as welcoming but Justin was a little on the cold side. That is expected because of the state their friendship was left in. “Hey guys, meet my boyfriend Jorel. Jorel this is Kris, Justin and Stephen,” Danny says, instantly becoming his cheery self. “Hello Jorel, I’m Kris. Danny has been talking a lot about you,” Kris says and Danny just looks at me with a little blush on his face and I hug him. “I hope it’s been nice things Danny,” I say, teasing him and I felt Danny nod in the hug. “He says he saved you from the bitch so, we gotta trust you and he has not said anything negative,” Stephen says and they hug me. Well Justin didn’t.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We just got home and Danny was sniffling a little bit. We are back in Cambion form now and I just rubbed his back. Justin has decided to make it difficult to mend the friendship between him and Danny and it has upset Danny quite a lot because none of the things that went down were his fault. It was mainly jealousy from Justin and there was nothing Danny could do to make him change his mind. Kris and Stephen were as happy to see Danny as ever and they welcomed me quite nicely. I know I am tired and Danny is still exhausted from training. I picked him up and held him close as we walked into the house and through to our bedroom upstairs so we could take that nap I promised.

We passed the rest of the guys and I didn’t say anything. Danny was still upset but he was tired to hide the little sniffles as he cried on me. “Come on buddy, you’ve done really good today,” I tell him, which I think a couple of the guys heard me say but I walked up the stairs carrying Danny before they could say anything to us about the morning we have had. I don’t bother getting Danny changed we just sit on his bed and I gently rock him on the end of the bed to calm him down. “Why does Justin hate me so much?” Danny asks me, looking at me with tears in his eyes which spill down his cheeks. “Aw Danny don’t cry, he’s not worth your tears. I don’t know why he doesn’t like you but Kris and Stephen do and I love you,” I tell him and I wipe his tears away.

“I love you too Jorel,” Danny tells me and I kiss him on each cheek and then once on the lips and he kissed me back on the lips. “Let’s have a little nap and maybe you’ll feel better once you’ve slept some,” I tell him and he nods at me. “You need sleep too Jorel, you’ve slept less then I have,” he tells me. My caring little bear, maybe George has told him through the communications that I haven’t had a good night or he overheard me tell Margo before. “I will do bear, we are napping together this time,” I tell him and Jordon appeared in the doorway. “I’m not disturbing you, am I?” he asks and I shake my head and he enters the room. “What’s up Jord?” I ask him and he sits with me on the edge of the bed and rubs Danny’s back.

“Just wanted to see how Danny did today. I thought it didn’t go so well when I heard Danny sniffling,” Jordon says and Danny gives us a little smile. “He did really well in training, they have taken him off the list and he mastered the fire, water and ice powers since the other ones aren’t here yet. He’s upset because the friend meet-up didn’t go too well,” I tell him and I hand Danny to Jordon so I could switch our jeans for shorts and take our shoes off because sleeping in jeans and shoes are not comfortable. “Aw, well done Danny. I knew you would do well and don’t worry, if the friendship wasn’t meant to be then it’s best to let it go. You have a lot of friends who care about you,” Jordon says to Danny as Danny gets changed. That is a true statement that I hope Danny will stick to that and if Justin won’t fix that friendship, Danny shouldn’t waste his time.

Jordon left and Danny and I climbed into bed. Danny waited for me to decide what position I am going to be lying in and then he decided to snuggle up close to me. I wrap my arms around him tightly and I let him bury his face into my chest. “I love you Danny,” I tell him. He smiles and I close my eyes so we could sleep. “I love you too Jorel,” he tells me and we both fall asleep in each other’s embrace. This has been a rough ride so far but we are coming out on top and nothing is holding us down for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> And that is the end of another chapter, I hope you enjoyed. This is not the end of this storyline as Danny could develop more powers in the future but I am moving the story on to the next little plot line in mid 2013 so look out for that in October sometime, who knows it could be Halloween themed.
> 
> I am so hyped for 5 it’s unreal, just pre-ordered it so I will get that when the album comes out in 26 days time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me being on time with my monthly updates again sort of. I mean I was a day late with September, but I won’t be this time. I also have a new story called Slave which is based on the one shot of the same name if you want to check that out I’d appreciate it. I am also going to start slowly updating We Are Broken from the Start and try and get one part out at least once every month or two.
> 
> This is also set a week after the last chapter so still kinda early 2013.
> 
> I have the dates of birth for all the characters, so people can keep up with how old they all are:
> 
> · Jorel Decker – May 1, 1801
> 
> · Danny Murillo – November 21, 1989
> 
> · George Ragan – June 24, 1828
> 
> · Matthew Busek – April 1, 1932
> 
> · Airia Terrell – June 17, 1987
> 
> · Jessica Terrell – February 11, 1985
> 
> · Jordon Terrell – September 3, 1941
> 
> · Dylan Alvarez – April 11, 1948
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jorel p.o.v

I never thought that I would have my soulmate before the whole of my coven gets one. I always assumed that the leader would get his or her soulmate last. I am loving every minute of it this far. I love falling asleep next to my beloved and waking up with him fast asleep next to me and he’d wake up a few minutes after me with the cutest smile on his face. Danny and I had been meeting up with Kris and Stephen a few times this week, so we could practice being human together, so it would get easier on Danny and he wouldn’t have to concentrate as hard and it is slowly working. He is still trying to fix his friendship with Justin but even we could see his attempts were going down like a lead balloon, Justin just didn’t seem to care about Danny.

I think for the first time in a while I have become sick. I fell asleep human last night and now I have woken up and I feel awful. I thought Danny would have woken up by now but as I look to my side it appears he woke up before me on this occasion and he had left the room. I don’t know where he has gone but even in my sick state I wasn’t going to start panicking, Danny can look after himself. I ran to the bathroom as round one of throwing up began for me and I felt awful. I decided to stay in the bathroom for a little while since I don’t feel like moving. I wonder where Danny is, maybe he has gone out to the shops somewhere. Jordon walked in and saw me on the bathroom floor. “Jorel, are you okay? I have noticed that you have slept for a lot longer than you usually would. It is one in the afternoon,” Jordon tells me.

“I feel freaking awful. I think I have a stomach bug or something,” I tell him, and he sits with me. “Don’t worry Danny said he had to go on a secret mission he couldn’t tell us where he was going but he’ll be back in a minute,” Jordon says, and he helps me out, so I was back in bed and I had a bowl with me in case my stomach decides to take a funny turn. I was doing alright, and I was happy to see my boyfriend’s face when he walked into our room. I hate that I am going to worry him for the rest of the day now, but I think he’ll be okay. “Hey Jorel, I heard you got sick?” he asks me, and I knew he was in cambion form, so he wouldn’t get this off me. He sounded really caring and I gave him a little smile. “Yeah, I think so, I mean I have somehow slept until one o’clock and I have thrown up once,” I tell him, and he puts a little bag down on his table and sits next to me on the bed, so we could snuggle.

“Well, I am going to look after you today then,” he decides and since it had been long enough since I last threw up he gave me two Tylenol tablets and a glass of water to take some small sips from. Maybe I will be lucky and not get as sick as Danny did last time. “Okay bear,” I tell him, and he smiled. I don’t get why Theresa would ever hurt him, he is such a little angel and he is willing to give 100% into a relationship just so that it works out. I was happy that Danny was back now, I did miss him quite a bit when I woke up and he had left. I think for now I can keep the water down and the Tylenol seem to be working for the fever. Danny turned the tv on and started watching it and I snuggled up to him for once.

I decided to watch the tv with him, but I was getting tired, it has been a while since I have picked up a bug like this that wasn’t the usual flu we get to strengthen our immune system once a year. Danny smiled at me and I just gave him a weak smile back. “Don’t worry baby. I’ll look after you and if you fall asleep then I will be here when you wake up this time,” he tells me, and I was happy. I didn’t mind if he went out to do something as long as he let me know beforehand. “Okay, where did you go anyway?” I ask him, and I saw him smile. “That’s for me to know and for you to find out at a later date,” he tells me. I do know our anniversary is coming up soon, maybe it was for that. I decide to take Danny’s advice and fall asleep in his arms for once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

It is so weird how quickly the tables can be turned. I have always been taken care of by Jorel, I have never really taken care of him because he hasn’t needed it until now. When we all get sick we just huddle together in one room and look after ourselves mainly, Jorel helps me out more. Now Jorel seems to have a twenty-four-hour stomach bug so I am going to look after him for once. It felt weird having him lying in my arms when I am smaller than him and he has a heartbeat and I don’t. I really don’t mind looking after him for once. It is unusual for me to be looking after him, but I think it’s just going to be mainly snuggles and then when he feels up to it for him to eat some chicken noodle soup and drink some Gatorade or flat sprite.

Jordon told me that he kept some water down a little while ago before I arrived so hopefully this continues, and it was nowhere near as bad as when I got the stomach bug after Ava had it. He does seem to have a stronger immune system than I do at the moment, but I am sure before I turn 200 that I would have at least caught up with him somewhat. I love making Jorel happy and when he sees my anniversary gift to him next week then he will be amazed. I just decided to get him something that I know he has been after for the last five or so years, but he has never managed to convince himself that it was worth buying himself, he has never thought that he has deserved it, so I finally got the money together to buy it for him.

I can’t believe we are going to have been dating each other for a whole year next week. It really feels like I have been dating him for longer than that. I know I am still dealing with the memories left behind by my last relationship, but they were not as bad as they used to be. One year is going to turn into a whole lifetime with him and I am loving the thought of that. He treats me the way I have been longing for since I first got with her and it turned sour. Jorel is peacefully sleeping next to me so I decided to catch up on a show that I like watching and he doesn’t before someone spoils the whole plot for me. George is like the one who we go to for all things medical if Airia isn’t around. He walked into the room because he heard that Jorel got sick.

“First time I am not in here to check you over for something Danny. Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks me, seeing that the roles were reversed for the first time since I arrived in late 2010. “Yeah I am perfectly okay right now. I mean after all that stuff when I got my new powers a week ago does mean that I deserve a break right?” I ask him, and he smiles at me. “Yeah actually that is true. You are overdue a break from me giving you any kind of medical treatment,” he tells me, and I smile at him. He gave Jorel a once over and told me that it was just a 24hr stomach bug and he would be fine this time tomorrow because he’s working hard to get it out of his system as fast as possible. A bit like when I was sick but for a shorter time.

“That’s good. I mean I wasn’t worried about him that much, but it is weird that he has thrown up and gotten sick and usually it is me,” I tell him, and he chuckles. “Love will do that to you Danny. It shows that you really care about him and you want him to be okay. Jorel is like that with you but sometimes its twice as much worry on his part,” he tells me. I chuckled because it amused me that we were talking about Jorel like this and he didn’t even stir in his sleep once. He must be resting up quite good then if he is this deeply sleeping. Of course, the old and wise George would know all about love since he has probably dated a few people before he finally found Asia. I know he dated Jorel, so it would be interesting to find out how much they had to hide themselves back when they did date because I am sure it was almost when dating the same sex was illegal in most countries and they lived in the UK.

Jorel woke up about an hour into a film that I had managed to find on Netflix. I think it was one of the pirates of the Caribbean films. He didn’t throw up straight away, so I watched as he took another sip of the class of water that I left on the table for him. “Hey babe, how are you feeling now?” I ask him, and he gave me a weak smile. “I feel nauseous so that water I just had might come back to haunt me. I do think though that I’ll probably be okay by tomorrow,” he tells me, and I knew he was most likely going to be fine. It’s about 3 pm now and he was asleep from about half past two ish maybe longer because I was not paying attention to the time. “Yeah, I was guessing you’d be fine in no time. Maybe you might throw up a couple more times but not much more,” I tell him.

We are still snuggled so he is lying on top of me. “I kinda of like this, you know switching up a little bit. Maybe not do this often but once in a while would be nice,” Jorel says, commenting on the snuggle. I chuckled, I know why Jorel said only once in a while. He doesn’t like being the submissive on in a relationship, he told me this when we were talking about what would happen when the time was right for both of us and we weren’t going to rush into it. We haven’t even been dating for a year yet. “Yeah, why don’t you like this often?” I ask, feeling curious but fully expecting Jorel to not answer me at all. It might be a really sensitive subject that I have just asked him about here and now I have messed it all up.

“When I first met Aron over two hundred years ago he only saw me as a sex object. He should have been an Incubus to be honest with you, the way he would manage to convince you that you wanted it with him no matter how much your head screamed no, he’d get your heart to say yes and then get you to follow your heart and him into bed,” Jorel says and it made me wonder if Aron was turned by and Incubus and taught all of the tricks of that power before they discovered he was a siren and they’d have to start all over again. “Maybe the guy or girl who trained him had Dylan and Jess’ powers but didn’t know Aron was a siren at first,” I tell him, offering my explanation as to why he knew so much. “That makes sense, even before he was a leader he knew at least one other types power and how they use it even if he can’t use it himself,” Jorel says, the leaders have to know what the other types to so that they can help control them when needed.

“When I first met him, it was very much like when I met you for the first time. He acted human around me and would often spend the night with me after he fucked me as a human to make sure no one else could claim me. I later learned he changed during the night to get essence from me when I was sleeping and before I woke up he would change back again,” Jorel says and I gave him a hug. This must be a bit traumatising for him but I apricated him telling me the story in as much detail as he was anyway. “When did you find out he was cambion?” I ask, wondering if he was going to tell me any more of the story. I was here to comfort him if it got too much for him, even the strongest people need to break down sometimes.

“I think it was about a year or two after we had met. I was over the age limit for turning and back then because there were so few cambion around then Hayden was watching us and had seen me out and about with him and getting close to him. He gave the guy who trained Aron the ultimatum of turning me or dying and he said Aron was too much to handle to he died that day. Then Aron got visited by Hayden and forced him to turn me and make me a member of his coven that he was now leader of because his master had died,” Jorel explains and I rub his shoulder because I knew talking about his transformation was getting too upsetting for him. I think he had some guilt over what happened with the guy who turned Aron.

“You don’t have to tell me anymore if you don’t want to,” I tell him. I wanted him to know that he could stop at any time and I wasn’t going to force him to say anything he didn’t want to. “I don’t mind telling you bear, it’s distracting me from the nausea anyway,” Jorel says and I smile. I noticed the sick bucket was to his left should he need it at any point during or after his little storytelling session with me. “Aron had to do it because he didn’t want to die but at the same time he hated the thought of having to care for me in that new-born childlike state. My mom and dad had no idea this was going on or where I was, I had moved states and they never bothered writing to me. He told me after he had turned me one night in eighteen-twenty-eight. I had known him then for about four years at this point,” Jorel says and I was listening to every word he said. I know he misses his parents and he did patch it up with them after this.

“When it was time to do it, we had to have sex first. Then he started yelling at me, telling me I was a piece of shit and that I didn’t deserve to live and maybe if I had killed myself it would be better for everyone. He didn’t tell me that he was a freaking demon until after he had turned me into one, but his plan had worked. He managed to get me to commit suicide that night and then while I was in the bathroom under a full tub of water which to a few buckets of water to achieve he pulled me out and turned me there and then. He didn’t want to resuscitate me at first but when he knew I couldn’t complete the transformation otherwise he had to. I had so much water in my lungs that needed to come out because we do come back to life for a while,” he tells me, and he felt calmer telling me, but I was doodling on his arm with my finger.

We had a pause in the story when he threw up again but once he recovered from that he started telling me again. “I woke up in a strange house and not in the bathtub I remember ending my life in. At first, I thought Aron had cared about me and loved me back and saved my life. But no, he had taken me to his house, so he could tell me that he was a Siren and that I had now become a cambion and he was going to leave me,” he says. I knew Aron loved Jorel because George had told me in case I was ever to be captured by him and Aron suddenly decided that he wanted Jorel back which was highly unlikely. It wasn’t Jorel’s fault that he had fallen in love with the wrong person and it led to this, maybe it was a good thing and it lead to us meeting up some 200 years later.

“He left that night and would only return three years later when Hayden was done training me. He hadn’t expected to find me in that house as a very weak new-born cambion so close to second death with no knowledge of the life I had been reborn into. Hayden pitied me, he knew it wasn’t my fault that this had all happened and his parental instincts took over. He took me in and that night I had my first hunt just to stay alive. I only continued to thrive under his care, learning all the things I needed to know in those three years, I even knew how to turn someone else in case he thought I needed a companion to be with because of how often Aron was going to leave me on my own to fend for myself,” he tells me, now I wanted to know how he found out he was the bogeyman type since Sirens know by singing and Incubus know by seducing the women in a room to bang them.

“Hayden himself had a sneaking suspicion that I would be a bogeyman but in order for him to know for sure he had to provoke me and provoke me until the dark form appeared. He did it in the end on a bad day where Aron’s disappearance had made my angry and he only built on that with teasing about our love back then. Of course, I forgive him now because he needed to do it. It was scary at first, I had no control over how big I became and how scary I was, but Hayden taught me that so the next time I did it wasn’t as scary. It’s like I became a much darker form of myself, my eyes turned pitch black my skin went white like a sheet of paper and I think I became about seven-foot-tall,” Jorel explains and then told me later it could be a pure demon of his choosing which was equally as scary.

He switched us around, so I was back as the cuddled and he was the one cuddling even though it upset his stomach a little. I was a little frightened by his descriptions, but it wasn’t bad. “I’m sorry bear, I didn’t mean to scare you with that bit of the story,” he tells me. I thought it was a little funny that despite the fact that it should be me worrying about him because he is sick, he is worrying about me because I got scared by his descriptions of his demon forms. “I’m a big boy, I am sure I can handle it Jorel,” I tell him, and he chuckled at me. “On your head be it then little bear. I’ll still hug you when you are having nightmares,” Jorel says, making his second sentence a minute after the first one. I don’t think I am going to have any nightmares about it though.

We decide that it is best that Jorel skips having anything else to drink today because it wasn’t going to be very likely that he would be able to keep any of it down. I stayed snuggled up to him, but I was okay now and not too shaken by the mental images created by my imagination about the demon that is inside my soulmate. “Don’t worry Danny, I’ll make sure I will never do it when you are around,” he tells me and then kisses my cheek. He was also a very sick human at the moment, so I knew the cuddle was doing him no favours. I got up to go and hide my gift somewhere safe and Jorel whined when he noticed I was leaving the room. “I’ll be back Jay, just got to go do something really quick,” I tell him, and he pouted as I left.

I came back, and the pout was still there when I got back on the bed, but it disappeared not too long after that. “Why did you stop the snuggle?” he asks when I checked his temp, it seems to be okay for now and it isn’t likely to change any time soon I don’t think, he is getting over this sickness quickly. Much quicker than I did when I got sick last year. “I didn’t think that having my body weight putting pressure on your stomach was going to do you any good and I had to put away some of my shopping because I got distracted when I got in the house,” I explained. Jorel managed to accept that I wasn’t going to snuggle up to him like we usually do, and he snuggled up to me. Again I knew it wasn’t going to last long but Jorel is probably going to fall asleep again at some point and I needed to go to the gym downstairs today to work on my cardio and strength so should I need to throw a punch it would hit hard.

“Don’t worry if you need to go anywhere while I am sleeping or anything Danny. I just want snuggles while I kind of feel okay,” Jorel tells me and I smile. “I wasn’t planning on leaving you Jorel. I might go to the gym sometime today, but I could always do it when you are feeling better. I prefer having you as my gym partner anyway,” I tell him, and I saw him smile. I think he might be slightly, just ever so slightly delusional with this sickness. “Okay Danny, we can do it when I am better,” Jorel tells me and then I watched as his eyes were starting to flutter shut. I kissed his forehead as he fell asleep next to me for a second time. I yawned and snuggled up to him without trying to hurt his stomach on purpose and I decided a power nap was in order.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ 3 hours later~

Danny p.o.v

I woke up to Jorel shaking my arm and I suddenly got a flashback which made me tumble headfirst off the bed. “Danny!” Jorel shouts and peers over the bed at me on the floor. I might have hit my head on the end table, but I felt okay. “I’m okay Jorel just a small flashback I wasn’t expecting,” I tell him then I get myself back up onto the bed since I remembered Jorel is still human and still sick because it has only been three hours since we both fell asleep. “No demon dreams then?” he asks and then he hugs me tightly. “Nope, well not unless you count the crazy ex as a demon,” I tell him, and he chuckled. “Oh okay, so not me then,” he says, and I shake my head. I am definitely seeing the crazy side to Jorel today.

“Hey Danny, how are you managing with crazy cat man?” George asks while Jorel was busy watching some television while he had some Gatorade because I caved and let him try drink something again even though I knew he was just going to throw it back up again sometime later. “Fine, he wasn’t that crazy until probably ten minutes before we fell asleep three hours ago. At first, I didn’t think he had a fever but it seems like he does now,” I tell George who plays with Jorel’s hair before checking his temperature with his hand to the leader’s forehead. “Yeah, it seems like he does have one now. He didn’t before and I kinda forgot to mention he does get quite delusional when he is sick like this,” George says but after making his temp go down we were both confident that Jorel was like this because he was making the sickness pass through his system quicker than it wanted to leave.

The rest of the day went the same. He threw up again, I helped him through it and then tried to calm him down as he went through some stomach pain and I used my powers on him to put him under a light sleep when he couldn’t keep anything down and the pain was getting quite bad. I didn’t feel right about doing it at first since I have never used my powers on another cambion before but he was in his human form so I guess it was okay and I needed to help him in every way that I know I could. I think he will only be sleeping for an hour or two and he seemed less delusional at this point which I think meant that the sickness was leaving. I quickly went to the gym in the basement and did a quick hour workout which if I was human I would have definitely been sore and feeling that in the morning but I won’t.

Jorel was still sleeping when I got back from my shower since we do still somehow manage to produce body order even though we are dead. I pulled him close to me when I got under the covers and I kissed the top of his head and saw a smile appear on his gave in his sleep. At least I was here and providing him with some form of comfort. If I was still with my ex and she was sick she wouldn’t have let me do any of these things and she would have hit me for even trying which was what my flashback was when I first woke up. George came back in to check on Jorel after he saw me walking down to the basement about an hour and a half ago. “You two okay in here?” he asks and I smiled. I was thankful he was here and I felt like I could vent to him if I needed to.

“Yeah, I put Jorel under for a couple of hours because the pain was bad and he needed a break from throwing up,” I tell him and he smiles at me. “How are you feeling Danny, this is another weird week for you I can imagine,” he says, noticing immediately that I ignored him asking about how I felt and focused more on how Jorel felt. “I’m okay George,” I answer and I was pretty sure he saw straight through that but I didn’t want to tell him how much the memories left behind from three years ago were still having a nasty effect on me and my current mental state and my mental health. “I know you don’t want to talk to me about it right now but Danny it will help you if you talked to me about it,” he tells me and I sighed.

“Yeah, I just don’t feel ready to talk about it now but it does feel like she manages to get into my head more often than I first thought was possible,” I tell him, only revealing part of it. She still has my daughter in an unknown location with someone I know nothing about and I was fighting her in court over it and they ruled sometime last week that she should contact the guy keeping her and let me have my rights to be a father to my own daughter. “I know and I know why that is happening. She still has control over you and your life. She knows the one thing that will always link you two together is Scarlett and she isn’t making it easy to make you see your two-year old, now is she?” he explains and it did make sense to me.

“Yeah I guess so, so I’ll only be free when it is only me having custody of the child and no one on her side of the family is involved?” I ask him and he nods. I sighed with a little bit of frustration that could take a long time before I get the resolve I want for this stupid issue. “It is going to be frustrating but considering that Theresa is a danger to society I do think you will win when that battle finally arrives,” he tells me and then pulls me into a hug which made me relax a little and hug him back. We talked more about parenting and things like that until Jorel wakes up from his little nap that I sent him into. I kept the bubble around me as I started singing nine in the afternoon which made George laugh because he hadn’t heard this panic at the disco song until I started singing it to him while Jorel slept on.

Jorel woke up after I had finished my song and he just rolled over and snuggled into my side some more. “Did you sleep okay?” George asks, pretending he didn’t know that I made Jorel sleep with my powers. “Yeah, it was weird though. I have never experienced a sirens powers like that before,” he tells us and I started panicking but I didn’t show it. “A good kind yeah?” George asks on my behalf and he nodded. “I needed that sleep and I was happy Danny helped me with it but I wasn’t expecting to feel so rested afterwards, my stomach doesn’t even hurt now,” Jorel says and even I was confused. I didn’t think my sleep powers healed people, but George seemed to be thinking of an explanation to all of this. “It seems like it is part of your soulmate bond showing. It has been said that the love, care and compassion that one person in the bond shows to another can take the pain away,” George says and I smiled.

I did something good today. I took the pain away from my boyfriend when he needed me to do it most. I was in that mindset that I wanted to take the pain away when I made him go to sleep. “That makes sense,” Jorel says and we watch more television (it’s all we ever do and we still haven’t watched everything on Netflix between us) while Jorel finally managed to keep some water down and some Tylenol when his fever crept up on us but I was confident that he was going to be just fine in the morning. George left at 11 pm because he said he was going to have the sexy time with his wife and he said Jorel better be feeling okay in the morning or he was going to kick the leader’s butt. It wasn’t long after that when Jorel and I both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Just going to put this out there that I don’t hate Theresa, I love her to pieces she is my idol but sometimes in AU stories people change and not how they behave in real life. If you have any questions please ask. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a little bit late on this update but I have been very busy and battling more illnesses then you can shake a stick at. I am tired and trying to get as much rest as possible.
> 
> I’d put the story timeline now at about mid 2013 so anywhere from May to September.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

Jorel and I had just celebrated our first anniversary together. It was an amazing day where we went out to a fancy restaurant for dinner and we just spent the entire day as a couple. I got him a little dog tag with our initials on it and the date we got together. That was the gift I hid from him on the day I went to collect him and he was sick so I had to take care of him. I yawned in my bed and rolled over to be greeted by Jorel’s smiling face. “Morning my little bear,” he tells me and he gives me a kiss on the top of my head. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer towards him so we could have a morning snuggle. “Morning my wolf,” I tell him and I wrapped my arms back around him.

I am enjoying spending time in the morning where it is just me and him with no one to disturb us or to whine about their little issues. The thing about being the head and deputy head of a coven means we have to deal with anything cambion related like if we had any run ins with Truth or Aron. Matt has seen Truth wandering around a few times but nothing has come of it so far and we are quite safe to walk our own streets for now. Jorel rolls over and I go with him so I can rest my head on his chest and snuggle up. “I’m so proud of you baby,” he tells me. It’s not the first time that he has ever told me he is proud of me but he truly means it this time. “Why?” I ask him, feeling a bit confused and curious to know more.

“You have been so brilliant lately, you have almost recovered from the memories she left behind. You have risen as a deputy leader of this coven and you have come out of your shell fantastically. I love you Danny and you honestly mean the world to me,” he tells me and this is the first time that I have actually heard this from him. I know he is proud of how far I have come and how well I have managed to adapt myself to the new life I have been living for almost three years now and I can’t see myself anywhere else. “Thank you Jorel. I love you too and you obviously mean the world to me too,” I tell him and he smiles. I rest my head on his chest and I yawned again. I was waking up but it takes me a while because I am not a morning person.

“I’m glad we can have these mornings together Danny, I enjoy lying here next to you and watching the sun rise. It always means that I get another day to spend with you and to give you the life that you haven’t gotten the chance to live yet,” he tells me and I felt his love for me through the soulmate bond. I haven’t felt this happy being alive for a long time. When I turned twenty-one it became the best second life I have been given. Yes, my death was awful but I can barely remember it by this point in time. Jorel said when it is time that he will help me remember but for now it isn’t really necessary. “I love spending any of my time with you,” I tell him and he just smiles at me. It’s cheesy romance but we wouldn’t have it any other way.

I looked to the door and saw George standing there with a smile on his face. He loves seeing how close Jorel and I are to each other now. He loves seeing that love blossom between us. “Morning you two, just letting you know Dylan and I have finished making the Alvarez house for when their baby comes,” George says and I smiled. It was my idea to have Jess and Dylan have their own house on the land that comes with our hideout so that they felt less crowded when their son comes in a few months’ time. Because of my new status as deputy leader I could authorize such things but for the first few times I just want that reassurance that I am allowing the right things to happen. Eventually it will just be Aisa, George and Ava with me and Jorel and Scarlett in the main house and the rest of the guys will be in houses on the land that surrounds it.

I am planning on going out to one of the main shopping places, my phone needs replacing and I could do with a few new outfits while I am thinking about it and I can drop them off at Michael’s on my way back. He will be able to modify the new outfits so when I go out into the sun I won’t blister again. Hayden told me that I blister because of the elemental powers I have, it makes me different from the average siren so I had to cover myself up in the sun. I wouldn’t mind only having the same issue that Jess has in the sun but I don’t. I have new powers so I have to have a consequence to that Jorel and George along with Airia are really powerful so they blister in the sun they are the most important to a cambions survival along with me.

I got up ten minutes after Jorel did because I ended up falling asleep again without meaning to but everyone was okay with that. We don’t have a set schedule with anything apart from the hunting trips and any meetings which have been arranged with the council or the other covens in California. I also had the siren meetings to go to which were going well and we were happy with anything that Hayden suggests to keep us safe and to make sure that should any other states hear about what is going on with Aron that not all Sirens have gone rouge and there are measures in place. I quickly grabbed an outfit from the closet and quickly got changed so I could drive into town and go out in a way which I have only recently been able to do since Jorel took me in.

“Morning Danny,” George says when he sees me enter the kitchen and Jorel pulls me onto his lap. “Morning George,” I tell him and I rest my head on Jorel’s shoulder and he smiled. I did tell him that I was going out to town for a little while and that I’d be back after stopping by at Michael’s shop so that I could drop stuff off with him and that I could take some of Jorel’s new clothes he got recently so that he could wear them. “How long do you reckon that you will be in town for?” George asks me, I spaced out while he was making my breakfast and I think Jorel told him where I was going. “A few hours, I want to get some stuff for me and start getting some stuff for Scarlett so that when I finally meet her I have stuff for her,” I tell him, felt calm about the topic of my daughter.

It didn’t upset me as much to talk about her now as it did in the beginning. Of course, I am still upset to think about all the milestones from her first two years of life that I have missed because of the bitch I call her mother not letting me have my own daughter. I miss her a lot but one day I know that I will be able to have her in my arms and raise her the way that my mother would have wanted me to be raised. She will have all the manners and respect of a well-behaved child I will make sure of it. “It’s good that you are getting prepared for the time where Scarlett will be with you. I know I can lend you things like a crib for her to sleep in but Ava hasn’t really grown out of any clothes we could give Scarlett,” George tells me. Ava is in a toddler bed now so I can have the crib until Scarlett no longer needs it.

I ate my breakfast on Jorel’s lap while George helped me get a list of all of the necessary items which I will need to help ensure Scarlett has the best home. I need all the basic clothing items, diapers in her size which I would only be able to do when I have her so I have that knowledge. I am going to get her a few toys which she might like and some items to decorate her bedroom which is right next to Ava’s. “I am still nervous about actually having her, what if I am not good enough?” I ask him, letting some of my nerves show. Jorel rubs my back and I buried my head into his shoulder. Parenting seems to be a challenge which I might not be ready for right now. I want to be ready so bad, I want my daughter.

“You’ll be alright Danny, you are not going to be alone in this at any stage. I will help you and tell you what will be of help to you when it comes to each different aspect of parenting you might face,” George says, I knew this because of how close his daughter is age wise compared with Scarlett. My daughter turns three on the 12 of November and Ava will turn four on the 26 of June so they are about 17 months apart. It’s good that our children are this close together so that we can raise them together and they can go to the same school. “George is right Danny, we will help you raise the little one. She is important to you and everything will go fine,” Jorel tells me and he smiles at me. If he is confident about my parenting abilities then I should be too.

I gave Jorel a kiss and a tight cuddle just before I left to go into town. I grabbed my car keys and walked into the garage so I can go into my truck and start feeling like an adult who can get stuff done. I love hearing the engine of the truck roar into life as I turned the key in the ignition and I started making my way down towards the shops that I wanted to go to and get some clothes for me and my little one. I might go to target and get some basics in two to three T size so that I am prepared and I can buy her stuff she wants when I actually have her. I still have some of my inheritance funds left which I can use for her and Jorel has made sure that I have plenty of money so that I don’t go short of anything. I want to do the same thing for her that my mother did for me, I will leave her some money which she will get when she turns eighteen years old and she can have a future.

The drive down into the shopping area wasn’t that eventful, I was singing along to whatever was playing on the radio and I saw Hollywood Undead playing on the radio which made me smile I know it was the old stuff that was made before I joined but I enjoy listening the songs all the same. I wandered in and out a few shops, grabbing a few basics for me and a few for Scarlett. I wasn’t really paying much attention on my way to the next shop so I ended up walking into someone and falling flat on my ass. I was nervous because I am still a jumpy person but I was working on that. I looked up and a male who was ginger, but well-built was standing above me. “Hey dude, sorry for walking into you. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” he says and offers me a hand up which I accept.

During the fall I switched to human so he wouldn’t suspect that I was anything different to what he assumes. “That’s alright, I wasn’t really looking where I was going either,” I tell him and he offers to shake my hand. I accept it and shake his hand. He looked down to my bags which were on the floor and picked them up for me and handed them over. “You got a little one at home?” he asks me, I didn’t know his name but for some reason I felt like he was a guy that I could trust. “Yeah, well I would have if my ex told me who has the other half of custody,” I tell him, delving a little too deep into my personal life but someone out there has to know where she is. He took a good look at me, since I am famous pictures of me are all over the internet.

“That has got to suck, wait you are Daniel Murillo, right? From that Hollywood Undead band?” he asks me and it was nice to be recognised for something good. “Yeah, nothing I can really do about it though. I am Danny yeah and you are?” I ask, so I could figure out who this guy is before I tell him anymore details about myself. “I am Jason Hughes. I am also glad to have finally found you. It seems like Theresa was keen to keep things from both of us,” he tells me and it all finally clicks in my head, he is Theresa’s current partner and he has custody of my child alongside me. He pulls me into a hug and it takes me a minute before I can hug him back. “Nice to finally meet you Jason. I hope Scarlett’s doing okay,” I tell him and he smiles.

“She’s absolutely fine, I think she takes a lot after you. I don’t see a lot of Theresa in her to be honest,” he tells me and shows me a picture of my baby girl. He was right, I could see a lot of myself in her with her eyes and her face. “I agree with you on that one. I do see a lot of resemblance between me and her,” I tell him and he asks me for my phone number. When I asked him why he replied that he could arrange to meet me tomorrow with her and I could have her for the day to get to know my own daughter. He has been keen from the start for her to know who her true father is. I was amazed by what he was telling me and he is completely different to how I was expecting him to be, I thought he was going to keep her from me forever. He said he’d sent pictures and he looks forward to me meeting my own daughter tomorrow.

I finished my shopping and dropped my stuff off at Michael’s he noticed I was happier than the last time I visited and he knew a lot of things from Jorel. He was glad that I was finding my feet in this world and that I was going to be fitting in well among the rest of my coven. He was overjoyed that Jorel has found his soulmate since he has known Jorel since he was a two-day old cambion who was about to die for the second time. He helped Hayden raise Jorel and took him under his wing so they are close to my soulmate. I couldn’t wait to get home and to tell Jorel what happened, I was bubbling with excitement and I couldn’t wait for him to know I have finally found my daughter. I think when I walked in through the door that Jorel sensed my excitement as I walked through the front door.

“Good shopping trip then Danny bea r?” he asks me and he wraps his arms around my waist. I got my first text message of Jason and it was a bunch of pictures of my daughter. I was so excited to show him my baby girl. “Yeah it was really good. I bumped into someone and he showed me something that I think is interesting,” I tell him. I then opened my first photo and showed him. “Is that Scarlett? You found the guy who looks after her now?” he asks me and I nodded excitedly. I snuggled into him and we looked at some more pictures. “Yeah, I bumped into Jason on the streets and he told me that he could let me have Scarlett for the day tomorrow. We are going to meet at the park and then I will bring her back here,” I tell him, I would take her back to the park on the time of pick up so he doesn’t know where our hideout is until Jorel feels like he can trust Jason.

“That is amazing Danny, I am sure everything will go fine tomorrow and if you want me to then I will come with you to meet Jason,” he tells me. I am glad I have people like Jorel in my life now. I do trust Jason but not completely. I have only just met him today and I don’t know if all that he has told me if genuine. I don’t have a lot of reason to believe he is lying to me but we will have to wait and see what tomorrow brings us. George walks in and I was almost finished going through all the pictures that Jason has sent me. There was also a video that I hadn’t had the chance to look at yet. “How was your shopping Danny?” he asks, there were a few bags left at my feet but they were all things I needed to wash before tomorrow when I finally meet my own daughter for the first time.

“It was good, gonna meet Scarlett tomorrow,” I tell him, and he was happy for me. I smiled at him and he lifted me up to give me a hug. While I was in his arms I showed him some of the pictures that Jason had sent me. He looked from the pictures to me at some points, seeing the same resemblance that I have seen between myself and Scarlett. “She’s definitely your little girl, she even looks like you,” he tells me and I smiled. I was happy to have my family back and it felt like my family was going to be complete now. “Yeah, I honestly can’t wait to meet her tomorrow for real,” I tell him and he puts me back down with Jorel. I wanted to watch the video I got sent.

I opened it up and it was Scarlett and I could tell that Jason was on the other side of the phone. He was saying that he was sending the video to her daddy and if she had anything to say to her daddy. She said that she loved me and even she was excited to see me for the first time tomorrow. I was crying when I heard her tell me that she loved me and Jorel wrapped his arm around me. “She’s adorable Danny, send her one back so that she knows you love her too,” Jorel encourages. I decided to do it because I really did want my daughter to know that I love her. I wiped my tears away and took a deep breath before I did it so that she wouldn’t know that I have been crying. They were happy tears though because I was glad that I heard my little one speak.

I sent the video and Jason said that she loved it. It was nearly her dinnertime so we couldn’t really spend much time sending videos back and forth to each other but we agreed to meet at the park at 11 in the morning and I would drop her off 11 the following morning to Jason’s house if he didn’t want to meet at the park again. I was looking forward to it and Jorel said we’d go hunting tonight so that we could all be human around my little one, she wasn’t born into the cambion life, unlike Ava my daughter is pure human because my ex was pregnant with her before I died and she was born before I died but I only found out after I died that I had a child. I want to know my daughter and now I have the chance to.

We decided to make ourselves dinner and Jorel was outlining the plan for tomorrow to the others who weren’t aware of what was going to happen tomorrow. I was so excited to meet my daughter and they were all happy for me that I am finally able to see Scarlett. I asked Jorel in the end to come with me to meet Jason so I am safe and I can make sure that it is not a scam despite all the evidence I have suggesting otherwise so far. There will still be that doubt in the back of my mind until I get my daughter in my arms tomorrow and I can hold her close and kiss her. I can’t wait to see how Jorel will interact with my little one because she will be a big part of our family for the rest of our lives. “I can’t wait to meet our little one,” Jorel tells me when we settle down and watch the television after dinner.

It shocked me to hear him saying that Scarlett was our little one. I know that he won’t let me raise Scarlett on my own and he will support me but I had no idea that he was going to take it that far as to treat her like she is his own daughter straight away. “Yeah, I hope she loves you just as much as she is going to love me,” I tell him. I want us to ultimately be a big family one day and if Jorel was going to help me with that and that is perfect to me. “I think she will warm up to me eventually Danny. It is going to be a bit weird for her at first because she is not used to having so many people around her at any one time and all of us are technically strangers to her even though I am her biologically father. I wasn’t going to let her do anything she was going to be uncomfortable.

I was dozing off at 11pm when Jorel decided that it was time for me to go to bed because there was a long day ahead of us. He wanted to wake me up in a few hours for hunting but a last-minute decision made him change his mind. I was okay without needing to go hunting till after Scarlett has been over. The others were free to go hunting if they wanted to and there was nothing that was going to stop them from doing that if they feel like they need to go before Scarlett comes over. “Goodnight Danny,” he tells me as he puts me down in the bed. I was already changed into my pyjamas before we started the movie marathon so I could just fall asleep. “Goodnight Jorel,” I tell him and he gave me a kiss on the lips and I kissed him back before I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up before Jorel on this occasion but I was so excited, in a few short hours hopefully I was going to be holding my two-year old in my arms. It is only nine in the morning so I know Jorel will be awake soon. He has his arms wrapped protectively around my waist and I was happy staying in his arms until he wakes up and we get ready for the day. I decided to turn human now and I was getting better at it. I was faster yesterday but that was my fight or flight reaction. Right now, I was calm and I had all the time in the world. Jorel woke up about ten minutes after me and I was nice and warm in his arms. I still don’t have the confidence to be shirtless around them for long. Maybe that is the next thing that I can work on.

“Good morning Danny,” he tells me and I feel his heartbeat next to mine. I love that we can still do this and we don’t age a day over the age we were when we died. “Good morning Jorel, are you ready for today?” I ask him and he smiles at me. I stay in his arms because I know we will get to the location on time. “Yeah, are you ready baby? I will be with you every step of the way,” he tells me and I nod. I am so ready to meet my own daughter for the first time. We get up and quickly get dressed so we could have breakfast and make sure we leave for the park in plenty of time to pick up my toddler. Asia was already up with Ava and she gave us both a hug before Jorel went to get us both some breakfast.

“Uncle Danny, can you play with me today?” Ava asks from her seat at the table. I looked towards the door on my way into the kitchen and I noticed my keys were not there but I think George was installing a car seat in the back of my truck so that my daughter will be safe on the journey back to our house. She is still rear facing when she is with Jason so we have decided until she is big enough to be forward facing that is what we will do with her. “Ava, do you remember when we said that Danny has his own little girl?” George says and he hands me my truck keys when he hugged me. I was eating my breakfast and I couldn’t answer Ava yet. She did tell George she does remember Scarlett. “Well, Danny and I are going to meet Scarlett for the first time today and then we’ll bring her here, maybe you two can play together,” Jorel tells the three-year old.

She seemed happy with that, she was so kind to the kids in her playgroup that she would be a perfect friend for Scarlett. I know Scarlett isn’t going to be here very often in the beginning but I am hoping I will get her more or less full time unless we have a tour to go onto so then my mom would be looking after her then. Jason says he has his full trust in me and that he knows how violent Theresa can be so I was safer for Scarlett to be around all though she barely knows either of her parents but that was Theresa’s fault not mine. I told him that I could have her most days but if I had a music tour I would let him know so he could arrange to have her then when we go into more detail about custody arrangements.

I was so excited to meet my daughter, it was approaching time to leave and Jordon entered the room and hugged me. I think he could feel the excitement radiating from me and he was feeling a bit excited too. “So I have heard the little one is finally coming home for a day?” he asks me and I felt like my head was going to fall off by how fast I was nodding. “I wish it was for longer but one day at a time,” I tell him and he spins me around into Jorel’s waiting arms. Jorel held me tightly, and we said to the guys that we’d be back later with the little human. I hope George remembers to tell them to be human around Scarlett. I don’t know how she’d react to the whole not breathing thing. The drive to the park was fine, I wasn’t nervous until we had actually gotten there.

“I know this is a big day for you and I am going to be here for you every step of the way for as long as you need me,” Jorel tells me and when we get out of my truck he holds my hand tightly in his. I told Jason who I was living with and that I was dating Jorel because he has Theresa’s parental responsibility and my daughter has to be safe. I walked with Jorel to the meeting place and just like Jason said he would, he was there with my daughter in his arms. She saw me first before Jason did and she was wriggling in his arms to get down. I was so happy to actually be there and I was going to get my daughter any minute now. “Hello Danny, hello Jorel. This one has been excited since the minute she woke up this morning,” he tells me and then he puts Scarlett down.

Even though she has only ever seen pictures of me and some videos she doesn’t actually know me but she knows who I am to her and she definitely trusted me. She came running over right into my arms screaming daddy and I just took her into my arms and held her as tightly as I dared to my chest. I was holding back tears of joy holding her in my arms for the first time just felt right, it felt like I was meant to be her dad and that missing puzzle piece was there. “Thank you so much Jason, I will bring her back here same time tomorrow?” I ask him and he smiled. He said that it was fine for me to bring her back here tomorrow and he wanted us to go and spend as much time together as possible. He said she has no memories of Theresa and has never once had any contact with her or asked for her. Then again, he was focusing on her getting to know me more.

I will give her the chance when she is old enough to understand to know who her mother is and anything she wants to know about why there is little to no possibility of her ever seeing her mother outside of prison walls. I was lucky for her to get the lengthy sentence she did. Maybe one day I can take her to see her mother and prove to her that I am not the weakling she thought I was. Scarlett was talking excitedly in the car about everything she knew about me and she said she saved me some birthday cards and birthday presents because Jason thought that as her dad she should know when my birthday was. She knows about Ava now as well and she was happy at the thought of a playmate as well as me and the other adults in the house to spoil her.

My little girl wasn’t going to go short of anything that was for sure. There is plenty of love and attention to go around in this house that was certain. She was very attached to me whenever I picked her up, it was like she was scared of me leaving her. She cried when I had to go to the bathroom but Jorel did a great job at keeping our little girl distracted for the few minutes I was gone and I went straight back to her afterwards which made her happy. It was approaching her nap time as we were following the same schedule Jason has for her to keep the disruptions to the absolute minimum. She fell asleep on my chest and I was lying down on the sofa, taking in her cuteness. Jorel took a picture of us to send to Jason.

He was happy that Scarlett was doing so well and how well my daughter was adapting to her dad being around and being able to give her that little bit of love that he just couldn’t give her. He said something about it being wrong trying to get her to call him dad when her dad wasn’t that far away and stuff like that. I was soaking up every minute I was spending with Scarlett sleeping on me quite peacefully. She was so cute and I am so glad that she is mine and she looks like me. I wouldn’t mind if she looked like Theresa but I would hate it if she has the nasty violent tendencies that my ex has because that would be awful. I know for the meantime that we are going to raise her right and it is going to end up being a case of nature vs nurture.

The rest of the day was amazing, I had so much fun with my daughter. It ended up being just the two of us for a little while and we just chased each other around the room and messed around and played for a couple of hours before George called us for dinner. We moved the crib into our room just in case Scarlett didn’t want to be in a room on her own tonight. I feel like she would be nervous sleeping in a strange room in a strange house full of strangers but if her dad was there then everything would be okay. Scarlett loved sitting next to me at the dining table and she was happily eating her dinner and just being around her now massive family. She was warming up to Jorel and the others slowly but she was happy with me and Ava.

I let her play with Ava for a while before it is bath time during the wind down time before I read my daughter to sleep in my arms. She loved playing dolls with Ava, this is one of the few times where Ava gets to play with someone and it was nice to see how nicely they get along with each other. Scarlett was looking back towards me every now and then to make sure I wasn’t going to walk away. I was just sitting on my comfy chair and I was reading on the kindle something I had started reading a while ago but never got round to finishing it off and now while my daughter was happily playing I took my chance. I wasn’t completely engrossed in the story as I could still hear Ava and Scarlett happily playing nearby.

George told me he was running the bath for the little ones and that he’d call me when it was time for them to go up and get bathed and ready for bed. Scarlett was getting tired and she walked over and climbed up onto my lap and snuggled into me. I wrapped my arm around her and rubbed her back. “It is nearly bed time little one. Just got bath time first,” I tell her and Ava climbed up on my other side with a book in her hands. I read it to them and it was finished just as George called me to bring the two little monkeys up for bath time. I managed to stand up with both of them in my arms and I walked up the stairs and met George at the top who takes Ava off me so I could focus more on Scarlett.

We got the bathed and ready for bed before seven o’clock so I took her into the room I share with Jorel and I sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard as I read another story to Scarlett which she falls asleep to. I keep her in my arms for a little while before I carefully place her down in the crib and cover her with a blanket. I kiss the top of her head before I walk out to find Jorel and spend some couple time with him before we go to bed ourselves. I am so blessed to have my family in my life now, all of it. I know now and I accept now that my father is never coming back but I have a father in George and in Hayden and that was alright with me. “Did she settle okay?” Jorel asks me and I nod.

“Yeah, she went right to sleep before the story ended and I waiting a little while before I put her into her little bed but she seems to be sleeping just fine at the moment. I don’t want her to cry tomorrow when I have to go, I don’t know when I am seeing her next so I can’t promise her anything,” I tell him and he rubs my backs, I have done well with my emotions today. It all felt surreal though, I never imagined having my daughter around so this was amazing for me. “I know but she knows you’re here now and you’re not going to walk out of her life anytime soon. I am so proud of you, today has been amazing,” Jorel tells me and I hug him tightly. We go into the living room and just watch films for the rest of the night until I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	20. Christmas in Hollywood

Hey guys, this is probably going to be one of the few times that this will be a themed chapter as when I am writing this it is a week until Christmas and with the events of last chapter I thought I would bring the storyline to December 24th 2013.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jorel p.o.v

I am going to be saying this a lot, but I am really proud of Danny and everything he has managed to achieve lately. These last three months have seen him really take a shine to parenting and he was so good at it. It's Christmas eve and I am watching my loving boyfriend ever so carefully hold Jess and Dylan's three-month-old son Tyler. The couple want to get some couple time in and Danny happily suggested that he could look after the baby for a couple of hours. Scarlett is being dropped off a little bit later on, Theresa's mother wants to have her, so she can open her Christmas presents a little early since Danny has more of a right than Jason to have the tot for Christmas. Well, that's what Jason has being saying anyway. He seems to really want Scarlett to be spending more time with her father now he knows him.

Danny is sitting in the rocking chair in the living room just holding Tyler close to him while the baby sleeps. It made me smile to just stand there and watch him. Maybe when Scarlett is a bit older we can look into having another child ourselves, we have our whole lives ahead of us and we know we will want more children eventually. Ava loved having a "sister" to play with, she knew Scarlett wasn't her sister, but they acted like it all the time when Scarlett got over her initial shyness. "I think one day that will be Danny holding a little baby of his own," Jordon says, and he nearly made me jump, but I knew he was coming because of him being an imp and always wanting to try and prank me and it rarely working.

"I know it will, part of him is sad because he missed all the baby things with Scarlett and all of her firsts, but I am sure we will have a second child together at some point. He always doubted his parenting abilities until he held Scarlett in his arms for the first time," I tell him, I was excited for the next couple of days, Danny never really cared much if at all for Christmas because of how bad his life was after he turned five and even though we tried to make his first two Christmases with us as special as possible something was always missing and that something was a little girl called Scarlett. Now that Scarlett is in his life I am determined to make this the best Christmas he has ever had and maybe now it will be a memory for him to treasure.

I walk over to my boyfriend and give him a kiss on the cheek, he looks up and me and kisses me on the lips and smiles at me. "See what did I tell you? Perfect with children," I tell him, because Tyler is a pure Cambion baby which is different to Ava who is half and Scarlett who is pure human it will be interesting to see what happens. I know this baby has a heartbeat all the time so maybe when he turns twenty-one which is the coming of age year he might turn Cambion and we won't have to turn him like we will with the girls. "I know it all felt right when I held Scarlett in my arms. I can't wait to see her again," he tells me, and I just watch as Tyler wakes up from his little nap and just looks and me and Danny. I also heard Dylan and Jess arrive back, so we can go and get Scarlett soon.

"Don't worry Danny, we'll be going to pick her up soon. I am just as excited for our baby bird to come home for Christmas," I tell him, he was so overjoyed that I immediately accepted Scarlett as my own daughter. She is like the mini female version of Danny, so I found it impossible not to love her straight away. Danny is my soulmate and we are literally together until death does us part so that means I am Scarlett's step father even though Danny and I aren't married yet. Dylan must have taken some pictures of us holding his son because I knew he was at the doorway like I was five minutes ago, but he hadn't walked over to take his son for cuddles. "I can so picture this being you two with a baby of your own in a few years' time," Dylan says as he walks over which made Danny jump.

"It seems like everyone's been saying that lately. We'll have another child when we are ready to have one, we only just got Danny's daughter a few months ago," I tell him, as he takes Tyler from Danny's arms and I hug my boyfriend. His separation anxiety from me is slowly getting better, there have been some moments where I've had a call when I've gone out Christmas shopping and I come straight back home because my little love needs me. "I know, it's just it looks so natural and so right seeing you two with a baby," Dylan says and then he walks off towards the kitchen, so Tyler could be fed by his mom.

"You really want another child one day?" Danny asks me, he had a little bit of disbelief in his tone, but he snuggled up to me. "Of course I want another child with you Danny. I love the idea of having a little family with you," I tell him, maybe we could have two or three children together it depends on how we feel a bit further into the relationship. Danny's mom was coming over a little bit later, so she could finally meet her grandchild. Danny seemed really happy when I told him I was all for us having another child. "I'd love to see what a mini Jorel would look like," Danny says, which made me chuckle, of course Danny would want a child which was more me than him. It does make me wonder what a little version of me would be like.

Danny quickly got changed and I noticed his anxiety has just started acting up again, so I made sure I was close to him at all times. I had left while he was getting ready to made sure Scarlett's car seat was in his truck and when I came back Danny was nervously looking around the room until he saw me and then he came over to me and I wrapped my arm around his waist as he quickly calmed down. Jason still meets us at the park every other weekend and Danny gets a good portion of any holidays that she would have if she was in school, but I still didn't trust him a hundred percent to know where out hideout is. "Alright, we'll be back in a little bit," I tell George, who was in the middle of cooking Ava her lunch, Jess and Dylan have taken Tyler back to their house. George said he would let the others know if they asked for me or Danny.

As we got closer to the park I saw Danny start to get more excited at the prospect of seeing his daughter again. This Christmas is going to be one of the best they ever had. Jason had a very excited Scarlett in his arms and she couldn't wait to run to Danny when she got the chance. "Have a fun Christmas okay Scarlett, I'll see you for new years'," Jason tells her, and she nodded, we have from Christmas eve till the 29th of December with her and then Jason has her until the weekend after new years' so that Theresa's family gets a chance to spend some time with Scarlett although it won't be much time out of a day. This will be the longest time that Scarlett has spent with Danny and I was excited for him. I know he is going to make the best out of the time he has with her and she is finally going to meet her Mimi. "Did you miss me Scarlett?" Danny asks as I drive us back to the house.

"Yeah, I missed everybody but daddy mostest," Scarlett says, and I chuckled, I knew she was going to say something along those lines. She happily talked about the toys that Santa had brought to her Grandma's house that she spend a bit of time playing with this morning. Then she came out with a question I knew was coming, but I wasn't expecting until she was a bit older. "Daddy, why doesn't grandma like you?" she asks, and Danny was a bit shocked to hear this. He wasn't expecting Theresa's mother to have a glowing report on him, but he wasn't expecting her to be negative about him in front of his child who is the innocent one in all of this with Danny. "Well, I'm not sure why, I know she doesn't like the fact that your mommy had to go to a place where people go when they have been really naughty," Danny says struggling to explain the situation and even I have a hard time trying to think of something to say to the three-year old.

Scarlett did seem to accept Danny's answer and she said that she didn't really like her grandma anyway and then didn't talk about her. Danny let her know that she was going to meet his mommy, her Mimi today and that got her excited a little. Danny has been telling her the last few times she has visited how much of a great person his mom is and how she's been waiting to meet her granddaughter. Scarlett hugged Danny tightly when she was lifted out of her car seat and I quickly went inside with some of the presents Jason had brought for her that are meant to be from Santa. Danny's mom was already here and talking to Ava about how if she was good all day then Santa was going to come down the chimney tonight and leave presents under the tree.

"Hello Margo," I say when I walk into the living room and see my mother-in-law. I know Danny and I aren't going to get married for a while to come yet, but one day I was going to give him the wedding of his dreams. "Hello Jorel, is Danny back too?" she asks just as her son appears behind me with Scarlett in his arms. She smiled when she saw her son and her granddaughter for the first time. Scarlett had gone shy in Danny's arms, but we were expecting this because Margo is a stranger to her like we all were in the beginning. "Hey mom," Danny says, and Scarlett buried her head in his head. She was going to warm up to Danny's mom eventually, but no one is going to force her into it. "Hello Danny, hello Scarlett," Margo says, and she puts her hand on the toddlers back.

Scarlett looks at Margo for the first time since she was carried in by Danny and she gave her Mimi a smile. She still wants to be in her dad's arms, but that was okay with everyone in the room. This is the first Christmas where all the cambions in the house will be human for the three little ones that are now in our lives. "Hi Mimi," Scarlett says and then she wriggles to get down, so she can play with Ava who appeared in the doorway. Danny was happy that his daughter was getting settled in our house even if she doesn't live here full time yet. Danny used the opportunity of being child-free for the moment to hug his mom who hugged him back. "You're looking a lot better now honey," she says, and I remembered the last time she saw her son he had burns on his eyelids.

"Yeah, three days after it happened they healed completely, and I've been careful to avoid having anymore fire related incidents," Danny tells his mom, I am proud of the progress Danny has made with his new powers. He can make a mean ice shot glass when he wants to. As his powers grow I think he could do more things with ice and make sculptures out of them, but for now he can only make little shot glasses which are still as awesome and saves on doing any washing up. "That's good Danny, I have presents for everyone in the car which I'll get out later," Margo says, I smiled at her. She is going to wait until the children have gone to bed before the presents come out of her car. I'll set up all the presents later while Danny has a chance to spend some one on one time with his mom because they don't get to see each other often.

"Are you excited baby?" I ask Danny when I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. He jumped, but when he saw it was me scaring him unintentionally he calmed down straight away. "Yeah, this is going to be the first Christmas where I finally feel complete," he tells me, and I couldn't help the awe that came out. He is one adorable bear that's for sure. "Why do you finally feel complete?" George asks Danny. Danny turned to look at George. "Because my mom's back in my life and I finally have my daughter," he says, and I hugged him tightly. I told you he is adorable, this is actually the first Christmas his mom will spend with him since the year he turned five. "That's good Danny, tomorrow will be really good for you and Scarlett," George says and Danny smiles at him. Scarlett is really excited for Christmas and getting to spend it with Danny. Even I was excited to spend Christmas with Danny and Scarlett this year.

Danny spend some one on one time with Scarlett both before and after dinner and he asked me if I would put the little one down for bed because he needed to get some stuff done and Scarlett had asked for me to put her to bed which was nice. "Ready for bed little one?" I ask the three-year old who nodded at me. I lifted her up and she snuggled into my arms and I carried her up to our room where her crib is because she still doesn't like sleeping on her own. Her teeth are clean, and I put her into her pyjamas and had her sitting next to me while I read her a story to help her fall asleep. Danny had given her a cuddle and a kiss before she went up and she was looking for him, but she was so tired, so she was falling asleep in my arms. When she had been sleeping for a little while I put her in her crib, so she could sleep the night away.

I let Danny have his one on one time with his mom as she won't be here in the morning and then I spend some time with Danny in our room before he fell asleep in my arms with a big smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ December 25th 2013~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

It's early Christmas morning and Scarlett is crying in her crib for me. It's 7 am and I don't think anyone is going to be up for a while and Jorel is still sleeping next to me, so I decide to get up and pick her up out of the crib and she calmed down straight away in my arms. Maybe it will be nice if I brought Scarlett back into bed with me so Jorel and I can snuggle her on this bright Christmas morning. "We go night night dada?" she asks me, when she realises that I was taking her back into bed and we were going to snuggle. "Yeah, it's a little too early to be up so we can snuggle together and sleep," I tell my daughter and we lie down in the bed so that Scarlett will be in between Jorel and I when we wake up a little bit later.

Jorel woke me up a few hours later and he smiled because our daughter was sleeping in between us facing me with her little hand on my chest. "Morning my love," he tells me, and I smile at him, I love it when he calls me his love. "Morning Jorel, I brought Scarlett into bed this morning because she was crying," I tell him, and he kisses me on the lips without squashing the little tot. "I think the others are awake now, so we should join them," Jorel says, just as George walks in with his vlogging camera and a smile. "Morning you two with the little one," he says, and I gave him a little wave. We said good morning and then I woke Scarlett up, so she can go and open all her presents that she has gotten from Santa and family.

She was a bit clingy to me at first, but she was all smiles for Jorel when he was tickling her while she is comfortable in my arms. I wasn't really paying attention to how many presents were under the tree when I went to bed last night, so I was surprised to see so many presents under the tree divided into the families that live here. Jess, Dylan and Tyler came up from their house to spend the day with the rest of the group. Airia unfortunately has to work this morning so we will celebrate Christmas with her later. "Dadda there are so many presents," Scarlett tells me, this is the first Christmas she has spent with me, so she will have to get used to the big Christmas celebrations that we will have each year. "Yeah let's go find yours," I tell her.

I snuggle up to Jorel while we watch our daughter sit with Ava as George hands out the presents. I love how happy my daughter is and she wasn't having a strop because she might not have gotten what she wanted. Tyler is the only child who is getting the least because at three months old he isn't really going to understand what Christmas is all about so we can get him some baby clothes and a couple of toys now he can hold them. Scarlett was looking at me after she opened each present and I could tell with the look in her eyes that she loved each gift she got. I liked how George told them if it was from Santa or a member of the family. Even Jorel and I got a few gifts from people. My daughter isn't growing up spoiled that is for sure, she doesn't have many toys here, but she got an even mix of toys and things she needs like clothes and books.

George hands me a box which had air holes on the sides and I looked to Jorel to see if he was the one who got me this and the look he gave me gave it all away. I opened the box carefully which revealed that Jorel had adopted a puppy for me, a red English bulldog puppy was inside the box. I had mentioned to Jorel a long time ago that I did have a puppy like this when I was growing up, but he got given away when my parents died, and it devastated me. "Oh my god this is amazing," I say, and I carefully lift the puppy out of the box and hold him close, so I could see him better even though I had my glasses on. The little puppy licked my face a couple of times and Jorel hugged me. He was happy with my reaction.

"I know you said you missed your little puppy from when you were growing up and this little one came up for rescue a few weeks ago and I remembered that time you told me about the puppy and I knew it would be one of the best things I could give you," Jorel tells me, and I had to fight the tears in my eyes. He really is one of the best people to have entered my life. "I didn't think you were going to remember something like this let alone get me puppy oh my god thank you," I tell him, and I put the puppy down on my lap, so I could kiss my boyfriend. I knew exactly what I am going to name the puppy and Jorel kissed me back. Scarlett has a present from Jorel and she opened it to reveal a bright blue colour with the name Louie Murillo engraved on the dog tag, the exact name I was going to give the puppy.

"Dada I have the collar for the puppy," Scarlett tells me, and I smile at her. Jorel lets her help him put the collar on Louie and the pup sat still the entire time. "You're welcome Danny," Jorel tells me and I rest against him and watched as Scarlett started opening the rest of her presents. Louie was lying on my lap and he was quite happy to be there, and he even might fall asleep. I know one of George's favourite traditions is to go out for a walk to the park after lunch and I think we might do it. I could walk the puppy for the first time and Jorel said since Louie is about six months old that it is fine for me to do this. Scarlett was already sharing some of her new toys with Ava while we clean up the mess of wrapping paper strewn across the living room floor.

I help Asia make the breakfast to feed all of us and it was funny because my glasses kept steaming up when I was getting the biscuits out of the oven since we are all having biscuits and gravy for breakfast this morning. Asia took my glasses from me and cleaned them before putting them back on my face. "Thanks Asia," I tell her, and she smiles at me as we start to plate up the breakfast. I was cutting up the biscuits for Scarlett, so she could eat them easier. Then Asia called us all for breakfast and Scarlett ran in and sat next to me straight away and started eating her breakfast with a big smile on her face. Jorel kissed my cheek when he entered the room and sat on the other side of me, so we sat together like a little family. This is already starting to be the best Christmas ever and the morning isn't even over yet.

I went upstairs to get dressed after I helped Asia do the washing up. I heard Scarlett crying downstairs and my heart was breaking but I need to get dressed for the day and put my contacts in. I heard her cry for me and I heard Jorel tell her that he was going to take her upstairs to come and find me and I was only getting dressed. She wasn't really crying when she was in Jorel arms which is good for her because she was getting used to other people looking after her and it was not just me all the time. "There's daddy, he never left," Jorel tells Scarlett, who was now sniffling, and she was going to make grabby hands for me after I finished putting my contact lenses in and made my hair look decent for once.

I take Scarlett into my arms and hold her tightly while she calms down. We watch Jorel get dressed while I take Scarlett into the bathroom to wash her face and make sure she was all clean from breakfast. I got her dressed into a little black dress with white tights and she will have some cute boots to go with it, but that will be later when we do go out for our little walk. Louie also followed us up the stairs which is something that I thought was quite cute. Scarlett was snuggled into me and she really didn't want to let go. I decide that we should take the toys that she got to our room, so she could play with them if she wanted to while George makes his oh so amazing Christmas lunch that we would be devouring in no time.

It is kind of like Christmas dinner, turkey and all the trimmings in a sandwich but different. He makes a full Christmas dinner tonight and the lunch is like the warm up to it. Which is why Jorel loves it when we are human during Christmas time and we are able to enjoy it that little bit more. Scarlett is still clinging onto me and the second I even attempt to put her down for a minute she starts tearing up and I wasn't sure why. I don't think now is the right time to get an answer out of my toddler, but I will ask Jason before she goes back to him to see if she has any attachment issues or separation anxiety that needs dealing with because she was fine leaving Jason yesterday and she was fine with Jorel taking her to bed last night.

Lunch was amazing as per usual and we decided to go on our little walk in half an hour. Scarlett is getting tired because it is almost her afternoon nap time, so I might use the carrier for the first time, so I can hold Scarlett hands free and she can nap while we walk. I might even consider using it around the house, so she can still be close to me and I can still get stuff done. When Asia gave me the carrier I did ask why she hadn't told me of this invention sooner and she just laughed saying she didn't think I was going to need one until now. I guess no one knew Scarlett was going to be this clingy towards me and be so attached so soon.

The walk was amazing, Louie was being well behaved and like I had expected Scarlett had fallen asleep, but she never once complained as we walked from our house to the park about being in the carrier. She was as close to me as she could get which made her the happiest little girl. I was just happy that I wasn't going to be spending my third Christmas in a row wondering where my little girl is and who is looking after her because she is right her with me. Not that I'd ever say that Jason is a bad parent because he is an amazing parent, I just wish that my daughter is with me full time and not with someone I barely know, and Theresa probably barely knew before she gave birth. I still trust him with my little girl's life though, that won't change unless he does. I'm just going to spend this time soaking in all the love that she is giving me.

Scarlett was still napping when we got home so I used this as a chance to put her in the crib and do some drawing in my room while she sleeps because she will want picking up as soon as she wakes up and realises that I am not holding her, so I can't go too far away from my own room. I don't mind though because I haven't done any drawings in a while and I want to get back into it and I know just who to draw. I look over to the crib which is at a perfect distance for me to be able to use it as a visual reference for my drawing and I could see the little munchkin inside which made it even better for me. Jorel walked in after a little while and just watched our little one sleep so he got included in my drawing. I don't even think he realises I am in the room.

He looked up when Scarlett rolled over in her sleep and he smiled at me. I was nearly done with my drawing at the same time Scarlett is nearly done with her nap. There are just a couple of minor finishing touches I want to do with an ink pen later, but I was proud of my little black and white drawing of my two-favourite people. "I didn't even notice you were there Danny, so quite drawing away over here," he says, and he walked over to me to see what I was drawing while he was talking. He looked in awe at the drawing I have made which looks like it could be a photograph if it wasn't for my name and today's date being signed on the bottom corner of the crib. "Oh wow Danny this is incredible. Mind if I frame it when you're done?" Jorel asks, as I let him lift the drawing up to look at it.

"Yeah, you can frame it if you want to," I tell him, not quite sure it was worthy of being framed and hung up on a wall, but if Jorel wants to do it then I am not going to stop him. Scarlett woke up just after I had finished the drawing and I picked her up before she started crying. She was happy to see me when she felt more awake. I took her to the little makeshift toy corner we have, and she played away while Jorel was on the hunt for a photo frame. I just sat on the bed watching him run around like a headless chicken and mumbling about buying a fame ages ago and not knowing where it had gone. He found it eventually and decided to hang the now completed drawing up in our room. I was happy that it made Jorel so happy and he was saying that it was a Christmas present now even though I bought him a really good gift.

By about eleven at night everyone had gone off to bed and I was lying in my bed with Jorel next to me while our daughter sleeps in her crib. Jorel had said a joke and I was just laughing in his arms. Even though I feel recovered from my ordeal three years ago, I still doubt myself a lot and I don't laugh all the time like the guys do. "I love it when you laugh Danny," Jorel tells me. I sighed and rest my head on his chest while he draws on my back. "I know, I just don't like it," I tell him, and he makes me look into his eyes. "One day, you'll see yourself the way everyone else does. For now, all that matters is that I love you and I always will," Jorel tells me and he presses his lips on mine. I kiss back, I love how his lips are just a little rougher than my own when I haven't picked at them. "I love you too and I always will," I tell him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merry Christmas guys!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this little themed chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

January 2014

Jorel p.o.v

I can hear crying; my boyfriend Danny is just sitting in the corner of the room crying softly to himself. I think he is doing it, so I can’t hear him and be disturbed by it, but I can feel the emotional pain he is going through. I think it was that which woke me up for the third night in a row. Danny is going through something and he is shutting himself away from everyone and pushing us away. He always dashes upstairs as soon as the mail is handed to him and then no one sees him for a few hours before he comes back downstairs wearing one of my hoodies and wants nothing, but hugs off me. I don’t mind him borrowing my hoodies, I love it when he does that, but I don’t want him to be hurting himself and using them as a reason to cover it.

“Danny, come here baby,” I tell him, and I see him jump at the sudden noise. I get up off the bed and walk over to him before putting my arms on his shoulders and giving them a little rub. He must have been crying for over an hour now. I checked my phone when I first woke up and it was 2 am now the clock on the bed is telling me its 3 am. “Come on Danny, just tell me what’s wrong,” I tell him, but he is still crying, and he refused to even look at me. Maybe I should drop the subject for now and let him rest and see if he feels up to talking to me in the morning. I rub his back and then he hugs me tightly as he starts sobbing now. I manage to calm him down after about ten minutes.

“Never mind what I said before, you can tell me later baby. For now, let’s just go to bed and sleep,” I tell him, and he lets me take him to the bed and he snuggles up to me and has his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around him and let our legs get tangled together as Danny manages to doze off into a restless sleep. I can’t bring myself to fall asleep just yet to I am just going to keep an eye on Danny and I can be prepared to ask either George or Airia to come in and stop any nightmares Danny might have. I’m sure something is going on in that little blonde head of his, but he doesn’t want to tell anyone about it. He dyed his hair blonde a couple of weeks ago and I love the colouring.

I like watching the sun rise in the morning, often if I have a lot to think about and Danny is fast asleep in bed I’ll get dressed and go and watch the sun rise from the roof. Since I am trying to wrap my head around what’s going on in Danny’s little head I think I should go up and watch the sun this morning. I kiss Danny’s forehead and he doesn’t stir, that made me feel comfortable with leaving him for the moment, so I could try and gather my thoughts, so I can be supportive when Danny does decide to tell me what’s wrong and I can fix it. I don’t want to keep waking up to him crying his heart out and spending the day knowing he locks himself for hours at a time in his room.

I get changed as quietly as possible and leave the room without making a sound. I didn’t feel like using my powers to hide myself in the shadows. I just shadow travelled to the roof and I was surprised to see Jordon sitting up there gazing out to the night sky. “Jordon, what are you doing here?” I ask him, and he looks to me. “I could ask you the same question,” he says, and I sit next to him on the roof. “What’s bothering you Jordon?” I ask him, I want to help all of my coven members through any of their problems. “Danny, it’s not like him to be hiding away like he does and for him to be pushing himself away from us. Since the day you rescued him like nearly four years ago he’s been open with us and now he isn’t,” Jordon says.

“Yeah, that’s kinda why I am here too, I like to look at the sun rise while I am trying to gather my thoughts. Danny also seems to be spending most of the night crying either in the corner of the room or on the bed,” I tell him, I don’t think he knows how bad Danny has been feeling recently, but it will make us more motivated to help Danny. “I didn’t know that, poor Danny. Something must be bothering him a lot then,” he says, and I have a think on what we could do in the meantime. “Yeah, I think that he might be getting some nasty mail, but I don’t want to be stealing his mail just to find out,” I tell Jordon.

“Maybe if George distracts him during the morning then you can clean yours and Danny’s room and you can see if he has left any letters lying around and we can see what he is getting upset about. I don’t want him to be upset anymore,” Jordon says, and I am tempted to agree. We stay up on the roof until the sun rises and then we go back down the stairs and I get back into bed with Danny and hope that he is still sleeping. Luckily for me he was sleeping when I shadow travelled back into the room. I climb back into the bed and snuggle up to him, making sure our legs are tangled the way they were when he fell asleep and it was like nothing changed.

He didn’t see my outfit when he fell asleep since he couldn’t really see past his tears when he was dozing off. Now it’s about seven am which is good, and Danny is going to sleep a little longer by the looks of it. He usually sleeps until about nine in the morning or ten depending on what time in the morning he falls asleep. Jordon said he was going to sleep so I don’t think we will see him for a while. Maybe I will do what Jordon suggested and look through the drawer where Danny keeps his mail and see if he has been getting anything which would make him upset. Maybe I should also contact Jason and bring Scarlett over for the day and take the both of them out to the park and it can distract Danny for long enough to make him happy and forget about his problems for a little while.

~a few hours later~

Danny’s separation anxiety with me has become even worse which is different from how he was yesterday when I got pushed away for most of the day. Maybe me comforting him last night was enough to start the change with him which might be good. It does mean it is harder for me to find out what’s wrong myself, but he might tell me if he feels confident enough to tell me. George was watching us, he is definitely protective of Danny and we are tempted now to call his mom to see if she can figure out what is going on with her son. She might get him to be more open to her. I might give her a call later, I want to see how the day goes first. If today goes better and we find out what’s wrong, then I won’t feel the need to call in Danny’s mom.

Danny must have still been tired because after lunch he fell asleep with Ava on his chest on the couch. I trust George to keep an eye on him, so I can go and find out what’s wrong with my baby. While I made a start on the room my phone went off. I looked at the contact and I saw Jason’s name flash up. I know I am one of the emergency contacts for Scarlett, but I wasn’t expecting him to call me without trying the house phone first like we told him to. Danny doesn’t always answer his phone because he isn’t really used to having one. I answer the call-in case it is something really important.

M: Hey Jason, what’s up.

J: Have you heard from Danny anytime lately? He hasn’t been answering my messages and I wanted to know when you guys want to have Scarlett for another contact visit.

M: Oh, he’s been home the whole time. I don’t think he is in a good place mentally at the moment but a visit from Scarlett might cheer him up. We are free tomorrow if that works for you. 

J: Yeah, tomorrow is fine by me. I hope Danny feels better soon. I do think I might have an answer as to why Danny might be feeling down.

M: I’ll tell Danny when he wakes up to see if that perks him up. Why might he be down then? We honestly don’t know at this point.

J: I had to tell Theresa that Danny has seen Scarlett because her mom has told her some of the things that Scarlett’s said when she went to grandma’s house.

M: That makes total sense now, if Danny has been getting crap from her then that will bring his mood down. I think George is bringing me some of Danny’s mail now, so we can confirm it or not.

J: Yeah, let me know if it is. I can tell the warden to intercept the mail and anything addressed to Daniel can be taken away and never sent. I know more of what happened with Danny because of what is in her case file.

M: Yeah, she’s been sending him threats of coming out of prison and murdering him. I thought the cops would have read them before they are sent out.

J: Aw poor Danny, give him a hug from me. I’ll get it sorted today so it won’t happen anymore. If it’s okay with you I’ll drop Scarlett off at yours in the morning and she can have a sleepover.

M: Yeah that’s fine by me. It’s gonna be a complete surprise to Danny since he’s sleeping now, and I don’t want to tell him. Thank you so much for helping us out.

J: You’re welcome Jorel. I can’t wait to see his face tomorrow when I bring Scarlett with me.

M: Yeah, that will be adorable. See you tomorrow.

J: See you tomorrow.

Jason ended the call and I walk down to the lounge just to look at the sleeping form of my boyfriend with Ava still sleeping on his chest. I can’t believe for the last few weeks I have been letting him receive this kind of shit from Theresa without so much as a double take every time he runs up to our room to lock himself in there for hours upon end. I was routing through his mail drawer after George brought me Danny’s mail and my heart just broke even more some of these have last years date on them. George was still in the room keeping an eye on the two sleeping ones, but he noticed the change in my mood. “What’s wrong Jorel?” he asks me.

I am so glad Danny’s sleeping right now. “Theresa, she’s been sending Danny death threats and hateful letters since Danny’s been able to see Scarlett and maybe even longer than that. That’s why he’s been acting the way he has,” I tell George, the separation anxiety made more sense to me now. If he is scared of Theresa coming after him then naturally he is going to want to come to me for that bit of protection and security, he needs. “Oh god, what are you going to do now Jay?” he asks me. I told him what Jason said he could do on his end to stop the hate and it put us at ease. I even let slip the plan for tomorrow since he wasn’t listening to that.

Then Ava woke up, so he went to get her some snacks while I decided Danny should have a cuddle while he has his nap. I want to be there for him more now and let him feel like he can come to me with any problem he might have. I held him close to me and I covered him with a blanket that he had already. Danny has one hand holding the blanket and I thought that was the most adorable thing. I am so excited to see what his reaction will be when he sees Scarlett tomorrow. I am still trying my best to keep it a secret and that will mean not telling the rest of the coven apart from George because even though I trust the rest of the guys with my life they can’t keep a secret like that. Ava went off to play while George came to sit with me while I am hugging Danny.

Danny woke up a couple of hours later and I kissed his cheek. There are some moments where he just shows how innocent he really is. He blushed after I kissed him and then he kissed me back. I am happy that he was seemingly in a better mood now. “Hey baby, how to do feel?” I ask him, and I saw the sadness appear in his eyes. Maybe now he can confirm what we figured out during his nap and we can help him and tell him that it’s not going to happen anymore. “I don’t know,” He says, his voice as quiet as it was when I first met him 5 or 6 years ago. “Do you want to talk about it?” George asks him, Danny knew George was already in the room, so he didn’t jump. “You’re not going to get mad at me for it?” Danny asks me, oh and that glass breaking sound was my heart shattering.

“Danny, when have we ever been mad at you for telling us what is wrong?” I ask him, I know the answer already, but I want to give him that little bit of confidence that he might feel like he is able to talk to us. “You haven’t, but I’ve been pushing myself away from you,” Danny admits, and I give him a gentle shoulder squeeze to let him know that everything is okay. “No one is going to be mad at you for that Danny, everyone has their own coping mechanisms for certain events and you’re used to hiding from people so that’s what is going to naturally happen,” George tells him. Maybe now that we are on the topic of her we can try and push it just that little bit further and find out how he really feels and what is really going on. I have to remember that we are only going off assumptions which are only barely supported by those letters.

“Theresa found out I have been able to see Scarlett. She’s been trying to call me, but I’ve been ignoring it since I don’t want to talk to her. It’s hard to ignore all the letters though, I really think she is going to come after me,” Danny says, and I rub his back to make him feel a little better. I so want to get my revenge on Theresa for hurting my baby and continue hurting my bear repeatedly over and over without any remorse. “Don’t worry baby, I will get this sorted for you as soon as possible and she won’t be able to contact you anymore,” I tell him and just let him relax in my arms while being so excited for when tomorrow arrives, and he sees his baby girl that he loves so much. “She won’t?” he asks me, I heard that he was fearful, so I held him tighter.

“We promise you Danny, she is not going to be able to come anywhere you ever again, not even by mail,” I tell him, hoping that is enough to reassure him that his fear, although justified it won’t come true. “Okay, I’ll hold you to that,” Danny says quietly. I chuckle and kiss him on the cheek. “You can hold me to that bear,” I tell him. George had walked off when we had our little conversation, but he came back with freshly baked cookies on a plate and offered them out for Danny and me to take one. I thought Danny was going to hesitate and not take one, but he took one straight away and smiled at George after saying thank you. I took one as well and said thank you to George who told us he would send the thank you to the chef.

Ava came wondering in with her cookie and sat herself down next to Danny and I and she just smiled at the both of us. I don’t know if she can tell that Danny is happier now than he used to be or if she was just happy to see us snuggle each other. I was feeding Danny bits of his cookie and he was feeding me bits of mine. He was happy just being in my arms and he was swinging his legs which gently hit mine. I didn’t mind that he was hitting me with his feet. It didn’t hurt that bad because he was trying to be gentle. Ava gave us both a cuddle when she finished her cookie and then ran off to go and play with her toys. I spent the rest of the day letting Danny do whatever he wanted so that he feels a bit better with himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason texted me saying he was dropping Scarlett off at one pm today and she can stay the night and then she has to go back because her grandma has a visit scheduled and she is very fussy over that. Danny is finally peacefully sleeping in my arms. He was very cuddly last night and we both slept through the night which was good since I didn’t want a repeat of the previous night. That was too heart-breaking for me hearing him sob and think that his ex-girlfriend was going to come hunt him down all for being able to see HIS daughter. She has no choice in her upbringing, she gave birth to Scarlett in prison and had her taken away because she couldn’t raise Scarlett in the prison as she wasn’t allowed on the mother baby programme for being too aggressive.

Danny doesn’t know that though, he doesn’t really want to know what she is getting up to in there, he’d rather focus on the positive people in his life. I think the only time he’d care is if Theresa ever got released from prison which is doubtful considering her sentence because of the judge and the charges brought against her for her “relationship” with Danny. Anyone could see that Danny and Theresa were never happy together. I wouldn’t go through 7 months at least of abuse, but then again no one would if they were given a choice. I love watching him sleep, even though I probably sound like a creepy Edward Cullen right now. I just like that he feels so safe with me that he can fall asleep and he sleeps peacefully.

It’s 9 am now and I am so tempted to let Danny sleep until lunch time and then let him have the time to get ready before his surprise shows up. I smiled as the sunlight creeping in through the window makes Danny look like the angel he is. I brush some of his blonde hair out of his face and just admire how hot and adorable MY soulmate is and that he is going to be mine for the rest of our lives. Danny’s mom walks in and sits down on the other side of our bed. “Hey Jorel, how have you been doing?” she asks me, she was watching her soon too. She was so happy she is allowed to be back in his life and to look after him like she has been waiting to do since she had to leave when he was five.

“I’ve been alright, at least I have gotten to the bottom of why Danny kept pushing us away and getting upset a lot,” I tell her, she kind of knows what happened recently with Danny because I almost texted her yesterday because of how Danny was feeling and the only thing he needed was his momma to look after him and snuggle up to. I might let Danny have a snuggle with his mom in a bit while he sleeps so I can make breakfast for him. I want to spoil him after what we learned yesterday and for how long it has been going on. “Yeah, what happened? I am really worried about my boy,” she tells me, and she rubs his cheek with her finger. “Theresa knows that Danny has been seeing his daughter and she’s been sending threatening letters and being nasty,” I tell her, and I let her hold her son tightly.

I get up and open the curtains so that the light would shine on him making him even more angelic. I was getting all the letters so that I could give them to Jason so that he could hand them into the police when he drops Scarlett off with us so that the right punishment can be given. I collected all of them and put all but one into an envelope and snuggled Danny again while his mom reads what kind of nasty letters his ex has been sending him. I took a selfie with Danny and I together so that I could possibly post it to Instagram, so people can see just how adorable he is. “Oh my god, why would anyone in their right mind say something or even write something like this and sent it knowing what it would do to the person on the other side,” his mom says, and I could feel the pain she felt about this.

“I don’t think that bitch is in her right mind if I am honest with you Margo. I am so thankful that Jason is on our side and has promised that he is going to sort this out. At least now we can have everything put right again and we can get Danny back to his bubbly self,” I tell her, and she smiles. She trusts me to make her boy happy and to show him the love and care that he needs. “I know Jorel, if I ever met that bitch she would regret it, but I am going to keep it civil for Danny’s sake. He has only really just got me back after being out of his life for over fifteen years I am not about to do something stupid and leave. Anyway, why do I need to bother caring about her when I have the best son in law a mother could ask for,” she says, and I smile. Danny stays asleep the entire time right in between me and his mom.

“Yeah, who needs that bitch when we have our own perfect family right here. I just wish she would finally leave him alone for good,” I tell her. The only people missing from Danny’s life now are his father and his siblings but that is also going to change soon. His mom introduced herself back into Rigo, Kyle and Lisa Marie’s lives and turned them as part of her little family coven. Lisa is a siren but the other two are nightmares which makes me think that their dad might have been a nightmare himself if he was a cambion, but he wasn’t Margo’s soulmate unfortunately. “Yes, I know Scarlett is going to come over today, but I have planned for the siblings to meet up tomorrow if that is alright with you,” Margo says, and I smiled straight away.

“That would be perfect, we are dropping Scarlett off at Jason’s tomorrow morning so if I keep it under wraps and a secret from Danny we can go over to a meeting point and then surprise him with his siblings being there for him now. I am glad, no offense that I don’t have to deal with more cambions than I have now,” I tell her, and she chuckles. She would have Danny in her family coven if she could, but he doesn’t know about the coven and he probably wouldn’t want to leave this coven. “That’s okay Jorel, I am quite happy to have three of my children with me in my coven and I can visit Danny whenever I want to because he is still my baby and I want to make up for the lost time,” she tells me and it’s almost time for me to make Danny some breakfast. It’s about 11 o’clock now so I am going to let him wake up before twelve, so he has more time to get ready before Scarlett comes.

I let his mom have more snuggle time with her son while I make Danny some pancakes for his breakfast. Basically, the next two days are going to be his family and friends spoiling him with love and care. The surprises are going to start from the moment he is going to wake up and I am going to be grinning all day when the plans unfold. “Morning Jorel,” Airia says as she walks in, she was ready to leave for her next shift at the hospital and I gave her a hug while I was in the middle of cooking. “Morning Airia, ready for work today?” I ask, and chuckle when she shakes her head. Sometimes I think she could have been Danny’s sister since they are both not morning people. “No, but I will feel more awake when I get there, and the adrenaline kicks in,” she says and then we say goodbye to each other as she has to leave, or she will be late.

Danny was awake by the time I walked up the stairs with his breakfast and his eyes lit up when he saw me. “Good morning. One breakfast in bed for one special little bear,” I tell him, and I see the blush appear. “Morning pup,” he says, and I kiss him on the lips before I let him have his breakfast. Him calling me pup is a recent think if I remember correctly. It’s because my stage name in the band is J-dog and I think Jordon started calling me J-pup and it kinda stuck and got changed by people who wanted to say it in a way that was personal for them. “Thank you,” he tells me once he finished the pancakes and I smiled. I’ve said it so many times that Danny doesn’t have to thank me, but he has such good manners that he does it anyway.

“You’re welcome buddy. Now get dressed, we got a surprise in a bit,” I tell him, and he smiles. He gets up and goes to his closet while his mom takes the dishes I was about to do. “Thanks Margo,” I shout to her with a cheeky grin and she shouts back that I am welcome. She has no complaints about doing the washing up because she says she missed doing that when Danny was little before she “passed away”. Danny walks back in dressed and ready to go within ten minutes and we have half an hour left before Scarlett comes over. I can’t wait for him to find out Danny’s reaction when he is going to open the door and see his little daughter standing there with her smile on her face. “So, what are we doing today?” Danny asks me, and I chuckled.

“You aren’t going to find out until it happens bear,” I tell him, and I chuckle when he complains. I hug him, and we walk down to the lounge to hang out the others while I wait for Jason to drop Scarlett off. I hear the doorbell go off just on time and send Danny to go and open the door while I followed behind. “Daddy!” Scarlett shouts when she sees it was Danny that opened the door. “Hey Scarlett,” Danny says, sounding surprised and hugs his daughter while Jason and I wink each other. “See you tomorrow Scarlett,” Jason says, and he closes the door behind him while Danny soaks up the moment of having his daughter in his arms again. I think Theresa did say she never wanted him to see their daughter again.

“Surprise Danny,” I tell him, and he chuckles. I could even see his mood perk up since he first woke up this morning. We are going to so enjoy the day we get to spend with Scarlett before she has to go and see her grandma. I am so glad that Jason willing to let Danny have Scarlett whenever is convenient for both males. I did think in the beginning that Jason was going to be difficult over contact. “Hi Jay,” Scarlett tells me, and I smile. I’m glad she accepts me as a permanent figure in Danny’s life. “Hello Scarlett, are you excited for your sleep over with daddy and Jay?” I ask her, and she nods. “I’m so excited,” she says, and I watch as she hugs me and then runs off to find Ava and play with her. I hug Danny who is slightly giddy with excitement.

~The next day~

Danny’s sad to take Scarlett back to Jason but he will be excited when he sees his siblings for the first time since he left high school. I am surprised that since Danny left high school the close siblings have had since their father died and they thought their mother died that they drifted apart. I make him believe that we are driving home since he has no idea on what is about to happen. Just as we make the usual turning from Jason’s house I turn the other way and I could tell Danny was getting nervous. “Where are we going Jay?” he asks me, and I use the red traffic light as my chance to hold his hand to make him feel a little better. “It’s a surprise, but I promise you Danny it is going to be a nice one,” I tell him.

Rigo, the eldest of the four children was given their childhood home in the will when he turned eighteen. He’s 10 years older than Danny so that makes him 35 this year since Danny turns 25 in November. Luckily Margo told the other children to meet her there and told me where it is, so I can take Danny to the family reunion. “I’m holding you to that,” Danny says when I start driving again. He looked at me with disbelief when I made it to the street that he grew up on and I just smiled at him. The best surprise will happen last. I make it to his childhood house and Danny was just awestruck. “I remember this place,” he says, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m glad you do bear. There is more to come thought,” I tell him, and he has a big grin.

His mom said maybe I should cover Danny’s eyes when we walk in, so he can be totally surprised so I decided to be slightly cruel and do exactly that after I pulled up. “Trust me baby nothing is going to go wrong,” I tell him as he nearly clings onto me for dear life just out of nerves with a bit of fear. “O-okay,” he tells me, and his mom opens the door when she saw us walking up the driveway. I can’t wait to see the look on his face when he sees his siblings. “So, what are we doing at my childhood house?” Danny asks me, I love how curious he is about the world. I uncovered his eyes and after he adjusted to the lighting change he saw his siblings standing there waiting to hug him tight. “Surprise bear,” I tell him, and I gently nudge him towards his eldest brother’s arms.

The first hour of the meeting was just the four of them getting used to being together again. Well Rigo, Kyle and Lisa Marie have seen each other probably on a daily basis but they haven’t seen Danny for quite sometime now. I was talking to Margo while the siblings were catching up, I wanted to let her know that everything with Theresa has been sorted now. “Hey Dan, bring Jorel over here,” I hear Lisa Marie say, and I decided that I should probably get to know my brothers and sister in-law since probably everyone that knows we are dating that we will be getting married at some point in the future. I want to take things slowly with Danny, appreciate all the little things of a relationship since his first one went so horribly wrong.

We talked for hours before we decided to go home, it was late in the evening now and Danny was dozing off in my arms. I actually thought he had fallen asleep in the car on the way home. “I admit, your surprises are the best,” Danny says sleepily. I chuckled, we have so many pictures together like we were at a family barbeque. I think that is what Kyle put as the caption when he posted one on Instagram. “I’m glad you think of them that way. You know that I would never do something to cause you any harm,” I tell him, and he smiles at me. He was definitely asleep when I carried him up to bed when we got home though. I love this little bear so much, he will definitely know just how much one day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another chapter I hope you enjoyed! I have now worked out that this story will end on chapter 34.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys, 12 more chapters I believe and then this story is done. I have already written chapters 25 and 26 so my question for you is, when I post chapter 24 should I post both of those in the month as well or should I leave them for those months (This will be happening in May and I will ask again in chapter 23).

Anyway, things are heating up for the lads now.

I recommend for those on Wattpad to play the video, so you know the song I reference in this. If not just look up Jack Johnson – Banana Pancakes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jorel p.o.v

It has been two and a half weeks since the incident with Theresa went down and she has now been banned from contacting Danny. If she does try and get hold of Danny in anyway then she will be given a longer sentence. That would be good for Danny, but we all know she will die in prison anyway. I feel sorry for Scarlett the most out of them, of course I do feel sorry for Danny. However, I feel sorry for Scarlett a little more. She deserves to have a loving mother and she doesn’t. She only has two fathers and a step father figure in her life. She has been calling Airia momma, but we have to tell her that Airia isn’t her mother and it breaks my heart to have to do that. She needs to know the truth about her mother and then decide when she is older if she wants to see her or not.

Danny is sleeping in my arms like he now does every night. Since I told him that he could stay in my arms from the moment he wants to go to bed he seems to have been sleeping a whole lot better. Hayden was right when he said our soulmate bond was going to help with Danny’s sleeping issues. I kiss the top of his head and laughed when he held onto me tighter. “Don’t worry my love, I am not leaving you,” I tell him, and he relaxes a little. Then I see his eyes flutter open and he smiles at me. “Good, I don’t want you to leave me,” he says, which makes me think when he held onto me a little tighter was when he actually woke up. “That’s perfectly fine by me my love. We might have to go hunting tonight or I will send you and Dylan to get some things from Michael for me,” I tell him.

He likes going on little errands like that. We need to keep taking Tyler’s baby outfits to be protected. Even though he is a baby he is a full hybrid, so he needs sun protection. He is exactly like his father though, so he will only get fatigued. I just want peace of mind that he won’t be flagged as a concern for social services. “That’s okay, I know you need to go into town too today and maybe we can have a double lunch date with Jess and Dylan after,” Danny suggests, and I smile at him. He has good plans and I bet it has been a while since Jess and Dylan went out on a date without Tyler. “Good idea Danny, I’ll ask Dylan later and maybe George or the others will babysit Tyler,” I say. The joys of having a lot of adults in the house means that we have lots of free babysitters.

Danny smiled, then he sat up in bed. I thought he was going to get up for the day and then he decided that he was going to lie down again and bury his head in my chest. I wrap my arms around him and let him enjoy his snuggle time with me. We don’t have to get up straight away since the tasks we have to do can be done at anytime during the day. I texted Dylan to ask if he was up for a double date in a little while when they were done with their task. He seems up for it and he asked Jess too who seems up for it as well and Airia was going to look after her nephew while they are out. Danny had fallen asleep again, but before he fell asleep he grabbed my hand, so he made sure I wouldn’t leave him. Maybe that is our next mini battle, his separation anxiety.

Since the Theresa incident he has been more nervous to be on his own. If I go somewhere he usually wants to come with me too if I leave the house. If I am in another room in the house for a long time, then he will come running in after a while and want to cuddle me tightly. The childlike behaviour was coming back, but I didn’t mind. I had looked up a few techniques we can use, but at this stage I can’t see any of them working with Danny. Most of them involve me leaving for short periods of time and leaving something of mine with him. I know today we will be apart for about half an hour, but he is going to be worried and nervous the entire time and when we meet up again he gets all teary and wants nothing but cuddles for a long time.

It makes me upset, I hate seeing him in pain of any sort and lately it has been a lot of emotional pain. One day we will figure out a perfect method for us to get Danny through this anxiety. I don’t think he would like the method that is commonly used on children and small babies which was I was considering. I could not decide what to do. I was planning on deciding to give him one of my shirts to wear when I am not with him. I was going to let him sleep for as long as he wishes because I know he did fall asleep at four am this morning because he was tossing and turning and could not settle down. He was so tired after he had nightmares. I pulled him onto my chest and held him close. I might carry him down stairs like I have done before and make him some breakfast.

It is currently about 9 am and we were planning on going out for lunch after doing our jobs so that will be at about 12 or 1 pm. I might make his breakfast to be pancakes or waffles to make him a little bit more comfortable about being away from me for half an hour. I got up and held Danny close to me with one arm. His arms wrap around me in his sleep and so do his legs, so it was like he was trying to support himself despite the fact that he was sleeping. I still kept hold of him anyway because his grip might sleep. I had become a master at cooking with one arm over the years. I was born in the eighteen hundreds, so I have plenty of time to become bored and mess around with different techniques that no one would ever do.

I decided at the last second to make banana pancakes for Danny. I know he hasn’t tried it before and he likes my blueberry pancakes, so I hoped he would like the bananas. I managed to make them to perfection and I even made one for myself to try and make sure that they were okay for my little precious bear. I put the plate down on the breakfast bar and they would be still warm when I wake Danny up in a minute’s time. I rubbed his back and Danny shifted in my arms and buried his head in my neck. “I know it’s a bit early Danny bear, but I have made you some breakfast,” I tell him, and he looks at me. I think he could smell the cooking that I just did. “I can smell pancakes?” Danny asks me sleepily and I chuckled.

“Yeah, can I put you down so that you could eat them? I want to make myself some breakfast too,” I ask him, and he reluctantly nodded. I knew he was going to be like this which is why I had made Danny’s breakfast at the breakfast bar, so he could watch me at all times when he was eating my pancakes that I had made for him. He was sitting and looking at me quite nervously, but luckily for me the hunger took over and he started eating and focusing more on the food. He still looked up to me every now and then to make sure I didn’t use the opportunity to leave. I looked out the window and an idea popped into my head. It started raining outside so I started singing the Banana Pancakes song by Jack Johnson. I knew Danny was learning to play this, but I thought the lyrics fit the situation a little.

Can't you see that it's just rainin'

Ain't no need to go outside

But baby

You hardly even notice

When I try to show you this

Song is meant to keep you

Doin' what you're supposed to

Wakin' up too early

Maybe we could sleep in

Make you banana pancakes

Pretend like it’s the weekend now

We could pretend it all the time

Can't you see that it's just rainin'

There ain't no need to go outside

I looked to Danny while I was singing, and he had the biggest smile on his face. He loves it when I sing just for him. “You could do a Jack Johnson cover album one day Jorel,” George suggests which made Danny jump since he wasn’t expecting anyone to be there. I rubbed Danny’s arm since I was done cooking and I was going to start eating my own breakfast in a minute. “I could do, but I think we would focus more on Day of The Dead at the moment,” I tell George. We already have one song, but we have the whole album to complete by March next year I believe. I know we can do it, but we are having so many management issues it just makes it frustrating. I swear next time we release an album that we are going independent.

“Also, I didn’t mean to scare you Danny,” George says, taking on his caring role with Danny. When Danny was a new-born cambion three years ago George was a good help with all the childlike behaviours and the jumpiness Danny shows. Now that they have suddenly come back I am sure that George will be helping again. “It’s okay George,” Danny says, and I think it clicked in George what is going on with our poor little bear. We were both done with breakfast, so George picked Danny up for a cuddle while I washed and dried all the dishes. George messed with Danny and acted like he was going to carry Danny out of the room. Danny did not like that one bit and started crying. That bitch really did mess him up good again.

It is like we have gone back to square one. This is exactly how Danny behaved when he first got here, and he was dealing with the lasting memories of the abuse. George started rocking Danny in an attempt to get the younger male to calm down a little bit. It was not working at all, so I held Danny on a barstool and just used the spin function to finally calm Danny down. Then I kissed the top of his head and he gave me a little smile. “Aw Danny I am so sorry. I honestly wasn’t going to take you out of the room,” George tells him. He rubs Danny’s back and Danny went back to him for a cuddle while I finished drying the dishes. I feel really nervous now for when we have that half an hour where I am away from Danny.

He is not going to cope well in the slightest. I know I can rely on Dylan to protect him, but I know he is going to run right into my arms and hold me tight when we reunite at lunch time. I text Dylan again just to forewarn him that Danny was going to be very upset and he was going to be a bit clingy. Dylan said he was going to keep Danny distracted at all times until the meet up happens, so he won’t be focusing so much on me being away from him. Danny does know we are going to be apart which is probably making him cry more than usual this morning and making him more clingy than usual. I want him to be happy, but I don’t know what else I can do but limit the time we are apart to be the shortest time possible.

I had to carry him back upstairs because we have to get dressed so we can get the horrible part of the day over and done with. I made sure that I got both of our outfits out and ready to go so I could get dressed where he could see me. He got dressed as well and he put his contact lenses on in the bathroom and I still stayed in his sight. “Don’t worry my little love. We won’t be apart for very long and everything will be okay,” I tell Danny and I hug him tightly. I could feel his panic and I want to make him better. Well, as happier as I can get right now. The lunch date is I guess my reward for him being able to spend that half an hour apart from me. We don’t often get lunch dates together or even dinner dates anymore.

That’s how I might do it. I might use this as a tactic to help Danny get over his separation anxiety. For every half an hour or longer he can cope without me being there either that day or the next day we will have either a lunch or dinner date depending on how long he can cope. At first, I think it will mainly be lunch dates because for at least a couple of weeks I don’t think he will be able to spend more than half an hour away from me. He could totally prove me wrong though. He might only need a couple of weeks of being away from me for half an hour before he gets confident enough for me to extend it for an hour.

“Hey George, what do you think of me trying to help Danny’s separation anxiety by trying to spend thirty minutes apart then treating him to a lunch date. He can have one of my shirts to help,” I ask George while Danny is comfortable in my arms while we watch something on the television before we have to go. Michael texted me to say that he was going for an early lunch break with his human friend, so we had a little extra time before we have to go. “That sounds really good. I am sure if I take Danny with me somewhere we can mix it up and distract him,” George says, I don’t really feel comfortable discussing my plans with Danny about his separation anxiety when I haven’t quite figured it out and I don’t want to make it worse.

“Yeah, one day Danny will be free from this anxiety and it will be a lot easier on him. He has a very tight grip on my arm right now,” I tell George, it was true. I tried to move to go to the bathroom, but Danny had quite a secure grip on my arm and was not willing to let it go. “Danny baby, can you let my arm go for a moment? I need the bathroom,” I tell Danny and he reluctantly let go. I never leave the bathroom door open when I go to the toilet, but this time I did so that Danny would not be so nervous about me being away. I got a text about half an hour later saying that Michael had opened again. I let him know that Danny had slipped back into the childlike behaviour and he had separation anxiety from me.

Michael said he would prep the order, so it was ready to go and hang out in the front of the store, so Danny and Dylan could just take it and go so it is a little easier on the blonde. I thanked Michael for the extra effort he was putting in just to help Danny. He knew how bad Danny’s issues have been in the past, so he has a rough idea on what to expect when Danny goes over in a little bit. I promised Danny I would drop him off at Michael’s which would make it even easier on him. I went with Danny to make sure Dylan was ready to go since I might as well give him a lift since I was going to the Gothic Emporium anyways. Jess was still going to meet us at the little café not far from the Emporium, so we could have our double lunch date.

The car ride to the Gothic Emporium was as smooth as it could have been really. Dylan was already trying to keep Danny distracted from what was about to come. I was going to the computer store and I was going to buy Danny either a new laptop or a gaming PC to help with our new gaming channel. I had just set it up and we are going to make videos as soon as we had a good PC to play them on. I can’t wait to see Danny’s face when I get him this little present. I am determined to spoil my baby as much as possible and make sure that everything will be okay with his health. He needs all the spoiling he can get right now. I dropped the boys off and gave Danny one long kiss to make him smile before I have to drive to the PC store.

“Don’t worry baby, you won’t be there for long. We will be back together before you know it,” I tell him as I saw the start of tears in his eyes. Dylan hugged him tightly. “Okay Jorel. I love you,” Danny tells me, I thought my heart was going to break again, but I reached out and squeezed his hand. “I love you too baby, see you in a little bit,” I tell him, and he gives me a little smile before he has to go, and I drive off. I feel blessed that I know exactly what computer I want to get Danny and how much the accessories are going to cost and what ones we are going to need so I don’t have to spend too much time in there. I parked outside the store and walked inside after getting out of the car. I did feel like someone was following me, but I ignored it.

It is probably a coincidence because they were probably going into the store at the same time as me looking for the same things I was. I suddenly thought that wasn’t the case as the person kept following me around everywhere I went. I even tried to throw them off by going to opposite way I intended but it didn’t quite work the way I wanted it too. I kept calm and got everything that I needed, and the person followed me and the store guy outside while I loaded all of the items into the trunk of my car. He only acted when the store guy left. He waited until was away from the car to slam me into the wall and revealed himself as Aron. I knew this day was coming and I knew what he plans to do with his stupid little plan of his.

“We meet again Jorel,” he says, I was keeping the rage inside because lord knows I just want to punch his lights out right now. No, we did not make Light’s out because of him. That’s just a stupid theory that has been going around. “What do you want?” I ask, it was getting close to the time we all agree to meet at the little café and I wanted to get back to my baby. “I want to come and declare that I am going to be the lead coven in Los Angeles,” He says, the fucking bastard is starting a coven war which disrupts everything. It disrupts any future tours we might have coming up. It affects any holidays we want to go on outside of Los Angeles. They are basically a big time-wasting fuck up. I have only heard about them and I have never had to participate in one until now.

“You’re gonna lose Aron. We are going to come out on top,” I tell him, feeling pretty confident in my coven and how much more powerful and well trained they are compared with Aron’s. Even my little soulmate who is one of the youngest Cambions in our coven is the most powerful. I can’t wait to see him use his elemental powers in a battle. That doesn’t mean I want this stupid war to happen, but I have no choice. He has declared that he has gone to war with me and I can’t refuse that. We got into a little fist fight in which I came out on top which I was expecting and then he scarpered off. I was glad he was gone, but now I have more issues to deal with. Hayden has to know about the declaration which leads to meetings after meetings and planning.

I got to the place on time and saw Jess waiting outside since we couldn’t book a table. The weirdest thing was, neither of the boys were there. I was expecting Danny and Dylan to be there so Danny could run into my arms and I could comfort him. They weren’t there, and I knew Michael wasn’t going to keep them long and they should have been here by now. I get out of the car and walk over to Jess who seems to sigh in relief. “I take it Dan and Dyl haven’t shown up yet?” I ask her, and she shakes her head. “I came here about ten minutes before the time so if they were here I could help keep Danny distracted if you weren’t here, but it turns out they have not arrived yet,” she tells me. I feel a bit concerned.

“I bumped into Aron who had started something big. Maybe he has sent his minions out to see who they might be able to take out first. Danny is particularly vulnerable right now with his anxiety. so he could be easy pickings,” I say, hoping to god my thoughts are not going to come true. Jess seems to be just as worried about the guys as I am at the moment. I hope they both turn up soon. If they are longer than another half an hour, then I am going to head back over to Michael’s and trace their journey back to here to see if something has happened to them along the way which I would need to deal with and get them help if they need to. I feel like I need to know if Danny and Dylan are okay, but I can’t and it’s killing me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

We were done with the trip to Michael’s pretty quickly. He handed Dylan Tyler’s clothes and then hugged me before telling me some coping mechanisms for the anxiety I have been suffering lately. I think he mentioned borrowing a t-shirt with Jorel’s scent on it to make me feel like he is there hugging me, and I might just try it. I want to work with Jorel to help me get over the anxiety and the childlike behaviour which came back lately. I felt really bad for crying this morning when George was messing around with me, but I really did think that he was going to take me away from Jorel and I didn’t want that. I didn’t even particularly want to come here, but I knew Dylan wants me to come to make sure that we get our order because he doesn’t like the human that works with Michael.

We start walking towards the café which Jorel said we were going to meet at for our double lunch date. I stayed quite close to Dylan because I didn’t want anything to happen and I just want to be back in Jorel’s arms as soon as physically possible. I saw Truth from a distance which I thought was odd since they aren’t really supposed to be in Los Angeles unless for business and lord knows the Nine Lives coven don’t follow the rules set out by Hayden, Elijah and Anastasia. I don’t think Dylan knows Truth is around though because he was too busy making sure that we don’t miss the café since we haven’t really been past the Gothic Emporium before. Well I have only been to the Gothic Emporium once before Tyler was born and that was to get my own clothes back after I turned.

We continue walking down the street and I noticed Truth had spotted us and was now quickly walking towards us. I had to get Dylan’s attention to warn him just in case something bad happens. “Dylan, Truth is coming towards us,” I tell him, and it took him a minute before he paid attention and saw what I was talking about. “Well, I will just have to be on the defensive with you since we can’t really run away. We don’t exactly know the place that well and maybe he won’t do anything after what you told us he did that time,” Dylan says, and I nod. It is just going to have to be one of those wait and see kinda moments. I do think Dylan might be right on Truth being harmless since he did save me that one time.

Truth seems to be different from Aron, he seems to be smarter and knows right from wrong. I do think Truth has not been corrupted and everyone knows that Aron has been and that happened just around the time that Jorel was leader. Truth walked up to us and Dylan had a protective stance over me. “Don’t worry Dylan, I am not here to hurt either of you,” Truth says calmly, and I believed him straight away. There was just something about him which makes him more trustworthy in my mind. “What are you here for?” I ask, trying to sound not rude. I was just curious as to why he is in LA when he isn’t really supposed to. “I came to warn you that Aron is looking for Jorel. He means to start a coven war,” Truth says, and I became a bit confused.

“What is a coven war?” I ask him, I was still learning about the way covens work and what it takes to be a deputy leader. I am guessing coven wars are not a frequent thing or else I would have learned about them sooner. “A coven war is basically what we would call a civil war between two or more covens. It was more popular back in the olden days as a way of claiming territory,” Dylan explains. That made more sense to me. “Jorel did say Aron was wanting to claim Los Angeles for himself despite the fact that we are the main coven here and I don’t think Jorel is going to give up easily,” I say and the other males with me agree. “Yeah, besides we have Pasadena as our home for now which is good. We can’t claim it as our territory because it is in Los Angeles county. I was hoping he would agree with the rest of us and we could move to Tennessee which is free territory for us, but no he wants a stupid war,” Truth says.

So, it seems even his own coven is against the war. Every coven knows that they could claim Tennessee as their territory with no arguments, but it seems no one wants to take it. “I suppose if you ever break away from Aron you could always move there and start your own coven,” I suggest which made Truth smile. “Yeah, that’s a good idea, I will keep that in mind Danny,” Truth says. Then it all went sour. Someone else was walking towards us and then Dylan got defensive of me. “Aw Truth, you haven’t roughed them up like I told you to,” Aron says, and I got tense. I knew because of the way Truth is he wasn’t going to hurt us, but now that Aron is here everything changes. We all know he has to please Aron for the sake of peace within his own coven which seems to be falling apart.

Then Truth had to do as he was told which in my mind left no hard feelings. We both just felt sore after it and I was sure that my arm was broken, and I was holding back the tears. Dylan held me tightly as this little beating happened and Truth felt bad. “I am so sorry for this you two, please don’t have any hard feelings about this. I am only doing as I have been ordered,” Truth says, and it was the first time I have heard someone outside of the coven using the mind chat thingy. “It’s okay Truth, I believe you and there are no hard feelings from me at least, but I can’t say the same for anyone else,” I tell him, and he gave us a brief smile. They both left once Aron was satisfied that the beating was sufficient.

Dylan checked me over and noticed that my arm was broken. George is going to have to cast it when we get home, so I have to bear with the agonising pain in the meantime. “I didn’t realise we could have broken bones in this form,” I tell him, and he nods. “We can break bones. We can get cuts and bruises too, but we can’t get sick in this form. If it can happen when you are living then it can happen when you are undead,” Dylan says and then very carefully hugs me. Then his phone rang, and he looked at it. “It’s Jorel, shit we are late for the café so he is gonna be freaking out,” Dylan says, and he answers the phone. He tells Jorel that we will be there as soon as possible, and something happened after we got the clothes.

It worried him even more, but he can’t feel my pain for the moment. We are too far away for him to feel it through the bond. “Yeah, I want to be back with him now,” I tell Dylan and he takes my good hand and we start jogging towards the café. Jess and Jorel were waiting there and saw us both as we walked up to the front door. I saw Jorel wince, I think he got hit with the pain that I am currently feeling. “Danny, Dylan what happened?” he asks, and I just run into his arms and start sobbing. I felt safe with him and I was so sore. “We saw Truth, he was civil until Aron showed up, so he gave us the beat down. He also broke Danny’s arm and I think it’s in a couple of places,” Dylan explains while Jorel was trying to calm me down.

Jess was worried for her man, so she gave him a big hug. “Right, I think it’s best if I give you my card and we order the food to go. Danny is gonna need his arm to be set as soon as we can do it and we can arrange the lunch date another day. I am proud of you though Danny you seem to have coped well until that happened,” Jorel says and kisses the top of my head. “Yeah, he was fine. A little nervous but he didn’t get upset or anything,” Dylan says, and I looked at them just as Jorel hands over his card to Dylan. Dylan asks us what we want for lunch and then he went inside holding Jess’ hand tightly in his. Jorel took me to the car and made me sit in the passenger seat on his lap. He was rubbing my back.

“Aw baby, it’s going to be okay. I think in the last week or two they have discovered a pain killer that works with us and George can give it to you when we get home,” he says, and I smile. He was making me feel calmer about the separation anxiety, but the pain was still quite bad. He decided to call George and let him know ahead of time what happened with my left arm and what he needs to prepare before we get home in a little bit. Dylan and Jess walked out a few minutes later and joined us in the car. Jorel helped me put the seatbelt on and he made the drive home be as quick as possible. I had started to eat my lunch because I thought it might help distract me from the pain. Everyone but Jorel decided to eat now. Jorel couldn’t because he was driving.

We made it home and Jorel held my hand as we walked into the house where George was waiting with everything he needed in the living room. “You can eat your lunch Jorel, I want to give Danny pain meds and possibly local anaesthetic to numb his arm and let those get to work first,” George explains and then he gently hugged me. We sat on the couch and he gave me the medication he said he was going to. It hurt getting the needle in my arm to numb it but soon I won’t be able to feel a thing. Jorel let me snuggle up with him while he ate his lunch. “Did you get the thing you said you were going to?” George asks Jorel and he nods. “Yeah, it’s in the trunk, but I am waiting a little while before I go and get it. I need a whole coven meeting now,” Jorel says.

Sure, enough all of the coven was in the room after a few minutes. “As Dylan and Danny already know we are at war. Aron has declared a coven war today because he wants to take over Los Angeles for himself,” Jorel says, and we both nod to let the others know that it was the truth. Then Jorel explained that we were attacked by Truth on Aron’s orders and we would be planning how we would win this war in the next few weeks. Dylan asked if he could bring the surprise in and set it up in our bedroom and Jorel said he could. That was one less thing that he needed to do, and I probably wasn’t going to let him leave me after the attack because it shook me up so much. “Don’t worry Danny. I am going to be by your side for the rest of the day now,” he tells me. 

The worst part of the rest of the day was my arm being set. Dylan was right, I have broken my arm in two places and George reckons it will take between four and six weeks for them both to heal. I have a blue cast which goes just past my elbow because of how far the breaks are spaced out. I spent the rest the day relaxing with Jorel and watching the television. The surprise was a high-end gaming computer for our new gaming channel which I can use, and it is up to the others to buy computers or consoles for themselves. I can’t really use it right now since my left arm is broken and will take some time to heal. I snuggled up to Jorel when it was bedtime and he played with my hair. I felt so much better now and so grateful that the pain medication was working on my arm.

“I’m sorry you got hurt baby,” He tells me. I yawned a couple of times because I was tired, but I kissed his cheek after. “It’s not your fault Jay, if Truth didn’t do as he was ordered to then it was going to be worse in the long run. There are no hard feelings between me and Truth anyways,” I tell him, and he hugs me tightly. He kisses the top of my head just as I yawned again. “This is why I love you Danny. You are so wise for your age. I forgive Truth too, but I wish that it never had to happen,” Jorel tells me. We talked a little more and then said our goodnights. I love falling asleep in his arms. It makes me feel like it is always better when we are together. I also apparently love making Jack Johnson references because that is a song he did too. I think it is called Better Together.


	23. Chapter 23

Like I said last chapter, I have already written chapters 25 and 26 so my question for you is, when I post chapter 24 should I post both of those in the month as well or should I leave them for those months which would be either 3 chapters in May or the other chapters would be on the first of June and July

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two Days Later - Danny p.o.v

It’s been two days since I broke my arm when Truth and Aron cornered us near Michael’s. Today we are flying out to New York to have a meeting with all the leaders and explain what happened. We are staying in a hotel overnight as well. We decided to make a day trip out of it because Jorel said I needed one after the nightmare that was two days ago. My arm hurts a lot and the pain meds I am on that work for Cambions barely touch it most times. George did say that would happen because the medication that they found works on us is not as strong as morphine and if I was human when it happened he would have been giving me morphine for it. He was working with other Cambions to develop our version of morphine for times like this.

“Morning baby, how’s your arm feeling?” Jorel asks me when he walks in. He woke up before I did, and he was packing some clothes for our overnight stay in New York. “Still sore and I am not quite used to it being like this,” I tell him. Jorel kissed the top of my head and gave me some waffles for my breakfast and I smiled at him. “I know baby, I feel bad, but we are just going to have to try morphine with the pain killer and see if that helps,” Jorel says, he thinks if I take both at the same time it might trick my system and make the pain go away. I hope it works or else there is going to be a very uncomfortable day ahead. “It’s not your fault so you shouldn’t feel bad Jay. I just have to cope with the pain and learn to block it out,” I tell him.

“We are still working on the stronger med Danny, we have the basis of what makes it work but need to tweak the strengths. Jorel is right though, maybe mixing Morphine with the other medication could work out,” George says, I was willing to be their test subject at the moment to see if they could come up with something, so I am comfortable, and I would have the same treatments as if I broke my arm when I was human. “Yeah I know and I appreciate the efforts being made to try and help me, but I want to help myself as well you know,” I say as I struggle to eat a piece of the waffle which makes Jorel smile at me and helped me eat the waffle by feeding it to me since I relied on my left hand for pretty much everything I do.

Jorel called ahead to book an emergency meeting with them and I could hear Hayden’s worry when he called Jorel this morning to ask what time we would arrive and Jorel said he wasn’t shadow traveling this time because it was too dangerous. We couldn’t risk shadow travel with my arm being broken and the bruises and cuts I have from the beating. I yawned and snuggled up to Jorel when George took my breakfast dish away. Our flight is at 6 am and it is 5:30 now. I know I need to get dressed and we need to head to the airport, but I like staying in bed with Jorel. “Come on buddy, you will be snuggling with me on the plane and thereafter. We have to get going so we don’t miss our flight,” Jorel tells me.

“Okay, you will help me get my t-shirt on though please?” I ask him, fully aware I had completely butchered that sentence. He knows what I mean anyway though. “Yep, I will help top half dress you and help you put your shoes on,” he tells me. I smiled, he was probably going to help me anyway because that’s how much he loves me. I managed to struggle to get fresh boxers and jeans on before Jorel sprayed my deodorant on me and helped me get into a t-shirt. He was going to get me one of his hoodies to keep me warm because I might get cold. “Thank you Jorel,” I tell him and stand on my tip toes to give him a kiss on the lips. I went to sit on my bed as Jorel grabbed my shoes from the closet.

Soon we are at the airport and we only have our little carry one which is overnight stuff in Jorel’s backpack, so we can keep that with us while we are on the flight in the overhead compartment. Jorel wanted to stop and get some coffee before we leave, and he smiled at me the entire time. People gave us a mixture of weird looks and compliments as we walked towards the gate. I sat with him on the floor as little children ran around us, we had checked in, but it wasn’t boarding time yet. One little boy and girl walked up to us, they were more interested in my cast then us sitting so close together. “Mister, what did you do to your arm?” the little boy asks, and the little girl tries to Shh him saying that he was being rude.

“It’s okay, I had a nasty fall a few days okay. I am okay now though,” I tell them, and they seemed shocked at first, but then happy when I told them that I was okay. The boy was so curious, so I let him touch it and look at it a bit closer which involved a little bit of tickling. The children’s mom spotted them and came running over and apologising to us for her children. “It’s okay, they were curious about my cast that’s all. I was happy to let them look it and touch it,” I tell the lady. She was happy that her children weren’t causing any problems and even thanked me for the way that the situation played out because not a lot of people are nice to her son and his curiosity. She said he had some form of special needs, but she wasn’t comfortable sharing what.

“Well that was interesting,” Jorel says and I nod at him. I smiled though because honestly, we had no issues with the little boy and girl being with us for that little time. “Yeah, at least we managed to make her day a little brighter. I am sure it can’t be easy for her to fly with two children on her own,” I say, and he smiles. It was almost time to board the plane and Jorel was texting Hayden to reassure him that we were both fine for what happened which will be discussed at the meeting in a few hours’ time. We weren’t going to be able to be contacted for the next 5 hours once we get on the plane. Our meeting is at one o’clock which gives us roughly an hour from when we land to find the place after going to our hotel.

I am not used to being up this early, so I yawned and rested against Jorel again. “Don’t worry you can sleep on the plane baby. I know you are tired and not used to being awake this early,” he tells me. We walk back towards the gate and board the plane just after 6 am. The lady was concerned about my cast, but we explained to her like we did at security that the cast has been on for at least 72 hours at the moment. I knew that if I was flying sooner I would have to have a different cast on then go to hospital to get a proper one on unless I waited to make sure the swelling had gone down, and I wasn’t at risk for medical complications due to swelling. We got seats next to each other of course, I don’t want to be apart from Jorel.

George is in command with Aisa while we are gone should Aron decide to do anything in the next twenty-four hours. We had an awkward moment while we were on the plane where someone thought I was in their seat, but our tickets proved I was in the right seat and he had it mixed up. We are flying standard class now and apparently our returns have been upgraded to first class which is interesting. I have never flown in first class before. I yawned after we had been in the air for a little while. “Go to sleep Danny, I will wake you up when it is time to land. I know I got you up a little too early this morning,” Jorel tells me. I smiled at him, I didn’t mind being up so early. It was just the lack of sleep because my arm is uncomfortable.

“It’s okay, I know the meeting is important. I am still kinda adjusting to sleeping with this cast because I usually sleep on my left snuggling with you,” I tell him, and I snuggle up to him to try and get some sleep. He was on my right which made it a little easier. “Aw, maybe while you have the cast we can try sleeping on the other side then switch back when it comes off,” Jorel suggests and I sleepily nod before falling asleep snuggled up next to him on the plane flying out to New York. He kisses my head just as I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five hours later

“Danny wake up, it’s time to land,” I hear Jorel tell me, I was having such a good dream and I was not happy to have it disturbed. I open my eyes and look to Jorel, who chuckled at me. “Aww did I disturb your dream bear?” he asks me quietly. “A little bit, but it’s okay. I was enjoying it though,” I tell him, and he smiles. Whenever I am with him I have really good dreams, I was having one about when he asked me out at the beach. I love that day, I think it is one of the best days of my life ever. “Yeah, it looked like you were too. You smile a lot and I love your smile baby, you should smile more,” he tells me, he means my heart-melting one that makes everyone swoon. “Maybe I will,” I tell him, and I sit up ready for the landing.

We didn’t have to wait at luggage so after we went through security we went straight to get a taxi to our hotel and soon we will be walking to the main Cambion HQ where the meeting will be. Hayden is going to panic a little when he sees me, but he will calm down. “Oh, by the way, Elijah can see people’s memories, so he will want to put his hands on your head and see what happened when your arm got broke. I thought I should forewarn you,” Jorel says as we sit on our hotel room bed. I think he did something similar when he got rid of my nightmares a few years back. “Oh okay, at least I can prepare myself for that,” I reply, it didn’t freak me out that much. I guess he uses his powers to find out the truth in people which makes him a good choice as one of the lead three.

“Yeah, don’t worry though he does ask first usually. He’s very caring about it when it comes to more sensitive memories from people, he may look like a douche, but he is a big softie at heart,” Jorel tells me. I guess he comes across like that because he has been around for hundreds of years, so he has seen pretty much everything there is to see and every type of person and has lost patience in humanity. “Yeah, I can image why though. I know Cambions can live forever, but wouldn’t it be boring after a while?” I ask him, it was weird to think I was dating someone who is actually over 200 despite being forever 28 and all our fans think he is thirty because he had to reinvent himself, so people wouldn’t get suspicious.

“I mean yeah life gets boring after a while because you would have done everything there is to do and go everywhere you ever dreamed of, but new things happen all the time. Like my life was boring until I met you,” he says and I instantly blush. He always sneaks in a compliment when he can, and I don’t like it. “Really? All I seem to do is bring trouble,” I tell him, and he pulls me close to him. He kisses the top of my head and hold’s me tight. “Yeah, my life is a whole lot better with you in it. Aron would have done this anyway and your ex is not a problem anymore,” he says. That’s another thing he does, he always makes me feel better about myself no matter how depressed I feel at the time. “I guess. I do think my life is a lot better after you carried me to safety out of the bungalow,” I tell him, and he smiles. I can still remember that night he saved my life.

“I’m glad Danny. I knew when I found you that night I had to save you. I didn’t know that day that I was going to be your soulmate, but I am glad I am now,” he tells me. I smiled at stand up to stand in front of him. He was smiling, and I pressed my lips to his. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. We always go as far as make out sessions, we never go any further because I am not ready for that stage yet. One day I will be, and I am sure it will be the most magical experience of my life. Jorel says we have all the time in the world and he liked the idea of it being like a way to consummate our marriage when we eventually get married. It does sound old fashioned, but I like the sound of that.

Hayden struggled so hard when he saw me not to run over to me and make sure that I was okay. “So, what happened Jorel?” Anastasia asks us, I wasn’t sure if she was aware of my status as deputy leader of the Undead Coven. “Aron cornered me outside of a computer store and declared a coven war. He wishes to claim Los Angeles for himself,” Jorel says. They were a little shocked, but we all knew deep down that Aron was going to do this eventually. “What happened to you Danny?” she asks me, she seems concerned. “On the same day, probably about ten or twenty minutes after Truth met Dylan and I near Michael’s and he warned us of the Coven war. Then Aron turned up and was disappointed that neither I nor Dylan were roughed up, so Truth was forced to attack the pair of us which resulted in the cuts and bruises and the two fractures in my left arm,” I tell them.

They all looked shocked at that, they knew Truth was working against Aron behind the scenes and he was never vicious to anyone before. Then again, he was forced on Aron’s order to keep his façade up. “May I see both of these events gentlemen?” Elijah asks, I knew now because of Jorel’s forewarning that this was going to happen, and I was willing to accept it. I knew Hayden will want to speak to us outside of the meeting to make sure the pair of us are okay. My mom is going to find out tonight since the rest of the California covens will have to know as well. “Yeah,” Jorel and I say after each other. He went up to Jorel first since Jorel was more comfortable with it then I was, and it was nice to see what happens.

Then he did it to me, it’s like I am reliving the moment, but I know Elijah had to see for himself what happened. Jorel send calming waves through our soulmate bond and I did feel more relaxed about reliving it. “I am sorry to see that happen to you Danny and it is sad to see what Truth had to do,” Elijah says, he was walking back to his seat. “I know, but for his own safety he does have to follow Aron’s orders even if that means that I get hurt in the process,” I tell him. Hayden didn’t like that I was saying that I didn’t mind getting hurt so that Truth can keep his life. “This is troubling, however I know all of you within the Undead coven can defeat Aron once and for all whatever that may take. I will travel to Los Angeles tomorrow we need a California coven wide meeting as soon as possible to include everyone,” Hayden decides and it was almost the end of the meeting.

Soon the meeting ended and like I guessed Hayden stuck around for a while afterwards. He hugged Jorel and I tightly, so tight it did hurt a bit, but I knew it was because he was very worried about the pair of us. “Are you sure you are okay Danny?” he asks me. I nodded, even though the pain was acting up. Our little expirment for pain relief this morning didn’t work at all. I was still in the same amount of pain when I just had the med that works. “Yeah, well I mean the pain from the breaks is bad, but I am dealing with it,” I tell him. There was nothing anyone could do for the pain I was in apart from that one light med. I took it again when I got off the plane and it didn’t take much off the pain. “I am so sorry my child, if there was anything I could do then I would have done it for you,” he tells me.

“It’s okay Hayden. I know being a Cambion means that not a lot can be done when I am in pain so I will learn to cope with it until a new stronger pain medication will be discovered,” I tell him, I was also relying on his happening to me a lot in the past when I was with her and my aunt used to break my bones sometimes when she got really mad. “Yeah, unfortunately that is all thet can be done at the moment,” Jorel says and we talk for a little while longer and then we depart so that Jorel and I can have a date day to enjoy the rest of our time while we are in New York before we leave early tomorrow morning to get back home and then have a California coven meeting to discuss how everyone will be able to deal with Aron should they come across him.

The date day is going to be quite short since we are starting it at about 2 pm and we need to be in bed by 9 pm so that I can survive a little more on the sleep since we are getting up at half 5 again to get another 6 am flight to arrive back at 11 ish and then chill at home and gather all the coven apart from the children for a meeting and stuff like that. Then I have to take into consideration the 3-hour time difference in between the two states. I am stating Los Angeles times right now for the meeting, it’s actually 6 pm here and its more like a date night which is going to be super short. We basically have three hours to have some couple time then go to bed and then get up to fly home 9 hours after we fall asleep.

Jorel has been to New York a lot more than I have so he knows all the best places to eat and to go for entertainment. “So, we have three hours for a date night, let’s make it good. I know I promised you a date after we stayed apart for that time the other day so why not now?” he asks me, and I smile. I enjoy any time I get to spend with Jorel and a date night seems like fun. “Yeah, I know when you planned it other things came and destroyed your plan,” I tell him, he takes my right hand and we walk back to the hotel to get changed before leaving for our little date night. People commented that we looked like a very cute couple and I was trying my hardest not to blush. At least we are getting less hate shouted at us now.

We went to a little romantic restaurant downtown and Jorel made me leave my wallet behind. He says he was going to pay for all of it which includes the entertainment tonight, whatever that may be. He is keeping most of it a surprise from me. I didn’t mind that for once because I am slowly getting used to people surprising me since no one ever did a horrible surprise with me. Well, no one in the band did nasty surprises at least. I know Dylan once chased me around with a clown picture, but he was dealt with quickly. Someone said it was cute that Jorel was feeding me since I was struggling due to my left arm being in a cast up to just past my elbow. I was just enjoying the date and the one time we can probably date for a while because of the stupid coven war.

I still didn’t quite understand how the Coven War worked, all I knew is we can’t go on tour until it is all over and it will only be over when Aron dies it seems like. Jorel took me to the cinema and we watched Guardians of the Galaxy together. Then we both knew we had to get back to the hotel because it was about fifteen minutes past nine and we both said we would be in bed by now because of the early morning flight we have. I was getting tired even though I slept on the plane. I am going to probably end up sleeping on the plane tomorrow too. “You wanna get ready for bed now Dan? We got that flight tomorrow,” Jorel asks and I nod. He noticed me yawning more on the walk back to the hotel.

“Yeah, I wanna try and get some more sleep than I did yesterday,” I tell him. I let him help me change into my pyjamas and I lie down in the bed and wait for him to join. He was going to get changed, but George wanted to know how we are doing and how the meeting went since they are 3 hours behind us. Jorel told him about Hayden making the announcement that there is going to be an emergency meeting tomorrow afternoon to discuss the whole coven war thing, but only our coven was going to know about it until they actually go to the meeting. We know all the covens will turn up, it has to be the council hall because we can’t fit all the covens in that old chapel. I think I have been to the council hall once since I turned.

“Everything is going to work itself out Danny, you will see,” Jorel tells me, he climbs into bed on my right side, so I can roll over that way and snuggle up with him. He wraps his arms around me and smiles. I always feel safest when I am with him. “I know it will. You will make sure of it,” I tell him, then I yawn. It’s a lot earlier than I usually go to sleep, but I am exhausted and it’s going to be a long couple of days at least. “Night Danny,” Jorel tells me, and I reach up to kiss him on the cheek. I fell asleep before I could reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4 pm – the next day – Danny p.o.v

Man, it feels good to be back home and snuggle with Jorel on the couch watching some random TV show. The flight was rough I could not fall asleep no matter how hard I tried, and it now means I am one very tired person. The meeting went well though, all the covens said they would look out for Aron and support us during the war which is nice. “Feels a bit better knowing we have the other covens supporting us,” George says, I know at the meeting they mentioned that our coven had their back once when they had issues, so it would be an honour to return the favour. They were all also very excited to meet me in person for the first time since I have never been to a whole California wide meeting before, the one chance I got for it I was too ill to go.

I was one of the youngest there and certainly the youngest in a leadership role. Nobody there thought I was unsuited for the role. They said it was a good idea to have a young guy with fresh eyes in the role to see how differently they see things compared to the wisdom of the slightly older men who have grown up in very different worlds. Like the world was a lot different in the 1800’s then it was in the 1900’s. The 1900’s are also very different then the 2000’s. Being born in 1989 gives me the best of the 1900’s and the 2000’s. “Yeah, it is kinda weird how they said it was an honour for them to help us out,” I tell him. I wasn’t alive when most of the stuff went down apparently so it would be weird to me.

“Yeah, that’s only because you weren’t around back then. Coven wars were a common thing back in the late eighteen hundred’s and early nineteen hundred’s because people were establishing their place in the world and wanted different parts of the state to claim as their own. We used to be there to get them to sit and talk and agree on compromises. We already had Los Angeles quite early on because Aron claimed it,” George says. Since Aron broke the rules he has lost his right to own Los Angeles, but he knew the only way for him to legally get it back was the coven war, even though he is going to lose it. We have more support than he is ever going to have, and he is going to get his ass kicked.

“Yeah, and I haven’t been a Cambion for long either. I think it’s four years this December?” I say, I don’t remember when I turned but I know it was just before 2011 and after my birthday, but when that date was is beyond me. “Yep, four years in December. One day you will have the same amount of knowledge as us. I will still keep up those history lessons with you Dan,” George tells me. It just goes to show how young I really am compared with them. I am twenty-four now and in November I am going to be 25 but I am still the youngest adult in the house. Even though the girls are slightly younger Cambions then I am they are both older than I am. Dylan’s bruising has gone down a lot now after the attack and Jess has been making sure he doesn’t over do anything even though we aren’t doing much.

“Yeah, maybe we can get back into them soon. Might need you to write the notes for me though,” I tell him, I had taken a little break from all of the learning because it was getting a little too much for me I was stressing out a lot and I was spending more time with my baby girl and then the threats happened. “That’s okay Danny, in a couple of days I’ll prep some notes for you,” he tells me. I was grateful for the help George is offering me. I bet his notes would make more sense to me than my own. He knows more about the topics and he knows how I understand information, so he could structure it in a way that makes sense to me. I am going to slowly get back into the history lessons though.

“We’ll need to sort out contact with Scarlett, the war might get too dangerous for her to come over here,” Jorel says, always thinking ahead. It was something I had been thinking about too. Jason and Scarlett along with the other children are innocent parties in this. If Aron get’s wind of their existence they could get hurt and I really don’t want that to happen. Jason knows where our house is now, we trust him enough with that information so that would make the contact sessions easier and safer, but if Aron finds our place, I would have to go to Jason’s just to see my baby girl. “We would have to make a cover story though, don’t really want another Cambion in our coven,” I tell him. He was done making Cambions now since our coven is pretty full with 9 adults and the three children who have to be turned.

“Yeah, we can think of something. We can’t say we are on tour because we wouldn’t be and that is the easy lie to rumble. Maybe I can plan romantic vacations to take up that time. He doesn’t have to know what’s really going on,” Jorel says, we could also fake being not well enough to look after Scarlett. It may sound nasty now, but it would be for her safety we don’t want her here where she could be killed if she can be somewhere where she will be cared for and loved and safe. “True, even your mom could have her Danny, Aron doesn’t know she is still alive and probably doesn’t care. He wouldn’t attack a council member anyway because he would be killed on sight,” George says, offering an even better alternative to lying to Jason.

“Yeah, Aron would not dare go after her. That sounds better to me then lying to Jason, but I know we might have to at one point if something really bad happens. I just feel that after all the honesty he has shown it would be rude to turn around and lie even if it is in Scarlett’s best interests,” I tell him. Jorel hugs me and I smile at him. He likes conversations like this were we are just listening to other people’s opinions and not dissing them. We still have an issue with Dylan and Matt arguing over the Alien program that Matt likes watching. Dylan just doesn’t like the thought of Aliens existing and Matt has some interesting political views as well which not everyone agrees on. They have gone back to the arguing which happened at the time I discovered my elemental powers.

I haven’t used them much since that bike incident although with Jorel boosting my confidence in my ability to control it I do make little ice shot glasses. Dylan once jokingly called me Elsa, let’s just say that never happened again and it scared him for life. He regretted it a lot and he has never called it me since, even Jordon has been too terrified to call me Elsa which is good. I mean I get that I am blonde, have ice powers and have a song called let it go, but that doesn’t make me Elsa. “I think Danny needs to go to bed. He’s falling asleep on you there Jay,” Jordon says when he walks in. I sleepily look at the imp. It’s not the first time I have fallen asleep on someone. “Yeah, bless him he has been tired the last few days. I think it’s taking him a lot of energy trying to block out the pain he is in all the time,” Jorel says.

“I feel sorry for the poor guy, it has got to suck to be in that amount of pain while cambion and not even be able to switch to human to get the pain medication that is strong enough to help,” Jordon says, and I feel him sit next to me and Jorel. I had my eyes closed and I didn’t want to open them anymore. “Yeah, I wish there was more I could do for him. I can feel his pain, but I can’t do anything to help him.,” Jorel says, that made me want to open my eyes and say something about it. I was getting so sleepy though that I knew any minute I was actually going to fall asleep while they were still talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That is the end of chapter 23 I hope you enjoyed. Only 11 more chapters left and this story is done.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey guys, I took a while to decide what will happen with chapter 25 and 26 and I know someone asked for them to be posted with this one but as all three of these chapters are drama intensive I am going to post this one this month, then 25 on the first of June and then chapter 26 on the eighth of June. That makes it a compromise between anyone who wants them all in one go and people who want it a little spread out.

Intense drama and a plot twist ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

I am going with Jorel, Dylan and Jess to an abandoned warehouse near to Pasadena. Truth had gathered up some of Aron’s human slaves or minions as they were called and decided to let me know so that they could be dealt with appropriately. Jess and I are going to be watching from the side, my arm is still in a cast for another week or so making me useless and Dylan didn’t want Jess being involved in the murders that are about to occur. When we got there, there was one man who stood out in particular to me. He has greasy black hair going to just past his shoulders, he has sunglasses which clearly looked broken and he didn’t seem phased or bother by them. He seemed more interested in Jessica to be honest.

It made me uncomfortable and it made Dylan uncomfortable. Everything about this guy made me on edge and I wanted to wipe the smirk of his stupid face. “What’s your name?” Jorel asks the creepy guy. It seems like he is going to be the first one to go which is good. “Dafydd Williams,” he replies, fuck my life he sounds full of himself. Also, what kind of a name is that. “Where are you from?” I ask the creepy guy. “From Wales,” he replies, that makes sense with his name. A lot of people from Wales in the UK have the surname Williams and Dafydd does sound Welsh now that I think about it a little more. I was wrong as he asked the same questions to the other minions in the room then took another arrogant guy called Joe Conway who was from the same place.

We all agreed that he pissed us off the most. He was the first one to die and we decided that Dafydd was going to be the last one. Jorel just wants to taunt him, make him see his little friends die for choosing the wrong side in this war. Dafydd would not stop looking at Jess though, it was clear to me that he wanted to hit on her or something. Like he just wouldn’t stop, and he would get all jealous when Dylan would walk up and kiss her. I could see him trying to plot something, he was twisting his wrists around a lot, a little too much for my comfort so I went over to him and harshly stomped on his leg which made him stop. Jorel was worried about him retaliating but Dafydd behaved after that for a while.

When it was Dafydd’s turn to die he had a little trick up his sleeve. He broke free from the handcuffs and grabbed Jess just as Jorel fired two shots, one going into each person. I stood there slightly horrified as Jess fell and died. I went straight over to Dylan trembling and he held onto me. I was confused, very confused. Jorel was too and we soon got into the car and he sped straight to the house. I was concerned, and Dylan seemed to be alright. “I’ve got something to tell you,” Dylan says when we are about five minutes away from the house. He still seemed fine which was what confused me. His soulmate just died, and he hasn’t. something seems a little odd to me, but I think Dylan might be explaining that.

Jordon and Airia didn’t seem too concerned that Jess didn’t come back with us when Jorel called a coven meeting. There is something going on here, something very fishy. “Okay so I have to start this off on a sad note. One of the minions pulled Jess towards him while I was shooting him so unfortunately she has died,” Jorel says, I think back to the warehouse which is currently up in smoke. Jordon and Airia didn’t seem to be as upset as I was expecting them to be considering the news that they have just been given about their adopted sister. “So, if she has passed away then why is Dylan still alive? No offense Dylan, but the whole soulmate thing,” Matt asks. A perfectly valid question which everyone has at this point.

“I am not sure if anyone has ever heard of it, but Jess and I’s soulmate bond was one sided. I was always her legitimate soulmate, but she was never mine. I am also not that upset about it because our relationship was really going downhill. It was getting to the point where we were going to split up anyway,” Dylan explains, getting a little tearful but then again he has just confessed he was in a bit of a nightmare relationship. I go to sit next to him and offer my support in the only way I know best. With cuddles! “So, we aren’t the only ones getting tired of her behaviour?” Jordon asks, sounding almost relieved yet worried at the same time. I am guessing that since he mentioned we that Airia felt the same way.

“It seems so, I did notice that she had changed but she seemed to get childish and aggressive if I dared to mention anything about it, so I kept my mouth shut,” I admit which made Jorel look at me with a little surprise. Dylan got a baby wipe from the drawer and wiped off the “soulmate” mark from his skin, revealing that it was true. His and Jess soulmate bond was only one sided. “Wow Dylan, why didn’t you mention anything sooner?” Jorel asks, out of pure curiosity. I don’t know if we could have helped their relationship, but we would have tried our best. “Like Danny said, she would get aggressive and childish when I brought it up as well and I didn’t think that it was worth mentioning. She seems to do all of it for attention, so I desperately hopped that by ignoring it would make it work better,” Dylan says.

I still hugged Dylan to make sure he was okay. “Yeah she did seem to be like that,” Jorel says. Then Jordon and Airia recount some of their stories with Jess. I felt so sorry for them, it’s not fair to have a sister drain them in a way that shouldn’t be happening. Sisters should be loving and caring. “There was nothing I could really do even if you had told me sooner. I would not feel comfortable letting another Cambion roam covenless while their behaviour is not the best,” Jorel tells them. He doesn’t want another situation like he has been dealing with for the last four years or so. Either way she would have to have died. Dylan has his arm around me and gave me a weak smile. “You don’t have to feel sorry for me Danny. I can find someone else if I really want to and I can raise Tyler with or without a woman by my side,” he tells me.

Jorel got up to call Hayden to let him know about the recent events of the war. “Why am I not sad about this. I feel like I should be?” Airia asks me. Jordon was the same and so was Dylan. I think I knew why but I was not going to make assumptions in case they were wrong. “A very toxic person has just left your life, even though she was your adopted sister and Dylan’s girlfriend you are feeling the relief of not dealing with that toxicity anymore. You might morn her later on but at this moment in time you don’t find the need to,” George says. I feel like I am still in shock from what I have just experienced so I excused myself to go up to my room. George looked a little worried at me, but I reassured him that I was fine.

Of course, Dylan had to blow my cover, but I told them both I felt fine. Jordon, Airia and Dylan should be everyone’s main concern, not me. My arm is barely bothering me anymore which is good, don’t think I wanna be in Cambion form when it breaks next time though. Much rather be a human and get the pleasure of having morphine for it. “Where’d Danny go?” I hear Jorel ask when he got back into the living room. “Gone upstairs to your room. Think he’s in a bit of shock to be honest Jorel. That’s his first experience of death today,” George says, and I groaned into the pillow. People should not be worrying about me. “Yeah, I don’t think that’s what is bothering him though. I’ll go see him in a second,” Jorel says.

I heard the little patter of paw prints and Jorel appeared on the bed in his cat form. I smiled as he rubbed his head against my toes first. Then he jumped up onto my legs and walked across my back until he was close to my head and laid down on me. He meowed, and I chuckled. “Hey cat man,” I tell him. It has been a long time since he has been in his cat form around me. I love snuggling with him when he is like this though. He paws at my shoulder, basically his way of telling me to turn around. He jumps off my back and paws at my shoulder again. “Okay,” I tell him, and I roll over, so I am on my side facing him. I reach out and rub his head, feeling my stress melt away. He sits next to me and starts purring.

The purring is very therapeutic for me. I hope that as the war carries on and starts to head towards the main final battle that we could do this more often together. “Hey, you feeling alright Danny?” Jorel asks me. Its nice to just relax and I feel more comfortable telling Jorel about my problems than the others for some reason. “I guess so, I just feel like no matter how hard I try I am still affected by the abuse I went through even though it ended four years ago,” I tell him, it felt good to get it off my chest and Jorel will understand what I have gone through and what I am still going through in a way. It never gets any easier I have heard. “Yeah, but you have made brilliant progress so far Danny. I know it is not easy especially when it only really ended when Theresa couldn’t get hold of you anymore. One day in the distant future all these scars will heal, and you will be fine,” Jorel tells me.

I smile, I love it when Jorel makes things better. I know I am going to be fine and it is going to take a while, but I am going to have Jorel’s support every step of the way. “Is it weird that I think this should happen more often?” I ask, mostly to myself, but I knew Jorel was listening. He was still purring, and he put his paw on my chest. “I don’t mind if this is something that comforts you Danny. I am glad that we have found something that will make you feel better,” Jorel tells me and I smile at him. Gotta love the mental link between us. I get up and go to the bathroom, Jorel decided to stay on the bed. I needed a shower anyway, I have to cover the cast first though. While I am in the shower I decide to scrub at my ankle to make sure my soulmate mark on my ankle is real and not fake.

I know Jorel’s is real, he showed me on the way home that his was real. “Danny what the heck are you doing in there? I can feel that you know,” Jorel calls, back in his human form and sounding extremely concerned about me. I forgot about that part of the soulmate bond, it confirms that it is real to me. He can feel a duller version of the physical pain that I am going through. I quickly leave the bathroom fully dressed and throw myself into his arms. He wraps his arms around me and carries me towards the bed and sits with me. He looks right where my soulmate mark is and the red, slightly raw skin around it. “Aw Danny, why buddy?” he asks me, and gentle touches the skin on my ankle despite the pain it caused.

“I wanted to know that it was real, after what happened between Jess and Dylan I was afraid that our bond wasn’t real too,” I tell him. He made me look into his eyes and then pressed his lips against mine seconds later. “I can assure you Danny that our bond is real and that my love for you is real and everlasting. When I took you on that beach date I did it with the intentions of making you my boyfriend and I am so glad it turns out we are soulmates,” he tells me, and I smile. “I love you too Jorel in the same exact way that you do,” I tell him and rest my head on his shoulder while I try and stop the tears that wanted to flow. I heard footsteps and Jorel rubbed my back a little bit. “What’s the problem Jay?” George asks.

“Just wanted you to check Danny’s ankle and see if anything needs to be done. I explained what happened already,” Jorel says. I am grateful that George is a non-judgemental person. He had his small first aid kit with him. “Not much really, he’s just scrubbed and taken a few layers off. I can put some cream on it and cover it up but that’s about it really,” George tells me and Jorel. I think Jorel is relieved that my self-inflicted damage is only minor and superficial. He knows about the deep past that I have and the history I have had with self-inflicting damage. “That’s good. I was worried for a moment there that it was worse than what it looked,” Jorel says and I kissed his cheek to reassure him I was okay and not about to make a mistake.

“Yeah don’t worry about it Jorel. I don’t think Danny is about to slip into old habits anytime soon. You will be keeping an eye on him anyway to make sure he doesn’t do something he will regret,” George says and plays with my hair a little bit. I still don’t like how I was more of the main focus of attention compared with the three other members of the coven who need more emotional support than I do despite all of my own emotional issues. “Are the others okay?” I ask George since he was downstairs until Jorel asked him to come up. “Yeah, I mean they are probably in just as much of a shocked state as you are to be fair. No one was expecting what went down today,” George tells me. That’s fair enough.

I don’t think anyone could say that they were expecting that minion to grab one of our own just as he was about to die. Then again people would do anything to try and live and I know that guy was very jealous of Dylan dating her and probably wanted to date her instead. I don’t think he would have gotten his wish anyway. She was scarily obsessed with Dylan and I think she might have used her powers on him when she knew what they were and what they could do. “You might be onto something there Dan,” Jorel says, when I realise that I said the last bit of my thoughts out loud. “Yeah maybe, it could offer an explanation why Dylan hasn’t mentioned anything until now,” I tell Jorel. I wasn’t a hundred percent sure.

“We could always ask him later. I know we might not be able to get a definitive answer because the culprit is gone but any answer is better than no answer,” Jorel says. I nod, it might not be today that we ask Dylan because he might not feel comfortable answering the questions. “Yeah, he might know what the affects of his own powers are so those can apply with the female version can’t they?” I ask. George was just listening to our conversation and smiled at me. His teaching has paid off, and he is happy to see his hard work paying off. “Yeah, they have the same powers, but they have different titles because one is male and the other is female. I do believe you might be onto a good point there Danny. Dylan might not have complained about his situation until now because he might have been under her influence,” George tells me.

“I will attempt to ask him later, but only if he is willing to tell me. He might be in too much grief to answer but if that is the case then I will support him through this. I know you will too Danny,” Jorel tells me and George. Even George would support Dylan through this rough patch as well as Jordon and Airia. Airia walks up the stairs and sits next to me. She looked like she had been crying so I hugged her tightly. “You’ll be okay,” I tell her. She knows that I have been here before because when I found out my mom was Cambion I secretly hoped that dad was alive too, but it turned out not to be the case. Then the whole grieving process started again. “I know, it’s just weird how the day turned out,” She tells me.

“Yeah, but then again when has anything been normal here. Like I have been part of this amazing family for 5 years in September and I wouldn’t really consider much of what happened to be normal,” I tell her, which makes her smile. “You got me there Danny, nothing is really normal here,” she says. Then we talk some more until she feels a lot better with what has gone on today. Jorel says that he is going to talk to Dylan and that I could be there too and maybe I can learn a little more about Dylan’s back story. Apart from Matt he is the only other person I know barely anything about. Maybe I can talk to me a little bit more about how he came to join the other men and ladies to join the Undead Coven. I am excited to learn more and to see if I can use things that I learn to help them out in the future.

~~~~~~ A few hours later – Danny p.o.v ~~~~~~

Dylan was surprisingly happy to answer Jorel’s questions about the whole Incubus/ Succubus thing. I was keen to learn more about their type and it was weird to learn that they could affect each other. I had read somewhere that repeated sexual encounters with them while they use their powers could lead to mental or physical health deteriorating. Some even said it lead to death. I sat there and smiled at Dylan. He knew that we appreciated him talking to us even though a lot of stressful things had happened in the last few months. I was there for the emotional support by hugging him whenever he teared up. “You okay Danny?” Dylan asks me, Jorel had left but I stayed behind to talk to Dylan. I smiled at him.

“Yeah, just wanted to ask if you would talk about how you joined the guys? I know a bit about George, Jordon and Airia, but not much about you,” I tell him. I am sitting next to him on the bed and he pulls me a little closer. “I can talk about my history with you Danny boy! I am glad to help you piece together this craziness,” he tells me. I enjoy these little talking sessions with the guys it is like I am getting to know them more and it feels like I have known them for longer. I also get a lot more respect after I know in more detail the kinds of things that they have gone through and how troubling life has been for them back in the days that they were alive and human. They can still be human now, but they are essentially dead. Both Dylan and Jordon are in their sixties in reality but permanently 30 years old. Airia is now 27 and permanently 23.

Dylan had met Jordon during high school and they became close quite quickly. There was a 7-year age gap, but Dylan wasn’t aware of this at the time. Dylan was made to believe Jordon was the same age as him. World War Two had hit the country hard, a lot of people in America are struggling as the country tries to rebuild its economy after the war. A lot more people in Los Angeles were living in poverty but somehow Dylan Alvarez and his parents were doing quite well despite their situation. They managed to bring in some wealth but decided that Dylan should attend school like other children his age and not pay for it so they could show him how the other half lived and how easy he had it, so he would not turn out like a brat.

That’s why they were so happy when Dylan came home from school and announced he had made a new friend called Jordon. Financially Jordon was in the complete opposite situation to Dylan it seemed and that’s exactly the type of friend that they wanted for their son. They did warn Dylan that if he bragged about his wealth then people would come and try and take advantage of him, so he had to be careful with what he did. Soon enough Dylan and Jordon became inseparable. Both families loved the bond that the boys shared. It was like they had become brothers over the course of the school year. They had even remained close after high school ended. Dylan didn’t know in 1978 that his life was about to change forever.

Jordon knew Dylan had slipped down a bad and dangerous path. He had started using and selling drugs, but he hardly made enough money to cover the amount of debt he was in. He was not happy with Dylan’s life choices, but he had no control over it. That was until one dark summers eve on Sunset Boulevard. Jordon had been a cambion for the last five years and pleaded with Jorel that if he needed to that he could bring Dylan to be changed if the situation called for it. Dylan had no idea about the Cambion world, but he was about to. Jorel knew what Dylan was so willingly throwing away and decided after hearing how it devastated Jordon he had to intervene. Jorel had a relatively small coven at the time, besides himself and Jordon he only had three other members Aron, Matthew and George.

Although, Jorel didn’t like to count Aron as a member of the coven since he tended to wander off for months at a time and stroll back in whenever he felt like it. It would be good to have another full-time member and strengthen their numbers a little bit. Jordon had gone that day to visit Dylan in hospital, his dealer had roughed him up again and he was currently receiving treatment there. That was when Jorel had decided to go and deal with the dealer, so he would leave Dylan alone and then they could change Dylan into a Cambion without the risk of their kind being discovered. He knew it was risky to send Jordon to visit Dylan and keep updated on his progress, but Jordon went as human every time as a precaution.

Fast Forward two months and Dylan was now comfortably living as an Incubus with Jordon, Matthew, George and Jorel without worrying about where the next person was going to jump him or when the next drug payment was due. He had managed to put that all behind him now and he could move on with his life. He will be forever grateful to Jorel and the kindness that the slightly older man had shown him. He was shocked to find out that Jorel, Aron and George were over a hundred years old, but after a while he found it cool. Jorel and George fought in both World War one and two, so it was interesting to hear their stories from the frontlines and learn how much it took to keep the war away from American and keep the people safe.

Dylan was also soon caught up to speed with the rules that had to be followed and the general history of the Cambions. He was told that he was to ignore Aron if the asshole was going to start some shit with him because everyone ignores him. Hayden was very happy with the new addition to the Undead coven and the fact that he was an Incubus made it even better for the diversity within the coven as they already had; a siren, bogeyman, nightmare, bump and imp. They didn’t really need more than one of each of those kinds and they were missing an Incubus until Dylan joined. He was even there for the birth of Jordon’s little sister Airia. Airia loved all of the coven like her uncles besides her brother and Dylan babysat the little one when Jordon was dealing with his parent’s funerals.

“So yeah, my story might not be as good as the other ones or as interesting, but I have one none the less,” Dylan says when he finished, and I smiled at him. “Are you kidding me, everyone’s story is interesting to me. It’s interesting to see how different everyone’s lives and backgrounds are. George’s death has got to be the worst though. I would hate to see a bear attacking me as the last thing,” I tell Dylan, being one hundred percent honest with the older man. If Dylan had been born a few years earlier than he would have been born in the middle or the end of a world war and that would have been difficult for his family, they might not have been in the position they were when Dylan was born.

“I guess so, I had a pretty easy death. Probably the easiest, I overdosed while Jorel was in the room. I was aware of George’s death because of the scar on his neck left from the bear’s jaws. He was so self-conscious of it back then he would wear a scarf whenever we left the house,” Dylan says. This is why I loved talking to them about this. I learn so much more about their personalities and what they went through. I probably would never have known about George and his scarves until now. I think I heard something about them once and it was because George was upset about something. “George lost his favourite scarf a few years back. Let’s go and see if we can find a replacement,” Dylan tells me after a little while.

I let Jorel know I was going out with Dylan to the shops and we were going to be extremely careful in case we saw anyone who might want to cause trouble. I couldn’t tell him why we were going yet, he might spoil the surprise for George. I was excited to go looking around, we are going to go to some charity shops and leave some surprise donations while we are going. I think we had been looking for an hour when we found what we were looking for. “Hey Dyl, this the one?” I ask, it had a battle-damaged look to it and it had a label on it somewhere I couldn’t quite read. Dylan walked over to me to have a look at the scarf in question. “This is the one, the exact one he lost it seems. Look it has his name and stuff on the back from the war,” Dylan tells me.

I was so glad that we had found it, after everything George has done for me in the last four years this was the least that I could do to pay him back. Now we have to take it to the till and hope that we can buy it today. The lady overheard our conversation. “So, you said you know the gentleman who owns this?” She asks, it seems like we could buy it though. We are going to make a cover story though. “Yeah it belonged to Danny’s grandpa. He lost it a couple of years back and he has been missing it quite a bit. We decided today to go and see if we could find one similar but now we have found the one it is a bonus,” Dylan says, and I nodded. Maybe we can keep the whole George pretending to be my grandpa without knowing thing a secret.

We left with the scarf and the lady was happy to receive a donation from the “Ragan” family as a thank you for being able to return the scarf to it’s rightful owner. Now we head back to the house where George has no idea what is about to happen to him. Jorel was smiling when I walked in with Dylan and the two of us had been unharmed. “Was your trip successful?” Jorel asks us and we nod. “We have a surprise for George,” I tell him, and he raises his eyebrow at me. We walk into the living room where George was sitting. “Close your eyes George,” Dylan says, and he does so reluctantly. I smiled even though George couldn’t see it. “Don’t worry George, you are going to enjoy this,” I tell him, then I place the plastic bag in his hands.

“Okay you can open them now,” I tell him. He does so and then looks in confusion at the bag I had placed in his hands. Then he opened the bag as Dylan and I grinned at each other. He was loving this surprise already I could tell. “Oh my god, Danny and Dylan you did not have to do this,” he says, and he pulls his scarf out of the bag and double checks that it is his. “Well, we decided that we had to do something after everything that you have done for us over the years and we knew how much that scarf meant to you,” I tell him, he had tears in his eyes. “Danny’s right George. We both weren’t expecting to find the scarf but when we did we knew we had to buy it for you,” Dylan adds, and George stands up.

We both walk over to him and he holds us tightly against him. “Thank you both so much, you have no idea how happy you have made me,” George tells me and Dylan. We both knew that we had an idea of how much it meant to him. Jorel hugged me afterwards and we had a good evening together despite what happened to all of us this morning. When it was bed time Jorel made me sit down next to him on the bed first. “Promise me you will talk to me before you hurt again?” he asks me, I felt horrible for upsetting him earlier when I scrubbed at my skin too harshly. “I promise that if I ever feel like that again then I will talk to you first. I love you Jorel,” I tell him, making sure he knew I meant every single word.

“I love you too Danny,” he tells me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another chapter. In ten chapters time this story is over! Like I said at the start, 1st of June is when I will post chapter 25 and then the 8th of June will be chapter 26.


	25. Chapter 25

Mid 2014

Danny p.o.v

Scarlett is with Jason as Theresa’s mother wants to see her granddaughter and spend some time with her. I don’t mind that as she has the right as her maternal grandmother to see my child. However, like most of Theresa’s family, she likes to slag me off at any given opportunity which is something I don’t agree with at all. She has no right to say any of those things about me because the truth is always going to be that her daughter was the abusive one, not me. I mean she’s serving life in prison for attempting to kill me four years ago, it shows a lot to someone about what she really is like. She can’t even have open visitation with anyone, it always has to be done behind a glass screen and she is in a maximum-security women’s prison. She is totally the “innocent” one in all of this.

Tonight, we have a show in our hometown for a change. Most fans have now grown to love me, but like every band in the world there are still a few haters. When I say that I mean there are only a small minority group of them compared with all the supportive fans we have. There will always be a Deuce vs Danny fight with every album or song that we release but they will come to realise one day that despite our similarities, we are both very different people. He doesn’t have the same vocal range as I have, he doesn’t have the same musical talents I have, and he certainly doesn’t have the same personality I have. It would be very weird if all of a suddenly during this Cambion war that Deuce goes all nice.

“Danny, are you ready?” Jorel asks me, handing me my mask. I loved it on nights like tonight where we play the show as humans. I love the feeling of his warm skin against mine. It’s easier for me to perform if I don’t have to worry about keeping the bubble close to me. “Yup, but I want a kiss first,” I tell him. He complies instantly with a smirk on his face. He had one arms around my waist and he pulled me close. “Feeling dominant today then Danny?” he says. I put my mask on and send him a grin. “Yup, I like to change it up every now and then,” I tell him before making my way to the others. He follows and wraps his arm around me and I wrap one arm around him. I love it when we are like this.

We all put one fist against each other as we stand in a circle. “J-dog, care to do the honours?” Charlie asks the leader. It does feel weird to be doing a show and carrying on like normal despite the war raging on around us that we are in the centre of. We all look at each other with grins on our faces. “One, two, three,” He starts, the pre-show rituals which are very basic compared with most bands. “Undead,” we all cheer. Let the fun begin. I can hear the fans singing Undead from here. I can’t wait for them to hear Day of the Dead when that album comes out next year. We’ve worked so hard to get this far and we aren’t going to give up now. Well we have released the single Day of the Dead a few months ago.

We start our set list with Undead. Then we sing a range of our songs from the three albums we have released so far. During the shows we usually focus on songs from Notes from the Underground, and American Tragedy more than we do with Swan Songs. We usually only play Undead and No 5 from Swan songs. It would be nice to play Paradise Lost every now and then, but we want to play the newer songs first and the party songs to get the mood going. I slipped up and turned back Cambion without Jorel knowing but I managed to keep the bubble as close to me as possible, so I don’t send any of the fans to sleep which would give us up and cause more issues than the ones we already have with Aron.

All too soon the concert is over. We have group hug to celebrate another successful show with the fans singing along to their hearts content. I noticed Jorel was back to his usual Cambion form as well.

“You guys go home without me, I’ll catch up. I’m just going to have a cigarette first,” I tell them, and they nod to show that they heard me and then I head out the back exit while they head off home. I open my packet of cigarettes and take one out before lighting it. I put it up to my lips and take a long drag. I breathe out slowly and smile as I watch the smoke float away. Any stress that I have is floating away with the smoke. This war is more stressful than I liked, but there is nothing I can do about it.

I flick the cigarette to the floor and stomp it out when I am finished with it and then put the stump in the bin. While my back is turned, I sense someone is walking down the alley, approaching me from behind. I quickly turn around to see a young male who was standing at the edge of the alley, but they were making their way towards me slowly. If someone was to ask me to identify him, I would struggle, but I could tell them what clothes he was wearing at the time. “Hello?” I call out, they walk closer to me. “Deuce rules,” he says. He brings out a sharp knife which I would guess is about 6 inches maybe longer. They make a slash in my left leg at the calf, which makes me hiss in pain. The guy quickly flees the scene taking the knife with him.

I walk inside as calmly as I can despite the blood gushing out of the wound in my leg. I had left a change of clothes here because I was planning on changing before I leave for home, so I grab the sweat pants. I changed into them in the bathroom after grabbing a first aid kit to attempt to patch the wound up. I stop the bleeding and clean the wound before covering it up with a dressing pad and a bandage. I felt blessed that my sweat pants are black. Although having said that, I am sure Jorel can feel my pain because of the soulmate bond but I haven’t heard anything from him yet. I’m sure he said he can feel the pain but if my injuries are life-threatening then he will know about it. As far as I know the knife wound isn’t that bad.

“Danny, are you still here baby?” Jorel asks me. I walk out of the bathroom and I find Jorel looking around the venue looking for me. He spots me and jogs up to me with a hug. “Yeah, I needed the bathroom and I was taking a while to enjoy my last cigarette,” I tell him, and I hug him back. I’m attempting to quit smoking tomorrow with George and hopefully we’ll be able to support each other through this and we can quit successfully. We all said we would stop smoking because management is complaining a lot and we have small children in the house we need to think off. There is Ava and Tyler who live in the house full time and then Scarlett comes over every other weekend and whenever she can.

“I’m so proud of you Danny. This is a big step and you and George are going to be fine,” Jorel says, and he wraps his arm around my waist. I lean back a little bit and just enjoy the private embrace we are currently having. We rarely have time together where we can be like this anymore. We have been dating each other for two years now and recently we’ve been spending less time together. Jorel has had a lot of meetings with the council because of the coven war. I didn’t like it because I wouldn’t be able to go in the meetings because the strategies and topics they will be talking about confuse me and I just want to spend time with my boyfriend without having to worry about when the next meeting is going to be and how long he has to be there for and if Aron was going to attack him while he is out.

“Are you ready to go?” he asks me, and I nod at him. “Do you have another meeting tonight?” I ask him, trying to hide the disappointment in my tone. I don’t think I did a good job because Jorel held me a little tighter in the hug we had. “No, I told them to ease up a little on the meetings. I feel like it is putting a little strain on our relationship and we might be going on tour soon. It depends on if Hayden will let us go while the war is going on,” he tells me. He kisses my neck a couple of times and then moves up to my cheek. I kiss his cheek and he spins me around a little bit. I love being in his arms like this.

I take his hand once the hug ends and he shadow travels us home. I have honestly never shadow travelled before because I have never needed to. To be honest it was a horrible experience and I am not in a rush to go and do it again. Jorel took us into the kitchen, where the others were waiting. Jordon, George, Dylan and Matt are all sitting around the breakfast bar with beers in their hands. They turned to look at us and they had beers waiting for us. Well, Jorel already started drinking his, but mine still had the cap on. I think I am glad that my beer still has the cap on, I am trying to recover from the shadow travel experience has left me feeling a bit nauseous and I don’t think that’s going to go away anytime soon.

I was right because about two minutes later I get very nauseous and I grab the closest trash can to me and throw up in it. Then I had to do it again while my stomach was still unsettled. Jordon, Matt and Dylan started laughing at me straight away. George was worrying about me and I could tell he probably wanted to keep an eye on me throughout the rest of the night if he could. Jorel was feeling very irritated at the people who were laughing at me. “Guys, pack it in. You were all like Danny the first time you shadow travelled. Jordon you were even worse than Danny is now, you threw up three times,” Jorel says, and I could feel Jordon getting a little embarrassed at the revelation. At least I know now that throwing up is a natural part of the first-time shadow-travelling.

I looked up from the trashcan I was holding close to my chest to snigger at Jordon just as a bit of slight petty revenge because he laughed at me. I sit down on one of the bar stools in the hopes of my stomach settling down and not bringing up anything else now. Now they all look at me concerned for my health and welfare. “I am alright, just need my stomach to settle down,” I tell them. Telling the truth all though part of me wanted to keep the truth about how I am feeling hidden from them. They have enough to worry about with the coven war without me getting sick just in the beginning of it which could end up badly if Aron decides that he is going to strike now. He would have known about his minions that we took and killed a couple of months ago. He would be angry from that for sure.

Jorel walks behind my chair and massages my shoulders. It felt nice and I could feel his cool hands under my shirt. He also nuzzles my neck in a caring way to let me know he was here for me and he could look after me while I am sick. “I love you Danny, you’ll be okay soon I promise,” he tells me, and I smile at him. I know I can count on him to take care of me when I need it. “I love you too Jorel. I don’t doubt that I’ll be fine in a little bit,” I tell him. I was even feeling a little bit better now. I don’t feel as sick now as I did before. I’m not completely better right now but its better than how I was feeling a few moments ago. Jorel was still massaging my shoulders and it felt better than I was expected it too.

He stops when I slowly get up from the bar stool. “Where are you going baby?” he asks me. He was still worried about me and I was happy to admit I am not the steadiest on my feet right now. “Just going to clean this out, I don’t think the smell from the bucket is helping me out at all,” I tell him. I manage to make it to the sink without any incidents. I tip the contents of the trashcan into the sink and then I grab the spray bottle of bleach and spray the trashcan. Then I rinse the bleach out of the trashcan and repeat those steps a couple of times before drying the trashcan. I don’t feel like I am going to be sick anymore which is good. I don’t think I need the trashcan now, so I put it down where I got it from.

“Now it can be used for trash again,” I tell Jorel. He walks over to me and smiles. I put both my arms around his waist and he puts one around mine. Then he holds my chin with his finger and thumb and presses our lips together gently. It felt a little weird for me to kiss Jorel so soon after being sick, but he doesn’t seem to mind it. I hear a phone camera go off while we are kissing each other. “George, did you have to?” Jorel asks, as I stand on my tiptoes to rest my head on his shoulder. I love being with Jorel like this. I hadn’t even noticed that the others have left the room. It was quiet after I sat down, and all the laughing stopped while I tried to regain control of my body properly. I might tell Jorel that I don’t want to shadow-travel anymore.

George took another picture of the two of us. “Yes, I had to. Instagram needs more couple pictures of you two,” George says, with a big smile on his face. I sigh and reach out for my phone that he was holding since I left it here before the concert this evening. “No, you want more couple pictures to privately fangirl over,” I tell him, I know the fans do want to see pictures of us two dating, but not as desperately as George is saying. I look at the photos he has just taken and pick the second one where I am standing on my tiptoes hugging Jorel and he has both his arms around me. That is going to be the one that I post to Instagram to please both George and the fangirls. It’s actually been a while since I made a couple post.

Danny_Rose_Murillo: Me and my man @Jdog_hlm hugging in the kitchen tonight after an amazing concert. <3 Thanks to Johnny for taking this photo and proving that I am one short ass mofo.

I am still to this day the youngest and shortest in the band. I know I am going to always be that way though and most of the time some members of the band like to point it out and take the piss out of that fact. I have gotten used to it now, so I don’t mind it so much, but it would be nice if they did it less often. Sometimes I even wonder if Jordon is shorter than I am because we are quite close to each other height wise. I don’t think we have been officially measured for a little while, so I can only guess that Jordon and I are close to each other height wise. I’m going to get flooded with likes and comments on my Instagram and I am just going to leave my phone alone for now. I can look at it later once I have probably slept a bit.

“How are you feeling now Danny?” George asks me, it has been a little while now since I threw up. I still feel a little nauseous and now I am feeling a little dizzy. “I’m feeling fine now George,” I tell him. I hate lying to them because I felt bad about it, but at the same time I hated them worrying about me more. I have been through so much since I arrived four years ago, and they have been so supportive don’t get me wrong. I just feel like maybe they should have a bit of a break from worrying about me now and focus on the coven war which is much more important. I mean I know to them I am important, but I don’t want them to be focusing so much on me right now. George seems to accept my answer.

“Are you sure Danny? I know shadow travel can be taxing for a while afterwards on your first time,” Jorel asks me, and I kiss him. “Yeah, I am sure, I’ll be resting for the rest of the night anyway,” I tell them both. I know full well if they know the truth then they will be so mad at me for lying to them. Well, when I say mad I mean disappointed because they want to look after me. Jorel looks a little unsure at my answer, but after a minute or two he seems to accept my answer as the truth. I give George a hug and I give Jorel another hug. They both felt a little bit happier about it now which was what I was hoping for. Now I need them to be not worried about me for as long as possible. This war like I keep saying is more important than me, if we lose this war then everything Jorel spend his Cambion life building will be destroyed.

“Anyway, the other guys want to know if you want to watch a horror movie with us before bed,” George asks the two of us. “I’ll pass on this one. I still hate them, and I think tonight drained me a bit, so I will get some rest now I think,” I tell them. Jorel hugs me gently. “I’ll join in with the movie. Danny if you need to go to sleep now then that is fine with me. I don’t want you waiting up for me,” he tells me. “Okay Jorel, you can do what you want to do,” I tell him, then he kisses my cheek and leaves to join the others in the living room. I did kinda of want to have a night where it was just me and him, but I am more than willing to wait until everything calms down. We have a whole lifetime together where we can have one on one time.

George stays behind. “You seem to have lost more essence than you usually do during a show Danny,” he tells me. I forgot that was a thing that he knows about, they can all sense how much essence someone else has. “I struggled a little bit keeping the bubble close to me and I was human for a little while,” I tell him, being truthful as far as I was aware. I leave the kitchen and make my way to the stairs, so I can go to bed. George follows behind me, I assume to go to the lounge where the rest of the band are to watch the movie that he said they are going to watch tonight. We both have to go this way regardless. I was starting to feel a bit tired now, so I can’t wait to get into my bed and sleep. I am never shadow-traveling again.

My assumption was totally wrong. I should have known that deep down. He grabs my arm. “Come with me,” he tells me. He didn’t sound too mad at me. I guess he knows that I lied to him a little bit. We walk up the stairs to mine and Jorel’s room and he lifts me up and throws me onto the bed. It wasn’t too hard, but I felt a little bit of the frustration he was feeling. I don’t know why I thought I was going to get away with lying to him like that. He found out when I lied to him about being poisoned when I died the first time. I don’t want to make it a second death. Jorel said something bad happens when you shadow-travel and you have an injury. He doesn’t know about the cut on my leg yet, I don’t know when he will find out.

He goes to the en-suite bathroom and I can hear him running the bath for me. While it is filling up he walks back into the room and over to me on the bed. “Danny, you have got to stop lying to me. It cost you your life last time. What happened after the show? I know something went down because you lost more essence,” he tells me, his tone was like that of a parent scolding their child. I stay silent, feeling a little fearful of what he might do when he finds out in the next few minutes. I heard him sigh but I was looking down at my feet. I still have my converse on, so I can’t pick any bobbles of my socks to keep the truth from him for much longer. I don’t even know why I feel so afraid. It’s not like he is gonna kill me just because I have a cut on my leg.

He pulls me closer to the edge of the bed by my shirt. Then he takes my shirt off me and looks at my arms, torso and back. He was looking for any signs I might have been injured there and then ask me who did it. He would probably assume Aron has got to me, but I think at this point if Aron saw me he could kidnap me. Then he puts the back of his hand on my forehead. I think he was running the bath on the assumption I have a fever after I threw up earlier on. “Hmm, you are a little warmer than you should be,” he says, and I feel like I want to shy away from his touch, but he is only trying to help me. He noticed how I was reacting to his tone of voice and rubbed my arm a little bit to calm me down. That made me feel a little bad.

He makes me walk into the bathroom, still being gentle and not as frustrated as he was before. He knows I only lie to stop them worrying so much. I feel fine other than the slight nausea and the dizziness. He turns the tap off, so the water stops running. “Take your shoes, socks and sweats of and get in the tub please,” he says, and I comply with his request. I don’t want to anger him, like Jorel he has a “dark form” and apparently it is not one that I would like to see. Jorel himself said he only saw the nightmare’s “dark form” once and he never wanted to see it again after that. I believe him on that and I don’t want to see his “dark form” ever. I get into the tub and George crouches down, so he can see my legs.

“Dude, why has Jorel not felt this yet?” he asks, now his tone has gone a lot softer and he was less focused on scolding me. I look down at my leg, the long slash that Deuce supporter made has now turned black. The skin around the wound looked like it was dead and the rest of it was rapidly dying. The veins around the area also look black. I am assuming that is not a good thing. “I don’t know, even I can’t feel it anymore,” I tell him. That might be the reason why I can’t feel my leg and why Jorel can’t feel it. I have never had a wound that has gone black before. George rubs my back comfortingly and I look at him.

“You seem to have necrosis Danny. I am not sure what I can really do to help you. Jorel can’t feel it most likely since he caused it. What happened? How did you get that wound?” he asks, I guess when a bogeyman shadow-travels with an injured person then they get necrosis as a result. While he waits for me to finally tell him what happened he grabs a plastic jug I left from bathing Scarlett in this bathroom and pours the cold water all over my body. I hope it will bring my temperature down a little bit. “A hater showed up, he told me that Deuce rules before he stabbed my leg. I stopped the bleeding before Jorel shadow-travelled us home,” I tell George, finally telling the older male the truth. He continues to pour the water over me, only stopping once in a while to ruffle my hair to let me know it was okay.

“These haters have to stop, I am sure they don’t know the war is going on. However, we need them to realise that attacking you isn’t going to help anyone,” George tells me. It has been about ten minutes since I first got into the bath and I was feeling alright now. He grabs the fluffy towel out of the cupboard and lifts me out of the tub before drying my hair. He pulls the plug out from the bath and leaves it to one side. “Get some rest buddy. I have to go cause the others are wondering where I am,” he tells me. “Wait, don’t tell them about my leg. I will do it in time,” I say. He nods at me before wrapping the towel around me and hugs me tightly. At least he isn’t mad at me anymore and he isn’t frustrated anymore.

He left while I was drying myself off. I place a few gauze pads on the wound and keep them in place with the bandage George left behind. This might hide the wound from Jorel for a while since he can’t feel it. I change out of the soaked boxers and put clean boxers and sweats on. Jorel has encouraged me to leave my shirt off at night now and he doesn’t mind all my scars. George had put the rest of the clothes in the washing hamper in my room on the way out. I crawl into bed and snuggle under the covers. I wish I had more couple time with Jorel. He was right, I can feel a minor strain on our relationship at the moment. The meetings always get in the way and always seems to be in the evening till late at night. I roll over and close m eyes. Maybe tomorrow we can have some alone time.

Jorel p.o.v ~ the next morning~

I feel so guilty that I didn’t spend more time with Danny last night. Especially since I had the time off from meetings. Also, Danny fell ill last night, and he was fast asleep when I got to our room at bed time. The horror movie we watched last night turned out to be really shit. I know Danny doesn’t want to watch any horror movies. He isn’t into that genre, he is my little fluffy bear. I should have stayed with him last night though, George told me he gave Danny a bath last night since he had a fever, but he seems to be fine so far this morning. Danny is snuggled up with me in bed and I am just going to take this time to soak that in. A morning where we can snuggle undisturbed is a morning to treasure.

I play with a stray strand of his blonde hair. I could see the sunlight breaking in through the curtains. Danny’s daughter is coming over today so even though we are cuddling now, we have to get up, so we can be ready for when she arrives. “Wakey wakey little bear,” I tell my boyfriend, who just buries his head into my chest more. “Noo, cuddle,” he tells me, I knew he was like barely awake at this point. I chuckle at his adorableness. “We can still cuddle buddy, I just want to see your eyes,” I tell him. He seems to be feeling better this morning which is good. I don’t feel like he is a fan of shadow-traveling though. I know more often than not Danny hates the mornings. I roll from my side onto my back, taking him with me.

That gets him to open his eyes. I love staring into those chocolate brown orbs every day. “Morning little bear,” I tell him. I kissed his nose and smiled at him. “Morning Jay-pup,” he tells me, he had that just woken up voice as well. “Jason is dropping Scarlett off for a while,” I tell him. This makes his eyes light up. He loves his little girl so much. Jason told us that he wants to see Theresa this morning and her parents won’t take Scarlett, so she gets some daddy daughter time. I get out of bed and scoop Danny up in my arms. It is one of those mornings where he doesn’t want to wake up. I kiss his nose a couple of times while I carry him into the kitchen. He has a tight grip on my t-shirt and he doesn’t want to be put down.

I try to put him down on a barstool, but his grip on my t-shirt tightens even more. “Someone is feeling very cuddly today it seems,” I tell him. A few moments later George walks in with Ava in his arms she has kindergarten this morning. Ava was clinging to him like Danny is clinging to me this morning. “Danny doesn’t want to leave me this morning even though he knows Scarlett is coming this morning,” I tell him. “Aw, Ava is a bit cuddly this morning too,” George tells me. Danny is so quiet I thought he had fallen back to sleep on me. I plant little kisses on his face and he smiles at me. He definitely is awake right now then. I notice that Danny is a little bit on the warm side, but I think he is trying to be human for Scarlett’s sake.

“Remember what I told you Danny, focus on a slow breathing pattern,” I tell him. He relaxes a little and soon I can feel a heartbeat against my chest. George places a mug of tea and one of coffee in front of us. “Thanks,” Danny says before drinking a mouthful of the hot tea, “Jesus Danny, how can you do that and not burn your mouth,” I ask him. He decides to let go of me and gets up, he sends me a little cheeky grin while he is going it. “My preference has enough milk in it to make it drinkable enough without taking the taste away,” he tells me. I still don’t understand it. I watch as Danny makes himself some toast. I crinkle my nose as he puts marmite on one of the pieces of toast. “Don’t you dare, this is gonna help build up my immune system which is somehow better than yours,” he tells me, pointing the knife in my direction.

I can’t help but laugh at my boyfriend when he tries to be threatening but it fails. It is true though, he has been human more than I have so he has managed to develop a stronger immune system than I have. Being a Cambion since world war one or world war two does have its disadvantages. Also, marmite is a thing that you either love it or you hate it, there is no in between. Danny was the same about marmite, he hated it too until Asia made him eat some so Scarlett would eat it. He sits next to me and starts eating. He breaks a small bit of the toast for me. “if you want to try some then go for it,” he tells me. Damn the soulmate bond, he can sense my curiosity. I am considering trying it again to be honest.

The last time I had it, I didn’t like it, but it amused Scarlett when I made a face at it. I guess that makes it okay. I take the bit he saved me and quickly put it in my mouth. Oh, god it is just as awful as I remember it being. My reaction to the toast must have amused Danny because he started giggling a little bit. Yes, a fully-grown man can giggle. “I am glad you are so supportive bear,” I tell him sarcastically, that turned the giggles into full laughter. Then that got cut short when he starts chocking on the bit of toast he was eating before I tried mine. I get up and hit his back right in between his shoulder blades with enough force to dislodge the toast that is in his airway. Then I rub his back while he keeps coughing. “It’s gonna be okay bear,” I tell him. I did swallow the toast, but that doesn’t mean my opinion has changed.

It means I am willing to try anything. “I’m sorry for laughing, but your facial expression just cracked me up,” he says when he manages to stop coughing his lungs up. “No need to be sorry Danny, it is my fault. I should have waited until you finished your mouthful,” I tell him., still rubbing his back to make him feel better. “We leave you for fifteen minutes and he nearly dies,” Asia says, as she walks into the kitchen to grab Ava’s lunch box. “I tried marmite on toast again,” I tell her. “That still doesn’t explain why Danny was chocking,” she says, placing a cup of water to Danny’s lips. He drinks a little bit of it and then she takes it away. “He made a face and I laughed at it, but I forgot to finish my mouthful first,” he tells her. “Silly boy,” she tells him, ruffling his hair and then leaving the room.

Soon the doorbell rings. Danny’s eyes light up. “Go get her bear,” I tell him, and he runs to the door. I follow in case things go bad. He opens the door to be met by the blur of a small child. “Daddy!” Scarlett shouts as she runs into his arms. “Hello baby girl,” he says, holding her tightly to his chest. I stand by the door to the kitchen and smile at them. “Bye Scarlett, I’ll pick her up at one,” Jason tells us. “Okay see you later Jason,” I tell him. He nods and closes the front door behind him when he leaves. Danny put Scarlett down and she saw me for the first time this morning. “Papa!” she shouts, and she runs up to me for a cuddle. “Hello Scarlett,” I tell her, picking up the three-and-a-half-year-old so she could hug me.

I shoot Danny a questioning look, but all he can do is shrug at me, he didn’t know why Scarlett just called me papa for the first time. We walk into the lounge where Scarlett makes grabby hands for Danny who takes her and snuggles her tightly again. I walk into the kitchen to give them some one on one time. I wonder why she called me papa. She has never done that before with me, she always calls me Jay. She only just recently found out that I am dating her father because her grandmother was being a massive homophobe. Jason showed Scarlett our Instagram page, so she knows that she is going to have two dads instead of just one. I bin the toast crust from Danny’s breakfast and wash the dishes.

I didn’t even notice that Matt had walked into the room until he spoke. “Did I hear Scarlett call you papa?” he asks me. “Yeah, must be because she knows I am dating her dad now,” I tell him, still not knowing why. “I don’t know Jorel, she has always looked up to you like she does with him even before she knew you were dating her father,” George says, he was already in the kitchen when I walked back in. Ava is in kindergarten now. I shrug, then we hear a squeal from the lounge followed by two sets of laughter. I quickly focus on a normal breathing rhythm. I run into the lounge to see my soulmate lying on the floor tickling Scarlett who is sitting on his chest. “Are you having fun?” I ask them, Danny was smiling. “Yeah, but I think daddy hit his head,” Scarlett tells me, I look to Danny who looks like he is okay.

“I’m alright Jorel, I knocked my head on the sofa. It doesn’t hurt at all though,” Danny tells me. I walk closer to them and kiss Danny’s head. Just to make sure that it is okay. “Papa kissed it better,” Scarlett says, and she was so happy that I did that. “Yeah papa made it all better,” Danny says with a small grin on his face. Normally on a day like today Scarlett would go to pre-k, but since Jason had to go off to the prison and stuff like that she gets a day off. Also, she hasn’t seen Danny in a few weeks, so she needs some daddy daughter time. She is doing really well in school so having one day off won’t hurt. I get pulled from my thoughts by a loud click. “You really are in the wars today aren’t you Danny?” I say as he winces.

Scarlett holds his right wrist and kisses it gently. “Yep, today is not my day today,” he tells me. Scarlett looks at the two of us. “Papa, I need the toilet,” she tells me, carefully getting off Danny who is still rubbing his wrist a little bit. “Okay Scarlett, I’ll take you,” I tell her since she doesn’t quiet remember where the toilet is. I hold my hand out for her, she takes it and I lead her to the downstairs bathroom. I wait just outside the bathroom for her to be done. “Papa I done,” she says five minutes later. “Okay, let’s go find out where Danny is,” I tell her. I pick her up and we walk back to the lounge where I thought Danny was. Danny had left the room. “Where daddy gone?” Scarlett asks me. I carry her to the kitchen.

Danny isn’t their either. Okay now we are going to play hide and seek it seems. Scarlett spots George in the kitchen. “Where’s daddy?” she asks, George. “I think he went upstairs Scarlett,” George tells her. I turn to face the direction of the stairs. “To the upstairs, quickly,” I say, running with Scarlett to the stairs which makes her happy. She was laughing because she found it funny. I put Scarlett down, so she can climb the stairs on her own. I smile as she uses the banister rail to help her get up. “Daddy, where are you?” she calls out on her way up. There is no reply from Danny, which makes me start to get a little bit worried. I leave him for ten minutes and he disappears. “Go find Danny’s room,” I tell her when we reach the top of the stairs. She looks at all our doors and quickly finds Danny’s door which I have also moved into recently. She manages to open it on her own. “Daddy?” she asks. “Danny?” I ask. Danny is lying on top of our bed and is fast asleep.

I lift Scarlett onto our bed, so she can cuddle her daddy. He must not be feeling a hundred percent still. “Daddy, wake up,” Scarlett whispers while hugging him. I get a few pictures on my phone of the two of them together so they can have more memories for when we eventually go on tour. “Scarlett?” Danny asks sleepily. “Found you Danny?” she says, I don’t think Danny knew we were playing hide and seek with him. “Yeah you did baby bird,” he says, rubbing his eyes as he sits up in bed. “Are you feeling okay Danny?” I ask, kissing his neck. “Yeah, I feel really tired today for some reason,” Danny replies. “Come on, lets make lunch before Scarlett goes,” I say, gently pulling Danny to his feet. He was a bit unstable on his feet, but he was alright after a minute.

Scarlett makes grabby hands for her daddy and he picks her up. We make our way to the kitchen where we found that the others had left to do whatever they wanted to do. “Want to be daddy’s little helper?” Danny asks her. “Yes, please daddy,” Scarlett replies. Danny grabs one of the kitchen chairs and puts it up to the counter and lifts Scarlett onto it. Then he grabs the ingredients from ham and cheese toasties. I grab the toastie cooking thing from one of the cupboards and I put it next to Danny. I quickly clean it and turn it on, so it can warm up. Danny butters one side of the bread and flips it over so the butter is on the outside. “Is Scarlett going to place the ham on?” he asks Scarlett. I stand on the other side and smile while I watch them.

When he learned that he had a daughter that he was going to be raising with Jason, he was really scared that he was going to be the worst father ever. I told him that he had no need to worry because he is good with Ava, so I knew that he was going to be good with Scarlett. It is a little bit of a shame that Jason has joint residency with Danny. Theresa’s family have done nothing but try and turn Scarlett against her father. It nearly worked too. One time, Scarlett came over and she wouldn’t go near him. It was only when she found him crying after he remembered what his ex-girlfriend did to him then Scarlett changed her mind. “Earth to Jay-bear,” Danny says, making me jump. He chuckles at my reaction and Scarlett laughs at me.

“Here you go spaceman,” he says, setting a plate down in front of me. “Thanks” I say before taking a bit of the toastie. Food is so much nicer now then it was when I was growing up. Danny was lucky to have nice food when he was growing up that was cooked properly. Most of our food was boiled as we knew nothing else we could do. Now that made me feel really old. “Why did you call me spaceman?” I ask. Danny pauses mid bit of the toastie he was eating. “Well, you were so deep in thought that it was like you were lost in space. Away with the fairies is more accurate, but it didn’t enter my head,” he says. “Papa away with the fairies?” Scarlett asks, feeling confused. “It’s an expression used when someone daydreams,” I tell her.

Danny and Scarlett go outside in the back yard to play for an hour. One pm arrives too quickly for our liking. Jason knocks on the door and it is time to say goodbye. “Bye Scarlett,” I tell her, she wraps her arms around me tightly. “Bye papa, me miss you,” she says. “I’ll miss you too,” I reply. I pass her to Danny and she wraps her little arms around his neck tightly. “Bye baby girl, you be good for Jason,” he tells her. “Bye daddy, me miss you. I don’t like nanny,” she says. “Aw, I’ll miss you too. I will see you again soon though,” he says, walking to the front door where Jason is waiting. “Hey Jason,” he says. “Hey Danny, Theresa asked to see you both, but I told her no and she decided to split up with me. I guess you’ll be able to see Scarlett a lot more from now on,” he says.

“Um, okay. What if her parents want to see Scarlett?” he asks Jason, while passing Scarlett over to him. “They can’t see her anymore. Theresa dating me was their only way to get permission to see the little one,” Jason says. “Well then, I guess we’ll arrange for me to see her soon,” Danny says, feeling a little confused. “Yeah see you soon,” Jason says, then he walks away to the car. “Well, that escalated quickly,” I say, when Danny closes the front door. “Yeah, I can’t believe after everything that happened that she still wants to see me,” Danny says. “She probably wants to find out if you have moved on or not,” I tell him, wrapping my arms around his waist to comfort him. “Well, at least Scarlett has no problems with us dating,” he says, after a minute.

“Yeah, that papa thing took me by surprise today. I never realised how much she looks up to me,” I say, resting my head on his shoulder. “As you can see, one of our couples can’t keep their hands off each other,” Jordon says. Danny flips him off while I am hugging him. “This is the first chance we have had to hug,” Jorel, tells Jordon who is holding one of the vlog cameras. “You and Randi keep trying to suck each other’s face off,” I tell them, this time Jordon flips me off. I take the camera off him. “Hey guys, sorry for the lack of Danny at the end of yesterday’s vlog,” I say. “I wasn’t feeling one hundred percent after the show, so I went to bed,” Danny says, as Jordon leaves, probably to go and snog Randi.

“Anyway, today is a bit of a lazy day. Not much interesting things going on,” I say. “It is usually like this after a show when you are not on tour,” Danny says. Then Danny was jumped on by the slightly taller child. “Uncle Danny,” Ava says, when she jumps into his arms. “Hello Ava,” Danny tells her, hugging her gently. “I swear she can be a blonde demon at times,” George says, I chuckle as Danny puts her down. “Hi Jay,” she tells me. I turn the camera off. “Hello blondey, how was school?” I ask Ava. “It was okay,” she tells me. “Scarlett was here earlier,” I say, when Jordon walks back into the room and Ava leaves to go and play. “I can tell, he is a lot happier today,” Jordon says. “Hey, I’m still here,” Danny cries.

“We know bear, we are talking about you not to you. Anyway, how is the little one?” Jordon says. “She is okay. She started calling Jorel papa today,” Danny says. “That’s awesome,” Jordon replies. George had gone with Ava, so she could play with her dad. I take Danny upstairs, back to our bedroom. We lie down and focus on having no heartbeat or breathing pattern. “Maybe now we can have cuddle time,” I say, hugging him tightly. He relaxes in my arms and I turn the TV on. I flick through the channels until I find Captain America playing on a film channel. I play with Danny’s hair while we watch the film. “I love you my little bear,” I tell him. “I love you too Jay,” he replies. Towards the end of the movie, Danny fell asleep again.

It’s quite early in the evening, but I didn’t mind Danny having a little nap. He has been through a lot in the last 24 hours and maybe the rest would be good for him. “Danny’s asleep this early?” George asks me quietly when he walks into the room. I am watching an old war film while my soulmate sleeps. “Yeah, he has been through a fair bit today. He did choke on his toast this morning and he told me earlier he felt unusually tired,” I tell him. Danny moves a little bit in his sleep, but he doesn’t wake up. “I know, Asia just told me, and she wants to make sure that he is okay,” George tells me. “He is okay, just very tired. I think he has been waiting for me to get home from the meetings, so he hasn’t been sleeping well,” I tell him. “Yeah, I understand. Whenever you were in a meeting he would stay up, but always fall asleep just before you return home,” he says.

I look at my sleeping bear. He always seems to sleep better when I cuddle him at night. “I hope the meetings ease soon. Nothing is really happening in the war right now,” I tell him. “I’m sure they will ease up soon. Hayden will know what’s going on,” George says and then he leaves to put Ava to bed. I gently kiss Danny’s forehead, and he doesn’t wake up. I love spending time with him just like this where we have one on one time. When he was human and before he died I was always the first to help him when he had a nightmare. We always used to cuddle just like this. I look at the TV and see the credits for the film I was watching. Oh well, it is 9 pm now. I move Danny, so he is more comfortable.

We have been through so much lately with the coven war and everything, so I am surprised that I am able to remember who I am. This war has already proven to be too stressful. I need to remember to kill and not kick any members that act likes Aron did in the future. Danny and I have now been together for two years and we will celebrate it properly soon. I love my little bear so much. I have been alive for a long time and he knows that. I have dated a lot of men and women during that time as well. It never felt right until Danny came along, I guess that is why we are soulmates. When Danny came into my life everything changed. I fell for him and boy did I fall hard. I am never letting him go now. Maybe one day we will be able to get married to him.

“Jorel, you’re still up?” Danny asks me, he sounded groggy since he just woke up from his little nap. “Yes, little bear, it is only nine pm now,” I tell him. I give him a gentle cuddle while he tries to wake up a little bit. “Oh, when did I fall asleep?” he asks me. “Around half seven,” I tell him. I help him sit up. My poor bear, I feel like he should sleep more at night. Maybe then he wouldn’t be so tired all the time. Then again in the last couple of days he could have gotten sick or even hurt. I did feel some pain in my leg yesterday, but it faded when we got home. Danny grabs his laptop and starts to edit the footage from today so that the video can go up tomorrow. I love watching him work, I love his concentration face, but his smile makes me melt.

We snuggle again a few hours later when he stops editing because he has finished. “I love you Jorel Decker,” he tells me, sounding very sleepy. “I love you too Daniel Rose Murillo,” I reply as he drifts off into dreamland. I play with his hair before I join him in dreamland.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that is the end of another chapter I hope you enjoyed. Now there are only 9 chapters left until this story is over.


End file.
